Old Friends
by Tillthewheelsfalloff
Summary: Sherlock's only friend wasn't just John. He had a friend who he grew up with, Evie Rae. She was his Best Friend for many years until Sherlock makes a stupid mistake. Keeps in with Canon. Why yes, that is Summer Glau in the picture, that's how I see Evie. I do not own Sherlock. I only own Evie. Completed.
1. Prologe

"Hello." The young girl sat down next to him, she was new. Introduced in the morning of the class, Sherlock almost immediately knew she had an older brother and most possibly an older sister also.

He couldn't help but just stare at her as she sat next to him. It was a surprise, he is in year 3 and nobody liked him. Since the start of school he had been bullied and called a 'Freak' because he is a genius, the work was _way_ too easy and boring, he knew his parents were talking about home tutoring him, but they decided to let him finish primary school first. He always spent both break and lunch on his own, well apart from when his face was being stuffed in the toilet or lunch stolen.

He didn't care that the other kids didn't like him, but it would be nice to not be bullied all day, and to get through the week without having his lunch taken away and he guess to talk to someone, although he wasn't a big talker. He wouldn't know where to start.  
>"Hello." he replied eventually to the obvious relief of the girl as she seemed to relax and grinned at him.<br>"I'm Evie."  
>"Sherlock."<p>

"Do you wanna be my friend Sherlock?"  
>"Um..." Sherlock wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd seem others do this of course but nobody has ever asked him.<p>

"You don't wanna be friends with that! He's a freak!" a voice yelled, Jake, Sherlock vaguely recognised, his main bully. A ball came flying towards them, but Sherlock has fast reaction and hit the ball away from Evie.

Evie immediately picked up the ball and threw it back at him. Jake wasn't expecting it and didn't have fast reactions so the ball hit him right in the face. "You're the freak." With that Evie turned back to Sherlock, "Friends?"

Sherlock couldn't help a grin spilling out in his face, it felt strange. He couldn't remember smiling so hard. "Friends." Sherlock agreed.


	2. Maths

AN: I'm aware some of the language is too high for the age, but Sherlock is a genius.

Also there are many jumps in the years. At first I just want to show how their friendship progresses before it gets to John.

He was 15 years old. It had been 7 years since he met Evie. His parents were thrilled that he had made a friend _finally_. Mycroft seemed surprised but happy for his little brother and often gave him a lift to Evie's house or vice versa.

Evie had been bullied because of her friendship with Sherlock, but she gave as much as she got which was quite amusing for Sherlock to watch, who was used to just ignoring the bulling and walking the other way, whereas someone hit Evie she would kick them right where it hurts. After a while she convinced him to stand up for himself and he made the comments. It was quite fun insulting other in a way that the one being insulted didn't realize.

It soon became clear that Evie was the one to physically fight back where as Sherlock was one who made the sarcastic but clever comments.

Now that he had a friend, Sherlock's parents allowed him to continue with his education at school. He was now sat in maths next to Evie. He had finished the worksheet half an hour ago explained some of the equations to Evie and was now waiting for her to finish so that he could tell her about their teacher's recent divorce and hope Evie had noticed this herself. She was getting better and deducing.

After they had become friends Sherlock immediately asked if his theory about her brother and sister were correct.

_"Yeah, how did you know...?" Evie had asked frowning trying to remember if she had mentioned it to the class when she had to introduce herself being new to the school.__  
><em>

_"Well it's obvious really. You have a bruise on your arm." Sherlock pointed to the medium sized purple/blue bruise on forming on her upper arm, "It's a recent bruise, maybe yesterday evening, perhaps even this morning. The bruise is large enough to have been from a stronger, older male, but since you don't seem to want to hide it, it would not be abuse from a parent. It is also large, but not exactly large enough to have been from an adult. So I would assume an older brother."__  
><em>

_"You got all that from a bruise on my arm?"__  
><em>

_Sherlock shrugged, he couldn't see how other people couldn't see it. He suddenly felt worried that Evie would change her mind about being friend but then scolded himself for that as he had gone through years without a friend, he was happy enough, it didn't matter. But he still couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of her calling him a freak and running away. "Was I correct?" He asked calmly.__  
><em>

_"Yeah. _Very_. Me and Scott-My brother were play fighting last night. He hit me a bit harder than he meant too. He owes me chocolate now." Evie seemed quite smug about this. Sherlock frowned in befuddlement; he couldn't image _'Play fighting'_ with Mycroft, or being playful at all with his older brother. "So how'd you guess 'bout my sister?" Evie asked curiously turning her legs slightly towards him and leaning forward suggesting that she was truly interested in hearing what he had to say.__  
><em>

_"Your nails." Sherlock replied simply this time. Evie lifted her hand to look at them inquisitively, "And the way you sit and stand." Evie shifted her feet and adjusted her position subconsciously._

"_What do you mean?"__  
><em>

_"Your nails have the shine of recent nail polish and the way they are manicured."__  
><em>

_"Mum coulda done it for me."__  
><em>

_"Yes, possibly. But also the way you stand, you stand in a similar, slightly slumped position, similar to most teenage females. Which means you must mimic your sister."__  
><em>

_"I don't!" Evie seemed a bit annoyed at that but she didn't run or call him a freak, she just looked at him expectantly so Sherlock continued. It was odd; most people have told him to 'Sto __being so stupid.' Or 'Ew! Your Freaky! Go away!' by now._

_"You don't mean to. Having her there your entire life means you Mimic her subconsciously."__  
><em>

_"Sub...?"__  
><em>

_Sherlock had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her, getting the feeling that he'll have to get used to explaining things to his new friend, "Subconsciously. You do it without thinking about it."__  
><em>_Evie frowned but that quickly switched into a smile. "Fair 'nuf. So what 'bout you? Since I can't notice stuff as good as you. Tell me?"__  
><em>  
>Sherlock grinned; he still couldn't believe Evie wanted to be friends with <em>him<em> and _stay_ friends despite all the crap she went through because of it. Why did she choose to talk to him that day she started? It was the one thing he couldn't figure out, he knew he'd ask her one day, just not yet.

He looked at Evie next to him, she was staring intently at her worksheet trying to figure out an equation, but every few seconds she would glance just a tiny bit to the left, towards him, or more likely towards his worksheet where all the answers lay. "You can do it." he murmured, he had worked out early on in their friendship that she responded best to his encouragement, and it always worked.

She didn't react except for a small smile as she realized that he'd seen her eye twitch, and lightly pushed his leg with her own. He grinned but looked towards the wall, the teacher gave him a strange look, Evie and he often got that from their silent conversations.

She did the question and had one more to go. He sighed lightly; it was boring waiting for her to finish the worksheet.

He had been offered many times to be moved up a couple of years, be in a higher class where it wouldn't be so boring and slightly more challenging. He was tempted, but every time he refused. He couldn't leave Evie; this of course caused Evie to yell at him to do it. She could tell he was bored and finding the work way to easy.

_It didn't take her long to realize she was the reason he wasn't going to do it and sighed. "You should do it Sherlock!" she had proclaimed, she use his proper name which shocked him a bit. She rarely used it preferring to shorten his name to 'Sherly' which he didn't like but would allow her and _only_ her to call him that. "You're bored. The works to easy for that stupidly _genius_ brain of yours! You don't need to stay bored 'cause of me. We'll still see each other at break and lunch; I can talk to others in lesson." Evie tried to prove this by waving at a group of girls from their English class. They just glared at Evie and then ignored her. Sherlock just raised one eyebrow and Evie sighed, "I don't want you bored 'cause of me."__  
><em>

_"You are the one keeping me entertained." He admitted and then pretended not to notice her breathing hitch and her pulse speed up.__  
><em>  
>But of course they were now in year 11, last year of school, next was work or higher education. They had both decided to join 6th form next year in the same school and do two more years before going onto university. Sherlock wanted to science, while Evie wanted to go into I.T.<p>

They were the only lessons the two friends didn't have together. Science and I.T. all other subjects they had chosen together no matter what it was, bringing a mix of English, Maths, Cooking and Media into the mix. Even though there were some separate English and Math's classes, Mycroft had used various contacts and money to make sure that they were put together in the classes.

"Uh huh!" Evie exclaimed shocking Sherlock out of memory lane. "Done."

Smiling, they both lifted their worksheets proclaiming that they were finished and the teacher collected them letting them leave early as long as they were quiet, since it was 10 minutes before lunch.

"She's getting divorced right?" Evie asked as soon as the classroom door had closed. They walked towards the 6th form block, there was a small space underneath the stairs to the 6th form common room in which Sherlock and Evie spent their break and Lunch together. Most students weren't meant to stay in these spaces, but the teachers allowed them since they were tidy and quiet.

"You noticed." Sherlock said with obvious pride and joy.

"She was playing with her ring, and looked upset, but not guiltily so it's not because she's cheating. She kept looking at the computer which I've seen a picture of her and her husband as the background."

They sat down in the corner their normal space, "Correct." Sherlock lent against the wall and surveyed his best and only friend who pulled out a sandwich and pushed her own legs underneath his slightly lifted ones and the leant of the wall next to his. Both tucked together in the corner.

"So, what did I miss?" Evie asked trying to think of an 'obvious' detail she missed.

"The ring, it slipped of easier that I would have expected a few weeks ago."

"So she's lost a bit of weight. Sad about the divorce?" Evie attempted frowning. She didn't see how Sherlock noticed the tiniest detailed so quickly and easily.

"She's only just found out its going to happen."

"So she's been worried about something else which has stopped her eating." Evie deduced.

"Which is...?" Sherlock tried, he was getting frustrated at his friend's blindness but was using to staying patient with Evie.

"He's been cheating on her?"

"Question or answer?"

"She _thinks_ he's been cheating on her!" Evie realized, "But he hasn't!"

"Got it!" Sherlock held up a hand and Evie slapped it with her own in a high 5. With that Sherlock pulled his own sandwich out and began eating. "So what about Mr Webber?"

"So totally with Mrs Myles! You could see that a mile away!" Sherlock just lifted a single eyebrow causing Evie to sag in disappointment, "No?"

"Definatly not."

"What then?"

"He's with Mrs Ward."

"The dance teacher?" Sherlock nodded as Evie frowned, "How'd you figure?"

Sherlock growled in annoyance, "He finds Myles attractive, _that_ much is obvious. But no, he is with Mrs Ward, they are always floating around each other, and he had one of her hairs on his coat this morning in Media."

"You didn't take it and examine it under a microscope in bio earlier did you?" Evie asked warily with a smile, she wouldn't be at all surprised if he said yes. But instead he shook his head as 'no' in amusement.

The unmistakably sound of classes being finished tore through the small room and the friends fell silent except for a greeting to Mr Ralph the head of 6th Form as he went up the stairs. He was the only that convinced other teachers to let them stay in their small spot under the stairs.

"Mine or yours tonight?" Evie asked after most of the noise had died down as everyone had found their friends and started lunch properly.

"Mycroft is sending someone to pick me up, so mine?" Sherlock said.

"Cool." Evie leant back and relaxed.

It was Friday, and every week one stayed at the others house, going home either late Saturday or some point Sunday. It varied depending on the mood of the two friends. Evie's didn't bother warning her parents any more, they expected it.

Evie didn't care that Sherlock was rich. First time she entered his house she was shocked and careful touching absolutely _everything_, even tiptoeing the floor. Now she just walked into the house, - having her own key given to her a couple of year before by Sherlock's parents - took off her shoes and flung herself onto the sofa greeting Sherlock's family as if she would her own. Well Mycroft, since Sherlock's parents were very rarely there. In the 7 years Evie had known Sherlock, she had only met his parents a handful of times. Mycroft and the staff normally did anything and everything for them and the house. Sherlock had said before that Mycroft raised him more than his parents.

Sherlock did very much the same when entering Evie's house-also having Evie's house key-but with much more grace than his friend.

Sherlock himself didn't care much for the money his family owned. As soon as he would turn 18 he would get his savings account which held more money than Evie's house, but Sherlock wasn't bothered. The only reason he looked forward to getting it was moving out.

Evie watched her friend, he was completely lost in thought, and he had been for the past 10 minutes. She didn't mind, he did it often. Occasionally wouldn't speak for hours, if it wasn't for school she doubted he'd speak for days but she was used to it.

"Your staring is very distracting." Sherlock stated bringing Evie out of her thoughts. His eyes were closed but she could see the tug of a smile at his lips and the twitch of the eyelid telling her that be wanted to open his eyes and look at her.

"Sorry." She apologized insincerely and he finally opened his eyes, caught her eye and winked. She grinned in return, rolling her eyes.

Review if you like it please! Any suggestions for anything I don't mind, even if its about my writing, just be nice about it please!


	3. Argument

AN: Does anyone know what's been going wrong with Fanfiction? It keep not allowing me to review others or logging in?

**Can't sorry, I'm with Tom xx**

They were 17 and it was the Easter holidays, Sherlock was sat alone in his bedroom, bored. He was very bored so text Evie to come over but she was with Thomas, her boyfriend. They had met on holiday a few months before, Evie spent little time with Tom, until the guy asked her out. Now Evie spent so much time with him and no enough with Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't sure about these feelings that rushed through him when he got the reply.

Jealousy?

Anger?

Sadness?

He sighed and lay back, he didn't want to sleep, sleeping was boring. He wanted Evie to come over, she was fun. He was always in a good mood when she was there. He was rarely bored if she was with him.

The same thing happened for the next two weeks of the holiday, Sherlock only saw Evie twice, whereas he would normally spend at least 10 out of the 14 days with her. He was lonely. He wouldn't admit it to anyone of course, but he was. It was the 2nd to last day of the holiday and Sherlock was reading a science book when the bedroom door opened, he looked up to see Evie and Sherlock couldn't stop a grin spreading about his face until the the last couple of weeks caught up to him and he frowned. "What's up?" Evie asked sitting atop his legs, he pulled them out from under her and sat up hugging his knees to his chest. He considered not telling her, but he considered fully and decided that it would be better in the long run to tell her.

"You." He stated simply hoping she would get it before he had to go into much detail.

"Sorry?" Evie frowned in confusion looking at her best friend as if he had lost his mind. No such luck then.

"I'm annoyed at you."

"What did I do?"

"Since you and Tom...I haven't seen you. I mean..." Sherlock was normally very good with words, he always had the sarcastic comment or two, but not when it came to explaining his emotions. He was rubbish with emotions, that was Evie's job, to help him show emotions or to explain them to others when he couldn't.

"You're jealous?" Evie realized sitting up straighter as she came to this realisation.

"What?"

"You're jealous of Tom and me."

"No. I just haven't seen you. I guess I...miss you..." Sherlock felt so cheesy and needy just saying it, but he had to tell her how he felt.

"You _miss_ me? But I still see you?" It was more of a question than a statement Sherlock immediately realized.

"Not enough..."

"What? I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes...but..." Sherlock sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous, unsure gesture that he did often. "We normally see each other almost every day, but I've only seen you _twice_ this holiday. _Twice_! It's so..._boring_ without you! And all you want to do is hang out with _Tom_."

"What the _hell_ Sherlock?" Evie exclaimed loudly, Sherlock flinched at his proper name; Evie hasn't used it for years. "I have a boyfriend now! A boy actually _likes_ me! _Me_! How many guys have there been who like me? You're the only friend I _have_, and I wasn't expecting anybody to like me but now there is and your telling me that you annoyed 'cause I haven't come over?" Evie felt anger bubbling up in her that she'd never felt before and decided she'd leave before she said anything she would regret. She resisted slamming his bedroom door and stalked quickly down the stairs, "Mycroft, can you give me a lift home please? I know it's not far but I really don't fancy walking right now." Sherlock heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course. What's happened?" Mycroft asked softly, a lot softer than Sherlock had ever heard him speak.

"Sherlock." Evie's voice started fading suggesting that she was too far from even _Sherlock's_ hearing to pick up. Sighing loudly Sherlock lay back down before turning on to his right to face the wall and curling up, he had a feeling he should ran after her and apologize but right now he was too angry.

How _dare she_ get angry at _him_ for just wanting to spend more time together?

Evie got home murmured thanks to Mycroft before going inside and slamming the front door closed. She stormed up stairs ignoring her parents and threw herself onto the bed face forward as the last half an hour hit her.

She had just had an argument with Sherlock...well it was more her yelling at him while he looked shocked and confused. She had over reacted she knew, but she couldn't believe him. She had gotten so much _crap_ over the year just because she was his friend, she didn't care she could deal with it. She couldn't be friends with anyone who didn't like Sherlock, he was a package deal, and since he was so hard to get along with. But because of this, Evie didn't think she ever have any other friends and she didn't care. But then Thomas came along, he hadn't met Sherlock yet so she didn't know how they would get along she was afraid for them to meet encase they didn't get along and she would have to break it off with Tom.

She pulled her phone out and looked at it, she should ring and apologize to Sherlock, but she couldn't. Not yet. She was still _fuming_. They still spent so much time together but she had to balance it out with spending time with Tom now.

She thought about Thomas, he was funny, kind and good looking to be around but did she like him? A little bit. His face was quite...ordinary, nothing about him made her _want_ him like she did Sherlock.

She let her thoughts drift to Sherlock, she had always liked him. _Loved_ him even, more than a friend, he was the one she wanted to be with but he didn't recuperate these feelings. She imagined his image, his thick black curly hair that she just loved to play with, to touch it, to run her hands through it. She imaged him running his own hand through it, the action that he did often, with those long skinny fingers of his that fit perfectly between her own.

She thought about his face, those to-die-for cheek bones that she just wanted to lay her hand on, those intense, electric blue eyes that could see anything and _everything_, they could see through her soul. She thought about his lips, those lips that were the perfect shape, the lips which speak so many words so quickly so powerfully, the lips that she could imagine doing anything to her. She _really_ wanted to kiss those lips.

She thought about his long neck which worked perfectly on him, that was the perfect shape for her head to lean against, the neck which rumbled along with his deep, monotone sexy voice. His voice has always been deep but as soon as puberty hit is voice just got deeper and just amazing.

Evie ran her hand through her own hair, the action she has caught from Sherlock.

It was about 3/4 years ago that she first realized how she felt about her best friend when they were swimming in the Holmes' back garden. They had gotten changed and met outside, he only wore swimming shorts, neither of them were self conscience about their own bodies, especially not together since they had known each other so long and never really paid much attention to the other's body. But this day Evie couldn't help but notice.

_She was staring at his chest Sherlock noticed with a frown, this was new. It wasn't strange to be topless around her. She had seen him topless before, many times. Every summer actually. He couldn't understand why his chest was so interesting now, "Evie?" He asked causing her to jolt in surprise and stare at him, her pupils are slightly dilated he noticed. Did this mean that she was attracted to him?_

"_Sherly. Hello." With that Evie ran towards to pool and dived in without another word almost crashing into the confused Mycroft as she did this._

_Sherlock furrowed his brow in befuddlement, what was that about? She seemed nervous, she had never been nervous around him? Not even when they met she seemed pretty confident. Once she was in the pool Sherlock took note of the way she made sure to turn her back to him and keep it that way._

_Evie had jumped in quickly before Sherlock could deduce anything by looking at her; she hoped she was quick enough. She couldn't believe she was staring at his chest, he's sexy! Evie shock her head trying to ignore these thoughts, she wasn't attracted to him, he was just her best friend._

_For the next few days she couldn't get him out of her head, she couldn't help but think about the day she had met him and everything that had happened since. She avoided him as much as possible without being too obvious. But eventually, after a long talk with her sister, Evie eventually realized she was very much attracted to Sherlock and had been for a very long while now._

_Since then her attraction has slowly changed to form love. She was in love with him, every time he touched her she felt an electric shock, it sounded cheesy even to Evie herself but she felt it. She didn't know if Sherlock felt them too, but he defiantly knew how she felt about him._

_How could he not? He noticed everything, and for the first weeks after she noticed these shocks she jumped every time, her pulse sped up whenever she is with him and breathing hitches quite often. He must notice these things._

_Evie felt depressed and annoyed a Sherlock for a few weeks as she knew that he did not feel the same, but she soon realized she shouldn't blame him and tried to act normal. Tried to ignore these feelings and she did quite well. Expect her body ignored that and reacted to every touch and look made by her best friend._

_She had totally fallen for him._

_She was screwed._

Evie shook her head clearing those thoughts and tried to think of Tom. She had meet him at Centre Parcs, she went there for a few days with her family in early February, and Tom was in the house next door to hers. She went over to ask if they had any writing pens, but somehow they had started talking and found out they lived quite close to each other. They swapped numbers; Evie felt strange having another number in her phone. The only numbers she had were various members of her family, Sherlock and Mycroft. Now Tom's number.

She got home and for the next few months Tom and her met up occasionally, until Tom eventually asked her out and she accepted hoping that this would help her get over Sherlock.

But it didn't work; she still got the electric feeling when he touched her. Butterflies when she thought about him, the urge to run her hand through his hair and touch his face, his lips.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time Evie picked up her phone.

"Hello, Tom?"

"**Hey Evie."** Tom's voice came through the phone, he sounded glad that she had rung him which made this even harder. Her first and probably last boyfriend and she was going to breaking up with him. But she knew it's much better in the long run, she couldn't be with anyone but Sherlock, if that meant she was going to be unattached the rest of her life so be it. As long as Sherlock stayed in her life she could get through it.

"Tom I'm so sorry but this isn't going to work."

"**What do you mean?"** Tom knew exactly what she meant but didn't want to believe it.

"Us, a relationship. It's not going to work."

"**Why? Is it that Sherlock you keep mentioning?"**

"Yes." Evie didn't see the point in lying, "It's him."

Tom sighed, **"Alright."** Tom sounded to calm for Evie's liking, but she didn't comment, **"Just...make sure he looks after you yeah?"**

"Yeah...I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"**Bye."** With that, Tom cut off and Evie stared at her phone for a moment longer. That was harder than she thought it would be, but also easier. She was glad Tom had taken it so well.

She eventually sat up and jumped down the stairs, "Going to Sherlock's." She stated to her parents and left the house before they could ask what happened.

She knew the way to Sherlock's house so well she didn't have to think about where she was going, she walked slowing letting her thoughts gather properly before she got there. She knew she has only been gone 20 minutes at the most but she couldn't leave it. She couldn't let herself or Sherlock dwell on this argument; she has to speak to him.

With that thought running through her head, Evie began to jog the last few blocks to the Holmes'. She let herself in and saw Mycroft in the kitchen, "Evie...I just dropped you off 15 minutes ago, your back?"

"Yeah, I know sorry I made you waste a trip."

"It's ok. He's still upstairs; he threw a pen at me when I tried to speak to him." Evie smirked at that. She knew the Holmes brothers didn't get along, but she knew Mycroft would do almost anything to look after Sherlock, and most possibly vice verse.

Evie walked slowly upstairs to let Sherlock know she was coming and give him a chance to work out what to say. She opened the bedroom door open slow and saw Sherlock curled up against the wall on the bed, he didn't make any movement to show that he knew she was there. "Sherlock?" She asked quietly and saw him flinch lightly. It only took her a moment to work out why, she had used his proper name, "Sherly...I'm sorry. I over reacted, I shouldn't have...forgive me?" he still ignored her and Evie wasn't sure if she should enter the room or not. She had never been unsure around Sherlock before and she immediately decided she didn't like it. "Sherly?" She moved into the room and closed the door before sitting down on the end of the bed, "Please...I'm sorry. Don't be angry..."

She heard him exhale loudly before flipping quickly onto his back and laying his legs on top of hers, she slid backwards so his legs wouldn't be at an angle to give him comfort. "You broke up with him?"

"What gave it away?"

The corner of his mouth turned up lightly as Sherlock caught her eye, "It was a question. A hopeful one at that."

"Ah, yes then, I did. I don't want a boyfriend if it means we can't be best friends."

"So what do you want for lunch?" Evie laughed, almost nervously but defiantly happily. Sherlock had forgiven her. They had gotten through one argument and neither friend wanted another one ever again.

**I'm not really sure how to portray Mycroft; he's harder than I originally thought. But I wanted him to be slightly different than on TV since he has Evie in his life who acts as his little sister, so I thought that would change him a little bit. Please let me know if you think he is ok? Thank you.**


	4. Coconut Cake

AN: I have to admit and send thanks to rsbstaz and SSAChristinaa for giving me advice on some of the ideas or sentences.

Sherlock was 18 years old; he and Evie lay together on a blanket in the Holmes' garden celebrating their 10 year anniversary as friends.

It was the 23rd of September, but summer had come late and Evie sat in shorts and a very reliving, almost bikini-like-vest, where as Sherlock sat in just shorts. But neither of them felt weird or too reviling dressed like that, it wasn't much different to every summer and the friends were comfortable together. Mycroft occasionally joined them outside but he almost always wore a shirt, except for when they swam or in the mornings Evie couldn't think of a time she had seen Mycroft looking casual. Since he was 16 years old he almost always wore suits or smart clothing.

"Why me?" Sherlock asked suddenly bringing Evie out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Evie asked not understanding his sudden question.

"There were 20 other people in that class. Why did you choose to befriend _me_ above all others?" Sherlock pointed at himself to add effect to the question.

Evie resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes and hit him. Except for his brain Sherlock thought so _little_ of himself, she assumed that was from going through his life being called a freak, he said he didn't care and that likely it was _mostly_ true. But you couldn't go through so long being called the same name without thinking it must be true at _some_ point. "I duno really, you looked nice enough...too bad I was wrong." Sherlock whacked her lightly on the stomach and she laughed to hide the jolt she got from his hand, it felt as if he had burnt her, but in a good way. She was aware that didn't make sense but it was the only way she could explain it. "I guess also you looked lonely." She added honestly a moment later, "Everyone was sitting with somebody but you were alone. So I decided we would be friends. Especially when Jake...was his name Jake?" Sherlock nodded, "Especially when he threw the ball at us and called you a...freak." Evie _hated_ that word with a passion and refused to say it except for referencing it. "I was also very surprised at your reaction. Quick."

Sherlock smirked, "That would be your own reaction time. You couldn't dodge a ball even if you saw it coming from a mile away!"

"I don't need to. I've got you to save me." Evie explained with a smirk and moved so her head lay on his bare chest, to anyone else it would look as if they are a couple but it was just a comfortable position, they often lay in a similar 'couple-ly' position.

"Tickles." Sherlock stated but didn't make her move. Evie loved the feeling of his chest rumbling as he spoke against her head.

"So you ready for Uni next week?" Evie asked. They had both gotten into Cambridge University and got a flat not far from the Uni together.

It would be strange living together, but then again they saw each other every day, almost _all_ day. They stayed at one of their house's every weekend and stayed together all the time so it couldn't be _that_ much different. They were planning to go to the flat by the 1st of October to sort out everything, they had visited it, bought the furniture and most of the essentials, and they just needed to unpack their stuff, most of it was already packed up. The University starts on the 3rd so they would have a couple of days to unpack and settle in. Sherlock was studying Science while Evie studied I.T.

"I'm ready for anything." Sherlock replied sleepily.

Evie closed her eyes and got lost in the rhythm of Sherlock's breathing as his chest moved up and down. They could talk all day, but they could also sit in comfortable silence together all day. It didn't matter to either of them, they had once spent the whole day the only words being:

'Morning Shely.'

'Good morning Evie.'

A beeping interrupted their calm silence, "It's ready." Evie stated pushing herself up reluctantly and went into the large kitchen with Sherlock following behind. Evie grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven pulling out a large brownish golden cake, "Mmm." she sniffed in deeply. "We should let it cool down..." Evie glanced at Sherlock and the two friends grinned at each other as Evie pulled out a knife and cut three slices.

"Have you lost the ability to count?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, humour tainting his voice.

Rolling her eyes Evie placed each slice into a separate bowl, "Mycroft will probably want a slice, I'll go find him." Evie could feel Sherlock's eyes on her back as she left the kitchen one bowl in her hand. She knew Sherlock was a bit jealous of her relationship with Mycroft. It wasn't romantic or anything, Mycroft was like an older brother to her and she got along very well with the older man. He was as protective of Evie just as he was to Sherlock. Evie liked the older man and treated him as she would her own brother, just less a lot less..violent. He was a serious man but they could easily joke together, it seemed he was only the calm less serious man with her. But she could talk to him about things that were important, she trusted him with everything except her feelings towards Sherlock.

She walked up the stairs and could hear Mycroft's voice, "No, no, no." He sounded similar to Sherlock when he was ordering someone to do something, "Send them North Korea..._Yes_ that _is_ what I said...No, no, no not _them_, send Maher's group." Evie frowned wondering what he was talking about; she had to resist the strong urge to eavesdrop knowing it must be important. Instead she walked to his bedroom door and knocked before lightly pushing the door open and sticking her head around. Mycroft looked at her, "I'll call you back." He closed his phone and placed it in his pocket..."Did you...?"

"Something about North Korea and Maher." Evie told him honestly knowing there was no point in lying about what she heard. She shrugged, "No idea what it means."

Mycroft smiled lightly at her, he seemed to trust that she wouldn't yell this tiny bit of information to the media, "What's up?" It was a normal statement most men would make, but Evie had only ever heard it directed at her when it came from Mycroft's deep voice. He sat down on his bed and pulled socks on. His room was basic, white walls, a desk in the corner and a built in wardrobe, the bed, and set of draws next to his bed.

"Thought you might fancy a slice of coconut cake, Sherly and I made it."

"Mm, that's kind of you thank you."

"No problem." Evie walked into the room properly and handed him the slice. She took note of the grey blazer on the bed next him. "Careful though, it's still hot." Mycroft carefully picked up the slice finding it cool enough he broke a bit off to eat.

"Mmm, this is good." Evie grinned widely at him in response before leaving his room.

"Me and Sherly are in the garden by the way."

"Sherly and I." Mycroft corrected causing Evie to roll her eyes and ignore him.

"See ya 'Croft." Mycroft rolled his eyes at the nickname, Evie called him either that or Mycro, although she seemed to prefer Croft. She was the _only_ one allowed to call him these names, he and Sherlock had a silent agreement that they would _never_ make fun of each other's nicknames, it was one of the few things they had ever agreed on.

Evie made her way back into the kitchen to see Sherlock and the cake had made their way back outside in the same place as before, although this time Sherlock's Violin, Inara as Evie had named it, was besides him.

Later they made pizza for dinner and went back outside, after eating they lay back down and Evie immediately curled into Sherlock's side and he reached an arm around her and she slid up onto his chest, they had both put a shirt on as the tempter cooled considerably in the darkness but they stayed in shorts and both gazed up into the clear nights sky.  
>After a few more minutes of silence Sherlock spoke for the first time in a few hours, "Can you see Cepheus?"<p>

"Uh, next to Draco right?"

"Yeah."

The two friends did this for a few hours, Sherlock pointing out star constellations and telling stories about these particular constellations, Evie knew almost all of them since they did this yearly, but she didn't mind. She loved it when he explained things to her; he was always so patient with her and _only _her. She could listen to him speak all day even if he spoke complete nonsense. His voice was so calming.

"Right," Evie slowly and reluctantly sat up after yawning for the fifth time, she checked her watch, "its past 11. I'm gonna head up."

Sherlock sagged as much as he could while lying on the ground, "Sleeping's boring."

"But you need it." Evie stood and held out a hand, Sherlock took it and she helped him to stand up. They went upstairs together but separated at Sherlock's bedroom door with a murmured goodnight.

Evie walked into her room, the one next door to Sherlock. It was a guest room until 7 years ago when she started staying round so often. The room was decorated perfectly, exactly how Sherlock expected her to decorate a room, which of course was correct. As she brushed her teeth Evie allowed her mind to drift to when she was given this room.

_She was 11 years old and had just started secondary school along with Sherlock. It was Friday so she went over to his, they seemed to prefer going to his than her house, mostly for the privacy. Mycroft and the staff left them mostly alone, whereas at Evie's she had her parents and siblings constantly distracting them. Although it was interesting watching Sherlock subtly insult them._

_But for some reason all day Sherlock had been twitching, he was happy. Very happy. All day and wouldn't tell Evie why._

_It was very frustrating._

_One of the staff picked them from school and took them back to the Holmes', as soon as they had entered the house Sherlock took her hand and dragged her upstairs, "I convinced Mycroft to do this!" he explained cryptically as they rushed.  
><em>

_"Do what?"  
><em>

_"Close your eyes" Sherlock ordered as they reached the top of the stairs. Evie immediately did as she was told with no comment, Sherlock squeezed her hand and pulled her forwards Evie frowned when she realized they had gone slightly too far from Sherlock's bedroom. A door opened and she was led in. "Open."  
><em>

_Evie opened her eyes slowly and found herself in an unfamiliar room, three of the walls were a white cream colour while the largest one was a dark blue covered in white quotes of various books or TV that Evie loved. There was a desk just in front of this wall, a bed next to the desk with red covering. The cupboard was built into the wall and upon opening it; it was filled with the various clothes Evie had left at Sherlock's over the years, never bothering to ask for most of it back. It came in handy when Evie stayed over._

_Evie turned to look at Sherlock curiously, Mycroft stood in the doorway next to his brother, both boys were smirking.  
><em>

_"You like it?" Mycroft asked.  
><em>

_"Is it...?"  
><em>

_"Your room? Yes. Sherlock decided that you needed one."  
><em>

_Evie grinned and rushed towards Sherlock wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Sherlock was, as always, completely ridged for a moment before hugging her back just as tightly. "Thank you."  
><em>

_Evie couldn't believe it, they decorated a room for her? She felt so loved. A family, who weren't related to her in any way, have accepted her into their home giving her, her own bedroom!_

"_You live here most of the time; you may as well have a permanent place to sleep." Sherlock murmured slightly sarcastically._

Evie climbed into the bed still smiling, she still couldn't believe that this was _her_ bedroom. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep still smiling.

Ten years. They had been friends for 10 years, with only one argument that barely lasted 20 minutes. It was a good 10 ten years. Who knew University was going to change everything?

**R&R Please! What do you all think of Mycroft? Too soft?**


	5. Beginning of the End

**AN: Thanks to my friend rsbstarz (Spelt wrong last chapter) for being my partner in this story!**

"What the _hell_ Sherlock? You're the genius! Why the _hell_ would you do _that_ to yourself?" Evie yelled hysterically. Sherlock just started at her blankly, not reacting. "Sherlock? ANSWER ME!" Evie swallowed trying to restrain the tears that threatened to fall.

"I was bored."

"_BORED_?" Evie screamed, "You were _bored_?"

"Yes."

Evie had never felt so angry in her life, she didn't know what to say or do or how to act, she wanted to slap him, but she also wanted to hug him.

The two friends were both 22 years old; Sherlock had graduated University within the first year, no surprise to Evie. Evie took 3 years to finish, she wasn't completely sure what Sherlock did during those years she was still at university but she was pretty sure he just did any job he could while trying not to be bored. He was too smart for his own good Evie often told him. All she knew of what he did when she was out was his strange experiments which she preferred not to know about, especially after finding a human hand in the freezer.

_Evie spent the next few weeks after graduating trying to find a job with no such luck, at least not in Cambridge. "How do you feel about going back to London?" She has asked him while sitting at the breakfast table in the same flat they had gotten 3 years ago when they had started university._

"_Hmm?" Sherlock looked at her curiously he was reading a science magazine and looked over the top of it at her, "Why?"_

"_I've been looking for a job, but there's nothing good here in Cambridge. There's a hospital in London St Bartholomew's. The I.T. department, the money seems good and they have agreed to an interview with me, if I get the job it would be easier to live in London rather than go back and forth every day."_

_Sherlock seemed to consider this, he had suspected she would want to go back to London but he wasn't sure when, "Why are you asking me?" He asked suddenly wondering, "You can move without me."_

_Evie frowned as a thought hit her, she hoped she was wrong but had to ask, "Do you want me to move out?"_

_Sherlock's eyes widened as he realized how his question must have sounded to his friend, "No, no, I meant...well if you want to have that job you don't have to ask me." They had been friends for 13 years but Sherlock was still a sociopath-as Evie often called him._

"_I don't want to go to London and have to travel an hour and a half to see you. I want to live at least _near_ you, if not _with_ you." Evie explained, and Sherlock sagged slightly in relief, "And if I hadn't been living with you I doubt I would have seen you very much lately with Uni and whatever you've been doing. So...I just thought..." Evie trailed off realizing she had lost topic, "So...do you not want to move to London? 'Cause I can keep looking here if you don't want to move?"_

"_If you get this job, then yes. We can go back to London." Sherlock replied eventually. Grinning Evie leaned over and hugged the man, he had finally started reacting to the hugs immediately, even if it took him a few years to start doing so._

_Evie ended up getting the job so they moved back to London finding a flat in 221b Bakers Street not far from the hospital._

They spent the next year there quite happily, Evie enjoyed her job and Sherlock enjoyed his experiments. Until Sherlock started disappearing, not speaking for much longer than normal, he looked tired and was starting to loss lots of weight.

Evie watched this happening over a few months, she tried to speak to him but he ignored her. She tried to make him eat but he refused most of the time, she often found him asleep at his desk or on the sofa more often than in his bed. She always tried to make him comfortable and put a blanket on him to keep him warm but he never seemed to appreciate it. He seemed distant and Evie was getting worried. She spoke to Mycroft about it of course but he didn't know what to do either.

It was a few weeks after their 14th friendship anniversary when Sherlock went out one night and he didn't come back, Evie called the Mycroft and the police but there was no luck. By three days after he left Evie was going out of her mind imaging him in a ditch somewhere bleeding out from a stab wound, dying slowly and wouldn't be found until too late.

There was a knock at the door and Evie rushed forward to open it, a tall good looking man stood at the doorway, he had greying hair and kind eyes. "Miss Evie Rae?"

"That's me?"

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade. Mr Mycroft Holmes has me on the case of your friend Sherlock Holmes."

Evie's eyes widened in hope, "Have you found him? Is Sherlock alive?"

"Yes, he's alive, but...may I come in?"

Evie looked at the man properly. Recently divorced, most likely because of the job. Tired eyes due to the divorce? He has a dog or cat-scrap that definitely a dog. Hasn't had lunch yet. Evie mentally listed these things in a second, slightly longer than Sherlock but she was getting quicker at the science of deduction. "Sorry…yeah of course." Evie stepped back and allowed the DI entrance. "Tea?"

"No, thank you. You might want to sit down Miss Rae."

Evie felt a panic in her that she'd never felt before, worse than she had in the last few days. She took a few steps backwards and managed to find the sofa behind her to fall onto. The same sofa that she had more than once found Sherlock curled up asleep on, she picked up the pillow and hugged it to herself breathing in the familiar scent of Sherlock. The DI took the armchair leaning forward to look her in the eye, "W-what?" She stammered absolutely terrified of what he would say. _ICU_? _Paralyzed_? _Bad crash_?

"Your friend Sherlock...when we found him he was high."

"High?" Evie knew exactly what the DI meant but she didn't want to believe it.

"On drugs. Cocaine to be precise, he has apparently been taking it for a while."

"No..." Evie didn't want to believe it, it's _Sherlock_ for goodness sake. He wouldn't take drugs...would he? The last few months suddenly came crashing down on her, all the signs were there, the weight loss, the paranoia, insomnia, the mood swings and...Evie looked up as DI Lestrade spoke again.

"He was found in an ally way a few blocks from here, he was high when he was found."

"Where is he at the moment?"

"At Mr Holmes' place."

"Mycroft's?" Lestrade nodded, another thought hit Evie. "Are you going to arrest him? Sherlock I mean?"

"Legally I should, but Mr Holmes has," Lestrade paused to find the right word, "Contacts." He decided eventually. "Sherlock is a _very_ lucky man to have Mr Holmes as a brother."

"Yeah, Mycro is brilliant...I should head over...Thank you Detective Inspector."

"Any time Miss Rae."

"Evie please."

"Evie." DI Lestrade nodded.

Evie followed the man outside but they went separate ways, DI Lestrade most likely to the police station where as Evie rushed into her car and went straight to Mycroft's, the Holmes' Childhood home that Evie knew almost better than her own childhood home. Evie still had a key and entered without knocking, she immediately came into the living room where she saw Sherlock sat shivering on the sofa with a red blanket around his shoulders. His eyes looked empty, he had bags under his eyes and his cheek bones looked more prominent than ever and for once it didn't look good. Sherlock looked ill and tired. Evie felt incredibly guilty for not realizing sooner. She could hear Mycroft's voice from the kitchen, only his voice so she assumed he must be on the phone to someone.

The moment Evie saw him she rushed at him and hugged him tightly, she'd never felt so relieved in her life. He's alive. Sherlock is alive and thankfully not too injured. After a few moments in which Sherlock didn't react at all Evie pulled away and allowed the anger to bubbly over.

"What the _hell_ Sherlock? You're the genius! Why the _hell_ would you do _that_ to yourself?" Evie yelled hysterically. Sherlock just started at her blankly, not reacting. "Sherlock? ANSWER ME!" Evie swallowed trying to restrain the tears that threatened to fall. "_Please_."

"I was bored."

"_BORED_?" Evie screamed, "You were _bored_?"

"Yes."

Evie had never felt so angry in her life, she didn't know what to say or do or how to act, she wanted to slap him, but she also wanted to hug him again. "Evie? Greg came to speak to you then?" Evie spun around to see Mycroft stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Greg?" Evie frowned not recognising the name.

"D.I Lestrade. He has been employed to help Sherlock and I for the past two."

"Oh, yeah." Evie nodded having just met the D.I. "He came over. I didn't want to believe him...it's true isn't it?"

"Yes. " Mycroft slowly walk over to join them to stand a few feet from Evie. Evie quickly closed the gap and leant against Mycroft who completely froze for a few minutes before reaching his arm around her shoulders. "I managed to..._convince_ Greg not to arrest him, which is completely illegal."

"I don't care _what_ you did, I'm just glad he's not going to prison. He wouldn't last very long too much of a smart-ass."

"I can hear you." Sherlock stated faintly.

"And?" Evie asked sarcasm almost dripping off her voice. Sherlock just shrugged slowly in answer and Evie felt as if she wanted to cry, scream and hit something, preferably Sherlock.

"I have to ring a few people, are you alright here?" Mycroft asked after a moment of silence, Evie nodded slowly and allowed Mycroft to pull away.

Evie stood up straight and stared at Sherlock who stared towards the door. After a few minutes Evie dropped down onto the sofa next to him and spoke softly, "Do you know how much hell you put me through these past few days?" Sherlock didn't react; he was completely still staring at the door. "Heck these past few months! You could have been _dead_ somewhere and I wouldn't know. I don't know where I stand with you anymore. I haven't for a while. You're my best friend Sherly...I want you back. The _old_ you. Before everything went wrong..."

"I'm gonna sleep." Sherlock spoke quietly, "Withdrawal will catch up with me soon."

Sighing Evie stood and allowed him to stretch out and she sat down on Mycroft's armchair and hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back to tears. What had gone wrong?

Withdrawal came almost exactly 24 hours later. Sherlock looked pale, he was shaking but he was hungry, which according to the internet is a symptom of withdrawal. "What should I make him?" Evie asked Mycroft, she tried to act bubbly and happy but you didn't have to be a Holmes to see through her. Her way of coping with it was doing everything she could for Sherlock, "I've researched as much as I can, perhaps something light?"

"Soup." Mycroft answered without looking at her, he watched little brother as Sherlock just curled up on the sofa shaking and breathing heavily, "There's canned soup in the cupboard."

Evie nodded and got a can out, "Do you need to get back to work?" Evie asked Mycroft as she got a pan out. "I've managed to get a few weeks off, holiday leave."

"I can work from here for the rest of the week, but then yes. I will need to go back." Evie nodded, she didn't want Mycroft to go back to work, at least not for a while. She didn't want to be alone with Sherlock, especially not during the worst of the withdrawal.

The next few weeks were hectic as Sherlock's withdrawal got worse and he was almost begging for cocaine, expect Sherlock _never_ begged.

It got even worse once Mycroft went back to work. With his brother gone Sherlock tried to get Evie to get him the drugs while promising not to tell Mycroft. When Evie refused he tried to leave the house but Evie was careful, she made sure the doors and windows were locked and watched Sherlock as often as she could.

"Please!" Sherlock tried again for the fifth day in a row. He wasn't begging, he was just asking politely. At least that's what he tried to convince himself.

"_No_ Sherlock. I'm _not_ getting you any cocaine. It _dangerous_ and _illegal_!" Evie was tired and she felt like giving up but she couldn't. She cared about Sherlock too much.

"But I _need_ them!"

"_No_. You _don't_."

Sherlock didn't mean to, he was just angry. It happened before he even knew what he was doing. His fist came up and whacked Evie hard on the left cheek pushing her backwards heavily and she landed on the floor.

Her hand went immediately to her cheek in surprise; a large bruise was already forming. Evie sat up looked up at him in complete shock. Betrayal and hurt shone clearly through her eyes as she slid backwards until she reached the wall. Sherlock gasped, he looked at his fist as if it had betrayed him. Before waiting for her to speak he ran straight up the stairs and into his old bedroom slamming the door closed.

Evie didn't stop him; she knew he couldn't get out from that window.

**Please R&R!**


	6. Forgive and forget?

Evie lay in the same spot…for how long? She did not know, until the front door finally opened and Mycroft walked in. Looking as proper as always, until he noticed Evie half laying on the floor half leaning on the wall.

"Evie?" he kicked the door closed and dropped his briefcase and umbrella in the spot which he stood before running to her and bending down to be at eye level with her. "What happened?" he spoke softly. Softer than Evie had ever heard him and Evie immediately felt safe with him there.

Evie looked away and tried subtly to make her long dark hair cover her cheek. "I just...fell over." she lied. She knew it was a rubbish lie but she hoped Mycroft would play along.

She was wrong.

"Evie, you forget that I am a Holmes." Mycroft slowly reached forward and carefully brushed her hair away from her face, his eyes widened at the sight of the already formed bruise. He gently placed his cool fingers against the dark purple bruise and Evie leant into them. "Tell me. Did he do that?" Evie didn't have to ask what 'he' Mycroft had meant.

Evie tried to blink away her tears, but the only thing that did was allow her tears to overflow. "Yeah." She whispered finally letting tears fall. She couldn't explain the rest, she couldn't breathe, the feeling of confusion and agony was over whelming, it was the most painful thing she had ever felt and it terrified her. She knew she started panicking but she couldn't breathe. It hurt…_so_ much.

"Breathe, Evie. _Breathe_." Mycroft's deep voice broke through her panicked state. He kept repeating the same words over and over, calming her down. "Breathe. It's okay, Evie. I'm here. I'm _always_ here. Breathe." Evie lent into him and he careful pulled her close into a hug.

He hated hugs but he was more than willing if it helped her.

_His_ little sister.

"Sorry." Evie apologized once she managed to calm down. "I just..." Evie shook her head and looked down at the carpet. She knew she should tell Mycroft before the same feeling once more overwhelmed her. "As I told you before, he's been asking me for drugs for the past few days." Evie swallowed, "I kept refusing, but today...he got angry. _He _lashed out..." Evie looked up slowly and met Mycroft's grey eyes, they were dark: Darker than Evie had ever seen them. A storm was building behind them and it scared her. She saw his hand that wasn't on her cheek clench and unclench. His whole body tensed. Mycroft breathed out _slowly_ and ruggedly through his teeth. He swallowed and blinked.

"Let's get you some ice for that." he slowly stood up and helped Evie to her feet leading her into the kitchen. "When did this happen?" he sat her down by the breakfast bar as she attempted to control her tears.

"I'm not sure...a little while ago? I lost track of time before you came home." Evie watched Mycroft tensed even more _if_ that was even possible.

He roughly pulled the freezer open, and dug around until he found an ice pack. He wrapped it in a tea towel and then bent down right in front of her forcing her, to look into his eyes. Slowly reaching forwards he once again pushed her hair away from her cheek and placed the ice pack on her cheek carefully. He used his other hand to slowly take her wrist and move her hand to hold the ice pack to her face.

"Are you okay here for the moment?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah of course." Evie didn't want him to go but she didn't want to say. "What are you gonna do?"

"Just _talk_ to him."

"There's no need. It's fine." Evie tried to insist but even she knew her insistence was weak.

"No. It's _not_." Mycroft placed his hand on her knee for a moment before standing up straight and leaving the room purposely.

Sherlock sat down on the bed and put his head into his hands, but he couldn't stay that way. He started pacing back and forth, his fist was throbbing but he didn't care. He deserved the pain.

He punched his best friend. His _only_ friend...and he hit her.

If she forgives him, he has to give this up -_The drugs_.

He didn't know if he could. The urge was _so_ strong.

He heard the front door open.

Mycroft.

He went to the door but all he could hear was faint murmuring and then heart wrenching sobs. Sherlock moved away from the door - he couldn't stand to hear it. He started pacing again. It was about 20 minutes before he heard footsteps coming slowly up the stairs and by that time Sherlock couldn't feel _anything_. He was numb.

Sherlock sat down and readied himself for Mycroft's wrath. The bedroom door slammed open and Mycroft looked absolutely furious - livid even. Sherlock didn't bother looking at him instead he chose the floor.

The carpet was very interesting, green and red swirling patterns. He had never had carpet that changed, he rather liked the colour.

"Sherlock." Mycroft's voice held barley concealed rage.

The red and green faded into each other, it looked pretty.

"Sherlock. Look. At. Me." Mycroft punctuated each word, speaking through clenched teeth. Sherlock slowly lifted his eyes and caught Mycroft's. They were so angry, he had to look away. Over his brother's shoulder, at the door. It was still open, Evie would hear them. Who cares if she hears them? Sherlock looked back at Mycroft but couldn't hold his gaze so choose to look at his forehead.

"You. Hit. Her."

"Yes." _Even_ Sherlock was scared by his own emotionless voice.

Mycroft breathed out slowly. "Why?" He had to know.

"I was angry...I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Sherlock tried desperately to find some emotion, pain? Anger? Sadness? Happiness? He just felt...empty.

"It was not _me_ you hit."

"No. It wasn't."

"Sherlock." Mycroft spoke his name quietly. "Help me understand. You hit your best friend. Your _only_ friend. Why?"

"I wanted cocaine." Sherlock shrugged, it all made sense to him.

Mycroft has always been good at locking away emotions and putting on a mask. _Except_ when he was with Evie, his little sister. But right now he was struggling to hold on, struggling to keep a rein on all the emotions wanting to escape. He wanted to shout and scream. He wanted to strangle the man sat in front of him. But instead he took a deep breath and watched his little brother cautiously.

"Do you even care?" Mycroft asked harshly.

Sherlock just shrugged in reply.

Yes…he did. He cares. But he couldn't. Not right now. Not yet.

Mycroft knew he had to leave before he killed his little brother. He was so angry. "If you decided what you want to do, come and talk to _me_." Mycroft turned to leave the room, but he stopped and turned to look at his brother once more, "Stay _away_ from Evie." He added protectively. With that Mycroft left the room, slamming the door behind him and going towards the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs he allowed his thoughts to drift to when he first met Evie.

_He and his parents had been shocked when Sherlock told them he had invited his new friend over after school the next day. Sherlock had a friend? Took him long enough._

_But Mycroft was happy for his brother. Mycroft himself never had any friends but instead he allowed his power to show and everyone left him alone. He preferred it that way.  
><em>

_That day he decided to make sure he was at home for Sherlock and his friend, knowing that his parents wouldn't be there._

_As always.  
><em>

_The front door opened and Sherlock walked in followed by a young girl. She was pretty. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, she had a nice almost permanent looking smile, her school blazer was slightly too big for her small frame but it looked cute on her.  
><em>

_She was looking around the large room in wonder. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her. He chose to read her lips. 'Wow. This is...huge! Wow!'_

_She looked at Sherlock and copied his movements in taking off her shoes and coat.  
><em>

_"Hello." He spoke softly but the young girl visibly jumped and stared at him for a moment in shock. Obviously, not having noticed him.  
><em>

_"Hello." she looked him up and down for a moment before seeming to come to a decision and she walked purposely towards him holding out her hand. "I'm Evie." She told him once she reached him.  
><em>

_Smiling in amusement Mycroft shook her small hand. "Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock's older brother."  
><em>

_"Oh yeah! Sherlock told me 'bout you! How old are you?"_

"_Fifteen." He replied with a smile._

"_My sister Amy is a year younger than you." Evie felt the need to tell him._

"_Well." Mycroft wasn't sure what to say to that statement, it was the first time in his life he felt speechless. It was a strange feeling. "It's a good age to be." He said finally._

_That seemed to be the right thing to say going by the joy in Evie's eyes._

"_How about I show you my room?" Sherlock asked as he joined her.  
><em>

_"Okay!" Evie grinned at Mycroft once more before following Sherlock up the large staircase. Evie walked very carefully as if she would break something.  
><em>

_"Dinner will be ready for 7." Mycroft called after then. "I hope you like home made pizza, Evie."  
><em>

_"I like pizza!" Evie called back, he could hear the joy in her voice. "Not spicy though!"  
><em>

_He didn't see them for the rest of the day except for faint murmurs coming from upstairs. But the dinner conversation was quite amusing. It was strange having a third person at the table but Mycroft didn't mind.  
><em>

_"So, Evie" he started once they had all been served and Evie looked up from her huge pizza to look at Mycroft who was sitting opposite her. Sherlock at her left, "Sherlock tells me that you are new at your school?" He picked up his knife and fork and began to cut into his pizza.  
><em>

_"Yeah. 'rents got a better job in London so we moved here."_

"'_rents?"_

"_Parents." Evie answered, "It's easier to say it shorter." She looked at the way the Holmes brothers were cutting into their pizza before looking at her own knife and fork in wonder._

"_Ah." It was strange for Mycroft, so rare to not know what to say, but this was the second time in one day. "So, where did you live before?"  
><em>

_"Down in..." Evie paused attempting to cut her pizza into small pieces in the same way as Sherlock and he. "Kent." She finished finally; her small frame sagged slightly as she stared at her pizza in disappointment once she realized cutting it in small pieces was more difficult than it looked.  
><em>

_Mycroft struggled to hold back his smile, it was another rare thing for him to smile, even rarer for him to find it _hard_ to _not_ smile. He stood up and came around the table taking her knife and fork from her hands he cut it into triangular pieces, "You can use your hands." He told her. He had been brought up to always use a knife and fork politely but he could tell it wasn't the same for Evie, especially when she grinned in relief and picked up a slice. Taking a bite her smile widened-if possible._

"_This is amazing!"_

"_I shall tell the cook you said that." Mycroft told her as he took his own seat._

"_The cook? You have a cook?" Evie looked at Sherlock for confirmation._

"_We have many staff. We rarely see them though." Sherlock answered whilst nodding._

"_Wow." Evie blinked in wonder._

"_How do you like your new school?" Mycroft asked after a few minutes of silence. He wasn't normally one for dinner conversation but he wanted to get to know this girl. She was a mystery that he wanted to figure out.  
><em>

_"T'is alright. Though Sherly's awesome!" Evie bumped her arm lightly against Sherlock showing that she was talking about him.  
><em>

_"Sherly?" Sherlock and Mycroft spoke at the same time._

"_Sherly. Nickname. You like?" Sherlock didn't know how he felt; he never had anyone give him a nickname. He liked it but with his brother there, he didn't want to admit it so he chose to shrug._

"_Yeah, it's...new."_

"_I like it." Evie nodded and Sherlock immediately knew that it didn't matter whether or not he liked it. That was his new name. "And you..." Evie stared at Mycroft for a moment unwavering despite by his own strong gaze. That was another rarity, the only other people who could stare him in the eye for so long was Sherlock, "Mycroft...Mycroft..." Evie repeated it a few times as is testing out his name.""Mycro? Or 'Croft?"_

"_Uh..." Mycroft once more didn't know what to say. "I prefer 'Croft but I guess either are ok." An eight year old girl had just given him a nick name and was treating him as a friend or as one would like an older brother._

_This was new._

"_Cool. 'Croft it is. Though Mycro is good."  
><em>

_"Tiny." Sherlock murmured.  
><em>

_"Huh?" Evie looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. Mycroft couldn't help but find this look funny on her young face.  
><em>

_"Mycro means tiny." he explained humour evident in his voice. "You should call him that."  
><em>

_Evie giggled, she was quite used to sibling rivalry.  
><em>

_Mycroft stared. Evie giggled. He was so unused to someone giggling. He had a feeling that he better get used to it. Inkling had it, that young Evie was going to stay in their lives for a long time._

_He found that he didn't mind it so much as he should have done.  
><em>  
>Mycroft sighed coming out of his memory as he saw Evie sitting completely still staring into space. She was sat in the same chair that she did the first time she was here. It had become her chair. He walked over and slowly pulled the ice pack away.<p>

The bruise had formed and it was ghastly. It was large, black, blue and purple with green and yellow colouration. It was swollen and extremely painful looking red skin surrounded it. A small cut crossed the bruise. It was lightly bleeding but wasn't bad enough for stitches, thankfully, but it would leave a small scar.

He pushed the ice pack back onto her cheek and sat in front of her forcing her to look him in the eye. "What did he say?" Evie asked quietly. She struggled to hold his gaze and Mycroft hated it.

"He was...emotionless." Mycroft saw no point in lying.

Evie seemed to sag. If Sherlock was sorry she could forgive and forget...but this...she couldn't do it anymore.

"I need to..." Evie looked completely and utterly _broken_ and Mycroft just wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and protect her from the world. He wished he had the right words to help her though this but he didn't. He wished he could just...just help her. But he couldn't. "I need to talk to him."

"Right now?" Mycroft thought maybe she should leave it a few days. Get her thoughts right. Let Sherlock get his own thoughts and emotions right.

"I can't leave it." Evie shook her head.

"I'll come with you?" Mycroft offered, he would stand by her no matter what she said.

"Please."

Evie slowly stood up but her whole body was shaking, Mycroft reached his arms around her shoulders and led the way up to Sherlock's room.

Evie lightly pushed the door open the room was dark and messy, which was completely unlike Sherlock. She looked at the man himself, Sherlock was curled up on the bed facing the wall. The same way she had found him after their first argument. She wanted to go back to then. That was fixed so _easily_. This wouldn't be.

"Sherlock?" he didn't react at all. "Sherlock look at me." Her voice was firm; at least she hoped it was. Sherlock slowly rolled around to face her. He looked at the bruise before choosing her forehead would be a better place to keep his eyes.

For the first time in their friendship neither friend knew what to say.

"I...I can't do this Sherly." Evie said finally, her voice broke on his name. The nick name she had given him. She cleared her throat. "Not anymore."

"Evie..." Sherlock swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He wished he had the words. The _emotions_. To know what to say to her, but he didn't, not yet.

"No, Sherlock. I'm sorry." Evie bit her lip lightly holding a sob. "Come and find me when your completely clean...I'll be waiting for you." Evie turned around letting the sobs finally come out and she rushed out the room leaving a blank faced emotionless Sherlock behind.

Mycroft took a glance at stilled Sherlock before following a heart broken Evie out, closing the door behind him.


	7. A New Beginning

He watched her leave. His best friend walked out of his room with an air of finality. Something in him wanted to shout for her to stop…for her to come back, but he couldn't. Not yet.

It was Christmas Eve he realized.

Sherlock stood slowly and pressed his hand against the door. Christmas Eve and his best friend left.

An emotion finally found its way to him it almost overwhelmed him.

Anger.

He was so _angry_. How could she do this to him? _Leave_ in his time of need? The anger hit him like a ton of bricks and Sherlock fell onto the floor and curled into the foetal position.

His brother agreed with her.

Sherlock tensed even more than he thought possible.

Will Mycroft leave him?

He hoped not.

_No_.

Why should he care? Mycroft can do whatever he wants.

Sherlock can deal with it alone.

Without anyone.

He didn't need anyone.

He doesn't have friends.

Never has.

He was a freak.

Left to live alone, left to die alone.

It didn't take long before Mycroft knew Sherlock was angry.

He blamed Evie for leaving. He blamed Mycroft for letting her leave.

But Mycroft managed to find the bright side. Sherlock was clean, and he hoped his little brother will _stay_clean. He rang Evie at least three times a week and met up with her at least once a week updating her on Sherlock's progress. But he didn't mention Sherlock's anger. He saw no point in upsetting Evie any more than she already was. The bruise was finally leaving her pale skin, leaving behind a small dent which he had already predicted.

It had been two months since Evie had left Sherlock. Mycroft came home after seeing Evie from what was becoming the usual catch up. She was staying with her parents for the moment, sorting herself out before she could face getting a flat alone.

If only Sherlock knew she was so close.

He walked through the door and found Sherlock sat in the middle of the living room hugging his knees to his chest rocking back and forth.

Had he gotten a fix?

Mycroft closed the door and placed his briefcase and umbrella on the floor before walking slowly over to Sherlock and bending down to look him in the eye but founded that his eyes were closed tightly.

"Sherlock?" He spoke quietly, he hoped he was wrong. If Sherlock had gotten a fix, he knew that he wouldn't be able to help Sherlock. If Sherlock got a fix Mycroft couldn't do anything except wait. Wait for Sherlock to _want_ to give up. He hoped this wasn't the case.

"You went to see her didn't you?" Sherlock spoke quickly as if he was terrified of the answer.

"Yes." Mycroft answered carefully, he knew Sherlock would see through his lie if he did. "Sherlock. Have you had a fix?"

"No." Sherlock finally opened his eyes and looked into Mycroft's; his pupils were undulated but filled with tears. "I didn't."

"Do you want to?" Mycroft needed to know.

"Yes."

Mycroft sighed, he didn't want that answer. At least Sherlock was honest. "Even if that means Evie won't come back?"

"_I DON'T CARE_!" Sherlock yelled suddenly, Mycroft managed not to jump in shock, "She shouldn't have left." Sherlock spoke this quieter, almost a whisper.

Mycroft took a deep breath and stood up, "I'll make some dinner shall I?" There was no point in arguing any more. At least not today.

Evie had been gone for six months when Mycroft came home to find Sherlock eating a sandwich. He had been improving and Mycroft decided that it was time. To see how Sherlock did in the world. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock looked at him curiously. Mycroft looked his brother up and down Sherlock had been clean for over 7 months. The withdrawal symptoms calmed down. Sherlock was still angry, but he hid it well. He kept himself clean, ate, slept, and did what he was meant to do. The only thing Mycroft was unsure of was whether or not Sherlock was doing it because he _wanted_ to or just going through the motions because he _had_ to.

"How do you think you can do in the world?" Mycroft had allowed him out throughout the past two months but under close supervision.

Sherlock swallowed his bite of his sandwich and looked at Mycroft with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Sherlock knew exactly what he meant but he didn't want to be wrong.

"Go back to your flat in...Baker Street?"

"You trust me not to...relapse?" Sherlock couldn't believe it.

"You'll be under watch but yes. You can go back." Mycroft carefully avoided the question. He knew Sherlock noticed the avoidance of the question but he didn't say anything.

Without another word Sherlock jogged up the stairs taking them three at a time, entering his room he pulled out a bag and started stuffing his clothes into it. He could collect most of his stuff another time. Basically jumping back down the stairs he looked towards Mycroft who was sat on the sofa, "Am I getting a taxi or what?"

"There is someone waiting outside to take you to the flat." Mycroft told him.

"_Finally_." Sherlock of course had to have to last word. He pulled open the door and basically ran outside and immediately climbed into the familiar black car which often drove his brother around. "Baker Street." He told the driver.

He was so glad to be going home, back to his flat. To Mrs Hudson.

No Evie.

Sherlock clenched his fist and struggled to ignore the thoughts of his best friend.

No. He didn't have friends.

The drive was silent until the car finally stopped and Sherlock climbed out and rummaged around for his keys, "Here you go Mr Holmes." The driver said holding out a small bundle of keys.

"Ah, thank you." Sherlock smiled at the driver. The movement felt so familiar yet unfamiliar on his face.

Sherlock made his way into the flat, Mrs Hudson was out. He sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs and into his living room. It was tidy, a little _too_ tidy. Something was wrong. He couldn't work out what. Sherlock dropped his bag onto the floor and fell onto the sofa. It was then he noticed what was wrong.

Her stuff was gone.

Everything of Evie's was nowhere to been seen. She really had moved out. Left him. Up until this point he had clutched onto the hope that she would still be here, at _their_ home.

Sherlock felt the anger want to take over him again but he pushed it down before it could overwhelm him as it had been for months.

Sherlock laid down and soon fell asleep on the sofa, when he awoke he found a blanket covering him. He sat up quickly and looked around; everything was the same as it had been when he came back. He took a stiff of the blanket before climbing off the sofa and went down the stairs, "Mrs Hudson!" He exclaimed happily when he saw her, she smiled back at him.

"Sherlock." She called fondly "You're brother called; he told me you had come back. How are you?"

"I'm much better, thank you. Did you put this blanket on me?" he held up the blanket in question to show her what he meant.

Mrs Hudson shook her head, "No, I only just got home." Sherlock looked at the blanket again taking another sniff. Deciding not to think about it, Sherlock threw the blanket back up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going out. Not sure when I'll be back."

"You're not going to-"

Sherlock resisted the urge to sigh, he wanted to so much but he couldn't. Not with Mycroft watching him so carefully. "No, no Mrs Hudson. I'm going to talk to Detective Inspector Lestrade."

The next 6 months went by quickly, Sherlock somehow found himself the world's first consulting detective. He had gone to speak to D.I Lestrade and helped him with a couple of cases and he soon found that Lestrade came to ask him for his help. Soon enough he also became a private detective, he made a website for people to find and come speak to him.  
>'The Science Of Deduction.' he called it.<p>

Christmas came too soon.

He knew it was coming but he ignored it. He threw himself into the detective work. He watched his website and phone waiting for someone to call.

Lestrade asked him to help with more cases. Sherlock knew that it was Mycroft ordering Lestrade to do it. Keep him busy.

He found that he didn't mind it so much.

Mycroft kept close watch on him throughout the six months. Slowly and carefully releasing his hold but not completely. Never completely.

He didn't know how it happened. But that Christmas Eve morning, the day he had upped Sherlock's surveillance. He somehow slipped under the raider. He disappeared from Mycroft's sight.

He rung up everyone he knew and put out a search, some of the most powerful people in the world looking for _one_ man.

He had to tell Evie of course, she told him all the places she could think of that might mean something to Sherlock where he could go. She wanted to help in the search but she couldn't. Mycroft had gotten her a house down in Devon. The house which Sherlock and her once spent the whole summer.

"Holmes." Mycroft said as he answered the phone.

"Mycroft? This is Jane. Evie's Mother."

For many years past the Holmes brothers spent their Christmas' and New Years at Evie's house so Mycroft knew Jane well. He knew Evie would have told her parents about what had happened with Sherlock. "Ah yes, hello Jane." Mycroft spoke politely but hoped she would get straight to the point.

Thankfully she did. "Sherlock is sat behind our house, he's very drunk. I tried to help him but he refused it. He threw the bottle at me."

"Oh, God. Are you hurt?" Mycroft hoped to God that she was ok.

"No it's ok. He has rubbish aim when he's drunk."

"Thank goodness," Mycroft sighed in relief. "I am on my way. Have you told Evie?"

"No, after what she told me I thought it better to let you know first."

"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mycroft cut off the phone and told the driver where to go.

He made it to Evie's house and met Jane and David, her father, outside. "He's around the back." David pointed around the back ally. "He refused to allow us to help him."

"I'm _sorry_." Mycroft apologized for his little brother. "Thank you, for trying."

"It's no problem. Sherlock and you are like sons to us." Jane told him honestly.

Mycroft smiled softly. He cared about Evie's parents more than his own. "Thank you. I'll sort out Sherlock." He walked slowly into the alleyway, afraid of what he would find.

Sherlock was completely curled up with two large, empty, bottles of wine beside him and another smashed bottle opposite him. He was rocking back and forth, he was shaking and crying. Mycroft carefully walked over whilst ready to dodge flying bottles. "Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up and Mycroft almost gasped at the pain in his brothers eyes. It was then, when Mycroft noticed Sherlock clench his hand into a fist, but not before Mycroft saw what was in his hand. A small pouch of white powder. "No." Mycroft took another slow step forward before bending down. "Sherlock, it's me. Mycroft. Your brother."

"'Croft." Sherlock spoke softly; his voice was full of agony. Mycroft was startled by the use of the nickname. He had never heard Sherlock call him by that name. "She left me 'Croft. She just _went_. How could she leave me? _Why_?"

"Because of this." Mycroft slowly reached forward and prised open Sherlock hand carefully taking the white powder from it and placed it in his own pocket for burning later. "Did you take any?"

"Yes."

Mycroft closed his eyes, he appreciated Sherlock's honesty but he couldn't believe it. His brother has been clean for over a year, but now, there was nothing he could do. "Sherlock…"

"Why did she leave me 'Croft?" He sounded so pitiful. Mycroft had never before had the urge to hug his brother, until now. "Why, won't she come back?"

"She _will_. When you're completely clean. That means _everything_, the drugs, the drinking, the smoking. When you're back to your old self."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you _can_. Do you know how I know this?"

"How?" Sherlock looked up at his brother, his eyes shining with hope.

"Because you're _Sherlock Holmes_. My Brother."

"Brother…" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes. Now come on. Let get you home." Mycroft put his arm around Sherlock's shoulders and helped him to stand. He took him back to the flat at Bakers Street and stayed with him.

He re-tightened his hold on Sherlock once more throughout the next year never again letting the man out of his sight. He had started taking again moderately, Mycroft knew it but this time he decided to try a different tactic and left Sherlock to it. Kept his watch and would always help Sherlock home and look after him but he knew Sherlock had to _want_ to quit, to be able to succeed.

Sherlock continued doing what he did, detecting, annoying the police, helping people that managed to find his website. Sherlock lost himself in his work, his experiments. But he felt.

He finally felt something other than anger, but he hated it. He wanted the anger over the pain, the sadness which tormented him from the inside. He didn't know how to control it but it had come and gone. Now, now all he wanted was his best friend to come back.

_Sherlock saw her once during that year. Only once. He was shopping for a few things when he heard his name being called, "Sherlock! Sherlock hey!" he spun around and saw Scott, Evie's older brother, jogging towards him.  
><em>

_"Scott." Sherlock greeted quietly. He hadn't seen him since...before Evie found out about his drug taking.  
><em>

_"How you doing mate?" Scott asked carefully.  
><em>

_So he knew. Of course he knew. Evie would have told him.  
><em>

_Sherlock shrugged, he wasn't sure how to answer that, "Alright." he replied finally.  
><em>

_Scott sighed seeing right through his answer. "So you've been taking again?" Scott looked disappointed and Sherlock felt horrible. Scott was like another older brother to Sherlock but a lot less...formal than Mycroft. The only time Mycroft was informal was when he was with Evie and occasionally with him.  
><em>

_Sherlock suddenly noticed Scott was holding a handbag. Not just any handbag, but the one Sherlock had bought for Evie on her 21st. He felt annoyed at himself for not noticing it straight away. He knew Mycroft blamed the drugs slowed down his brain. At that moment, Sherlock had to agree with his brother.  
><em>

_"Is she here?" Sherlock asked, afraid of the answer.  
><em>

_"In the changing room." Scott answered almost immediately.  
><em>

_Sherlock didn't know what to do. She would know he's been taking again. She'll be disappointed, worse than disappointed. He didn't think he could stand seeing her disappointed in him. "I've got to..." Sherlock looked around desperately; he dropped his basket and turned towards the exit.  
><em>

_"Wait." Sherlock felt a strong hand grab his frail arm. "Don't you think she wants to see you?"  
><em>

_"Does she?" Sherlock asked almost harshly.  
><em>

_"She hasn't been the same since she left you know." Scott avoided the question.  
><em>

_"She doesn't want to see me until I'm clean." Sherlock told Scott, he heard the same line every day of his life, 'Come and find me when your completely clean…I'll be waiting for you.' Shaking __away that thought Sherlock continued, "So I won't force her to." He shook off Scott's arm and jogged away out of the supermarket._

_But he couldn't resist it. Sherlock walked back inside and it wasn't long before he found them. Evie was carrying a red shirt and black trousers; Scott was pushing a trolley full of food. They walked down an isle and Sherlock followed them but in the isle next to them, he could easily hear the conversation_

"_So where am I dropping you after we get these things?"_

"_Mycroft's? If you don't mind."_

_Scott's breathing hitched, Evie must have noticed but she didn't comment, "Of course." Scott was silent for a moment, "Evie…What would you do if you saw him here?"_

"_Mycroft?" By the tone of her voice Sherlock could immediately tell that Evie knew who he meant by 'him' but she didn't know how to answer so acted as if she didn't._

"_No, Sherlock?"_

"_I don't know." Evie paused, "Why? Is he here?"_

"_No, I just…"_

"_He's here isn't he?" Evie wouldn't let it go._

"_He was. He left after he saw me."_

_Evie sighed and coughed lightly, "So he doesn't want to see me then." Sherlock could hear the sadness in her voice and he wanted to run around and hug her, tell her he's sorry, that he'll never do it again. But he couldn't. Not yet._

"_He thought that you wouldn't want to see him. Not until he's clean." Sherlock heard the soft sound of a slap but he knew it was Scott covering his own mouth, "Did you know…?"_

"_Mycroft told me." Evie sighed, "I told him before I left, to come back to me when he was clean."_

"_Ah," Scott didn't seem to know what to say. "So if you saw him now?"_

"_I would hug him and tell him that he's forgiven for hitting me and for the drugs but I still want him to stop. We can't be friends until he's stopped."_

_With that Sherlock left the shop, pushing through the crowd._

He went through the next year one step at a time. September the 23rd Mycroft made sure Lestrade kept Sherlock busy. It would have been their sixteenth anniversary.

The two year anniversary of Evie leaving him, Christmas Eve, Mycroft took Sherlock back to his. "I'm not going to do it again, at least not that badly." Sherlock tried to insist as he climbed into the black car besides his brother.

"You don't know that."

"No…" Sherlock agreed, he didn't want to but he wasn't sure if he could trust himself so he allowed his brother to take him away, keep him distracted for Christmas.

Three people dead. Sherlock threw the newspaper down and sighed wondering when Lestrade would once more ignore his pride and come ask Sherlock for help.

It was Evie birthday when he met him. John Watson.

"Let's try the riding crop shall we?" He asked Molly, a sweet girl who obviously felt something for Sherlock but he ignored it. He tried his best to discourage her; he didn't want her thinking that he's some brilliant man when he wasn't. He was just a druggie.

He had been completely clean for almost a month, he had tried desperately to stop but it was _so hard_.

"Bad day then?" Molly asked softly.

Very. Sherlock didn't say it, instead he told Molly to tell him about any marks that came onto the body. He knew Molly was about to ask him on a date but he pretended he had no idea and accepted the offer of coffee.

He was trying a small experiment when the door to the lab opened, Mike and another man walked in. A military man with a limp. "Bit different from my day." The other man stated.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock asked without greeting them. "There's no signal on mine."

"What's wrong with a landline?" Mike asked.

"I prefer to text." Sherlock felt the other man's eyes on him but chose to ignore them; he knew why he was there.

Mike dug around his pockets for a moment before shrugging, "Sorry, it's in my coat."

"Here," the other man said digging in his pocket; he pulled out a small black phone, "Use mine."

Sherlock decided that he didn't mind the reason he was here. He would be a good flat mate. "Oh, thank you." Sherlock stated in surprise. He wasn't used to strangers being nice to him; the only times when they had been nice is then they tried to flirt with Evie. But she always made it obvious she wasn't interested.

Sherlock tried to forget his thoughts of Evie as he walked over to the man, "Old friend of mine. John Watson." Mike introduced him.

Sherlock took the phone being offered without comment to Mike. It didn't even take him a second to glance over it and know a lot about the man before him. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" he asked calmly. He knew Evie would hit him for asking such a personal question but she wasn't there. He felt John tense beside him but didn't comment.

"Sorry?"

"Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock repeated the question this time glancing at John. The man looked shocked as they always did when Sherlock knew things he apparently 'couldn't possibly know'.

John exchanged a look with the smiling Mike before answering, "Afghanistan," The door opened and Molly walked in, "Sorry how did you know?"

Sherlock ignored the question, "Ah, Molly, Coffee thank you." Sherlock handed John back his phone and took the coffee from Molly, "What happened to the lipstick?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It wasn't working for me." Molly stammered.

"Oh really. I thought it was a big improvement. You've mouth is too, small now." Sherlock walked away from her and took a sip of his coffee. He was being mean, he knew, but he couldn't let Molly fall for him anymore than she already had.

"Okay." Molly said quickly before leaving the room.

"How do you feel about the Violin?" Sherlock asked suddenly. John watched Molly leave before looking at a still smiling Mike. He liked the idea of this man being his flat mate so he decided to let a little bit of how clever he really was show.

"Sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for _days on end_," Sherlock looked at John who just looked completely perplexed. "Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock smiled at John and allowed the man his questions.

"You, you told him about me?" John asked Mike.

"Not a word." Mike replied shaking his head.

"Then, who said anything about flat mates?"

"I did." Sherlock replied pulling on his coat, "I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is. Just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan," Sherlock pulled on his scarf, the one Evie bought him a few years back. He loved this scarf. "Wasn't a difficult lead."

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" John wanted to know but Sherlock chose not to tell him yet.

"I've got a nice little place in Central London. Together we should be able to afford it." Sherlock knew he could afford it fine on his own, but he wouldn't mind a flat mate. Someone to keep an eye on him and stop him from taking anymore drugs, he didn't want to tell John about the drugs. Not yet. "Meet me there tomorrow evening 7 O'clock?" Sherlock asked looking John in the eye, the man seemed completely…bamboozled would be the only word he could use. "Sorry. Got to dash," Sherlock apologized. "Left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock walked behind John and went towards the door; he walked slow enough to give John time to say something.

"Is that it?" John asked as Sherlock had reached the door.

"Is that what?" Sherlock wanted to know, he walked towards John once more.

"We've only just _met_ and we're gonna go look at a flat."

Sherlock exchanged a look with Mike, the man was grinning in complete amusement. "Problem?" Sherlock asked not completely understanding.

"We don't know a _thing_ about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name."

Sherlock knew now was the time to let it show. Let John know that he is a genius who knows the _biggest_ of things from the _smallest_ of things. "I know you're an army Doctor and you're home from Afghanistan, and you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him. Possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he just walked out on his wife, and I know that your therapist thinks that you're limp is slightly somatic. Quite correctly I'm afraid," John looked at his leg and lent slightly heavier on his crutch. "That's quite enough to be going on with don't you think?" Sherlock opened the door and started to walk out before leaning back. "The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Bakers Street." He winked at John and turned to Mike, "Afternoon." Mike waved slightly as Sherlock left the room.

Sherlock wondered how John would react to him once he got to know him better.

He hoped it would be a good reaction.


	8. Season 1

**AN: Sorry it's late. I was gonna put it up yesterday but I was ill. Hopeful the long chapter makes it up for you :)  
>Sorry! 4th Re-upload, line breaks didn't work, found out how to add them now so it's all sorted! Also had to change a couple of things. <strong>

Mycroft walked into his house, it was a large house but it had never felt as empty as it did at that moment. He sighed and started making himself a jam sandwich; he really fancied Spaghetti Bolognese. He smiled to himself as thought of Evie's Spaghetti Bolognese, it was delicious. His smile widened as he thought about the last time she made it for them almost three years ago.

_Evie stormed into the house followed by a smirking Sherlock. They had just moved into a flat in Bakers Street a few weeks back. "I heard that you haven't had a proper meal in over a week?" Evie asked coming right up close to him._

"_Hello Evie, it's nice to see you." Mycroft stated almost sarcastically._

"_Hello 'Croft. Now tell me. When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"_

_Mycroft considered lying but he saw the annoyance in her eyes, "I have been very…busy."_

"_Mycro…" Evie warned. "When did you last eat?"_

"_At least few days ago. How, may I ask, did you find this one out?"_

"_Sherly said he saw you earlier."_

"_I just mentioned it in passing." Sherlock stated apologetically._

"_Ah, well. As always Sherlock is correct."_

_Sighing loudly Evie pointed at the sofa, "Boys. _Sit_."_

"_Yes mummy." Mycroft and Sherlock murmured at the same time, and then looked at each other. Sherlock had to resist the urge to shout 'jinx!'_

_Evie ignored their teasing and stormed into the kitchen and they could hear her banging around. "Sherly!"Evie yelled, "Come and cut the onions!"_

"_Of course…mother!" Sherlock continued with the teasing._

_Mycroft followed them in the kitchen, "What are you making?"_

"_Spaghetti Bolognese." Evie answered distractedly. "Now you," She pointed a wooden spoon at him, "Go and _sit down_."_

7 O'clock the next evening Sherlock climbed out of a taxi to find John at 221B Bakers Street. John seemed to like his flat despite the mess which Sherlock attempted to quickly tidy up, promising to 'straighten things out'.

"It's a skull." John stated using his crutch to point at the skull that sat in the middle of the mantel piece. Sherlock had..._acquired_ it a few months back, he liked it. It was fun to talk to when there was nobody else around.

Which was almost all the time.

"Friend of mine. Well, when I say _friend_..." Sherlock attempted to avoid the word 'friend' at _all_ times. He didn't have friends.

Not anymore.

"What do you think Dr Watson?" Mrs Hudson asked. Sherlock had asked her to not tell John about Evie or the drugs. Not until he was ready to tell John himself. Mrs Hudson seemed to understand and agreed to it, "There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms?" she offered John.

Sherlock had to face away from Mrs Hudson and John before they saw him looking so amused. "Of _course_ we'll be needing two." John told her seemingly offended.

John would be taking Evie's room...Sherlock struggled to comprehend that fact. He hadn't thought about it before now. It was _Evie's_ bedroom, Sherlock made sure he was still facing away from them and tightly closed his eyes trying not to think about her.

"Oh Sherlock, the mess you've made." Mrs Hudson scolded lightly, Sherlock choose not to reply to that, not trusting his voice just yet.

He stood by the window and looked outside at the world. It was something he did quite often. It was calming, helped him think. "I looked you up on the internet last night." John told him careful from his place on Evie's chair.

No.

He had to remind himself it was just a chair. Evie hadn't sat in it for over two years. "Anything interesting?" He asked carefully knowing exactly what John found.

"I found your website. The Science of Deduction."

"What did you think?" Sherlock asked with obvious pride in his voice.

John snorted and gave Sherlock a 'really?' look which caused Sherlock to frown in confusion, was it really that bad? "You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left _thumb_." John quoted disbelievingly.

"Yes." Sherlock said as if it was obvious. "And I can read you military career by your face, your leg and your brothers drinking habit's by your mobile phone."

"How?" John asked. He believed him; he had to since Sherlock had already made it known that he knew these things. But Sherlock chose not to show it yet, instead he smiled mischievously and turned away to look out the window once more as Mrs Hudson interrupted by talking about the 'suicides'.

"_Four_." Sherlock interrupted Mrs Hudson as he looked out the window and saw a police car park up outside the flat. D.I. Lestrade was finally here. "There's been a forth. There's something _different_ this time."

He was proved correct when Lestrade jogged up the stairs and walked straight into the little flat. He was immediately glad to finally _something_ to take his mind off Evie for the day.

"That…was _amazing_." John stated in the taxi. Sherlock had finally explained to John how he knew all those things about him, and John seemed to find this amazing, apparently.

This shocked Sherlock, except for Evie, nobody had ever found it so good; they found it more _annoying_ than anything. Sherlock felt that he could like this man. "You think so?" Sherlock asked after a moment. He had to be sure that John wasn't being sarcastic. He was brilliant at being sarcastic, and amazing at detecting. But he seemed to find it difficult to detect sarcasm. He found himself hopeful that John was being truthful.

"Of course it was." John told him immediately, "It was _extraordinary_. Quite...extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say." Sherlock looked down at his phone, more for something to do rather than actually checking it.

"What do people normally say?" John seemed surprised that people don't think that it's as brilliant as he obviously does.

"Piss off." Sherlock replied honestly. People hated him knowing so much about them from one glance, but he found this more amusing that anything.

John turned away, but Sherlock could see his reflection. John was smiling. Sherlock couldn't believe it; he hadn't made anyone laugh since...Evie.

Mycroft had to meet him, had to know this John Watson who seemed to be hanging around his brother. Sherlock never told him these things; he knew he didn't need to. He knew Mycroft was watching his every movement.

Sherlock seemed to have drifted away from Mycroft. He had even made it even harder for Mycroft to watch him, he guessed he understood but it was frustrating. Sherlock seemed to still be angry at him for still getting to see Evie while he couldn't. Mycroft didn't like this behaviour at all from Sherlock but one thing came out from it, Sherlock _cared_.

John was brave, or as Mycroft said himself, 'Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity.' John seemed nice enough, but Mycroft was worried for his brother, worried that Sherlock would grow close to this man and then lose him. Would John stay if he knew about the drugs? If he _saw_ Sherlock when he was on them?  
>He hoped to God that he would.<p>

Mycroft knew Sherlock had given up; he had helped him through the first week. As ungrateful as Sherlock was about it, he would still help _his_ brother.

"I'm guessing you're not friends." John stated. So John already knew something about Sherlock. He was a man that was _very_ hard to get along with.

"You've met him." Mycroft stated the obvious, "How many friends do you imagine he has?"

_One…Evie_.

"I'm the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." _Keeping_. He meant keeping. Evie _is_ his friend, and she _will_ be back. Just, not yet.

"What's that?" John wanted to know.

"An enemy." Mycroft replied immediately. He guessed he was an enemy, he and Sherlock had never gotten along; they lived together and looked after each other. But, to Sherlock they were enemies. Mycroft kept Evie away. "In his mind, certainly." Mycroft added thoughtfully. "If you were to ask him he would probably say his _arch_ enemy, he does _love_ to be dramatic."

John looked around the large warehouse, "Well, thank God you're above all that." He commented sarcastically. Mycroft decided that John would be a good for Sherlock, especially when he refused the offer of spying on him no matter the money.

Yes, it would be nice to have someone living with Sherlock keeping an eye on him. But it was also nice to know that John would not take money to spy on his new flat mate.

John went to the window and looked around outside, looking slightly nervously. "What's wrong?" Sherlock had to know.

"I just met a friend of yours." John told him.

Oh no, did he mean Evie? He couldn't have met her, by what Sherlock had deduced from his conversations with Mycroft, Evie has moved quite far. He wasn't sure _where_ just yet but he would figure it out. It hurt him that she moved so far from him but Sherlock mentally shook himself and looked towards John, "A _friend_?"

"An enemy."

"Oh." Sherlock relaxed. He hadn't met Evie, not yet. "Which one?" He had a few people that would consider themselves his 'enemy', there were very few people who could tolerate him, let along _like_ him. Sherlock thought that would affect him more. But it didn't. Before, he didn't care because he had Evie. Now, since the drugs the only one that he wanted to like him was Evie. He didn't care about what anyone else thought. At least until this John fellow came into his life. Sherlock founding himself hoping he didn't scare him away.

John looked at him strange before answering, "Your arch enemy." John coughed, "According to him. Do people _have_ arch enemies?"

Ah, Mycroft. Of course it was. "Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Sherlock knew he would have.

John looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes." He eventually answered honestly.

"Did you take it?"

"No." John shook his head and Sherlock sagged slightly.

"_Pity_, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time." Sherlock knew no matter what Mycroft would be watching him, so he didn't care if John had to 'spy' on him. He was done with the drugs. It was over. Now was the time he would get better and he would go back to Evie.

He _had_ to.

"People don't have arch enemies." John stated seemingly randomly soon after he got his food. They were in Angelo's restraint opposite 22 Northumberland Street. Sherlock kept his eyes on the building whilst John ate dinner.

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked not completely understanding the meaning to that statement.

"In real life." John added, "There are no...Arch enemies in real life. It doesn't happen." John shook his head as if adding emphasis to his statement.

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull." Sherlock wasn't completely sure how to answer to that statement. But all he could think about in that moment was Evie, she and John would get along _splendidly_.

"So, who did I meet then?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't want to answer that yet. "What do _real_ people have then, in their _real_ lives?"

John swallowed the chip he was chewing, "Friends," Evie. "People they know," You, Lestrade, the police team, Mike, Angelo, Mrs Hudson, Evie's family, Mycroft, "People they like." Evie. Lestrade. Mrs Hudson. You. "People they don't like." Anderson. "Girlfriends, boyfriends."

"Just as I was saying. _Dull_."

John looked up at him looking surprised, "You don't have a girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend?" Sherlock repeated, "No...not really my area." He had never had a girlfriend, the closest he ever got was Evie and if he should have one, it would be Evie.

"Oh, right..." John looked up at him, looking surprised, "Do you have a boyfriend?" John looked...hopeful? No, he had to be wrong. "Which is fine by the way."

"I know its fine." Sherlock wasn't interested but he didn't care. Gay people are still _people_.

"So you've got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Right. Ok." John looked relieved, "Un-attached. Just like me..." John sighed loudly and stretched his back slightly, "Fine. Good."

Was he...hinting? 'Un-attached. Just like me' John looked down at his food and continued eating in silence. Sherlock decided that he should get this over and done as he should have done with Molly when he first met her. He glanced at John and back outside before looking at John again, "John, um," John looked up at him curiously. "I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work," John rose a single eyebrow in confusion, "And while I'm flattered by your interest I'm not looking for anything..."

"No," John insisted, shaking his head, "No, I'm not asking..._no_. I'm, just saying, it's _all_ fine."

"Good. Thank you." Sherlock wasn't sure why he was thanking him so instead he chose to change the subject.

"Sherlock, what have you done?" Mrs Hudson asked coming towards them as John collected his crutch.

"Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock asked not understanding.

"Upstairs." Mrs Hudson explained simply.

Exchanging a look with John Sherlock jogged up the stairs quickly followed by John. Inside his flat were polices officers, Sherlock counted at least 8. With D.I. Lestrade sat in Sherlock's favourite chair, "What are you doing?" He asked Lestrade immediately.

Lestrade flung his hands in an 'it's obvious' gesture, "Well, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not _stupid_."

"You can't just _break_ into my flat."

"And you can't withhold evidence." Sherlock resisted a sigh. He wasn't withholding it; he just couldn't be bothered to tell them yet. "And, I didn't _break_ into your flat."

"Well what do you call this then?"

Lestrade looked around, "It's a drugs bust." He replied and Sherlock felt like hitting the man at that moment. Not now, he didn't want John knowing. Not yet.

"_Seriously_?" John sounded very amused and disbelieving. "_This_ guy, a Junkie? Have you _met_ him?"

"_John_." Sherlock wanted him to shut up. He turned to face John but he didn't miss Lestrade's obvious smile which said 'you haven't told him yet have you?'

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat _all day_ and you would find anything you could call 'recreation'."

Sherlock knew if they looked hard enough they would find traces but he didn't say that. It wouldn't matter if they did, Mycroft would destroy the evidence and Lestrade couldn't do a thing about it. "John." Sherlock repeated, "You probably want to _shut up_ now."

John looked at him in shock, "Come on?" Sherlock looked at him seriously, "No?"

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"_You_?"

"Shut up!" Sherlock asked as if John was being stupid but even suggesting it, but he knew John wouldn't buy it. He would be having a long conversation later, that is, if John was going to move in with him.

Sherlock felt aggravated by this. He couldn't believe that Lestrade would use _this_. "I am _clean_." He tried to insist a moment later, he didn't bother adding 'for almost two months.', "I don't even smoke." Sherlock pulled down his sleeve and showed the patch on his wrist. He had to give that up.

It turned out the killer gave them a choice of two pills, a good pill and a bad pill. One would kill them, one would keep them alive. Sherlock almost took it when the man was shot, through the window. It didn't take Sherlock long to realize it was John who shot the man.

John killed someone to save Sherlock's life. "Sherlock! That's him." John stated suddenly as they walked away from the crime scene. "That's the man I was talking to you about."

Sherlock looked over and saw Mycroft climbing out of the familiar black car. Of course. "I know _exactly_ who that is." Sherlock stated, he wasn't surprised Mycroft had turned up and knew he wouldn't be able to avoid him so Sherlock walked towards his brother.

"So, another case cracked." Mycroft stated and Sherlock felt John tense besides him. "How very public spirited. Although that's never really your motivation is it?"

No, Evie is. Being distracted from the drugs is. The joy in solving something is. Sherlock instead chose to change the subject. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"As ever. I'm concerned about you." Mycroft replied honestly, but Sherlock heard what wasn't said 'So was Evie.'

"Yes, I've been hearing about your _concern_."

"Always so aggressive." At least since the drugs. "Has it ever occurred to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough. _No_."

"We have more in common than you like to believe." Evie. "This petty feud between us is childish. People will _suffer_ and you know how it always upset _Mummy_."

Mummy? His mother? She didn't care. Oh, right. Sherlock almost laughed at that, Evie would _love_ to know that Mycroft was calling her Mummy. Well, at least Mycroft respected Sherlock's obvious wish for him not to tell John about Evie.

"_I_ upset her?" Mycroft looked confused for a moment before he realized what Sherlock was doing. "Me? It wasn't _me_ that upset her, _Mycroft_."

"No, no, wait," John interrupted them, "Who's '_Mummy_'?" Evie.

"Mother. _Our_ mother." Sherlock lied easily, "This is my _brother_, Mycroft."

John had moved in and helped with a few cases, it was nice having the company at home. Every time he thought about getting another fix he remembered John was there and it stopped him.

He had to tell John about the drugs. After Lestrade had used that excuse of a 'drugs bust' John was curious so he told him that he had gotten bored and found himself addicted. He explained that he was clean for months, but he didn't mention Evie. He couldn't talk about her, not yet, it was too hard.

They were at the bank talking to an old colleague who one of the few people who would talk to Sherlock in University. He had emailed Sherlock asking for help. "This is my _friend _John Watson." Sherlock introduced him as.

"Friend?" Sebastian looked surprised.

"Colleague." John corrected, Sherlock didn't use the word 'friend' lightly, not since Evie and it hurt Sherlock that John didn't want to be considered his friend. The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Sebastian sat down and they followed his lead.

The case was quite an easy one, didn't take him more than a few days to solve. A Chinese gang hunting for something worth 9 million pounds. Which happened to be a hairpin given to a secretary.

It had been almost a few months since John moved in and right now he was _bored_. He wanted a case. The last one he got was a domestic murder. _Boring_.

"I've see you've written up the taxi driver case." Sherlock stated to John, he head read it a few hours before whilst John was at work.

"Uh, yes." John sat down in what had quick become his arm chair.

"A study in pink. Nice." Sherlock commented, good title he guessed since he himself had solved it because he knew it was pink.

"Well you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone. There was a lot of pink." John apparently thought his complement to the title was sarcastic. Sherlock realized it did sound sarcastic, "Well, did you like it?"

Whilst John was talking Sherlock picked up a science magazine and looked at it, "Um…no." he answered John.

"Why not?" John seemed a bit confused, "I thought you'd be…flattered?"

"_Flattered_?" Sherlock repeated, "Sherlock sees through every_thing_ and every_one_ in _seconds_, what's incredible though is how spectacularly _ignorant _he is about some things."

"No, wait. Hang on a minute, I didn't mean that-"

"Oh, you meant 'spectacularly ignorant' in a nice way." Sherlock stated sarcastically, "It doesn't matter to me who's Prime minister or who's sleeping with who," Sherlock couldn't help but think of the many times Evie had told him something like that, 'No way, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are together again!'

"Or that the Earth goes around the sun..." John murmured under his breath just loud enough for Sherlock to here.

"Oh, not _that_ again." Sherlock sighed; it was a passing comment a few weeks back. He didn't know that the Earth went around the sun. It wasn't _important_ enough for him to know. "It's not _important_." He told John for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Not important..." John repeated incredulously. "It's _primary_ school stuff. _How_ can you not know that?"

He was too busy being shocked that he had made a friend in primary school. "Well if I ever did I deleted it." Sherlock told him.

"Deleted it?" John asked not understanding.

Sherlock sat up quickly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he used the same explanation he and Evie often used. He pointed at his head and stated, "This is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful. _Really_ useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of _rubbish_ and that makes it hard to get to the stuff that matters. Do you see?"

"_But it's the solar system_!" John almost yelled.

"Uh!" Sherlock put his head in his hands in annoyance. "How…What does that _matter_? So we go round the sun, or if we went round the moon, or round and round the garden, like a teddy bear!" Evie loved that rhyme, "It wouldn't make any _difference_! All that matters to _me_ is the work!" And Evie. "Without that my brain rots! Put _that_ in your blog. Or better yet stop inflicting your opinions on the world." Sherlock didn't know why he was so angry. He was worried of what John thought of him and that annoyed him. He didn't _want_ to care what anyone thought of him but _John Watson_ seemed to have broken through his little wall.

"I'd like to see you _try_." Sherlock challenged his brother. Mycroft wanted his help on a case; Sherlock wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to give his help. It was a simple case anyway, it wouldn't take him long. He just couldn't work out why Mycroft was so desperate to get his help? Or maybe distract him? Maybe he did literally just need his help.

"Think it over." Mycroft told him, his eyes shining. Sherlock read right through him. Evie would love it for Sherlock to ignore his anger at his brother and help him on the case. "Goodbye John." Mycroft said holding out his hand which John shook. "See you _very_ soon."

As Mycroft left, Sherlock couldn't help but play a horrible sounding tune on Inara, his violin, just to place his anger somewhere.

At first John couldn't seem to understand why Sherlock wasn't going to help Mycroft to solve this case. "Sibling. Rivalry." John realized eventually. "_Now_ we're getting somewhere."

It was someone, playing games with them. Strapping people into a bomb and giving Sherlock a case and a certain amount of time to solve it.

He solved the first three easy, but the third person. The old woman. He killed her. Sherlock heard her last words and it hurt him, badly.

They watched the news later that evening and found out there had been an explosion, the old woman. Sherlock easily distanced himself from the people, making them just a case.

It annoyed John. "Why's he playing this game with you? Do you think he wants to be caught?" John tried.

"I think he wants to be distracted." This man, whoever he was, was just like Sherlock. Sherlock knew this almost immediately. The man was clever but bored. Bored. Sherlock knew the feeling well.

"I hope you're very happy together." John stated standing from his seat.

"Sorry, _what_?" Sherlock didn't understand John's statement. It didn't make sense, why would he be happy with the murderer?

"There are _lives_ are stake. Sherlock." John almost yelled, "Actual _human_ lives. J-Just so I know, do you care about that at all?"

"Will caring about them help save them?" Sherlock knew it wouldn't.

"Nope." John shook his head.

"Then I'll continue _not_ to make that mistake." Sherlock couldn't see how John _didn't_ understand.

"And you find that easy do you?"

"Yes. _Very_." It was easy to distance himself. To not care about these people. If he cared the people he didn't save, he would be weighed down by the guilt. Un-needed guilt. He still carried the guilt from hitting Evie. "Is that news to you?" Didn't John know that Sherlock did this? That he tried _not_ to care about people.

"No." John laughed humourlessly, "No."

"I've disappointed you." Sherlock realized. John's eyes were full of it. Disappointment. Sherlock hated it. People being disappointed in him, but he managed not to care, he managed to block it out. Until John came into his life.

"Good, that's a good deduction. Yeah."

"_Don't_ make people in to heroes John. Heroes don't exist." He used to think they did. Evie was his hero. Joined him in school, taught him what it was like to have a friend. "And if they did _I_ wouldn't be one of them." He wasn't a hero. He was a junkie.

The phone beeped the phone that seemed to come with this case. Another case to be solved then. Sherlock looked up at John, he was angry Sherlock knew that much. "You're angry at me so you won't help. Not much cop this..._caring_ lark." Sherlock knew he wasn't helping with John's anger but he wanted to show John that it's true. Caring doesn't help. Especially when the one you care about leaves you.

"No, no, _no_! Of course he's not the boy's father! Look at the turn ups on his jeans!" Sherlock yelled at the TV. He didn't understand why this interested him so, rubbish TV.

"I knew it was dangerous." John commented.

"Hmm?"

"Getting you into crap telly."

Sherlock almost laughed at that one, how _did_ John manage that? Evie never could, the only show he was _willing _to watch was 'Friends' and that was only because Evie enjoyed it so much.

John had a bomb strapped to his body.

A bomb.

They could both be killed by this one man.

Jim Moriarty.

Moriarty was so much like Sherlock himself, a genius. His equal in every way except one.

Sherlock was a consulting detective, for the good.

Moriarty was a consulting criminal, for the bad.

"I'll burn you." Moriarty told him. "I'll burn the _heart_ out of you."

"I have been widely informed that I don't have one." Sherlock told him as calm as ever, but inside he was screaming. John could die. He could die.

He wasn't scared of dying, not at all. He would only regret one thing.

Evie.

Never telling her in person how sorry he is. Never again getting to hold her, to see her smile, to smell her sweet scent. Never again seeing her.

"We both know that's not true." Moriarty said calmly. He said it so,_ truthfully_, as if he knew Sherlock. Knew him properly. As if he had _grown up_ with Sherlock. As if he _knew_ about Evie…No. Not Evie.

As Jim Moriarty left, Sherlock began to plan his strategies of protecting Evie and when Jim Moriarty came back…he knew what to do.

Just by looking at John, Sherlock knew that John was willing to die if it was to save others. He was willing to die to save Evie. He just, hoped that Mycroft would tell Evie how _sorry_ he was.

"And probably my answer has crossed yours." He spoke calmly and with a final breathe he lowered the gun, aiming at the bomb.


	9. Season 2

**AN: Apologies about the last chapter with no line breaks! I tried but it seemed to fail that is why it was uploaded so many times...hope it worked this time  
>Also a <strong>_**very**_** long chapter to make up for the late update. Blame my teacher for giving me coursework...**

He was ready to die. His finger was tense ready to press the trigger; he could hear John's breath to the side of him but Sherlock himself felt unnaturally calm, he just wished he could see Evie one last time, to _apologize_.

Music.

_What_? Sherlock looked around the large room wondering where the music was coming from. He shared a confused look with John who looked more scared than anything, before he looked back at Moriarty who still looked serious and for a fleeting moment Sherlock wondered if he was imagining the music.

Has he finally lost it?

'**Ah, ah, ah staying alive, staying alive.'**

Moriarty closed his eyes in embarrassment before releasing a sigh, "Mind if I get that?" He asked calmly.

"Oh no, please." Sherlock allowed, he wasn't expected that, at all. He never released his hold on the gun, "You've got the _rest of your life_." Sherlock added trying to at least keep _some_ seriousness into this situation.

Moriarty pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello? ...Yes of _course_ it is. What do you want?" Moriarty rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'sorry' to Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged, sarcastically mouthing 'It's fine' even though it obviously wasn't. Moriarty slowly turned, so that his back was to Sherlock. He was silent for a moment, listening to the person of the other end of the phone. "_SAY THAT AGAIN_?" Moriarty yelled spinning back around, both Sherlock and John jumped lightly but Sherlock still did not release his hold on the gun. "Say that again?" Moriarty repeated quieter. "And know that if you're _lying_ to me I will _find_ you and I will _skin_ you." Sherlock turned his to glance at John. This was the bizarre. "Well," Moriarty cut off the phone and looked at Sherlock and John; he walked slowly forwards towards the bomb. Sherlock slightly rearranged his sweaty hand on the gun, but he didn't let go, he glanced between Moriarty and the bomb, "Sorry. Wrong day to die." Moriarty said lightly, a touch of insanity in his voice.

"Oh, did you get a better offer?"

Moriarty glanced at the phone and shrugged slightly, "You'll be hearing from me Sherlock." Sherlock took hold of his gun hand with his other hand as he watched Moriarty walk away and began to speak into the phone once again, "So, if you have what you say you have, I'll make you _rich_. If you don't I'll make you into _shoes_." Moriarty clicked his fingers and then left the building.

"What happened there?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"Someone changed his mind." Sherlock answered, "The question is...who?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the next few months doing various cases. Some came from people finding John's blog; others were Lestrade asking for their help. They became in Lestrade's words, 'an internet phenomenon.' Sherlock couldn't help but wonder if Evie was reading John's blog, reading about him.

He hoped she saw, maybe then she'll know that he is off the drugs, and will _stay_ clean.

It was nearing September when they got another case, which Sherlock sent John to investigate since it was a 6. To low for him to bother going out to the scene. But instead of being able to solve this case the two friends were taken, separately, to Buckingham Palace.

He was sat, in a sheet, on a sofa, in Buckingham Palace, with an ashtray .

Evie would _love_ this.

John was led into the same room; he looked at Sherlock asking without words **'What the hell is going on here?'** Not knowing the answer to the question Sherlock just shrugged. John walked slowly to join him before sitting on the same sofa next to him. "Are you wearing any pants?" John asked after glancing at the sheet he was wearing.

"No." Sherlock answered.

The two friends slowly turned to glance at each other but they had to quickly look their separate way as they started giggling. It was _bizarre_ to be at Buckingham Palace and the two friends couldn't help but laugh at the situation but neither knew why they were there.

"Are we here to see the Queen?" John asked in wonder.

Sherlock heard footsteps coming towards them and he turned to see Mycroft, "Oh, apparently, yes."

This of course caused John to laugh once more and he had to turn away from Mycroft.

"Just once, can you two behave like grownups?" Mycroft asked, annoyance clearly portrayed in his voice. As Mycroft joined them Sherlock couldn't help but notice he was wearing the tie that Evie had bought him for his birthday a few years back. According to Evie it was a 'cool tie'.

"We solves crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants." John gestured to Sherlock; he still looked very amused, "I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

"I was in the middle of a case Mycroft." Sherlock stated suddenly feeling serious. They spoke for a moment longer, Sherlock refused to get dressed to the annoyance of Mycroft and the amusement of John.

He met a man who was speaking in place of his client who Sherlock was not to meet. "You look taller in your photographs." The man stated to him.

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend." He glanced towards John and felt immediately glad that John didn't contradict him on the word 'friend'. Glancing at Mycroft, he saw that his brother was shocked at the word but also...pleased?

Was that because Sherlock still admitted he liked the coat that Mycroft had got him a few Christmas' back or because he had a friend? Sherlock assumed it was both.

He tried to walk away, he didn't fancy helping this client but Mycroft stood on his sheet causing it to almost fall off. He caught it just in time. "This is a matter of national _importance_." Mycroft attempted. "Grow up."

"_Get off my sheet_." Sherlock insisted.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away." Sherlock wasn't completely sure if he was bluffing or not.

"I'll let you." Sherlock knew Mycroft was serious.

"Boys please. Not here." John said softly reminding him so much of Evie, except for the small fact, that Evie would be cheering him on and telling him to just leave without the sheet, walk around Buckingham Palace naked.

She would find it to funny among anything else that has happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene Adler.

He needed to get photos from her, for an unknown employer, Mycroft of course hadn't told him who this employer was. He didn't want to take the case but he had an idea of who the secret employer was, so he took it.

It would be easy enough.

Or so he thought.

American CIA agents tried to kill John, he managed to stop them and found the camera phone that held the photos. But while John was checking the rest of the house Irene Adler drugged him and got the phone back. She also changed his phone message tone from her, to a woman's sigh of pleasure. He woke up in his room; he wasn't sure how much later that day.

Mycroft, of course, wasn't happy that he hadn't been able to get the photos. The next morning when he came over he made that perfectly clear.

"Bond air is go, that's decided. Check with the Coventry lot. Talk to you later." Mycroft stated as he came out of the next room speaking on the phone.

"What else does she have?" Sherlock asked suddenly, something bigger was going on; he wasn't sure what just yet. Mycroft looked at him curiously and Sherlock closed his newspaper, "Irene Adler." He clarified. "The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more." Sherlock slowly stood up; he could tell by his brother's face that he was right. "Much more. Something big is coming isn't it?" Sherlock went right up close to Mycroft. His brothers breathing sped up just a little bit, he was right. Something big was going to happen.

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours." Mycroft told him, "From now on you will stay out of this."

Yep defiantly something big.

Something dangerous.

"Oh will I?" Sherlock knew he would. He may not get along with his brother, but unless he got _extremely_ bored, he _will_ stay out of the way. His brother looked after him, it was the least he could do.

For as long as he can of course.

"Yes Sherlock." Mycroft smiled lightly at him, "You will." Sherlock sighed and walked away picking up his violin, Inara. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _long_ and _arduous_ apology to a _very old friend_."

Evie. He was going to talk to Evie.

Why would he need to apologize to her?

"Do give her my love." Sherlock stated calmly, but Mycroft knew that he meant it.

Please do.

With that Sherlock started playing on his violin, 'God Save the Queen.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few months went quite quickly, Sherlock stayed out of the Irene Adler case despite how much he wanted to figure it all out.

It was December the 23rd.

It was almost 3 years since Evie left him.

3 _long_ years.

Sherlock wanted to spend the day in his room, lost in his own head, ignore the next week, but instead of that, John had decided that they should have a small party. He invited Mrs Hudson, his latest girlfriend, Lestrade and Molly. Sherlock tried to stay in a good mood for John's sake more than anything, but it was so _hard,_ so close to Christmas.

He spent most of the day in his room, he couldn't help but think of the last Christmas he had with Evie.

_It was the first year since he was 11 years old that Sherlock and Evie were not going to spend Christmas at her parent's house. But Evie had invited Mycroft over for the day at their new flat in Baker Street, not wanting him to be alone since she didn't expect him to go to her parents house when only Jane and David would be there, her siblings having their own families now._

_Sherlock and Evie were sat on the floor by the tree having moved the furniture away so that they would have space. It was 'tradition' to sit on the floor according to Evie. Sherlock tried to convince her to start a new tradition but she ignored him and plonked herself on the floor dragging him with her as they ate their breakfast whilst they waited for Mycroft. The door opened and Mycroft walked in, "'Croft!" Evie pushed herself up, breakfast forgotten, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas!"_

"_Merry Christmas Evie." He hugged her back just as tightly, it was the one day of the year he was _willing_ to give hugs, although his un-willingness never stopped Evie._

"_Merry Christmas. Mycroft." Sherlock stated from his point on the floor._

"_Merry Christmas brother." Mycroft repeated as Evie took his hand and dragged him towards Sherlock, before sitting on the floor and pulling him down with her, almost causing him to drop his small bag of presents._

"_Shall we get started?" Evie asked already holding a present in each hand. One was small and box shaped the other was long rectangle shaped. At their nod she handed Sherlock the smaller one and Mycroft the long one._

_Sherlock went first, it was a small black box, glancing at Evie curiously he opened it, a small magnifying glass. He laughed out loud. "Well, you seem to enjoy doing this 'detective stuff' thought I'd get you something that seems 'detective-y'." Evie explained._

"_Thank you." Sherlock laughed lightly, he really wasn't expecting that. He guessed that, that was one reason he enjoyed Evie's company so much, she often surprised him. Nobody else surprised him since he knew their life story by a glance._

_Evie grinned and then turned to Mycroft, he opened up his own present, a long thin cardboard box, he opened on end and pulled it out._

_A black umbrella._

"_Your umbrella is _wrecked_. You _needed_ a new one."_

_Mycroft shook his head in wonder, "I'll treasure it always." He touched the umbrella and realized that the material felt...expensive. A lot better than a simple shop made umbrella._

"_You better." Evie laughed._

"_Right," Sherlock placed his magnifying glass back in the box and put it to the side before taking two presents in his own hands. A small square box for Evie and a larger one for Mycroft._

"_You first." Evie insisted after Mycroft looked at her curiously._

_Mycroft carefully ripped his open, "The complete works of William Shakespeare." Mycroft read out, he couldn't help but laugh, Sherlock grinned along with his brother. It was very rare he and his brother shared a privet joke but it was nice when it did happen._

"_What?" Evie asked not understanding the joke, which was even rarer._

"_When I was young," Sherlock began to explain, "Before I met you...perhaps 5 years old, my dear brother decided that I needed a bed time story for a few months."_

"_Because you refused to sleep, telling me that it was '_boring_'."_

"_And you read Shakespeare to a 5 year old?" Evie giggled._

_Mycroft shrugged, "He seemed to enjoy it. A chapter every night."_

"_That's quite sweet." Evie smiled, "A 12 year old reading a bedtime story to his 5 year old brother." She rarely sees this side of the Holmes brothers but when she did she couldn't help but wonder how they ended up to be almost _resentful_ of each other._

"_Well Mummy was rarely around and Sherlock didn't seem to enjoy sleeping." Mycroft attempted to explain._

"_Still doesn't." Evie murmured with a smile at Sherlock who rolled his eyes._

"_Open yours." He ordered too change the subject more than anything. Evie did as she was told, a red velvet box, she opened it to revel a silver necklace with an 'E' charm on the end._

"_Wow, Sherly..."_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Like it...I Love it." Evie lent forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."_

_Sherlock nodded and hugged her back, they had always gotten each other presents but this was the first year their presents felt like they meant something now that they are both adults who have completed University. _

_Once they separated Evie placed the necklace into Sherlock's open palm._

"_Could you…?"Giving her back to Sherlock, lifting her hair while she asked. _

_Sherlock didn't reply, but instead did as he was told._

_She turned to face them both. "Well?"_

"_It doesn't do you justice Evie." Mycroft replied with a smile while Sherlock gave her a nod with a smile._

_Mycroft then gave them each his own present, a small square box for Evie and a larger but softer present for Sherlock. Sherlock went first lightly ripping it open – A long black coat. Sherlock tried it on and found that it fit perfectly. "Thank you, Mycroft."_

_Nodding in acknowledgement Mycroft looked at Evie, it was again a red velvet box, Evie glanced at the brothers before slowly opening the box, it was a small silver chain – A bracelet._

_It had a 'vie' charm attached and Evie giggled as she realized, "Did you two...co-ordinate by any chance?"_

_Mycroft shrugged, "Perhaps."_

"_Thank you. I love it!" Evie reached forward and pulled Mycroft into his own hug._

_Before Evie could ask, Mycroft captured Evie's wrist and placed the bracelet on her. _

"_Thank you, both of you." Evie smiled happily, grabbing them both to pull them in for a group hug._

_The rest of the day was spent all in good humour, the brothers seemed to get along for the day and Evie loved it. They cooked dinner together and Evie forced them both to wear the paper hats from the Crackers._

_If only they knew what next Christmas would bring._

He was angry by the time the evening came around, time for the party. "Hello everyone." A voice said into the room.

Molly.

"Oh dear Lord..." Sherlock murmured to himself. He liked Molly, trusted her. He just wasn't sure if he could deal with her feelings for him on this day of all days.

She had done her make-up and her hair differently. She looked pretty but he wouldn't tell her that for fear of leading her on.

"Sorry, hello. It said on the door to just come up." She was carrying two bags, presents perhaps? Yes. One at the top well wrapped. She was going on a date perhaps? The presents for _him_. Whoever _he_ is. Sherlock looked her over properly as everyone greeted her; she was going on a date. That much was _obvious_.

"Ah, we're all saying hello to each other. How _wonderful_." Sherlock stated loudly and very sarcastically. He was aware it would annoy them but he couldn't help it.

Molly took off her coat to reveal a nice looking dress. Black, quite low chested but long, length ways. It fit her shape perfectly, but Sherlock didn't pay more attention than he did to everyone. He noted Lestrade staring at her with his mouth wide open. He resisted the urge to tell Lestrade to shut it.

He sat down and glanced at the computer as everyone started socializing. Molly made a silly joke about post-mortems to Mrs Hudson before asking Lestrade about his Christmas, he was going to Dorset with his Ex-wife; he thought they had sorted it out but she was sleeping with the PE teacher, how couldn't he see? Sherlock pointed it out for him.

John, _annoyingly_, was going to spend Christmas with his sister. Apparently she was off the drink.

She wasn't.

"So, Molly. I see you've got a new boyfriend. And you're serious about him." Sherlock stated, after a few moments of _trying_ to resist. He may as well say it now, see if he was right. Perhaps she was _finally_ over him and he could get to know her as a friend.

"Huh?" Molly looked confused, "Sorry, _what_?"

"In fact you're seeing him this very night, and giving him a gift."

"Take a day off." John murmured, but Sherlock ignored him. He couldn't turn off his brain for a day. Impossible.

"Sherlock, have another drink." Lestrade gave him a small glass of some form of alcohol but he ignored it despite the fact that he wanted to gulp it down along with a _few_ more along the way to try and make sure that he forgets this year's Christmas.

He managed to resist.

"Oh, come on. _Surely_ you've all see the present at the top of the bag." Sherlock gestured towards it as he stood up, "Perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are _snap-dash_ at best." He walked slowly towards the presents and Molly, "Must be someone special then." He picked up the present at the top to examine it closer. "The shade of red echoes her lip stick." He noted, "Either an un-conscious association, or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage." Sherlock smiled lightly at her and Molly looked away, so most probably a deliberate action, Evie had mentioned that females often do that. "Either way, Mrs Hooper has _love_ on her mind. The fact she's serious about him is clear from the fact that she's giving him a gift _at all_. That would suggest long term, however forlorn. The fact that she's seeing him _tonight_ is evident from her makeup and what she's wearing." Sherlock gestured to dress, "Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts-" Sherlock opened the card wondering the man's name to find out that he to right, maybe she was finally over him at long last.

It would seem he was wrong. 'Dearest Sherlock Love Molly x x x'

Ah, he didn't know what to say.

The present was for him.

Sherlock swallowed and looked up carefully at Molly, she was blinking madly as if she was about to cry. He felt the guilt crush him.

He hated Christmas.

"You always say such _horrible_ things." She sounded so upset and the guilt got even heavier. "Every time..." Molly took a breath and sounded as if she was struggling not to cry, Sherlock was horribly ripped back to when he could hear Evie sobbing after he had punched her. "Always...Always..." Molly looked down at the floor.

She had only been there barely 5 minutes and he had ruined it.

Sherlock fiddled with the present for a moment looking down at it before looking back at Molly, "I am sorry." He apologized, something he should have done _immediately_ three years ago. "Forgive me." He could feel Johns shocked eyes on him but he ignored them. It was time he apologized for something. He stepped forward, "Merry Christmas Molly Hopper." He lightly kissed Molly cheek and which is when his phone decided to choose that moment to make a noise.

"No, no. It wasn't...I d-didn't..." Molly struggled to compose herself.

"No, it was me." Sherlock sighed digging in his pocket.

"What?" Molly exclaimed.

"Whoa _really_?" Lestrade looked completely perplexed, making Sherlock almost want to laugh.

"My _phone_." He insisted.

"57." John stated.

"Sorry what?" Sherlock asked not understanding, the text said 'Mantelpiece'.

"57 of those tests. The ones I've heard." John explained.

"How strange that you've been counting." Sherlock walked to the mantelpiece and saw a present, wrapped in red paper, the same colour as Irene's lipstick. It was from her. "Excuse me."

"Wha-Whats up Sherlock?" John called in confusion.

"I said excuse me." Sherlock repeated as he made his way towards his bedroom.

"Do you ever reply?" John sounded annoyed but Sherlock ignored him.

He opened up the small present. Irene Adler's phone, camera phone. She had sent it to him. Her apparent lifeline.

He didn't want to but he knew he should. He took out his own phone and rung his brother, "Oh dear Lord, we're not going to have Christmas phone calls now are we?" Mycroft asked sarcastically. "Have we passed a new law?" Sherlock heard the underlining message. 'Have you had another fix?'

"I think you're going to find Irene Adler tonight." Sherlock saw his door open and John peer around it.

"We already know where she is. As you were _kind_ enough to point out. It hardly mattered." He heard Mycroft move around and Sherlock vaguely wondered if he was with Evie.

"No. I mean you're going to find her _dead_." With that Sherlock cut off the phone and walked to his door.

"You ok?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock lied pushing the door closed. He felt guilty for being mean to John when he was his friend and was just concerned but he couldn't help it.

He really _hated_ Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was right of course. Later that night, Mycroft called him and told him to come down to the morgue. It was early in the morning.

Christmas Eve.

Sherlock got to the morgue but he couldn't look at Mycroft. He would most defiantly talk to Evie in a few hours, but he wouldn't get the chance. Not for a little while longer, not until he's _sure_ that he can stay clean.

"The only one who fitted the description." Mycroft stated as they walked into the room, all tables were empty except one holding a body with a white sheet over the top. "I had her brought here. You're...home from home."

"Thank you for coming Molly." Sherlock decided he should try and be nice to her after earlier. But he couldn't take his eyes of the sheet.

"It's ok." Molly smiled, it was a fake smile, "Everyone else was busy with...Christmas. The face is a bit sort of...bashed up." It was the only description she could think of. "So...it might be a bit difficult."

Nobody else muttered a word so Molly slowly lifted the sheet. She wasn't over-exaggerating; the face was _very_ bashed up. "That's her isn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"Show me the rest of her." Sherlock asked. He would recognise her body measurements.

First time he met her she was naked.

Molly did as she was told, "That's her." He stated before walking away, he couldn't stand it.

Christmas Eve, his best friend leaves and the only other woman he had even _stated_ to care for had died.

He then found himself stupid for starting the care for her, yes she texted him, a lot, but he didn't know her. He had only met her for 10 minutes and he found her very hard to read.

"Thank you Miss Hooper." Mycroft was always polite. He liked this Molly; she was shy but kind enough.

"Who is she?" Molly had to know, "How did Sherlock recognise her from...not her face?"

Mycroft, having no idea, was curious himself. Not knowing how to answer that question he smiled instead and walked away, leaving Molly to sort out the body.

Sherlock was stood outside the room staring outside; Mycroft decided that he would try the test now. He knew it wasn't sure how Sherlock would react. "Just the one?" Mycroft offered holding out a cigarette.

"Why?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Merry Christmas." He hoped that Sherlock didn't take it, but he was wrong. Sherlock took it and Mycroft dug around for a lighter.

"Smoking indoors...isn't there one of those...those _law _things?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft handed Sherlock the lighter and his brother happily lit the cigarette.

"We are in a morgue. There's only so much damage you can do." Mycroft decided, "How did you know she was dead?" He wanted to know, yes his brother could deduce at lot better than Mycroft himself but he couldn't figure out how Sherlock would figure _this_ out.

"She had an item in her possession, one that she said her life depended on. She chose to give it up." Sherlock took a slow, deep breath of the cigarette, loving the warm it gave but feeling guilty for taking it.

"Where is this item now?"

Sherlock looked to the side hearing a noise; people were crying and hugging each other. Someone they knew was dead.

"Look at them." Sherlock said sadly, choosing to ignore Mycroft's question. "They all _care_ so much." Sherlock knew he used to care, still cares but _only_ for Evie. He cared _deeply_ for her. "Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?" They were the loners of their school. If it wasn't for Evie neither man would have had any friends at all. Both brothers vaguely wondered where they would be if Evie hadn't come into their lives.

"All lives end." Mycroft said feeling very depressed this year, Christmas didn't affect him as much as Sherlock or Evie, but he still missed the old Christmas' with Sherlock and Evie. He was very much looking forward to speaking to Evie later that day, "All hearts are broken." Yours was. When she left. "Caring is not an advantage." It just hurt people when they lost the one they cared about, Mycroft felt annoyed at himself for caring so deeply for two people, but he could not find it with in himself to stop. "Sherlock." He added after a pregnant pause.

Sherlock sighed and looked at his cigarette, "This is low tar." He complained, but he was changing the subject. Mycroft decided he would allow the subject change. For now.

"Well, you barely knew her." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock looked out the window and laughed humourlessly, before he walked away. Down the long corridor, "Merry Christmas Mycroft."

"And a happy new year." Mycroft added as Sherlock opened the doors and left the building, but Sherlock knew he'd have someone watch him till he got home to Baker Street.

Once he had left, Mycroft pulled out his phone and rung John, "He's on his way. Have you found anything?" He hoped to God that John hadn't.

"No." Mycroft almost sighed in relief, "Did he take the cigarette?"

"Yes."

"_Shit_." John sighed, "He's coming. Ten minutes." John added to someone else, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft assumed.

"There's nothing in the bedroom." Mycroft heard Mrs Hudson say.

"Looks like he's _clean_." John said to the immediate relief of Mycroft. "We've tried all the usual places. Are you sure tonight's a danger night?"

"No, but I never am." Mycroft lied. The whole of Christmas is a danger for Sherlock's health. "You have to stay with him John."

"But, I have plans."

"_No_." Mycroft couldn't let his brother be alone, and he had to go see Evie this night. With that he cut off the phone and then rung Evie.

Sherlock returned not much long later. Something was wrong.

Sherlock looked carefully around, his skull had been moved slightly to the left, the sofa cushions were at a slight angle, the light dust on the draw handles on his desk was completely gone. John was sat reading a book, he obviously wasn't paying much attention to it.

They had been looking for drugs. "I hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time." Sherlock stated as he walked into his bedroom, last year Mycroft had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days he stayed silent, barely leaving his room let alone his flat, it was almost new years when he was composing a new tune.

"You composing?" John asked pulling on his coat.

"Helps me to think." Sherlock admitted.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked after a few moments, he wanted to know. Sherlock thought, for a moment, to tell John about Evie. But he couldn't. Not yet. He quickly put down Inara and spun around to pointed at Johns computer, "The counter on your blog, it's still stuck at 1895."

"Yes, it's faulty. I can't seem to fix it."

"Faulty? Or you've been hacked and it's a message." Sherlock pulled out Irene's phone and typed in 1 8 9 5 as a pass code. It was wrong, "Just faulty." He stated in annoyance placing the phone back in his pocket and continued with his composing.

"Right, well I'm going out for a bit." John told him. Sherlock heard but chose not to reply. "Listen," Sherlock's sharp ears heard John say to Mrs Hudson, "Has he ever had any sort of girlfriend, boyfriend...a _relationship_. Ever?"

"I don't know." Mrs Hudson replied. She knew he and Evie were close but she wasn't sure how close, so technically she wasn't lying to John.

"How can _we_ not know?" John stated, obviously frustrated.

"It's _Sherlock_. How will we ever know what goes on in that _funny_ odd head."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out Irene was alive.

A few days after he had found her, asleep in his bed.

She stayed for a while, until a government man took Sherlock away, to a plane. He had ruined one of his brother's plans.

A huge plan.

Sherlock had figured it out, figured out Irene's pass code to the phone that held the important pictures and all the information about the 'bond air'. "I've always assumed that _love_ is a dangerous disadvantage." Not always. "Thank you for the final proof."

Irene Adler was Sherlocked. As her pass code suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He _really_ wanted a cigarette.

It had been a few weeks since the Irene Adler case and Sherlock was regretting the cigarette that he had on Christmas Eve.

It may have been low tar but it brought back the longing for one.

He _needed_ a case.

There were no cases.

He _needed_ a cigarette.

He had a packet; he enjoyed keeping one near, hidden by John, so that he could test his will power.

Without a case, his will power was failing.

He dug around the flat hoping to find them but John had hidden them well.

John didn't want to play Cluedo...

What was wrong with people playing Cluedo with him? Evie hated it, as did Mycroft.

He got a case. A man, Henry, had a childhood trauma seeing a giant 'hound'.

From Doncaster near the Baskerville testing centre.

John and he drove all the way there and Sherlock couldn't help but wonder if Evie lived around their, he doubted it though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They broke into Baskerville testing centre using Mycroft's ID which Sherlock had acquired. Found out about the bunny rabbit, Bluebell, and found out the Dr Stapleton worked on genetic experiments with animals, perhaps dogs.

Before they went back to Henry's and had tea. 'Liberty in' Henry had remembered from his childhood trauma.

That night they went to the moor and into the woods. Somehow John got separated from them. The further they got onto the forest the thicker the fog got. "Duals Hollow." Henry pointed out a place lower down, where the fog was thick.

Where Henry's father was killed.

That's where he saw the hound.

It was _giant_ and black with _glowing_ red eyes and it was _terrifying_.

He couldn't believe it, he was _wrong,_ he _had_ to be. He refused to believe that he saw it.

He didn't.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't admit…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night he couldn't understand his anger. He wanted to scream and yell at everyone and everything. He was so _angry_. He had always been able to trust his own senses except when he was high but when he was high he understood that the drugs were the reason his senses may be wrong.

He wasn't high last night.

John was talking but he couldn't listen, he couldn't concentrate...he was _angry_.

Something about U.M.Q.R.A.

He had to tell him, he admitted to John that he saw it. Saw the hound. But John didn't believe him. He glanced at his glass of...he wasn't sure what it was, some form of alcohol but his hand was shaking, he was scared. "Ha, look at me I'm afraid John." He took a small sip of it before staring at his hand once more. "Afraid."

"Sherlock..." John was concerned for him he could tell.

He looked once more at his shaking hand, "I've always been able to...keep myself distant, divorce myself from _feelings_." Since Evie left. Before she left, he would allow himself to feel, he gulped down another mouthful, it burnt his throat but he relished in that, "But look, you see," He held up the glass in his shaking hand to show John, "My body's betraying me. Interesting yes? _Emotions_. Grit on the lens...the fly, the ointment..."

"Alright," John attempted to calm him down. "Stop, just...take it easy." John was concerned for him but Sherlock didn't care. He was so angry. "You've been pretty wired lately. You know you have. I think you've just gone out there and got yourself a bit worked up."

"_Worked. Up_?"

"It was _dark_ and _scary_." John insisted.

"_Me_? There's nothing wrong with me." He couldn't concentrate, his head hurt, he was angry, he yelled that there is nothing wrong with him, before he started talking about the widow and her son the un-employed fisherman in the corner. He told John all about them to prove that was nothing wrong with him.

"Yeah, Okay." John said when he had finished, "Okay. Why would listen to me? I'm just your friend."

"I don't have _friends_." He didn't. Not anymore.

Evie left him.

She left him in his time of need.

He didn't need anyone.

He doesn't have friends.

Never has.

He was a freak.

Left to live alone, left to die alone.

"No...I wonder why." John said before he walked out. Left the building and Sherlock let him, he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning he felt better, so much _better_. He understood.

He had figured it out.

But he felt guilty, so _very_ guilty. John was his friend and he had yelled at him. Told him that they're not friends.

He hoped John would forgive him.

He found John at the graveyard reading something and he slowly made his way over to him. John glanced at him before looking away and the guilt once more hit Sherlock.

"Did you, uh, get anywhere with that Morse code?" he remembered John mentioned it last night. U.M.Q.R.A.

"No." John shook his head and stood up as if to walk away from Sherlock.

"U M Q R A wasn't it?" Sherlock wanted to prove he had listened he just hadn't paid attention and he followed John as he walked away around the Church graveyard. "Um-qra..."

"Nothing." John insisted as Sherlock kept repeating it, "Look, forget it. I thought I was on to something. I wasn't."

"Sure?" Sherlock wanted to make sure.

"Yep."

"How about Louise Morquin?" Henry's physiatrist. "Did you get anywhere with her?"

"No."

"Too bad. Did you get any information?" He attempted a small joke to get through the awkwardness, break the ice.

John laugh humourlessly, "Are you being funny now?"

"I thought it might break the ice...a bit." He felt awkward and he knew John did. He just hoped John would forgive him.

"Funny doesn't suit you." John told him, Sherlock realized since Evie left his funny side had rarely shown. John had _started_ to bring it back out. "I'd stick to ice."

"John," he said carefully.

"It's fine."

Sherlock tried to explain his actions last night about feeling doubt of his senses. But he couldn't word it properly, John was still angry and he walked away.

"Listen," He continued hoping this would work, "What I said before John, I meant it." John turned to face him disbelievingly. "I don't have friend_s_. I've just got one." You, John.

You are my friend.

Yes, so was Evie.

At least she will be. She just wasn't at the moment.

John was there with him. John is his friend.

John looked as if he was considering the statement for a moment, "Right." He said before he continued walking. Away from Sherlock.

It didn't work? "John? _John_! You are _amazing_, you are _fantastic_!" He ran after John and they reached the pub before he caught him. He had helped him figure something else out. Hound...perhaps it was H.O.U.N.D.

He looked around and suddenly saw the pub door was open. Inside was someone he knew.

Detective Inspector Lestrade. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He ordered storming inside the pub.

"Oh, nice to see you to." Lestrade said sarcastically. "I'm on holiday would you believe."

"No, I wouldn't." Sherlock knew he was lying.

"Hello John." Lestrade greeted as John walked past.

"Greg." John greeted with slightly surprise.

Greg? Why the hell did John call him _that_?

"Well, I heard that you were in the area. What are you up to?" Greg glanced between them, "Are you after this _hound of hell_ like on the telly?"

"I'm waiting for an explanation Detective inspector." Sherlock demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I've _told_ you. I'm on holiday."

"You're brown as a nut. You're clearly just back from your holidays." Sherlock knew he had been away, not having him call for help with any cases.

"Well maybe I fancied another one." Lestrade hadn't thought his lie through properly.

"Ah, this is Mycroft isn't it?" Sherlock realized.

"No look," Lestrade tried to convince him but Sherlock knew that it was. Lestrade turned away to pick up his drink and take a mouthful.

"Oh of course it is. One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my..._handler_ to...to...spy on me. _Incognito_. Is that why you're calling yourself _Greg_?"

"That's his _name_!" John told him in incredulity.

It was? Since when? How didn't he know this?

"Is it?" Sherlock asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes_." Lestrade, or _Greg_, sounded annoyed, "If you'd ever bothered to find out. Look, I'm not your handler," Not since he was clean, "I don't just do what your..._brother_ tells me."

Except when he has to because Mycroft his is superior.

"Actually, you could be just the man we want." John had another idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock later got them back into Baskerville with the help of Mycroft and he did an experiment on John. He had figured it out. It turned out he was right, people were drugged before they see the hound. The drug was pumped through the pipes as gas forming mixing with the fog in the forest, dosing them up when they stepped on pressure pads whenever they went into the forest.

Henry had gone back into the forest to kill himself; someone brought him back to Baskerville to make him think he was insane because he had started to remember. To remember that it wasn't a hound. It was a man.

The man who had killed Henry's father. A frightened young boy had rationalized it in the only way he could – into a monster.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade had found them.

A howl echoed throughout the forest, it was there. They found the hound. It looked huge and black, and its eyes were glowing but Sherlock knew that it was just a dog. An ordinary dog. At that moment Sherlock realised something else was here – A man in a gas mask.

He lifted the mask off of him. Moriarty? No it wasn't! It couldn't be him! The gas was bringing up the fear. Who else could it be? Come on, think. _THINK_!

It was him. Dr Frankland.

By now the drug Dr Frankland had made for Henry was in his system. So he too, was under its effect. Another growl distracted Sherlock from Dr Frankland. The hound was still there. They had to do something.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lestrade struggling to pull his gun out as the hound creped slowly towards them. A loud bang echoed around the forest as Lestrade finally managed to find his gun and shot the hound.

Once, twice, three times.

It must be dead by now?

Nothing could survive three bullet wounds.

"Look at it Henry!" Sherlock pushed Henry by force, to look at it, an ordinary dog.

"Murder weapon, scene of the crime. Oh! This case Henry, thank you. It's been brilliant!"

Dr Frankland had killed Henry's dad and then convinced Henry to come back. Dossing him up to make him see the hound and for people believe he was crazy.

He tried to get away, but there was no use. Dr Frankland ran into the mine field and stepped on a mine. The moment he took his foot off, he was blown up – into pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock handed John a coffee, "Thanks." John murmured.

"So, they didn't have it put down then. The dog." Sherlock stated.

"Obviously." John cut into his bacon, part of his Full English breakfast. "They just couldn't bring themselves to do it."

"I_ see_." Sherlock nodded.

"No, you don't." John knew him well.

"No. I don't." Sherlock admitted. "Sentiment?" He had never understood it. Evie had tried to get him to but he could. He just saw no point in it.

This gave him less faith in it; almost getting them all killed because of it.

"Sentiment." John seemed glad Sherlock realized it himself. Sherlock took his seat.

John seemed to wonder how he saw the hound in the lab when he obviously had not been there. Sherlock attempted to blame it on the old pipes.

"Hang on...you thought it was in the sugar." John realized, "You were convinced it was in the sugar."

"Better get going actually." Sherlock tried to change the subject, "There's a train that leaves in half an hour." Sherlock checked his watch to be sure.

"Oh, God!" John realized, "It was you. You locked me in that bloody lab."

Sherlock had done an experiment on him, to see what it was. Given him some of the sugar from Henry's house in his coffee to see if that is was caused them to see the hound. It had, at that moment, seemed as if he had worked.

"But it wasn't in the sugar." John said.

"Well, I wasn't to know that you'd already been exposed to the gas." Sherlock attempted to deflect what John was getting at.

"So, _you_ got it wrong."

"No." Sherlock never got it wrong.

"You were _wrong_." John insisted. "It wasn't in the sugar. _You were wrong_."

"A bit." Sherlock admitted, "It won't happen again." He hated getting things wrong.

"Any long term effects?" John asked.

"None at all. You'll be fine once you've excreted it. We all will."

He wished it had been that easy with the cocaine.

He hated drugs. He had enough of it.

He gets clean and then is rewarded unknowingly filled with another drug in his system. He guessed it didn't count since this one wasn't by choice but he couldn't help but feel angry and slightly guilty.

It reminded him what the drugs did to him – the ability to lose control of ones senses, to be never sure of what was true.

This was it. This was enough.

He would not consume another drug unless he needed it for a medical reason.

No more.

He could imagine Evie smiling at him and encouraging him. That was all he needed.

Evie.

He was happy with that conclusion and felt how sentiment felt. He looked over to Angelo. He was fond of that dog. With that he got and went to see a man about a dog.


	10. The Fall

The Reichenbach Fall, a painting that he helped find. The case that apparently _made his name_.

The case that made Sherlock Holmes famous.

It was _easy_. It barley took John and he a few day to figure it out and find the painting.

But now he was known by most of England and is now a man who was wanted to help with other cases, a Banker who was kidnapped and capturing Ricolette. A man who had been on the most wanted list since 1982. It was _easy_ to find and capture him.

Lestrade and the officers got him the hat that he had worn once before when he was just an _'Internet Phenomenon'_ it had become the 'Sherlock Holmes hat' according to John.

"_Boffin Sherlock Holmes solves another"_

_Boffin_? Why the hell was he Boffin? Evie would probably be giggling like crazy if she was reading these papers.

He wondered if she _was_ reading about him.

Or would she ignore the media and just listen to what Mycroft and Lestrade have to tell her about him?

John was worried for him.

He was worried about what people think, worried that the press would turn on him.

Sherlock couldn't understand why it upset _John_, it should upset him. Not John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was back.

Jim Moriarty is back.

He broke into the Tower of London, the Bank of England and Pentonville Prison all at the _same time_ on the _same day_. He was caught; he _waited_ at the Tower of London for the police.

Sherlock was a key witness against him. John tried to tell him to _not be himself_. He ignored John of course.

But apparently he was too much of a 'smart-ass' as both John and Evie would call him and was thrown in overnight prison.

In the cell next to Moriarty.

John was annoyed with him but posted his bail.

Sherlock knew that Moriarty _wanted_ to get caught because he _chose _to be there. He tried to explain it to John, the problem being, he couldn't work out _why_.

Not guilty.

Jim Moriarty was found not guilty.

He didn't give any evidence and was found at the scene of the crime.

But was found innocent.

He would be on his way to see Sherlock now.

Tea.

He decided to make tea.

And then wait.

Moriarty let himself in whilst Sherlock played a tune on Inara, he knew Moriarty was there.

"Most people knock." Sherlock stated gruffly as the door opened. "But then you're not most people I suppose. Kettles just boiled."

He entered the room and took an apple and took a seat in Sherlock's chair. He spoke about a man who finished a boy's piano piece despite the fact that he was dying, whilst Sherlock made the tea.

Moriarty had scared the jury by threatening with some_one_ or some_thing_ that they love using the cable network.

He tapped on his knee a movement that, to Sherlock, felt too specific to just be him tapping.

Sherlock knew why he had done it, broken into all those places but he didn't take anything, he didn't need to because nothing could match the value of the key that got him in to all three.

A few _tiny_ lines of computer code.

Binary.

"The man with the key is king, and honey you should _see me_ in a _crown_." Moriarty told him. Telling him that he is the king, he is _powerful_ and Sherlock believed him. He was showing the world exactly _what_ he could do during the trail so that everyone knew. Knew _Jim Moriarty_. "They all want me. Suddenly, I'm Mr Sex."

Why was he doing this? That was one thing Sherlock could not figure out.

He wanted to solve a problem apparently. The fall, something or someone is going to fall.

"I've never liked riddles." Sherlock started standing up, the conversation was finished.

They both knew that.

"Learn to, because I owe you a fall. Sherlock." Moriarty told him standing up and although Sherlock was a few inches taller he felt that they were level. He had never felt that, at least not in this way. Moriarty was on his level and that terrified him. "_I. Owe. You_."

With that Moriarty left, leaving behind his knife dug into the un-eaten apple that had 'I O U' engraved on to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet for the next two months. Nothing much happened, Sherlock took Johns earlier advice and took small cases for those months.

He tried to stay out of the press.

Which Mycroft was very glad for.

He brought John to the house in which he did all of his work in, he had to speak with him. John seemed surprised that he had read the newspaper. A Kitty Riley had gotten information about Sherlock from a man apparently called 'Richard Brooke'

"School friend maybe?" John asked.

Mycroft couldn't help a laugh, "Of Sherlock's?" He did have a friend, a best friend. But she wouldn't tell anyone _anything_ about Sherlock, especially not for the newspaper, no matter _what_. A thought that brought guilt once more on Mycroft's thoughts. He left Evie out of it; he would not allow her to be in danger. "But that's not why I asked you here." Mycroft changed the subject.

The people living near 221B Baker Street was the reason John was brought there. Mycroft was worried for his brother, and found that he was also worried for John but he would not admit that.

"Why don't you talk to Sherlock if you're so _concerned_ about him?" John had to know. Mycroft looked away, he couldn't. Sherlock wouldn't listen. He would insist that it was safe. That he would be ok. "Oh God, don't tell me." John knew.

Siblings.

"Too much history between us John. Old scores, resentments." He hates me for allowing Evie to go. For seeing Evie so often, when Sherlock hadn't seen her in over 3 years.

"Nicked all his Smurfs?" John asked sarcastically, "Broke his action man."

No, Evie did that...

Mycroft just frowned at him and John decided to leave. Mycroft hoped he would look after Sherlock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ambassador of the U.S' two children had vanished from their school down in Surry. But it didn't take Sherlock long to figure it out, Grimm fairy tales, the book was found in the draw. It felt significant to Sherlock; it was in a paper bag with a seal on it.

Footprints were found on the floor, thanks to the boy that was taken; he left Linseed oil to track them.

Thank God for spy books.

Sherlock took tiny bits of the footprints to examine later.

He knew how the kidnapper got in; it was while parents collected their children.

Easy.

It took him a few hours to figure out everywhere the kidnapper had been, i.e. Moriarty, by the chemical traces on his shoe.

Chalk

Asphalt

Brick dust

Vegetation

Fifth?

He could not figure out the last molecule.

"You're a bit like my dad." Molly told him, she was helping him with the chemicals. "He's dead. No, sorry"

"Molly. Please don't feel the need to make conversation." He liked silence when he worked. "It's really not your area."

"When...when he was dying he was always really cheerful. He was lovely." Molly pressed. "Except when he thought no one could see." Sherlock knew what she was getting at. He gritted his teeth but chose to stay silent, "I saw him once. He looked...sad."

"Molly." Sherlock warned. He wanted her to stop talking.

She was correct and he wanted her to stop.

To stop being right.

To stop _talking_.

"You look sad." Molly continued. "When you think _he_ can't see you."

He didn't need to ask who _he_ is.

Sherlock knew it; he allowed his mask to drop. Rarely. But it happened. Not in front of John.

His friend.

Sherlock glanced up at John who was staring intently at something.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked as Sherlock looked at her, "And don't just _say_ you are because I know what that means...looking sad when you think no one can see you."

"But you can see me." When did he ever allow his mask to drop in front of her? In front of anyone expect perhaps Mycroft?

As strange as it seemed Sherlock would allow his mask to drop in front of Mycroft because Mycroft had seen him at his worse.

Knew him better than _anyone_ else.

"I don't count." Molly answered immediately.

Did she really think that? That she was so _low_ in his eyes.

She was something.

Yes her crush on him was annoying, but he cared for her did he not?

"What I'm trying to say is," Molly pressed on, "If there's anything, I can do, anything you need. Anything at all. You can have me." Molly looked annoyed at herself, "No, I just mean...I mean if there's anything you need...it's fine."

"But...what can I need from you?" Sherlock asked curtly.

"Nothing." Molly answered and shrugged, "I don't know...you could probably say thank you actually."

"Thank you." Sherlock was slightly confused but touched. Molly was willing to be there for him.

To help him if need be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out the Grimm fairy tales book was specific.

Hansel and Gretel.

PGPR

The fifth substance.

Chocolate.

The witch house, the children were there and they would _die_ if he didn't help them soon.

Thanks to his homeless network he found the old warehouse the Children would be.

Addlestone.

They found them. The children, just in time.

The girl was terrified of him. She screamed when she saw him.

Why?

He didn't get along with kids but _nothing_ to that _extent_.

Something of him reminded her of the kidnapper.

What did Moriarty do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the story of Sir Boast-a-lot." A TV in the Taxi was turned on and Moriarty was on the screen telling a story. "Sir Boast-a-lot was the _bravest_ and_ cleverest_ knight of the round table but soon the other knights begun to grow tired of his stories of how _brave_ he was and how many dragons he'd slayed." Sherlock knew what he saw saying. Sherlock was Sir Boast-a-lot and the other knights were the police officers. "And so they began to wonder are Sir Boast-a-lot's stories even true? Oh, no." The other officers didn't trust him. "So what if the knights went to King Arthur," Lestrade, chief of the police, "And said 'I don't believe Sir Boast-a-lot's _stories_, he's just a _big old liar_ who makes things up to make himself up, to make himself _look good_.' And then...even the _King_ began to wonder..." No, Lestrade…he wouldn't doubt him? Would he? Lestrade _knew_ him. Lestrade wouldn't doubt him. Would he? "But that wasn't the end of Sir Boast-a-lot's problem. No." Moriarty shook his head to add effect, "That wasn't the _final problem_. The End." The TV switched off. Sherlock had to get out. He felt trapped. As soon as he was out, he went to the driver.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sherlock shouted to the driver.

It was Moriarty driving.

Sherlock tried to run after the cab but he couldn't and was almost run over, a man saved his life and was shot.

He was shot because he shook Sherlock's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was someone watching them.

Once the police and ambulance were sorted, Sherlock run up to his flat in Bakers Street and it didn't take him long to find the camera. It wasn't long after that when Lestrade walked into the flat, "No, inspector." He didn't want to go to prison or be questioned.

He was busy.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"The answers no."

"You haven't heard the question?"

"You're here to take me to the station. I'm just saving you the trouble of asking."

Lestrade sighed lightly, "Sherlock-"

"Scream?" They think he did it all because the little girl screamed when she saw him.

"Yeah." Lestrade admitted looking distressed.

"Was it Donavon? I bet it was Donavon." She had never liked him from the moment he stepped in the station to help them. To her, he was a _'Freak'_ he hated that word. "Am I somehow responsible for the kidnapping? Oh, Moriarty _is_ smart. He planted that doubt in her head. That little _nagging_ sensation, you're gonna have to be strong to resist. You can't _kill_ an idea, can you?" Lestrade looked sheepish and upset but Sherlock wasn't angry. He understood, Lestrade had to do it. He was an officer of the law. "Not once it's made its home. Right _there_." Sherlock reached forward and gently poked Lestrade's forehead.

Moriarty wanted a picture of him being arrested.

Sherlock wouldn't let him get it.

But Lestrade will have to come back. He'll have to, with other police officers.

"Sherlock…" John stated as he watched them drive off, "I don't want the world believing you're..." John cut himself off but Sherlock knew exactly what he was going to say. A kidnapper? A murder? An Idiot? A Fraud?

"That I am what?"

"A fraud."

"You're worried they're right." Sherlock could read John like a book and John was terrified that they were right. That he _is_ a fraud.

Sherlock had never wanted to talk to Evie anymore than he did at _that_ moment. She would _never_ believe anything _anyone_ said about him. She knew him for real.

"What?"

"You're worried they're right about me." Sherlock repeated.

"No." John immediately denied.

"That's why you're so upset you can't even to entertain the possibility that they might be right. You're afraid that you've been taken in as well."

"No I'm not." John wasn't looking at him.

"Moriarty is playing with your mind too. _Can't you SEE what's going on_?" Sherlock hit the table in anger.

He was angry.

He didn't care what people thought about him.

He didn't care if they thought he was a fraud.

He _did_ care what John thought about him.

If he thought Sherlock is a fraud.

"Now, I know you for real." John commented.

"100 percent." Sherlock murmured feeling guilty for shouting.

"And nobody could fake being such an annoying_ dick_ all the time." John commented and Sherlock looked up at him. John believed him.

Relief took over him and Sherlock couldn't help smiling.

Yes, he will be arrested. People will believe that he is a fraud.

But John believed him.

It wasn't long before they came back. Lestrade warned them that they were on their way and Sherlock got ready.

They arrested him.

Lestrade warned them just before they came.

John was arrested as well after punching the chief superintendent.

Sherlock managed to distract the police and took John as a 'hostage', while always taking a gun and forcing all the police officers on their knees.

Lestrade looked at him and he saw disappointment and doubt in Sherlock.

He was disappointed in Sherlock, and Sherlock hated it.

Lestrade doubted whether or not he was a fraud. Lestrade wasn't sure, but this didn't help.

So they ran. Became fugitives.

They purposely jumped in front of a bus and got another man, who saved them, shot and killed. After the man told him that Moriarty left the key code in Sherlock's flat.

Moriarty was pretending to be a Richard Brooke who had all the information about Sherlock Holmes.

_Where_ and _how_ did he get the information?

He knew things that only two people could tell him some of the things he knew that nobody else knew.

Evie and Mycroft.

Evie wouldn't have done it. She would have no reason to…unless she was being tortured for the information.

No.

If anything had happened to her Mycroft would have told him.

Mycroft.

Why?

To get information from Moriarty?

He wasn't sure.

Moriarty tried to convince John that he was really Richard Brooke. Sherlock hoped John didn't believe him.

He got away.

Moriarty got away.

As they tried to chase him, realization came to Sherlock.

He knew what was going on.

He was going to die.

He needed Molly.

Sherlock made his way to the hospital, telling John he had something he needed to do.

He caught Molly before she left.

"You're wrong you know." He told her just as she was about to leave the lab, causing her to physically jump in shock. "You _do_ count. You've _always_ counted and I've _always_ trusted you." He told her the truth. He may never show it but he trusts her. "But you were right. I'm not ok." He wasn't. He was going to die and he wanted to see Evie one last time.

But he had a plan.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Molly, I think I'm going to die." He admitted careful. Pain shining through his eyes.

"What do you need?"

"If I wasn't everything that you think I am...everything that _I_ think I am...would you still want to help me?"

"What do you need?" Molly repeated, sounding certain.

"You." Sherlock told her honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John had worked it out.

Mycroft hated himself for it, but he needed the information from Moriarty, and he was only willing if he got information about Sherlock in return.

He kept Evie out of it.

He kept her safe but he betrayed his brother.

He never dreamt that Moriarty would do _this_.

Sherlock worked out the code. The tapping, it was binary.

He knew what he was going to do and he was ready.

John got a phone call, Mrs Hudson had been shot, but Sherlock knew she was ok. After all he had planned it.

Sherlock let John go, John was angry at Sherlock. He didn't understand why Sherlock didn't want to make sure Mrs Hudson was alive.

Sherlock was ready **'I'm waiting...JM'**

Sherlock stood and left the laboratory to climb the stairs, as he climbed he allowed his mind to wander.

He thought back to a time, when he and Evie were 16 years old.

"_Hey!" Evie said as she let herself into his house. They had decided to swap keys a couple of years back._

"_Hello." Sherlock glanced over at her, he had been reading a book but the moment he saw her face he knew something was wrong so he closed the book and stayed silent waiting for the explosion._

"_Mum is being _so_ bloody annoying this morning!" Ah there it is, "Ranting about…_God knows what_. I stopped listening and told her I was going out."_

"_Ah, of course. Have you ever thought about actually _listening_ to these rants?"_

"_They always end up making me _angry_ at her." Sherlock opened his mouth to make another comment but he was quickly shut up by Evie. "It's just so annoying! She does it so much, if it's not about my _weight_ it's about how much time I spend here," She did spend more time at his house than her own, but she rationalized that by saying it was quiet and away from her family at his house. "Or she even rants about my dad, or my brother, or my sister! It's like, why do _I_ give a crap? I _don't_! And if I try tell her that she just gets annoyed. She probably rants about me to Amy or Scott! I wouldn't be surprised." Evie had been pacing back and forth in front of Sherlock but she finally stopped and sat down heavily besides Sherlock and laid her head against his shoulder, "It's just so...Uhhhh!" Evie flung her hands out trying to explain her emotions. Sherlock understood what she was trying to say._

_Instead of replying, Sherlock got an idea, he twitched his shoulder until Evie moved her head and he stood up and held out a hand. Evie frowned at him in confusion but she took his offered hand and he pulled her up. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told without question and Sherlock grabbed the throw blanket that was on the back of the sofa before leading Evie upstairs.  
>Up onto the roof.<em>

_He released her hand but didn't let her open her eyes yet. He laid the blanket on the ground before turning back to Evie. "Open." Evie opened her eyes and looked around._

"_Where are we?"  
>"On the roof? Yes. I <em>finally_ got someone to clear all the stones away."_

"_Wow."_

_Sherlock took her hand again and led her to the blanket before sitting down and pulling her with him. Evie leaned her head against his shoulder and somehow the two friends ended up lying down, Evie's head resting on Sherlock's chest with Sherlock's arm protectively around her shoulders._

_They discussed the night's sky, the stars, as they did often during the summer, but it was different seeing them from the roof rather than the back garden._

_Some point during all the talking they had managed to fall asleep. Sherlock was the first to wake up. Evie and he had somehow managed to tangle themselves together. Evie's head still resting on his chest, one of her arms was heavy but a comfortable weight on his waist. Her legs had somehow wiggled into his and tangled themselves together. His arm was still around her shoulders but it was starting to feel numb._

_There was a different blanket covering them to the one that they were laying on. He sniffed it delicately._

_Mycroft._

_He had found them asleep and thought to cover them._

_Sherlock didn't always get along with his brother but he couldn't help a small smile at that thought._

_He tried to flex his numb arm without waking Evie, but he was unsuccessful._

"_Sherly?" Evie looked confused until the night before came back to her, "We fell asleep?"_

"_Apparently so."_

Sherlock wished he could wake up again, making the past few years all a dream.

He wished instead of ascending these stairs it was the ones at his old home where he was once more leading Evie upstairs.

But it wasn't. He reached the top and pushed the door open.

Moriarty.

He was playing Stayin' Alive.

"Well, here we are at last." Moriarty was sat at the edge listening to music, "You and me, Sherlock, and our problem. The final problem." He opened his arms wide. "_Staying alive_! It's so _boring,_ isn't it! It's just..." He moved his hand forward in a steady line, "_Staying_! All my life I've been searching for distractions," Sherlock knew that feeling well, most of his life Evie was a _perfect_ distraction until he got older and he couldn't find one. Drugs became his distraction and now solving cases. "And you were the _best_ distraction and now I don't even have you because I've _beaten_ you, and you know what. In the end it was easy. It was easy. And now I've got to go back playing with the _ordinary_ people, but it turns out your _ordinary_ just like all of them." During Moriarty's speech Sherlock was walking back and forth but now he stopped and looked at Moriarty, "Oh, well." Moriarty stood from his place and joined Sherlock standing face to face. "Did you almost start to wonder if I was real?" No. "Did I nearly get ya?" Moriarty began pacing around Sherlock.

"Richard Brooke." Sherlock spoke for the first time since coming on the rooftop. He found his voice was rough but he didn't care.

"Nobody seemed to get the joke. But you do." Richard Brooke in German was Reichenbach, the case which made his name. Apparently Moriarty just wanted 'some fun'.

"Good, you got that too." Moriarty commented after noticing that Sherlock was tapping the correct binary code.

"Every beat is a one. Every rest is a zero." Sherlock explained to prove that he knew it. "Binary code. That's why the assassins try to save my life. It was hidden on me. Hidden inside my head. A few simple lines of computer code that can break into _any_ system."

"I told all my clients. Last one to Sherlock Holmes is a sissy." Moriarty sounded calm. Too calm. It struck Sherlock's nerves but he didn't show it.

"But now that it's up here," Sherlock motioned towards his head, "I can use it to alter all the records. I can _kill_ _Rich Brooke_ and bring back _Jim Moriarty_."

"No, no, no." Moriarty turned around and put his head in his heads, "This is too easy. This is _too easy_. There is no key, _DUFUS_!" Moriarty yelled right in his face and Sherlock found that he didn't understand. He hated not understanding, "Those digits are meaningless. They're utterly _meaningless_." Moriarty looked disappointed in him and Sherlock hated the disappointed gaze. He hated himself for hating the gaze. He shouldn't care that Moriarty is disappointed in him. "You really thought at a couple of lines of computer code are gonna crash the world around you; I'm disappointed…I'm disappointed in you, _ordinary Sherlock_."

He managed to break into all those places because he had 'willing participants'.

People who helped him to do it.

"Now shall we finish the game? One _final_ act. Glad you chose a tall building. Nice way to do it." Moriarty commented as he walked to the side of the building.

"Do it? Do-do what?" Oh, he gets it. "Yes of course. My _Suicide_." He briefly wondered what Evie would think of him committing suicide.

He joined Moriarty at the side.

He was ready.

"Genius detective proven to be a fraud. I read it in the papers so it must be true. I love newspapers. Fairy tales. And pretty grim ones too."

Sherlock lent over the side; he knew Moriarty wouldn't push him.

It wasn't his way.

"I can still prove that you created an entirely _false_ identity."  
>"Oh, just kill yourself; it's a lot less effort. Go on. For me, <em>pleeeaaassee<em>."

Sherlock suddenly spun around and grabbed Moriarty by the coat and held him by the edge. "You're insane." Sherlock growled.

"You're just getting that _now_?" Sherlock held him further over the edge and Moriarty made a high pitched noise of protest. "Okay. Let me give you a little extra incentive." Sherlock looked at him curiously. "Your friends will _die_ if you don't."

Evie? Her name hung at his lips but he didn't say it. Not immediately.

"John?"

"Not just John. _Everyone_."

Sherlock had to be sure, "Mrs Hudson?"

"_Everyone_."

"Lestrade?" Did he count Lestrade as a friend? Yes. He did.

"_Three_ bullets. _Three_ gunmen. _Three _victims." _Three._..Evie was safe. He didn't know about Evie. Mycroft had kept her safe. "There's no stopping them now. Unless my people see you jump."

His 3 friends would die unless he jumped. They would be shot.

Evie would survive.

But the other three would die.

Unless he died.

He would die in disgrace.

He was ready.

He would _not_ allow his friends to die.

Sherlock stepped up onto the edge of the building.

"Your death is the only thing that's gonna call off the killers. I'm certainly not going to do it."

Sherlock took a deep breath, "Could you give me one moment please? One moment of privacy." Moriarty didn't move and Sherlock glanced down at him, "_Please_?"

Hold on..._he_ wasn't going to do it? So _he__ could_ do it.

Sherlock started laughing as he figured this out.

"_What_? What is it? What did I miss?"

"_You're_ not going to do it." Sherlock stepped back onto the roof and joined Moriarty to pace around him, "So the killers _can_ be called off then? There's a re-call code? Or a word, or a _number_? I don't have to die." Sherlock stopped in front of Moriarty. "If I've got you." He sang lightly before pacing around the man.

"Oh, you think you can _make_ me the stop the order. You think you can _make_ me do that?"

"_Yes_. So do you."

"Sherlock, you're big brother and _all_ the kings' horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."

Sherlock stopped in front of Moriarty looking him in the eye, "Yes, but I'm not my brother remember." He was different. "_I am you_. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to _burn_." And he was. He was ready to die. "Prepared to do what ordinary people _won't_ do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell. _I shall not disappoint you_."

"Nah." Moriarty shook his head, "Nah. You talk big, but _nah_… you're ordinary. You're ordinary; you're on the side of the _Angels_."

"Oh, I might be on the side of the Angels, but don't think for _one second_ that I am one of _them_." He wasn't.

He _wasn't_ ordinary.

He _is_ a _freak_.

Moriarty's eyes opened wide with realization. He could see it. See that he is not ordinary. "No. You're not." He agreed before smiling widely, "I _see_. You're not ordinary. No. You're me. _You're me_!" Moriarty seemed overjoyed about this fact, "Thank you, Sherlock Holmes." Moriarty held out his hand to shake and Sherlock warily took it. "Thank you. Bless you." Moriarty nodded, "As long as I'm alive you can save your friends. You've got a way out." He swallowed, "Well, good luck with that."

He opened his mouth impossibly wide and pulled out a gun before shooting his own brains out. He fell on the ground dead.

Blood pouring out the back of his head.

Sherlock had to die. He had no way out.

Moriarty was dead.

He was dead.

Oh God...Moriarty was dead.

He had to do it.

He walked slowly to the edge and looked down.

It was time.

He saw a taxi pull up and John climb out. He pulled out his phone and rung him.

"Hello?"

"John?" Sherlock's voice was rough, he wondered if anyone heard the gun shot.

"Hey Sherlock, you ok?" John was running towards the building. He couldn't come up.

"Turn around and walk back to where you came from." He ordered. John had to go back, he couldn't...

"No, I'm coming in."

"_Just do as I ask_." Sherlock begged. John must have heard the desperation in his voice as he did slow his pace and eventually stop. "Please."

"Where?" John started walking back. He got to a good place.

"Stop there."

"Sherlock?" John didn't understand what was happening.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." John did as he was told and even from this distance, Sherlock could see the horror on his face. He wondered what Evie would think of him now.

"_Oh God_."

"I...I can't come down so we'll have to do it like this." He wanted to tell John about Evie but there was no point now. He had to make John believe in him.

"Wha-What's going on?"

"An apology." Sherlock thought of how he could say this, and wondered if John would believe him. Wondered if Evie would believe it when she found out. "It's all true." He explained eventually.

"What?"

"Everything they said about me. I...invented Moriarty." Sherlock turned to see his dead body, gun still in his hand and eyes wide open staring at the sky.

John took a step back and then forward, trying to keep himself on his own feet, "Why are you saying this?"

"_I'm a fake_." Sherlock choked out.

"Sherlock?"

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs Hudson and Molly. In fact...tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty. For my own purposes."

"You can _shut up_ Sherlock." John didn't want to believe him and for that Sherlock was mostly glad for, but not at that moment, "Just _shut up_. The first time we met...the first time _we met_. You knew all about my sister right?"

"Nobody could be that clever."

"You could." Sherlock felt pride at John's obvious loyalty to him.

Sherlock laughed lightly, humourlessly, but he could see the distress on Johns face. "I researched you." He told him eventually. "Before we met I discovered _everything _that I could to _impress_ you. It's a trick. It's just a magic trick."

"No. _Stop it_ now." John started walking forwards, towards the building once more.

"No, stay _exactly_ where you are." John took a few steps back, "Don't move." John's hand was in the air and Sherlock reached out towards him. He had never wanted to feel anyone's touch more than he did at that moment.

"Alright." John stood still.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, would you do this for me?"

"Do _what_?" John still didn't understand.

"This phone call...it's...uh, it's my note. That's what people do don't they? Leave a note." Sherlock couldn't help but notice the irony. The first case with John, A study in pink, he was called upon because the 4th murder was different. Because there was a note. John looked as if he was about to fall over. He moved the phone from his ear before replacing it.

"Leave a note when?" John knew but he didn't seem to _want_ to believe.

"Goodbye John."

"No, don't..."

Sherlock stayed on the line for another few seconds before cutting off.

He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

It was time.

He dropped his phone. He calmed his thoughts but decided to let one stay on his mind before jumping.

_Evie._


	11. Mourning Forgotten

Lestrade couldn't believe it.

He stared at the body.

How?

No.

He felt dizzy. Was it his fault?

If he hadn't arrested him...Started to believe that he was a fraud...

Maybe Sherlock wouldn't have done it.

He wasn't a fraud.

He may have told John he was a fake.

But he _wasn't_.

He was a _genius_.

Lestrade new that.

How did he end up believing the lie?

Donavon and Anderson.

They convinced him.

How did he let them convince him?

He wanted to throw them out of his division but the superintendent wouldn't allow it.

Sherlock must have had a plan and it went wrong?

Since when do Sherlock's plans go wrong?

There was someone else's blood on the roof.

Maybe he was forced at gun point?

No, Sherlock would have preferred to be shot than tell everyone he was a fake.

Maybe someone else was at gun point...

He only has three friends, four if Lestrade included himself. Five if he included Mycroft.

But the brothers didn't get along.

But Sherlock wouldn't have let Mycroft be shot?

Would he?

John, Mrs Hudson, Evie and Lestrade.

_Evie_.

Did she know?

Would Mycroft have told her?

Lestrade didn't know.

Evie and he had gotten to know each other over the three years since they met.

Whilst Sherlock was going through the first withdrawal she came to see him. Asked for his advice and he gave it. He had seen junkies before, seen them go through withdrawal, relapses, he had seen them fail at quitting but he had also seen them succeed.

Sherlock was a strong character so Lestrade thought he would succeed.

He did eventually.

Lestrade told that to Evie. He explained his experiences with people who had taken drugs and Evie seemed to appreciate it.

He wasn't completely sure how or when but somehow, they ended up meeting up often, and slowly they became friends.

After she left Sherlock, Evie gravitated towards him for some reason, taking comfort in Lestrade's presence.

He didn't mind, he enjoyed Evie's company and was willing to be there for her.

He visited her, in her house in Dover as often as he could. Stayed a few days when he could get the time off.

They weren't together or anything. They were just friends. He didn't want it to be anything more and neither did Evie.

"I'm in love with Sherlock," she had confided in him earlier that year, "Even after all this time. I still love him. I think I'll always love him, no matter what"

Sighing heavily Lestrade turned on his heel and left the morgue, leaving behind Sherlock's ever still body behind, in the hands of Molly Hooper.

He took a few days off.

The superintendent wasn't happy about it but he allowed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie flopped onto the sofa with a large pizza with the sides flopping of the edge. She picked up a slice and bit into it, the hot melted cheese burning her tongue but it tasted _amazing_. "Mmmm." She picked up the remote and clicked play.

Beauty and the Beast.

Sometimes the best thing to do was have a relaxing hot bath in the afternoon, then sit in her pyjamas and eat a large pizza for dinner, watch a childhood movie and eat ice cream which was currently in the freezer, for dessert.

"Evie?" Lestrade's voice echoed through the room, half an hour into the film.

Evie jumped, she hadn't heard the door open. She looked at what she was wearing but found she didn't care, she trusted the DI and he had seen her in just Pyjamas before. "In here." Evie called putting the un-eaten quarter of the pizza down on the table and stood up to greet the Detective Inspector.

Lestrade came into the sitting room but something stopped Evie from rushing to give him the usual 'hello hug'. He looked tired, sleepless bags very visible under his eyes. His frown looked almost permanent and his hands were shaking. The stubble on his cheeks was getting past just 'stubble' and threatening to turn into a beard. His clothes looked as if he hadn't changed in days and he had lost a lot of weight. When was the last time he ate? He was staring at her and his eyes were so sad.

Something was _very_ wrong.

"Greg?" Evie asked carefully. He shook his head and walked over, to join her, he led her to the sofa and making her sit down.

"Have you spoken to Mycroft?" He asked. He knew she couldn't have otherwise she wouldn't look so relaxed and mildly cheerful; at least she was until she saw his own distress.

Evie shook her head, something was wrong with either Mycroft or Sherlock otherwise Lestrade wouldn't be here and looking so...old. "He rung a few days ago but he told me that he'd be quite busy for a few days so he won't be able to talk to me. Ha-Has something happened?"

Lestrade took a deep breath. He'd have to do it then.

"Sherlock…he…he's dead."

Evie froze. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. What did Greg just say? No.

"Evie, Evie…" Lestrade shook her gently. "Evie, come on breathe." He shook her a little harder.

The world started spinning. This was impossible. Her best friend was dead. No he couldn't be, Sherlock's can't die, he's too smart to die.

No, he's not.

Why would Greg lie to her?

He _wouldn't_ that's why.

She felt numb.

Nothing was real anymore. Nothing mattered.

"_EVIE_! Listen. Breathe. _Now._" a voice ordered while shaking her, breaking through into her thoughts and Evie realized she wasn't breathing; she took a sudden deep breath feeling the oxygen fill her lungs.

She looked at the one who spoke.

Gregory Lestrade.

"No. How? When?" Her voice sounded..._broken_ even to her.

"This Morning." Lestrade started explaining everything that had happened, at least what he knew about. From the children going missing and then screaming at the sight of Sherlock, and them arresting him. Escaping with John and then jumping off the roof of St Barts. John had told him what Sherlock said over the phone and Lestrade repeated this for Evie.

"_No_." Evie was sure. "He's not a fake. He's a _genius_."

"I know."

Evie didn't hear him. "He's always done it. Since we were _eight years old_. He's always just..._known_ stuff because he's _brilliant_! He sees things that we don't. He's just very observant and he can _deduce_!" her voice broke with the last words and she turned into Lestrade's side.

She didn't know how long she cried into his shoulder, everything else forgotten. Thoughts of her best friend flooding through her head. Every time she thought she would stop crying, another memory hit her and the flood came out again.

Was it her fault?

Maybe if she had gone back to him? He had been clean for months, she knew that much, but _she_ was _waiting_ for _him_. Giving him the choice to come back to her, if he wanted to.

But maybe she should have gone back first, he would still be alive.

She knew what he had told John was a lie.

Sherlock is not a fake. He was a genius.

She knew that.

Mycroft had to know that.

He wouldn't have done it if she was there.

He would still be alive.

Wouldn't he?

Sherlock was dead.

He couldn't be dead.

Why did he do it?

Evie's head hurt, her _whole body_ hurt and she felt impossibly guilty. _Empty_.

But she felt numb.

Nothing was real anymore.

She wanted to wake up and this be a _horrible_ nightmare.

"No." Evie denied sitting up and wiping the tears falling down her cheek. "No. He can't be…" She couldn't say it.

Evie pulled back and looked at Lestrade. "What's gonna happen now? Does…'Croft know…?"

"I haven't spoken to him. But I would assume so."

"I've gotta…" Evie reached to the table and picked up her mobile dialling Mycroft's number.

**No answer.**

She tried again.

**No answer.**

Again.

**No answer.**

Evie sighed and looked up at Lestrade. "He's not answering. I need to talk to him…what does he know? How…" Evie gasped, "What about the funeral?"

***Brrrrring Brrrrrring*  
><strong>

Evie jumped and looked down at her phone, 'Croft' was clearly displayed, "'Croft?"

"Evie, I apologize I had just come home." His voice sounded empty.

Evie didn't bother with small talk, "Do you know? Why didn't you tell me?" Evie choked out.

"Ah, you have spoken to Lestrade?" Mycroft had been hoping nobody would talk to Evie until he got the chance.

"Yes. He's here. Why? Shouldn't you have told me?"

"I…" Mycroft wasn't sure what to say, he had his reasons but he couldn't tell her over the phone. Too dangerous. Moriarty's men are still out there. He had a plan; he just hadn't expected Lestrade to go over to Evie's. "I have had so much to sort out. I apologize. I was just about to tell you." He lied. He hated lying to Evie, but for the moment he had to. For everyone's safety. Evie would understand soon.

"How? I don't understand. You know him as well as I do Mycro…he's not a fake. He can't be de-." She couldn't say it.

"I know. But others are more likely to believe the words that he spoke."

"I'm coming up." Evie decided, she had to see the man she saw as an older brother. She had to see Sherlock's body to believe it. She had to see her own parents for their comfort.

"No." It was too dangerous for her, he couldn't tell her yet.

"What?" Evie didn't understand. "Why not?"

"Evie…I can't explain right now, but you have to stay there. I will come down as soon as I can. But you have to stay there Evie. _Please_."

Evie could hear the desperation in his voice so she knew she would do as he said. "But what about his fu-funeral?"

Mycroft sighed; he couldn't make her miss that. "I will send a helicopter that day. Please Evie. _Do as I say_."

"I will." Evie sighed; she knew if she didn't, Mycroft would go to any length to make she that she does. She knew it was for her own safety, even if she didn't know what the danger was. "But I expect an explanation."

"And you will get one. I apologize Evie but I have to go."

"See you." Evie murmured.

Mycroft cut off the phone and Evie stared at it for a few moments. She didn't understand. Why couldn't see go and see him? Something was dangerous for her to go. But what?

Moriarty?

Why would he be after her?

"What's happened?" Lestrade broke through her thoughts.

"Mycroft doesn't want me to come up to London. I don't know why. It's dangerous that much is obvious but _what_?"

He didn't know.

Lestrade stayed for a few days but Evie wasn't good company.

She fell into denial and all her grief went into cleaning, by the time the few days were over the house was _spotless_.

When she had no distraction, she cried.

She barely ate and barely slept.

Lestrade had to force feed her and drugged her a couple of times so that she would get _some_ sleep.

Lestrade spoke to John over the phone, helping John and Mycroft to arrange Sherlock's funeral. Evie put in anything she thought Sherlock would like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word four days after he had died, Mycroft sent a helicopter to pick up Evie and Lestrade and take them to the Church where Sherlock would be buried.

As soon as she landed she saw Mycroft waiting for them and she ran over to him hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back just as tightly before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "It's true then?" Evie asked. She didn't want to believe it. She was half hoping Sherlock would just jump out from behind a tree and hug her telling her it was just a stupid joke and she was an idiot for believing it.

"It's true." Mycroft confirmed lightly placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing over the small dent like scar that Sherlock's fist had left.

It was a closed coffin funeral.

There weren't many people there, just Evie, Mycroft, John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, and a few others that Sherlock has helped over the years.

John stood to say a few words about him but Evie barely heard them. She couldn't take her eyes off the coffin.

His body was inside.

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" the preacher asked.

Evie made a move to stand up, she hadn't prepared anything but she felt she needed to say something. Say a goodbye to her best friend, but Mycroft stopped her with a hand on her leg and a slight shake of his head when she looked at him. "But-"

"It's not safe." He whispered under his breath. So low, Evie wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but she did as she was told and stayed silent except for the sods wrecking through her chest as his body was lowed into the ground.

Mycroft walked her to the helicopter. "I will be down later tonight, Evie. Its time I explained." He whispered as he hugged her goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Evie was sat quietly in the sitting room and she broke down. Sobs heaving through her body.

She was alone. Lestrade had to go back to work; she didn't know when Mycroft would be there.

She had to do something.

Evie stood up and went into the kitchen, after digging around the cupboards, she found she had the correct ingredients and started making the coconut cake batter. She allowed herself to think about all the times Sherlock and she used to make this together. She laughed and cried as memory after memory hit her, until a thought about the house she lived in.

_The moment Mycroft hit the age of 18 he found himself in the Government, he found that he had a lot of work to down in Dover. So instead of staying in a hotel, Mycroft decided to buy a house. He had the money so didn't see any reason why he shouldn't, except for the fact that he rarely spent any time in said house except for sleeping and eating._

_So after having the house for almost a year he decided to invite his brother and Evie to stay in that house over the summer._

_It soon became a regular occurrence, he went down to Dover and whenever Sherlock and Evie were off school at the same time as his trips they would join him._

_It's an average sized house. Evie remembered the first time she walked in, straight into a hallway and off to the left was the sizable sitting room already decorated and furnished, but basically untouched. To the right was the large kitchen, connected with a dining room. Straight opposite the front door was another door which led into a shower room, and the stairs leading upstairs which included a large bathroom, the Master bedroom and two smaller, but still large bedrooms, and then another smaller bedroom which was changed into an office. From the office there was another door leading to stairs which led onto the roof._

_Evie and Sherlock spent many weeks there and it became like a third home to Evie, her parent's house and the Holmes' place being the other two._

_But one day really stuck out to her, when they were 19 years old, it was the summer Sherlock had finished his year at University but Evie still had two years left. They had gone home for the summer but the two friends decided to go down to Dover for a couple of weeks._

_They were eating pie and roast potatoes for dinner when Evie turned to Sherlock, "So what are you doing now?"_

"_Eating dinner whilst watching mind numbing television." Sherlock replied._

_Evie resisted the urge to roll her eyes despite knowing Sherlock's answer was completely serious as if she couldn't see what he was doing. "I mean, you've completed Uni, what's next? For you?"_

"_I shall stay in Cambridge with you and do anything that shall, as you say, take my fancy."_

"_Still wanna be a pirate?" Evie had to ask, with a teasing smile._

"_Oh ha ha." Sherlock laughed sarcastically but he couldn't help but smile at his friend._

"_So that's a yes then?"_

"_Ay."_

_Evie rolled her eyes, "And I will be the ships lady yeah?"_

"_No, that's Mycroft."_

_Evie had to cover her mouth quickly with her hand before she spat out the potato she just placed in her mouth. Evie allowed herself to giggle once she swallowed. "'Croft as the ships lady...I can't see him wanting to do that."_

_Sherlock looked over at his friend and smirked, "I guess I'll have to make him walk the plank."_

"_Ah, but Peter Pan will save him."_

"_Does that make me Captain Hook?"_

"_Well if you grew your hair..."_

"_Aren't you forgetting that he wears a wig?"  
><em>

_"Ah, true. Grow your hair, and then cut it off to make it a wig."_

"_If I'm Captain Hook and Peter Pan is saving Mycroft from the plank...does that make Mycroft...Wendy?"_

_Evie snorted in laughter, "Then who am I?"_

"_Hmm," Sherlock put his hand on his chin and stared at Evie for a moment, "Smee." He answered eventually causing Evie to laugh even more._

"_Ah glad you think so highly of me."_

"_Well, he is Hook's right hand man."_

"_Or woman in this case."_

"_Well..." Sherlock tipped his head slightly and Evie threw a potato at him causing him to chuckle and throw it back at her._

_They were both silent for a few minutes eating their food when Evie burst into sudden laughter. Sherlock looked up at her in wonder, "Sorry, sorry." Evie said un-apologetically, "I just got the image."_

_Sherlock wasn't sure he wanted to know having been on the receiving ends of her 'metal imaging' before. But curiosity got the better of him. "Image?"_

"_Mycroft as Wendy." Sherlock snorted, a noise he would forever deny before closing his eyes willing himself to delete the image._

"_That is quite...disturbing."_

"_Quite." Evie agreed, but she was smiling in amusement._

Evie placed the cake in the oven, it was moments like that she missed the most.

The carefree banter between them, that didn't mean anything except that they could relax in each other's presence so easily.

"Evie." Evie jumped at the voice and couldn't help it when a small giggle from escaped her when she caught eyes with Mycroft, having the mental image once more.

Mycroft raised a single eyebrow in question but Evie shook her head, "Sorry, I'm just..." She shrugged not knowing how to explain, suddenly happiness escaping her once more.

"Right, I believe it is time to explain everything." Mycroft told her and Evie stood up straighter in anticipation. What was so dangerous that she couldn't even speak at her best friend's funeral, "You may want to sit down?" Mycroft turned on heel and went into the sitting room with his umbrella clicking on the floor. Evie followed him silently.

She almost fainted at the sight.

Sherlock Holmes was sat on the sofa.

Alive.

"Sh-Sherly?" Evie wasn't sure if she had said it out loud or in her head.

"Hello." Sherlock didn't know what to say. His eyes went straight to the cheek he had punched over 3 years ago. A small dent like scar was on it and the guilt felt heavier than ever, but right now was not the time to think about that. When he entered the house memories of time spent with Evie came over him but he tried to push them back. He took a seat whilst Mycroft went to find Evie.

"Sorry, I'm just..." Sherlock tensed at her voice. He hadn't heard it in so long and it sounded beautiful to his ears.

He heard them walking into the room and he didn't know how to react. He thought acting calm would be the best idea, but his heart was pounding harder than ever. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him.

He would normally have some idea but Evie always surprised him. He loved her for that. But right now he wished that she didn't.

Evie just stared at him in disbelief. She slowly took a step. Seemed to find that she was balance and walked slowly towards him. Once she reached him she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his cheek and stared in to his eyes.

He lent into her touch and stared back waiting for her to speak first.

Her hand felt amazing on his cheek; he hadn't felt her touch in three years.

And then she slapped him.

_Hard_.

He put his hand where she had slapped and looked up in confusion.

"So you go and just casually _DIE_? But then it turns out you're not dead, just sitting in my living room drinking..." she looked at the table finding no drink there she looked back at him, "Will be drinking tea, as if _nothing's happened_?"

Sherlock hadn't been expecting this reaction and wasn't sure what to say. He opened his mouth to speak when Evie just started crying and pulled him into a tight hug which after a moment he hugged back. He hadn't hugged anyone in a while and it felt strange, but good.

Very good with Evie.

Evie felt the old but familiar tingles of electric all over her body as he hugged back.

"You're alive! I don't...Am I gonna wake up in a minute? Or am I dead? I don't remember dying? But then 'Croft?" Evie pulled away from Sherlock and looked at Mycroft, "Are we all dead?"

Mycroft felt just as dumbfounded at her reaction as Sherlock is, managed to shake his head. "We are all _very_ much alive."

"Then..._how_?"

Sherlock glanced at Mycroft who sat in the armchair next to the sofa but turned it so that it faced them.

They began to explain that Sherlock had faked his death with help from Molly and Mycroft together. Sherlock explained that he had to do it too keep everyone safe because Moriarty had gunmen ready to kill John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade if they didn't see him jump, he had already had a plan, Mycroft explained that Moriarty doesn't know about Evie because he kept her safe by not telling him about her. Altering Sherlock's life story, to keep her _safe._

That was why he didn't want her talking at the funeral, Evie realized, or going up to London.

"But Greg saw your body...?" Evie tried. "John felt your pulse!" At least Lestrade told her everything John had told him.

"Neither of them was me." Sherlock sighed lightly, "I had a plan. Moriarty didn't know about. But I have to stay hidden. Pretend to be dead until all Moriarty's men are gone. Which I have to find."

"And kill them?" Evie had to know.

"Give them to the Government." Was the only answer Sherlock gave.

Evie opened her mouth to ask something else when a beeping echoed through the room. Evie frowned in confusion before she remembered the cake. "I made coconut cake." She stated in explanation, before rushing into the kitchen. She switched the timer off, picked up the oven gloves before getting the cake out of the oven. She stared at it for a few minutes.

_Sherlock is alive._

Sherlock is in her living room.

Alive.

It had been three years since they last saw each other face to face and she didn't know what to do or say.

She knew what was coming next.

He would stay here with her until he'd found all of Moriarty's men.

And then what?

She couldn't lose him again.

Not after he was back.

But then again, if this hadn't happened...would he have ever come back?

She didn't know.

Evie took a deep breath to ready herself, before cutting into the cake. She took 3 pieces and placed each on an individual plates.

She then made tea.

She could hear the brother's murmurs as they discussed something quietly.

"Does she want me here?" She heard Sherlock say.

"Yes." Mycroft whispered forcefully. "She's just in shock. Give her time."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I am _never_ wrong Sherlock."

Evie blocked out the conversation and put the cake and tea on and tray and took it to them and put it on the table before sitting down beside Sherlock once more and taking her own tea, taking a sip and ignoring the fact that it was burning her tongue.

"Evie," Mycroft started. "I think you know what we are going to ask. We have taken every precaution possible to ensure that you are _both_ safe. And I need to continue on as if I have lost my brother. But I will, of course, visit."

Evie looked at Sherlock, she looked into his sad eyes and knew no matter what, she would never let him go again.

"I have been clean for almost 18 months." Sherlock felt the need to tell her as Mycroft picked up a slice of the offered cake, more out of politeness than actually wanting it, "Except for the Hound drug which I did not choose to take and it was quickly out of my system."

"Sherly..." Evie spoke quietly and put down her tea before clearing her throat trying to find the right words. "You can stay as long as you want." Evie said eventually, "I missed you." She added honestly while placing her hand on Sherlock's arm.

"I've missed you too..." Sherlock tentatively reached forward and put his hand on her left cheek. Evie almost jumped at what felt like electric running from his hand to her cheek, a feeling she had grown so accustomed to but hadn't felt in too long. She closed her eyes and lent into his touch, enjoying the contact. Sherlock's thumb brushed delicately over the scar. He missed this, this close relationship with Evie. He missed the feel of her skin, her smile, her contentment but that scar. It was entirely his fault. "Evie..." He choked her name aloud for the first time in over two years, "I-I'm so _sorry_." He finally said the apology that he should have made over three years prior. "Will you...forgive me?" He readied himself for the no. For the fact that he can stay but he's not forgiven.

Evie opened her eyes and put her hand over his. "I already have."

Sherlock felt incredible happiness flow through him. It was more than he could wish for.

She pulled him to another hug and they stayed that way until Evie heard the front door close and realized Mycroft had made a stealthy exit. "Wait here." she told Sherlock before running after Mycroft. She caught him just before he climbed into the Helicopter. "Mycro!" she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, he hugged back for a moment before pulling back.

"What do I do?" Evie asked.

Mycroft looked at her; he had known her since she was eight years old, and at that moment, at 25 years old, she reminded him of the eight year old he had first met.

So small and vulnerable, wanting to be brave but knowing she didn't have too. Not in front of him.

"Whatever you wish to do so." He answered the only thing he could think of.

"But..."

"Evie." Mycroft softened his voice and stopped being the British Government and became the older brother Evie saw him as, "He _wanted_ to come here. He could have stayed at my home and did what he needs to do from there, but he asked me to bring him here. To stay with you."

Evie's eyes brightened and she smiled, it didn't completely meet her eyes but it was enough, "Thank you."

Mycroft nodded and kissed her forehead once more before climbing into the helicopter.

Evie took a deep breath and turned towards the house and readied herself. She didn't know what the next few months would be like, but she had her best friend back and she knew it would all be ok.


	12. What If

The next few days were awkward, neither friend knew what to do or say around each other.

They spent the days almost silent only speaking when offering to make a drink or ask what the other wanted for lunch/dinner, both had so many questions to ask but neither wanted to overstep the boundaries not being sure where they were with each other. Evie had taken up sitting on the armchair whenever Sherlock sat on the sofa, not because she didn't want to be near him because she did, but she didn't know if she was welcome to sit so close.

A week had passed since the funeral and then finding out he is alive, during that week Evie had spoken to Lestrade over the phone but she had to lie to him, try and act as if she is still grieving. She _despised_ lying but she knew she had to, for everyone's safety. She spoke to Mycroft a few times, whilst on the phone they had to be careful but Evie could easily hear between the lines, 'How are you doing?' was really 'How are you and Sherlock doing? Are you getting along? What has been going on? Is it safe? Has Sherlock started searching for Moriarty's associate's yet?' She told him all she could and he promised to visit in a few weeks.

She said goodbye to Lestrade-who rung everyday even if it was just 5 minutes, which annoyed her because she hated lying to him, but she was thankful for his concern. Evie had an idea forming in her head and she decided that she should do it. She glanced at the sofa and saw Sherlock was asleep; she smiled faintly before covering him with a blanket and then setting everything up.

It was an hour later when Sherlock woke up and found the blanket covering him; he couldn't stop a smiling gracing his lips as he sat up at looked around. Something fluttered down as he sat up and he picked up a stick note as it landed on his lap.

'**Come upstairs sleepyhead-ER xx'**

Sherlock rubbed his head lightly and smirked; trust Evie to stick a note on his head. Sherlock stretched before folding up the blanket to leave on the sofa before going towards the stairs wondering what Evie was planning. On the wall besides the stairs were lots of sticky notes all with arrows pointing up the stairs. He reached the top and looked around, the arrows continued down to the end of the hallway at the office where another note sat. It was placed at Sherlock's eye level and he imagined Evie reaching upwards, on her tip toes, trying to place it at the correct place.

'**Come inside Sherly-ER xx'**

Sherlock lightly pushed the door open and glanced around, he had only been in this room a few times but he hadn't been in there since Evie had moved in. The small office had been moved around slightly: straight opposite the door was the desk underneath the window holding a computer, and a laptop which he could just notice under various pieces of paper, he noticed a diary and another scrap book; he had to resist looking through them both. On the windowsill were small rubber dog ornaments that he had gotten for Evie for her 9th birthday. She loved them and apparently never got rid of them. There was also a jewellery box and necklace holder with the various pieces of jewellery both Sherlock, Mycroft and her family had gotten Evie over the years. A stack of CD's sat beside that.

To his right was a shelf full of books and DVD's. Sherlock spun around to look at the wall around the door and saw it was full of pictures, of Sherlock himself, Mycroft, Lestrade and Evie's family. Some were group photos, some were separate. They were all taken at different stages; he took note that one of Evie and him when they were 8-the first photo taken together-was next to one of his and Evie at 22-the last photo taken together. There were of course pictures around the house of the same people, but this group of them felt significant to Sherlock, as if it was a sort of shrine to her old life before _he_ forced it to go wrong. A picture in the bottom left hand corner captured his eyes, he frowned, it was him outside Baker Street with his death Frisbee hat on which oddly enough was around a year ago. Quickly deciding to let it go he then turned away from the photos to look at the door to his left; he knew it led to the roof.

'**Come on up -ER xx'**

Sherlock did as it said and slowly walked up the stairs having no idea what to expect once he reached the top. It was normal for Evie and him to sit on the roof together in this house; he just hadn't done it in years and didn't know what to say.

He reached the top and pushed the door open, he almost gasped in surprise.

The roof was large and normally empty except for the door he just walked through. But sat in the middle of the roof was a blanket laid on the ground with a picnic basket, two plates and two wine glasses a bottle of red wine.

Evie was sat atop the blanket smiling nervously at him, "I thought...I dunno, I just thought this would be a good idea. If you don't want to then you can just-" She gestured towards the door behind him.

Sherlock snapped his mouth closed after realizing that it was hanging open, before answering her stammered, un-asked question. He closed the door and walked towards Evie. As he neared, he could hear faint music. He took a seat beside Evie on the blanket. The smile Evie gave him made Sherlock realize that Moriarty was correct, he does have a heart and his is for Evie. He couldn't help but smile back despite noticing the dent like scar stretch slightly along with her cheek. He coughed trying to hide how unsure he felt. "Music?" He asked curiously but almost needing something to say.

Evie pulled her Ipod from besides her, "Thought it'd be nice. Just put it on shuffle."

"Ah." Sherlock nodded. It was quite nice, calming background music.

They sat in silence for a moment, it was awkward. Both hating the discomfort but neither knew what to do about it. "I do this sometimes." Evie admitted after a moment, her voice was quiet and thoughtful. She reached forward and opened the bottle of wine to pour herself half a glass and moved the bottle towards Sherlock's glass in an offering, he nodded and she poured him some. "I just sit up here and just look at the stars."

"I haven't since..." Sherlock trailed off and Evie nodded hearing what was un-said. 'Since the last time we did it together.' It was a good night, not long after they had gotten the flat at Baker Street together but there was nowhere to see the stars there, not even a back garden so they went to Mycroft's home. He seemed glad to see them, he would never admit it but Evie could see he got lonely without them and just pushed himself into his work.

Instead of commenting immediately, Evie chose to open the basket and take everything out, she had just made whatever she thought would work in a picnic and what they had eaten during their last picnic together. "I love doing it." She commented finally as she was unpacking. A box of sandwiches, a box of sausage rolls, block of cheese, a box of sliced cumber and then a salad box. She glanced into the basket smiled slightly, the desert she was looking forward to, and closed the basket before pushing it off the blanket to give them more space to sit and eat.

Evie took a sip of her drink and Sherlock did the same, to give him a reason not to reply. Evie took a sandwich and offered him one, they ate in silence until Evie finally found the courage to ask, "So, what's John like?"

"John? He's..." Sherlock wasn't sure how to describe his closest friend since Evie left, "You two would get along _splendidly_." Sherlock answered eventually. "Have you been reading his blog?"

"_Course_!" Evie sounded offended at the thought that she wouldn't read it, "And the newspapers. _Please_ tell me you kept the hat?"

Sherlock scoffed, "That _hat_ made no sense! Two fronts and _ear flaps_."

"It's a deer stalker." Evie told him as if that made complete sense. "Oh, that reminds me. _You don't know about the Solar System_?"

Sherlock sighed but he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him, "I deleted it." He offered as an explanation, he didn't have to explain what he meant to Evie. She understood.

"But...it's the _Solar System_!"

"As I said, you and John would get along splendidly."

"But what's he like? I read that he was an army Doctor? Is he good company?" Evie paused but Sherlock waited knowing she wanted to ask something else, "D-did, _do_ you consider him a friend?"

"Yes." Sherlock choose to answer the last question first. "He...he was fun to be around and seemed to find my deductions more...amazing than annoying. And he didn't tell me to 'piss off' even after Mycroft kidnapped him."

Evie coughed, choking on the sip of wine she just took, Sherlock patted her on the back until she nodded, her shoulders were still shaking with laughter though, "'Croft _kidnapped_ him?"

Sherlock smirked, "Well, according to John, he was being followed by the cameras and everywhere he went the telephone boxes were ringing, he eventually answered it and then Mycroft told him where all the cameras were and told him to get into the black car that parked beside him on the road, and took him to an old warehouse, offered him money to spy on me. I personally think he should have taken the offer. We could have split the profits."

Evie laughed lightly and took another sip of wine trying to get rid of the annoying fuzzy feeling after choking on it. "You have enough money."

Sherlock smirked, "Yes, but it would not hurt to have the money from Mycroft. It took me a while to convince John to use my credit card."

"Ah, a proud man then?"

"Very." They were silent for a little while long until Sherlock spoke up, "How...how have you been?"

Evie considered lying but she knew Sherlock should see through it, "I've been...as well as you can expect." Evie answered honestly.

"Did you come here immediately?" He didn't expect her to have.

"No, I stayed with mum and dad for a bit then 'Croft told me that he can set up this house to be lived in full time and I agreed. I like it here...it's...quiet and calming. I needed to be left alone with my thoughts for a while, and then I just grew accustomed to the quiet and this house." Evie gestured around her, "I love it."

"I do approve of some of the changes you have made." Sherlock thought he should add. The house had gone through many changes to make it more modern and so that it matched Evie's personality perfectly.

"Well, it wasn't..._homey_ enough for me. Mycro gave me money to get any furniture I thought I would need. I got quite a bit..." She wanted to pay Mycroft but he refused. Saying there's no need, he had enough to spare.

She had tried to get a job to pay for her own furniture but there was nothing close enough to the house, it was very much in the country. Mycroft finally convinced her to not worry about it and relax; he sent her monthly sums of money to keep her well fed and comfy.

Sherlock chuckled he had noticed, the only furniture he had recognised was the armchair and the bed in his room. Evie had obviously taken the Master Bedroom whilst the last one was a spare room for anyone who stayed over.

"So tell me about some of the cases that John didn't post?"

They spoke for a while longer as Sherlock told her about some of the case's which John hadn't written up along with his own experience of some of those that he did write up and Evie told him what she had been doing since she moved down there.

They finished most of the food and half a bottle of the wine which had helped get rid of their nerves as they spoke, the hours flying past just as they used to, Evie glanced at Sherlock grinning cheekily at him bringing the basket around. "I have something else."

Sherlock raised a single eyebrow in question, Evie brought out a box of Strawberries, a tub of cream and a bag of sugar. Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah Evie. Now _that_ is evil, playing on my weakness."

"_Well_ it's a good thing we're friends then otherwise I would be your arch enemy." Evie tried to say it nonchalantly as she opened the strawberries but she couldn't help looking to the side at Sherlock to see his reaction at the word 'friend'.

Sherlock tensed in the slightest but then he relaxed considerably and smiled at her. "Ah, mais c'est impossiblè mon amiè. Mycroft is my _arch_ enemy." He opened the tub of cream before offering it out to her. _(Translation: but it is impossible my friend.)_

Feeling overjoyed at his reaction Evie grinned before dipping the strawberries into the cream and sugar as they continued talking about the last three years. They both relaxed considerably and felt as if the past few years were just a horrible dream. Once pudding was finished, they pushed everything away and Evie lent onto Sherlock's shoulder.

"When are you gonna start tracking them down?" Evie asked hoping they had a little while longer before he would be busy tracking down Moriarty's men. She wanted to help him but wasn't sure what to do.

"I should start as soon as possible." He admitted with a small shrug, "I wanted to relax for a while I suppose."

"Do you miss him?" Evie blurted out suddenly. "John, I mean?" she thought she should clarify just encase.

"I...I hate that he and the others, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade, believe that I am dead," Sherlock answered honestly. "I am un-sure of his reaction when this is over and I show up and he sees me alive."

"Better than a slap?" Evie asked sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Sherlock chuckled and turned to look at her, at this angle he could see her left cheek perfectly and he lifted a hand lightly brushing the scar, "I deserved it."

Evie sighed, "Sherly...you should stop with the guilt. I've forgiven you."

Sherlock didn't know how to answer, but mentioning John, he couldn't help but think of the week previous.

The day of his funeral.

_Sherlock had been getting ready to leave for Evie's whilst everyone went to his funeral. It was strange, knowing everyone was at his funeral while he was alive and packing up his stuff._

_He was nervous to see Evie, unsure of how she would react. Not just her seeing him alive, but seeing him after three years. He didn't know how _he_ would react seeing her after three years._

_He couldn't help but wander around. He had barely been in their since Mycroft allowed him to leave. Except for the past few days, he had spent the first two days at Molly's house until Mycroft managed to bring him here._

_He walked into the dining room; the table was gathering a thin layer of dust showing that nobody had sat there in a while._

_He wondered if Mycroft ate at work, or did he even eat? Sherlock frowned and realized he was concerned for his older brother._

_Sherlock looked towards the stairs, his old room and Evie's room were up there. He hadn't set foot in her room and he couldn't, not yet._

_He had to get out before he did anything stupid. It was dangerous he knew but he had to go._

_Pulling on his coat Sherlock left the house, he knew where he wanted to go and started walking. It wasn't too far._

_He reached the Church, where he was supposedly being buried. His funeral was over._

_He walked slowly into the graveyard carefully looking around to be sure nobody spotted him; he was good at that, at stepping into the shadows and not being noticed._

_He could see them, stood next to his grave._

_John and Mrs Hudson._

_Slowly making his way over, Sherlock stood by a tree, careful to blend in and not be noticeable. He couldn't hear them but he could see them._

_He did say a form of goodbye to John but he felt horrible for lying to him; not about being a fraud, but about him dying. He was pretty sure John believed him. He wanted to rush over and apologize to him. Tell him that he's still alive._

_Mrs Hudson started walking away and Sherlock took a step back hoping she didn't see him. She was wiping at her eyes trying not to cry. He hated seeing her cry he just wanted to go and hug her. She was the only person he hugged since Evie. He resisted and turned to watch John, he kept stepping backwards and forwards. Sherlock longed to at least hear what he was saying even if he couldn't speak to him, but it was too dangerous. He wasn't even meant to leave the house but he had to..._

_John stepped forward and patted the grave before he sagged, almost curling in on himself before turning on his heal and walking away._

_Sherlock watched him leave taking a hesitant step forward. He half wanted John to see him not caring how dangerous it was._

'_I'm sorry John.' Sherlock thought to himself as he watched his friend walk away. 'I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me when I'm back.'_

Sherlock shook his head lightly clearing that thought; he could feel Evie's eyes on him and choose to change the subject completely. Sherlock lay down and Evie fell with him landing on his chest and it felt perfect. "The north star is very clear tonight." Sherlock stated more to change the subject than anything else.

"For someone who doesn't know that the Earth goes around the sun you know a lot about the stars."

"You seemed to enjoy it." Sherlock explained honestly, "I told you one fact about the stars and you were interested, so I learnt more."

"Really?" Evie was shocked; Sherlock had learnt astronomy so that he could tell her?

"Yes. Really." Sherlock confirmed.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, it was nice. They hadn't been so comfortable since before the drugs.

"_**Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart and it will not go away."**_

A thought entered Sherlock's mind. He slowly sat up, giving Evie time to sit up first. He reached over and turned the volume up on her Ipod before standing up and looking down at her, she frowned up at him in confusion, when he held out his hand.

Evie's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and took the offered hand allowing him to pull her to stand; she tried to ignore the spark she felt as she grasped his hand.

He kept his hold on her hand as he carefully placed his left hand on her back and she put her hand on his shoulder, as they stared into each other's eyes.

_**"Well I tried but I had to draw the line. And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind,"**_

They swayed back and forth with the music, Sherlock pulled their bodies flush against each other, never breaking eye contact.

_**"What if I had never let you go? Would you be the one I used to know?"**_

As she listened to the song Evie couldn't help but realize how _perfectly_ this song worked with their situation.

What if? There were so many what if's in their friendship, what if he hadn't taken the drugs? What if he hadn't hit her? What if she's stayed? What if he had come back earlier?

Sherlock stared into her eyes and the last few years were just a dream, a nightmare. He never took drugs.

He and Evie never separated.

Moriarty never existed.

_**"And if I said that we could turn it back. Right back to the start. Would you take the chance and make the change?"**_

Would they? If they could, go back and change it, would they?

_Yes_. Both knew they would.

They would do anything to keep their friendship over those years, to have never had separated.

"_**Do you think how it would have been sometimes? Do you pray that I'd never left your side?"**_

_Yes_. Evie thought, the last few years had been so hard.

So much pain and heartache.

She had read about him every day and wondered if he was thinking about her.

"_**If only we could turn the hands of time, if I could take you back would you still be mine."**_

Sherlock suddenly noticed how close they were, noses almost touching her breath tickling his face.

His breath tickling her face.

He felt his own heart rate speed up along with hers.

"_**Cos I tried. But I had to draw the line. And still this question keep on spinning in my mind. What if I had never let you go? Would you be the one I used to know What if I had never walked away? 'Cos I still love you more than I should say."**_

Sherlock broke eye contact just for a moment, his eyes flickering towards her lips.

They were so close.

"Evie I..." Sherlock whispered, but Evie stopped him by releasing his shoulder to placing her fingers over his mouth. She slightly shook her head telling him to stop talking. She lent in closer, closing the final distance.

"_**But I guess we'll never know, we'll never know."**_

**An: The song is 'What If' Originally by Kate Winslet but I was thinking of the version by Rhydian Roberts Ft Idina Menzel.**


	13. Not Goodbye

__**AN: Sorry it's late! My computer broke, was using my sister laptop but it didn't have Word...Sorted now with a new Laptop-woooo!**

_Sherlock suddenly noticed how close they were, noses almost touching her breath tickling his face._

_His breath tickling her face._

_He felt his own heart rate speed up along with hers._

"_**Cos I tried. But I had to draw the line. And still this question keep on spinning in my mind. What if I had never let you go? Would you be the one I used to know What if I had never walked away? 'Cos I still love you more than I should say."  
><strong>__  
>Sherlock broke eye contact just for a moment, his eyes flickering towards her lips.<em>

_They were so close._

_"Evie I..." Sherlock whispered, but Evie stopped him by releasing his shoulder to placing her fingers over his mouth. She slightly shook her head telling him to stop talking. She lent in closer, closing the final distance._

_**"But I guess we'll never know, we'll never know."**__  
><em>  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Her lips brushed against his.

***Brrrring brrrrring***

Evie and Sherlock both separated, jumping back at the sudden noise. They stared at each other for a moment, both shocked about what had almost happened. But both were disappointed that they were interrupted.

Neither knew what to say, Evie opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to find something to say, reminding Sherlock vaguely of a fish.

***Brrrring brrrrring***

Evie suddenly realized it was her phone ringing and she quickly answered it. "H-Hello?" she quickly walked away from Sherlock as she answered her phone, a habit she had formed, wondering around the room whilst on the phone.

An ever still, shell shocked Sherlock stood watching her as she walked away, they had almost _kissed_!

Now that this had nearly happened, he found he wanted to be with Evie. To touch her, to be with her, to stroke her ever so _soft_ hair. He looked over towards Evie.

Did she want the same as him?

Did she feel the same thing for him that he feels for her?

He couldn't read her and that bothered him. Was she annoyed, they didn't kiss? Or was she already regretting what had just nearly happened.

He didn't know.

He hated not knowing what she was thinking.

"Evie, is everything alright?" Mycroft heard the hitch in her voice as she spoke to him.

"Mycro...yeah. Hey, everything's fine...I'm just..." Evie glanced at her watch 11:23pm. "Tired." she lied.

"Ah, I apologize for the late call, did I wake you?"

"No, we were just having a picnic." She told him honestly whilst trying not to glance at Sherlock as she said that.

"Ah," Mycroft understood immediately, but didn't comment, "I just need to speak to Sherlock."

Evie frowned, weren't they meant to be more careful with what they said? "I...what?"

"Ah, it is ok Evie. It's a new connection set up. Untraceable. I believe the old one was also, but this has no known weaknesses. I checked myself."

"Right...I'll um...pass you over." Evie walked back to Sherlock and glanced up at him catching his eye. She flushed and looked away, "It's Mycro. Untraceable connection."

Sherlock nodded taking the phone, their fingers brushing against each other lightly causing Evie to jump at the electric and almost drop the phone, "You know I prefer to text, Mycroft." Sherlock stated into the voice, his voice un-wavering.

He could almost hear Mycroft roll his eyes, "Yes, well it appears you are _speaking_ on the phone now. I have found a lead. Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's known right hand man."

"Where is he?"

"In the U.S.A at this moment. I have men following him, seeing what we can pick up. I need you to get in contact with Irene Adler, see what she knows." Sherlock frowned, how did he know that she was alive.

"Yes, I am aware you saved her. An action of which I do not approve but cannot undo. She may be of some use to us."

"How?" Sherlock wanted to know. He had gone through all lengths to ensure _nobody_ knew.

"As you say, I am the British Government."

"I'll see what I can do." Sherlock decided not to comment any further.

"Yes. Also Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Do not be an idiot." With that Mycroft cut off the phone. Sherlock look down at the phone in his hand in confusion. An idiot? What did Mycroft mean?

"W-what did he say?" Evie couldn't keep eye contact. She flushed a deep red, Sherlock wanted to say something but he didn't know what, he couldn't read her. He chose answering her question would be the best option.

"They have a lead on Moriarty's right hand man. Sebastian. I need to attempt to get in contact with Irene Adler." Sherlock glanced awkwardly at Evie as he realized who Irene was. How much did Mycroft or Lestrade tell her about Irene, "She was someone I was asked by Mycroft to get pictures from. But the case went slightly..._different_ than I had expected."

"The Woman." Evie murmured. "John...mentioned her in his blog, but he couldn't say much. Mycro said he couldn't tell me about it…Greg didn't know much."

"Ah, yes. That's her. May I use your laptop and phone?"

"Yeah, sure...laptop's in the office," Evie patted her pockets, "You have my phone." Evie gestured towards the door and Sherlock all but ran inside. The moment he was gone Evie sunk down onto the floor.

She was such an Idiot! What the _hell was she thinking_?

Kissing Sherlock Holmes...

She wondered what would have happened if Mycroft hadn't interrupted them.

Would they have kissed?

Would Sherlock have kissed back?

Would they be still kissing now?

She wanted to throw something in annoyance and anger; they had just started to relax in each other's presence when she decided to kiss her best friend! Now Sherlock is going to be all awkward and avoid her. She just _knew _it.

_Great._

Evie sighed heavily before beginning to clean everything up, gulping down the last bit of her wine hoping to calm her nerves

It failed.

Once everything was together Evie picked it up and walked down into the office. Some papers had been moved around on her desk, an effort to get to the laptop she assumed. Wandering down stairs she saw Sherlock sat on the sofa typing furiously switching between her phone and laptop. She turned the other way into the kitchen and started washing the plates and glasses up.

"Tea?" She offered.

"And biscuits would be lovely."

Evie couldn't help a small smile coming visible at his order as she made the tea and dug around the cupboards looking for Rich Tea biscuits.

Sherlock's favourite.

She took it back into the sitting room and set it down on the table before sitting in the arm chair, she couldn't help but watch Sherlock as he typed. She wanted to ask what he was doing but she didn't want to ruin his train of thought.

"As I stated many years prior, your staring is distracting."

"Sorry..." Evie flushed and took a sip of her own tea, ignoring the feeling of it burning her tongue. Although, she was quite surprised he mentioned the past. Neither of them had done that before this night and she wasn't expecting it after that _almost_ kiss.

Sherlock glanced up at her from the computer and immediately felt bad for saying that. He didn't know what Evie was thinking or felt about their almost kiss. But he was too busy now to think about it, he had to track down The Woman.

"I'm gonna go to bed...See you in the morning?" Evie stated after a few minutes of trying not to stare at Sherlock. She saw him not reacting so just got up and made her way to leave the room.

"Evie?" Sherlock spoke in a low voice not removing his eyes from the screen.

Evie half turned and whispered, "Yes Sherly?" all the while trying not to act flustered.

"Goodnight." Sherlock turned around to look Evie directly in the eyes.

"G'night Sherly. Make sure to get some sleep." She turned and went up the stairs.

As soon as he heard her bedroom door close he released a sigh. How could he concentrate? All his thoughts consisted of Evie Rae. It clouded his mind. Even now when she is not even around him visually he still couldn't get her out of his head.

The penny dropped, Mycroft's words finally made sense. "Do not be an idiot." Did that mean Evie felt the same? That Evie wanted...that he wasn't the only one who felt this un-wordable feeling?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie lay in bed that night unable to sleep. She had probably ruined her friendship with Sherlock, now he wasn't even _looking_ at her!

She sighed and turned onto her side.

What should she do?

She closed her eyes and easily lost herself in memories, one sticking out especially.

_They were 9 years old and it had been a year almost to the day since they met and they were sat in Sherlock's room playing Cluedo.  
><em>

_"Sherly, the victim couldn't have done it!" Evie laughed. She never took games seriously whereas Sherlock was very competitive.  
><em>

_"Yes they can!"  
><em>

_"No. _Impossible_. It's not in the rules."  
><em>

_"Stupid rules."  
><em>

_"Sherlock!" Evie frowned at the voice; she didn't recognise it, Mycroft? No too womanly. One of the maids or staff? No, she knew most of their voices, and they never shouted to __get Sherlock attention._

_Sherlock sighed loudly and stood up motioning for Evie to follow him. "Who-?"  
><em>

_Sherlock shook his head telling her not to ask just yet and led her downstairs. A man and woman stood in the middle of the living room with suitcases surrounding them. They both stood quite stiffly, the woman was poshly dressed-a black skirt down to her knees and a white shirt with black blazer, a white Pearl necklace hung on her neck and with matching earrings on her ears. She had dark brown hair-similar to Mycroft's colour-reaching past her shoulders; Evie expected them to have some extensions in there. She was very tall and a pointed face but it was similar to Sherlock's.  
><em>

_The man was just as tall, dressed in a black suit and a grey tie. He had a slightly more rounded face like Mycroft's, with black curly hair similar to Sherlock's.  
><em>

_"Mother." Sherlock greeted causing Evie to look at him shocked. She had guessed by looking at them that they were Mr and Mrs Holmes but she wasn't expecting it. "Father."_

_"Sherlock, Darling!" She reminded Evie of Cruella De Vil. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug placing kisses all over his face. Once he moved away Sherlock wiped at his face but the faint red lipstick still stuck to his face. Evie noticed the same lipstick on Mycroft's face and smirked imagining his reaction to being kissed like that.  
><em>

_"And you must be...Evelyn?"  
><em>

_"Evie." Evie corrected smiling at her. "Mr and Mrs Holmes?"_

_"Hello." Mr Holmes held out his hand, "You may call me Wesley and this is Cordelia." He motioned towards his wife.  
><em>

_"Nice to meet you." Evie spoke politely causing Wesley to smile proudly at her.  
><em>

_"Ah Sherlock, you always do find the polite ones."  
><em>

_Mycroft coughed from his position on the sofa, Evie had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing. Sherlock didn't get along with anyone apart from herself and Mycroft at most.  
><em>

_"Well, Evie technically found me." Sherlock stated.  
><em>

_"You should tell me about this. But hold on Darling. Mycroft dear could you help your Father take these bags upstairs. Sherlock why don't you go and make tea."  
><em>

_The Holmes men walked off following Cordelia's orders. "And Eve hun, come and sit." Cordelia led Evie to the sofa and sat her down, "So how did you and Sherlock meet?"  
><em>

_"Uh...I was new at school last year and he looked nice so I spoke to him."_

_"And you come over here often?"  
><em>

_"Yeah...he comes to mine sometimes, but I have two older siblings who are annoying so we prefer it over here." Evie smiled, "And your house is very nice so I enjoy spending time here." Evie thought to add politely.  
><em>

_"Thank You. I try my best. Tell me about yourself then?"_

"_Um…I have two older siblings, Amy who is 15 and Scott who is 12. Um…my parents are Jane and David Rae…Um…" Evie didn't know what else she could say about herself. She felt awkward and strange around Cordelia; she was so…visually organised compared to Evie._

"_What about school?" Cordelia prompted._

"_Yeah, it's good. Sherlock helps me a lot when I get stuck. He's very smart."_

"_Ah, yes that comes from his father and I."_

_Evie resisted commenting about where else it would have come from. "You look it." She eventually said but it came out more sarcastically than she originally meant it to. Luckily Cordelia didn't notice._

"_Thank you." She smiled genuinely happy about Evie's complement. "Ah, Sherlock tea, thank you darling." Cordelia took the mug from Sherlock's hands as he placed another one on the table, most likely for his Father. He walked back into the kitchen and came back with another mug of tea and two glasses of Dr Pepper balanced on one hand for himself and Evie._

"_Cheers Sherly-lock." Evie quickly corrected herself and bite her lip to keep from laughing as she saw Sherlock twitch his lips in amusement of her attempting to call him by his proper name just for his Mother._

"_S'alright." Sherlock sat down next to Evie and she relaxed slightly knowing Sherlock would stop her saying anything stupid. It didn't take long till Mycroft and Wesley came downstairs. Wesley took a seat in the armchair which was never touched, Evie now knew why, and Mycroft sat down on the opposite sofa to Evie, Sherlock and his Mother._

"_How was your…business trip?" Mycroft asked sarcasm evident in his voice. Both he and Sherlock knew it wasn't just business trips anymore. They went away on holiday all the time and left Mycroft to care for Sherlock. He had given up caring when Sherlock was 4._

_They had always done it since Mycroft was young, he was left in the care of the various staff, who mostly left him to his own devices, just feeding him when necessary and making sure he was clean and tidy. When Sherlock was born they stayed home more until Sherlock turned 4 when they left again. Mycroft quickly took up the position of caring for Sherlock and acting like a big brother should._

_Evie smiled at that thought. Despite only being 9, she could tell Mycroft didn't like his parents and neither did Sherlock. But they were polite and did what they had to do. Evie tried to do the same as Sherlock and Mycroft; to ignore the niggling feeling of anger growing towards them, how can a parent just _leave_ their children so often?_

"_Yes, it was quite fun." Wesley answered. "We enjoyed ourselves and got a lot of work done. What about you Mycroft, are you doing your O-Levels?"_

"_A-Levels." He corrected, "I was pushed up a few years and finished them a while ago. I am in a small position in the Government now." He explained, he was pushed up to year 12 when he was only in year 8 but his parents hadn't listened to him then so he decided to tell them again. He hadn't seen his parents in over a year, since before he had first met Evie._

"_Ah that's good, what about you Sherlock?"_

"_We are starting Secondary school next year." He explained gesturing towards himself and Evie. "We are going to the same school. Mycroft ensured it."_

"_Don't you want to go to a privet school like your brother?" Cordelia asked._

"_No." Sherlock told her shortly. "I like my choice of school. And I will be with Evie."_

_Cordelia frowned, "But what about your education? You might not get into the Government from a _public_ school."_

"_If I do well enough I can." Sherlock argued. "But that doesn't matter because I do not want to go into the Government."_

"_Why not?" Wesley seemed appalled at the new information._

"_Because, Father, it does not interest me in the _slightest_."_

"_You'll change your mind when you're older." Cordelia seemed sure._

_Sherlock sighed but he decided not to argue. Evie couldn't understand the problem with Cordelia; if Sherlock doesn't want to go into the Government she shouldn't try to force him._

_The rest of the day was awkward, but Evie didn't stay as long as she might have another time, it was another two years before Mr and Mrs Holmes came to visit their children._

Somehow sleep had found Evie. She dreamt that night. Sherlock had come to her and kissed her briefly on the lips whispering an, "I love you."

When she woke Evie slowly sat up glanced at the time, 3:18am. Sighing, she lay back down before realizing what had woken her; her bedroom door closed? Did that just happen? She reached over to turn her lamp on and found a note on the bedside table.

**'I have to go track down Moran. I'll contact you when I can. Don't know how long I'll be-SH x'**

It took her re-reading it 3 times before it clicked, what he meant and Evie sat up quickly and ran out the room ignoring the fact that she was in her Pyjamas. Sherlock had seen her in less before, yes they were young and closer then but she didn't care, she didn't have time to get changed.

"_Sherly_!" She yelled just as he was closing the front door.

He re-opened it turning to look at her eyebrow raised. "Apologies for waking you."

Evie shrugged, she had no idea what to say now that she was in front of him. "No, it's fine. I just...you were gonna go without a goodbye?"

"It is not goodbye. I will hopefully be back…" Sherlock told her, his eyes full of honesty.

"I know...I guess...how long will you be?"

"Anything between a few weeks to a few months."

"_Months_? I..." Evie didn't know what to say, she had just gotten him back...she didn't want him to go away for _months_.

They both stood silently and awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing what to say, Evie could almost hear the cogs turning as she watched emotions run through Sherlock's face, everyone said he didn't feel emotions. But Evie knew differently, he felt emotions, he just hid them behind a very well placed mask, but right now the mask had fallen. "I can promise you something..." Sherlock spoke finally, seemingly to have made his decision. Evie looked at him hopefully.

Sherlock took a slow step forward and pressed his lips against hers, just a very soft kiss, Evie stood completely still for a moment to shocked to react, she had just started to kiss back when Sherlock pulled away smiled softly at her before he turned away and left the house closing the door behind himself.

Evie stared in shock as he left; she pressed her forefinger on her tingling lips. She could still feel his lips on hers.

She never wanted it to stop.


	14. Christmas

**AN: Encase you didn't read the last Note chapter I put up I should tell you that my Beta/partner in this story (rsbstarz) and I have thought of a different idea so the old Chapter 14 onwards had to be deleted and replaced. I hope you prefer this storyline.  
><strong>**Also I will not be updating for a few weeks due to Exams that are approaching and we would prefer to concentrate on that. But I will be writing Evie's diary which she started on her 8****th**** Birthday a while before she met Sherlock, that will be updated every few days.**

Evie stared at the closed door. For how long she had been staring, she did not know. Her fingers were still lightly tracing her lips. She was in shock, he had just kissed her.

She never thought that…that Sherlock. That _Sherlock_ felt the same.

_Sherlock Holmes_.

She couldn't believe it.

Evie didn't know what to feel, she was absolutely ecstatic but also distressed that he had left and he would now be in danger for-she didn't know how long.

Well, he was almost always in danger but now even more than ever as he would just been following men who wanted him dead.

_Men who wanted him dead_.

Evie got completely lost in her thoughts and didn't move from her position until the door was pushed open and Mycroft almost walked right into her. "Evie? Are you alright?" Mycroft looked concerned as he lightly touched her chin, lifting it so that he could see her face properly.

"'Croft?" Evie stated just staring at him, "Will he be safe?"

Ah, Mycroft released her chin as he realised what was wrong, "I will ensure it. How long have you stood there?"

Evie blinked, she seemed to be coming back to her senses, "I'm not sure. Um…since he left…" Quickly glancing at the clock, ah, a few hours then, "He kissed me."

Mycroft had been expecting this for some time but still it never occurred to him on how he should react to this new announcement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie sighed; it had been 3 months since that day.

91 days, 13 hours and 11 minutes.

Yes. Evie was still counting.

Sherlock had been gone 91 days.

He texted her a few times, at least once a week if possible but sometimes it was a few weeks until she got a text but Mycroft told her he was fine.

When she did get a text they were brief but Evie didn't mind, at least she knew he was safe.

**'I'm ok. See you soon-SH'  
><strong>

Mycroft had visited a few times during those months, each time he told her that Sherlock was okay and Mycroft was regularly checking in on him. He told Evie that he had just disposed of a huge group of Moriarty's 'web' which Sherlock had found, but there were still more out there.

Evie didn't want to know what he meant by 'disposed'.

Nor did she need to know.

Apparently Sebastian Moran-the most dangerous man since Moriarty-had gotten under the raider and they couldn't find him. Mycroft told her that they suspected he had taken over for Moriarty with the consulting criminal business and was keeping his own, and Moriarty's men hidden.

Moran was smart. Not as smart as Moriarty, but still _very_ clever.

Mycroft also told her about signs that have been going up around London 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes' and 'Moriarty was real' in bright yellow paint, and _somehow_ CCTV hadn't caught a single one of these signs.

Lestrade visited a couple of times, once she caught bright yellow paint on his wrist. When he saw her looking he winked and went to wash his hands. Evie loved seeing him, but _hated_ having to pretend Sherlock was dead whilst knowing he was very much alive.

Although, now Lestrade believed _more than ever_ that Sherlock was _not_ a fraud. The crime rate hadn't lessened, in fact it had heightened.

London was a more dangerous place without the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been gone 91 days 13 hours and 11 minutes.

Yes. Sherlock was counting.

He wanted to get back to Evie.

He had to deliver on the promise.

He _wanted_ to.

He had found a group of Moriarty's men.

A few groups actually.

It was easy.

He quickly got in contact with Irene Adler and went to see her; she told him everything she knew about Moran, which wasn't a lot except that he's dangerous, and smart which makes him much more dangerous-a fact which Sherlock already knew. But she was also 'in' the crime business so she promised to keep an eye out, find out anything she can.

She did tell him that Moran is not as smart as Moriarty but he's still a genius and he _will_ deliver pain personally.

That wasn't Moriarty's way but it was Moran's. He didn't personally kill anyone; he just conspired with the right people and got them to do the dirty work.

Sebastian Moran will do the dirty work along with the others.

But, just as Mycroft's people were gaining on Moran, he managed to get away from them. So they lost track of him, but Sherlock wasn't worried. He knew Moran would be back when he was ready.

Just like Moriarty, he was playing with them and would come out when he was good and ready. In the meantime, Sherlock resigned himself into finding the idiots, the gun men, the mercenaries. And slowly work up until Moran came out of hiding.

Irene told him about some men she knew were in the USA, so that's where Sherlock went. It took him a few weeks to track them down.

Sherlock found them, and took them in.

He didn't know _what_ Mycroft planned to do with them.

He didn't want to know.

Nor did he need to know.

Now he was tracking down some more of Moriarty's 'web'. He had some evidence that they were in Russia so that's where he was.

Hopefully Moran would be there. But Sherlock knew he wouldn't be.

He wanted to go home just for a few days' rest, see Evie, make do on his promise, but he knew he couldn't.

Anyone could be following him.

He couldn't put her in danger.

She was already in enough danger just _knowing_ that he was alive.

**'How is she? SH.'** he texted his brother knowing that he would be keeping tabs on Evie.

**'Missing you. How are you doing? MH.'  
><strong>

**'I have the trail of a Fred Took, according to TW he has been sighted with Moriarty. SH.'  
><strong>

**'Be careful. MH.'  
><strong>

Sherlock pocketed the small phone Mycroft had gotten him so that he can update him on his whereabouts. But he had to change the phone as often as possible so he couldn't be tracked down by it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the beginning of December and Evie decided she would go see her family for Christmas, she had nothing else to do except worry about Sherlock-which she had done _more_ than enough over the last few months.

So Evie rung Mycroft who told her it'll be safe enough as long as she's careful and tries to talk about Sherlock as _little_ as possible. So Evie rang her parents, put on her tired, still grieving voice she used every time she spoke to them and asked if they had anything else planned, which they didn't.

So 156 days after Sherlock left to find Moran, on the 20th December, Evie sat in a Black Mercedes with Mycroft at her side on her way to her parents' house. She had been there a few times in the last few years but not since Sherlocks 'death'. Evie wasn't completely sure how long she could pretend to be grieving or still upset, but she had to.

Mycroft told her that he had told her parents not to mention Sherlock-using the excuse that it was still too painful for Evie to talk about it, and they agreed saying that they understood.

Evie walked straight in when they reached the familiar house, and she was hugged by her parents as was Mycroft and they were both ushered inside for a cup of tea, Mycroft tried to refuse but they insisted so he gave in and asked for two sugars.

Evie grinned at the sight of the Christmas tree standing tall and proud, "Haven't had a tree in _years_." Evie stated. "Don't think I could bring myself to put one up myself." Evie suddenly realised how depressed she had sounded when she had only been here a few minutes so she shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a chocolate off the tree, "Chocolate 'Croft?"

"I should not..." but he took one anyway causing her to grin at him.

The next couple of days went by quickly with the familiar busy Christmas feeling which Evie hadn't realised how much she had missed it. It was strange, every Christmas since the year Sherlock had hit her, she spent Christmas as she did every other day. Ignoring the fact that it was a celebration. If it wasn't for the Christmas phone calls she got and the presents she got and had to give or get, she would have completely _forgotten_ about it for the past three years.

So actually paying attention to it this year was incredibly _strange_.

It was the night before Christmas Eve as she slept in her old bed and felt odd, this bedroom was so _empty_. She had _barely_ ever slept in this room since she was around 14, spending most nights at Sherlock's home, only occasional nights at her own home.

Christmas Eve came, the day went by quickly as she had to help her parents organise the house for a small party they had planned for that evening.

The _'Small'_ party ended up filling up the whole house, her various family members and family friends, even old family friends from Kent that her parents obviously kept in contact with. All of which she had not seen in quite a few years. Her cousins from both sides of the family came, she barely recognised them. But she greeted them all as happily as she could, but as soon as the greetings were over she ran into her room and sat on the bed with her laptop.

Her parents would not say it, but they were glad to have her home for Christmas. The party was them trying to ensure that she was still happy despite everything that had happened and she was, but she just couldn't tell her parents.

But, three years, almost completely alone with the occasional person for company, in the middle of basically _nowhere_, made her feel slightly uneasy in large groups. She had never liked large groups in the first place but _now_ it was worse than ever.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down at it.

**'Merry Christmas. SH.'**

Evie grinned, she hadn't expected anything like that and she wanted to reply the same thing but she was warned not to text him encase anyone traces her phone, so instead she just smiled and rested back against the wall vaguely wondering where he was at the moment. A few minutes later she grabbed her Kindle to settle back and read.

She wasn't sure how long had past when her bedroom door opened; she looked up to see Mycroft in his usual suit with the umbrella at his side and a plate full of brownies in one hand. "So this is where the Albatross is hiding. I take it you do not enjoy parties at all now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Never really have." She smiled to the nick name he had assigned to her.

"I share the sentiment," Mycroft walked fully into the room closing the door behind him. "But I thought I should come and keep you company."

"And the parents insisted?" Evie asked with a knowing smile.

"I could not refuse them...they bribed me with the brownies you see" Mycroft agreed with a chuckle, offering her a brownie. She took it happily. He sat down on the bed resting back against the wall to sit beside her glancing down at what she was reading, "War Horse. Magnificent book."

"Tis." Evie agreed swallowing a mouthful, "Have you seen the film?"

"Of course." Mycroft nodded picking up a brownie and eating it Evie style… by stuffing it in his mouth.

They rested in silence by settling for reading, Mycroft reading over her shoulder. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will return in the morning. As you well know Scott's bed is uncomfortable at _best_."

Evie chuckled, Mycroft had stayed before, after one of these parties' many years ago and he slept in Scott's old room and woke up with an aching back. But she was glad he was going to return, she wasn't sure if she could deal with Christmas Day without at least _one_ of the Holmes brothers.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" a voice stated as the door burst open, a female stood in the doorway and Mycroft recognised her as Masie, Evie's cousin, a year older than Evie. She was engaged, he noticed immediately, a chain smoker, ex-Alcoholic, trying for a baby, "Not snogging are we?" Masie asked with a cheeky grin.

"Does it look like we're snogging?" Evie asked exasperated.

"Well your sitting close together on you bed, _alone_, with the doors closed. What else would you be doing?"

"Oh, I don't know..._talking_ maybe? _Reading_?" Evie held up the kindle to show her cousin who just looked confused.

"Who _reads_ these days?"

"_Us_."

"Well _stuff_ reading! Come down and _party_!"

"No thank you." Evie sighed. "I'm not much of a partier."

"You used to be! You and your little friend? Sherly was it?"

Evie stiffened, "I would prefer not to talk about it." Evie said calmly.

"What? Why?"

"He died." Evie lied easily. She spoke calmly but forced her voice to shake as if she was holding back tears. She had realised in the past few months that she was a pretty good actor.

"Oh, _God_. I'm sorry Evie." Evie shook her head just wanting her cousin to leave. "I remember you two used to run around _everywhere_ together. Is that why we haven't seen you in three years?"

"No...I've just been busy." Evie attempted to dismiss Masie, but the girl just walked further into the room as if to hug Evie but instead Evie just turned into Mycrofts side hoping Masie would get the message.

"We would like you to leave, now, please." Mycroft spoke calmly, but a threat underlined his voice and Evie saw the fear suddenly enter Masie's eyes and Evie couldn't help but wonder _what_ it felt like to be on the receiving end of that look, she never had been. When Mycroft looked at her, his eyes would instantaneously soften. She vaguely remembered that when she first met him his eyes had been quite piercing and scary but they weren't _too_ bad, but then again he has told her that he had been surprised she kept his gaze the day they met; she was the only person he was not biologically related to, to keep his eye contact.

But the glares he could give, even when they weren't directed at her, it was almost terrifying. Masie nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

Evie sighed, "I hate it." Mycroft didn't have to ask what she meant.

"You're not the only one." he agreed. He _had_ to lie; part of his job, but that did not mean he enjoyed lying, especially when it came to his brother's _'Death'_.

Jane soon came up looking for the two and tried her best to force the two to come down and enjoy the party. Evie and Mycroft refused but eventually had to give in but they stuck close together and left to go upstairs the first chance they got.

Evie fell asleep eventually after the guests had gone and the music was switched off. Mycroft left soon after she had fallen asleep but he returned 9am Christmas day, walking in to find everyone still asleep so he made himself a cup of tea and sat down to wait, pushing his presents under the tree.

It was strange being here for Christmas, the last three years he had spent ensuring Sherlock did not do anything stupid, he knew Evie ignored the celebration except for giving the necessary presents and reluctantly receiving some, but he was glad she was here for this Christmas. Now that Sherlock and her were close once more.

Once everyone was awake and unsurprised to find Mycroft there, they opened presents and had a nice relaxing day.

Mycroft left early in the evening but promised to come back New Years Eve for the small gathering, David promised this time it would be _small_. Mycroft also reminded Evie that he was just a 10 minute walk or on the end of a phone if she needed him.

The next five days went by quickly with Evie just relaxing with her family, with only two incidents concerning Sherlock had happened. The first and smaller of the two happened on Boxing day morning, Evie woke early morning to find her mum watching old home videos.

Sherlock.

Evie stood on the stairs looking at the TV with a smile; it was a video when they were 10 years old on Christmas day. It was the first time Sherlock and Mycroft had been invited for Christmas. Her younger self and Sherlock were dancing to the 'I wish it could be Christmas everyday', Sherlock looked as if he _really_ didn't want to be there but he didn't stop, he even tried to drag his brother into the craziness of the dance. But then it changed to Mycroft dancing around the living room swinging his umbrella.

She thought back to that day with a smile.

_They were 10 years old and it was Christmas morning, Evie woke up at 8am and ran downstairs to wait, she wanted to wake everyone up but she had been warned not to. So she sat in the living room impatiently wiggling her knee. An hour passed until she heard a knock on the door and she ran downstairs to let Sherlock and Mycroft inside.  
><em>

_Her parents had found out that their parents were never there so they invited the brothers over for Christmas.  
><em>

_"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Evie grinning pulling the brothers into a hug despite Mycroft being twice her height.  
><em>

_"Merry Christmas, Evie." Mycroft greeted her patting her back fondly.  
><em>

_"Christmas, Merry." Sherlock said deciding to be difficult for the day.  
><em>

_Evie led them into the sitting room to see her parents and siblings finally awake. "Morning!" she yelled as Mycroft placed a bag on the floor.  
><em>

_"Merry Christmas Sher. My." David greeted with a yawn.  
><em>

_The day went by in an excitement of presents and laughter and fun. Sherlock and Mycroft seemed quite surprised, every Christmas for them; they had swapped presents and had a small roast dinner with turkey. Except for that, neither brother celebrated the holiday.  
><em>

_Evie giggled as Mycroft skipped around the living room swinging his umbrella trying to mime 'Singing in the rain'- the film, as they played Charades, everyone knew what it was but nobody wanted to stop his ridiculous dancing. David had desperately ensured that he captured it on the camera.  
><em>

_"Alright, singing in the rain!" David stated once he had gotten enough on tape.  
><em>

_"Ah, took you a while." Mycroft stated, although he obviously knew _why_ it took them so long.  
><em>

_David winked at him and stood up handing the camera to Jane to film. They spent the next few hours playing Charades, until Mycroft finally stated that it was time to go home, _

_"Can I stay?" Sherlock asked, he wasn't _completely_ sure _who_ exactly he was asking but he faced his brother as Evie turned to her parents and nodded frantically.  
><em>

_"Of course." All the adults in the room stated at once.  
><em>

_"Would you like to stay also My?" Jane asked, "We could pull out the sofa bed?"  
><em>

_Mycroft shook his head but allowed a small smile on his face, "No it is quite alright. I thank you for your hospitality."  
><em>

_"Oh, there's no need to be so polite all the time My! We were more than happy to have you for Christmas!" Jane said while suffocating him in a warm hug.  
><em>

_Mycroft couldn't stop the small smile growing on his lips; it was so strange to have adults treat him as their _own_ son. Jane and David often included Sherlock in things and Mycroft had assumed that was for Evies sake to have someone to keep her entertained. But as soon as they found out Sherlock had an older brother, Mycroft was immediately included. __Invited to various places with them, bought him birthday presents, and treated him as their own. Mycroft couldn't help but love it and he had grown to care for them despite caring not being an advantage._

_"See you tomorrow 'Croft!" Evie grinned hugging the man again, "Merry Christmas."  
><em>

_"Yes, well, Merry Christmas to you all." Mycroft waved and left the house to enter a black car that seemed to pull up at the perfect time._

Evie laughed lightly, almost humourlessly causing Jane to notice her presence. "Evie." Jane stated slightly shocked.

"Mum." Evie coughed trying to clear her suddenly tickly throat. "You miss him too?" She couldn't help but ask. _Of course_ her mum missed him; Evie hadn't given it that much thought. Before she found out Sherlock was alive she had been _numb_, she had spoken to her parents once but she could barely remember the conversation. Her parents seem fine but then it's been months, they've probably worked through their grief, even if they hadn't they were staying strong for her. That fact made Evie feel slightly guilty and she wanted to tell her mum that Sherlock was alive, but she couldn't.

It would put her family in danger.

"Of course." Jane answered carefully, "He was like a son to me. I still can't believe he took drugs...then..." Jane nodded towards her scar which Evie lightly pressed her hand against it.

"Me neither." Evie agreed.

"How have you been holding up?" Jane asked. Evie knew her mum had wanted to ask since she came to stay but hadn't found the right time until now.

"As well as you can expect." Evie answered half honestly. "I can't..." Evie shook her head and sat down on the sofa hoping her mum would get the hint and stop talking about Sherlock; luckily she did and started to pack the videos away. "No...Keep playing them. It's nice."

So for the next couple of hours Evie and her mum laughed along with their younger selves, later her dad joined in.

The second incident regarding Sherlock happened New Year's Eve; Evie went shopping with her mum early afternoon to get food for that evening.

She used to _love_ shopping trips when she was younger and when her mum announced that she was going shopping, Evie was more than happy to join her. "I'll go grab the ketchup yeah?" Evie asked, that was _always_ her job when she was little, Sherlock could never understand her infatuation with the red sauce. He _hates_ the stuff, but would always make sure his fridge was stocked with it for her.

"Of course." Jane smiled in amusement as Evie rushed off towards the sauces.

After _carefully_ picking out the best bottle, despite there being _no_ visible difference between them, Evie turned to go find her mum and instead bumped right into someone.

"Oh sorry!" She apologised quickly as she bent down to pick up the bottle she dropped.

"No, no. Sorry that was my fault." A man's voice apologized. He sounded worn out, as if he couldn't be _bothered_ to care whose fault it was or about anything really.

Evie looked up at the man, who was barely an inch taller than her and she almost gasped when she realised who it was. "John Watson." She stated before covering her mouth in annoyance to herself. "Sorry...I saw your name in the newspapers."

"Oh...yeah that's me." he sounded so tired and she just wanted to hug him, tell him Sherlocks alive, but she couldn't.

"I knew Sherlock." Evie blurted before she could stop herself, once she said it she felt like hitting herself but she knew she couldn't stop there so she had to continue. "We um...went to the same school. I just should just tell you...I believe in Sherlock Holmes." she referenced to the infamous signs that had been going up around London. "A few of us from school, we were never particularly close to him, but we knew him, we all got together a few weeks ago and agreed that he _wasn't_ a fake." Evie blatantly lied. She didn't know _why_ she told such a lie; she just needed John to know there were others out there who believe in Sherlock Holmes. "He was the exact same in school, rude but a genius, always deducing teachers lives. They _hated_ it."

"Uh...thank you." John didn't seem to know what to say. "I...what's your name?"

"Eve." Evie shortened her name not wanting to tell her real name, now she had finished her babble she took in John's appearance.

He didn't look good, dark bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep, he looked underweight, his sandy hair was messy, face un-shaven and clothing un-ironed.

Evie knew that she would be the same had she not known Sherlock was alive, possibly _worse_. She was just glad John was doing _something_. According to Mycroft, John had barely left the flat and almost never ate or slept. She wondered why he was shopping now, but assumed he had to if Mrs Hudson has gone away for Christmas.

"Ah Evie there you are!" a voice said behind her making Evie jump, and she turned to see her mum coming towards them. "And Dr Watson isn't it? I'm so sorry about Sherlock...Evie and he were quite close. More than _quite_ actually. They were practically joined at the hip." Jane looked at her daughter with slight pity in her eyes, but Evie didn't take any notice, instead she looked at John to see his reaction. John frowned in confusion but his eyes widening in realisation of her lie.

"We weren't _that_ close." Evie tried while trying to figure out how to get her mum away from John before he asked anything that could endanger them.

"What are you talking about?" Jane looked really confused and worried for her daughter's sanity. Evie looked around trying not to look panicked, but John obviously noticed. He had been around Sherlock for almost two years; he's _bound_ to get _some_ deduction skills.

"Mum, we should get going." Evie quickly took her mums hand and pulled her away leaving the shopping trolley.

"_Wait_! What?" John tried to follow them and Jane tried to stop but Evie ran straight into a crowd ignoring her confused mother and John.

She cursed herself for talking to John. Nobody was meant to know she knew or was friends with Sherlock; it puts everyone in danger including Sherlock.

Evie ran outside into the main square; as much as she normally hated the crowds, right now she was thankful for them as she got away from John, but she could still here him shouting her name.

She climbed into a taxi and gave him the address telling him to hurry. "_Evie_-?" her mum yelled, out of breath. "What the _heck_ was that all about?"  
>"Sorry...I...we can't tell him."<p>

"What? Why?"

"It'll put people in danger." Evie couldn't explain the details with a random stranger there but she told her mum what she could and ignored the rest of the questions until she could speak to Mycroft.

The moment they got home Evie did just that, she rung Mycroft and told him what happened. Mycroft came straight over and got the more important details in person as it was much safer that way, "What do we do?" Evie asked, "John is gonna look for me."

Mycroft opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang; he glanced down at it, "John."

"Answer it." Evie told him.

"Dr Watson." Mycroft greeted as he answered the phone. "No the name is not familiar...as far as I'm concerned I have a _perfect_ memory, I believe I would remember her if they were that close...yes I will try. I apologize that I was not more help." Mycroft cut off the phone.

"Asking if you knew me?"

"And would like me to see what I can find out about you. He would like me to see if I can find out your surname or who you are _exactly_."

"So what do we do?"

"It is New Year's Eve. Spend it with your family and tomorrow you shall go back to Dover. I will be here tonight for the er...small gathering. I will double my workers watching you." Evie opened her mouth ready to protest but Mycroft put his hand up to stop her, "I _need_ you to stay _safe_ Evie." Evie sighed but reluctantly nodded.

That evening, it was a small gathering, just Scott, Amy and their respective partners. Both of which Evie had only met once or twice, at their wedding's and at the party on Christmas Eve. Mycroft was also there thankfully, but with such a small group they could _not_ leave silently so they both suffered through the night playing Pictionary and various other games Jane insisted they play.

Midnight finally came; everyone hugged each other wishing them a 'Happy New year.'

Evie hugged Mycroft as he whispered the same thing in her ear and she repeated it.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, **'Happy New Year Evie. Repeat the sentiment to my brother. SH'** Evie couldn't help a grin at that text and showed it to Mycroft who allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Oo, who's that?" Scott tried to tease.

"Greg." Evie lied easily.

"Who's Greg?"

"A friend of ours."

"A _friend_?"

Evie rolled her eyes at her brother, "Yes. A _friend_."

"Of course."

The next morning came quickly, Mycroft rung to say that he could not travel with her home, a huge threat to the country had come up and he must deal with it _immediately_. But he would send the car for that afternoon to take her home.

So Evie packed and when the car came around 2 in the afternoon, she said a goodbye to her family promising to at least _try_ and keep in contact.

She cheerfully greeted the driver, Steve, she knew this driver quite well he was the man who drove her most places since she was around 12 years old. He smiled and greeted her back as she climbed in the back behind the passenger seat, putting her earphones in and ready to watch the whole go by as she thought about her home in Dover.

They had been driving for almost an hour when they reached a familiar tunnel, Evie had to go through it each time she went to London, but this time it was dark inside the tunnel, pitch black except for the car headlights. Something felt completely _wrong_, Evie stopped her iPod and listened out for any other cars but there was none. It was to quiet. "Steve?" her voice sounded so loud in the darkness, "What's happened?" She logically knew he couldn't know but she felt like she had to ask something.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry, this tunnel isn't that long." But Steve put his foot down slightly over the speed limit, wanting to get out if the creepy tunnel.

Evie nodded by something didn't feel right, it was another minute of silence before two sudden _extremely_ loud shots rang out and then something smashed. The headlights.

"_Shit_!" Steve swore and put his foot down to the floor not caring any longer how fast he was going, they just needed to get out the tunnel.

She heard a car, just one not far from them...it was getting louder, Steve glanced in all his mirrors trying to see a headlight when the car seemed to come out of nowhere and smashed right into the side of them. Evie screamed as she felt the car turn on his head then back around, and a few more times. They were rolling, Evie vaguely realised but didn't process the thought as she desperately tried to find something to hold when suddenly the car stopped and everything went into silence. "Steve?" Evie whispered but her voice still sounded impossibly loud, "_Steve_?"

"Evie..." a voice groaned from the darkness, Steve, still alive, "_Get out_. I've hit the panic button; Mycroft will know something's happened. Run."

"I can't leave you."

"My leg is stuck. I can't move and you can't stay, they're after you. _Run_."

"They might kill you."

"_Run_!"

"But, Steve I...I can't let them kill you!"

"_I_ can't let _them_ kill _you_ Evie. Mycroft has trusted me with getting you _safe_. I'm stuck, so you need to _run_ Evie. _Now_. _Please_! Just _RUN_!"

Evie didn't want to but Steve was basically begging her to go, she couldn't say no to him now. She felt around for the door and the handle, pushing it open. She looking around in the darkness, but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her own face, so she choose a location and ran. Pain shot through her leg every step she took but she had to work through the pain whilst mentally categorizing her injuries. Her leg, she could feel the blood seeping down it at an _alarming_ speed, her left arm most likely broken judging by the pain. Most of her body hurt, her hair felt damp down her back and her head was pounding. Evie vaguely realised that if it wasn't for the adrenaline running through her veins she would be curled up in pain right now.

She desperately searched for her phone, she knew she would have no signal in a tunnel but it would be some light. But then again she didn't want to alert anyone to her presence, but her already heavy footsteps did that.

She sent a silent prayer hoping someone will come and help, that Steve would be ok...she wished she hadn't left him alone.

How long was this bloody tunnel?

Footsteps.

_Crap_.

Evie could hear footsteps, behind? In front? Beside her? She couldn't tell it was echoing too much.

A gun shot went off causing Evie to automatically flinch, but she didn't stop running until something tackled her. She yelled out it pain as she felt someone or something push her over and landed on top of her, "_Evie Rae_." A horrible voice spoke with a slight Scottish accent. Evie resisted the urge to shudder and instead she just glared forward into the darkness and tried desperately to figure out a way to get out of this. When something covered her face and a sweet smell caught her attention as everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year's Day. Early Afternoon.

Mycroft Holmes.

3:00 He got the call.

3:03 He was in the helicopter.

3:15 He was outside the tunnel.

3:20 He was by the wrecked car.

3:21 He saw the trail of blood and began following it.

3:24 He reached the end of the trail.

3:25 He falls to his knees as they become too weak to hold him up any longer.


	15. How to tell him?

**AN: Sorry this took so long but the main exams are over so the updates won't be **_**so**_** far apart next time! I've put a seriously long chapter to hopefully make up for it! Enjoy!**

_New Year's Day. Early Afternoon._

_Mycroft Holmes._

_3:00 He got the call._

_3:03 He was in the helicopter._

_3:15 He was outside the tunnel._

_3:20 He was by the wrecked car._

_3:21 He saw the trail of blood and began following it._

_3:24 He reached the end of the trail._

_3:25 He falls to his knees as they become too weak to hold him up any longer._

Mycroft Holmes knew that if it wasn't for the various people surrounding him, he would have started sobbing for the first time in his adult life. But instead he used his faithful umbrella-the one _she_ got him-to push himself up into a standing position and he looked around, anger quickly replacing his anguish.

"_WELL_?" he yelled, his voice echoing down the tunnel, "What are you _idiots_ waiting for?" he was well aware he sounded like Sherlock, but everyone just stood silently just watching him as if waiting for something, "Finger prints! Footprints! Wheel marks! Anything! _NOW_!"

Without waiting a beat everyone immediately got to work, hurrying around the place like ants going as fast as possible whilst trying to avoid the wrath of the merciless, stone faced Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft rubbed his face as he bent down to study the ground carefully. He started to follow a theoretical trail his instincts kicking in, which lead him to the trail of blood.

It started off with a few scatters of blood on a wonky trail, or sometimes there was a large puddle and then just a few drops, so she must have been running, quite fast going by the length of each puddle. He reached around 50 metres when the puddles started getting larger, she was slowing down she was getting tired, adrenaline running out. Then she suddenly sped up once again for about 10 seconds when there was suddenly one long line of blood scraped at least two metres along the ground...she was pushed over and scraped along the ground where there was a worryingly large puddle of blood and then another metre of her being dragged.

Estimated loss of blood almost two pints, she would have basically passed out by then but still alive as long as they stop the bleeding.

Then the blood just stopped. Mycroft lightly touched the ground next where her blood just stopped, car tracks. She was pulled into a car.

He moved back to trailing her footsteps, some steps printed on blood which was on the ground. Judging by foot size it was defiantly her footsteps, the shape and pattern resembling the sole of the new trainers he had bought her. As he followed the trail closely he noticed there was more than one set of footprints, the person was obviously behind her at least 3 meters and getting closer.

"Mycroft?" a voice said. He looked up to see Detective Inspector Gregory, Lestrade stood right beside him at a close distance. He liked Lestrade; he was clever man a _good_ man. He found he could count Lestrade as one of his few friends. Lestrade had helped him keep Sherlock busy with cases, at a time of _desperate_ need; So Mycroft ensured that Lestrade wasn't punished for allowing Sherlock into the cases.

"Ah Gregory, _good_, somebody that isn't an _idiot_. Look," he pointed at her footsteps and then moved slight to the side to point at other footsteps, "Deeper and larger than hers. A male 3 meters behind her but getting closer as she slows down."

"Hold on." Lestrade stopped him and looked right into his eyes, he was one of the few men who never shied away from Mycroft's piercing gaze and Mycroft respected him for that, "Is it true? Was it...Evie?"

Mycroft swallowed and stood so that he was eye level with Lestrade, slightly higher as he was taller than the DI but Lestrade stood tall. Mycroft did not enjoy feeling small and having to look up at others especially when he felt this vulnerable, despite knowing Lestrade would never take advantage.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"John's been asking about her." After John had rung Mycroft about Evie on Christmas Eve, Mycroft had texted Lestrade and warned him to lie about Evie.

"And what did you say?"

"That I've never met her."

"Good. Now let's not waste time talking. We _have_ to find her." And I need to tell Sherlock he added mentally. Just as he was about to walk away, a hand grabbed him arm to stop him. He turned to face Lestrade.

"How you going to tell them?" Lestrade whispered gently to Mycroft. Mycroft brushed the hand off in a gentle manner and just looked at Lestrade, appreciating his concern. Mycroft told Lestrade all he had to know with a look and Lestrade just nodded accepting Mycroft's need to be alone.

Mycroft's frown grew as he processed the question, what was he to say to her parents let alone how the _hell_ was he meant to tell Sherlock? How will Sherlock take it? Most likely to be a similar reaction to himself but he wouldn't be able to rest at all until Evie was found safe and sound. Mycroft knew that being blunt with Sherlock was best, but was it safe to ring him?

Texting Sherlock was much safer, but such a thing could not be explained over _text_. He could possible ring but not for very long without risk of being tracked. Mycroft wanted to be with his brother when he finds out, Sherlock is a genius, but he could be incredibly stupid and just run face first into dangerous situations without any backup or any thought about consequences.

It would have to be in person then, Mycroft spent the next 20 minutes collecting all the evidence that he could as well as taking pictures and recording a video for his brother to observe. Moran obviously wanted Mycroft to _know_ that he had taken Evie otherwise he could have _easily_ cleaned up before anyone got there to see what he had done, but instead he left all this evidence for them to look through, so that was obviously on purpose. Moran _wanted_ him to know how Evie was taken, how much she bled and how much pain she obviously would be in.

Lestrade watched Mycroft's unusually blank face. He was genuinely concerned for him. First his brother dies and now Evie is captured. No man could be alone in a situation like this, they needed support and just like that Lestrade knew he _had_ to be there for him because there was no one else. So he walked on over to help the man, who had for the moment, lost everyone else close to him. Lestrade vowed from now on to be the one person that Mycroft could count on.

"What are you going to do now?" Lestrade's voice made him jump. Mycroft realised that he wasn't alert at the moment which showed how badly this had affected him.

"What?"

"Now, what are you going to do?" The DI pressed on, trying to help Mycroft get back on track.

"I shall go home, ring some people that I know that may be of assistance and I will trail any and _every_ lead we acquire. I will make an effort to keep you updated when possible, providing you do the same. _Any_ lead no matter how minor or unimportant tell me and I shall follow it and find her even if it is the last thing that I do."

With that Mycroft turned around and went straight home, the moment he was in the safety of his home he rung Sherlock, he had to be short and sweet to ensure nobody would have time to track the phones. "We need to meet." he stated the moment the phone was answered.

"Hello Mycroft." Sherlock stated sarcastically.

"Yes, hello. We need to meet." his voice held absolutely no question and Sherlock seemed to sense this.

"When?"

"Are you where I think you are?"

"Yes." Sherlock somehow knew exactly where Mycroft meant.

"I will be there soon."

Mycroft could drive a helicopter; he just preferred others to drive it, this time he had to. He did not want anyone knowing where he was going, yes there were trackers on it but he knew how to switch them off, so that's what he did as he flew it to Canada.

It did not take him long to find and meet his brother. He abandoned the helicopter knowing it was safer from this point to stay undercover, underground. They planned to meet in a small pub, crowded with people. Mycroft felt completely overdressed and out of place inside the pub while everyone else wore causal jeans and t-Shirts, but nobody paid him any attention. Sherlock arrived soon after Mycroft, he looked tired but alert as always. He wore casual clothing, jeans and a T-Shirt, but he still wore his faithful trench coat-the one Mycroft had gotten him, and scarf-which Evie had got him.

Sherlock sat down opposite him on the small table and took a sip of the water Mycroft had ordered for them both.

"They have her." Mycroft told his brother bluntly knowing that was the best way.

Time both contracted and protracted for Sherlock at the same time, his body going numb and slowing down in comparison to his brain which was mainly incoherent. Evie. Evie. They…He…Moran had Evie. EVIE. He…Evie was in the hands of a maniac…he could so _anything_ to her. To Evie. All this to keep her safe. Never mentioning her. Never bringing her up. Always covering her tracks. All to ensure her safety now equalled nothing. Moran had Evie. His Evie, _his everything_. Sherlock managed to control his emotions for a couple of seconds and managed to whisper a painful "How?"

'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' his own quote taunted him.

"What?" Sherlock repeated trying to force his brain into action using the cold water in his mouth to bring him back to himself. "How?"

"She was taken. 2:54, in England, a tunnel a few miles from her house." Mycroft glanced around and ensured his voice was low and quiet; this was only for Sherlock's ears only. "Sebastian Moran, I would assume. He had the tunnel blocked off; nobody was allowed to enter until the car that she was inside drove in. There is obvious evidence of a chase, but the driver, Steve was unaware that they were being chased until a few minutes into the tunnel when he sped up, another car black in colour crashed into the side of them, causing their car to roll and when it stopped, she ran. Steve was found dead in the car...from other injures which were obviously not done by the crash. She was injured as she ran but alive and then tackled and dragged into another car." Mycroft saw no reason to hide any details from his brother; Sherlock would be able to help. He pulled out a large envelop from his inside pocket, "I took pictures. For you to examine.

Evie was hurt. Evie…he needed to concentrate to get Evie back. He had to.

"Ah, good." Sherlock basically snatched the envelope and began opening it.

"Not here." Mycroft warned.

"Ah, of course." Sherlock nodded and closed the envelope, "How does he know of her?"

"She spoke to John."

"What?"

Mycroft could see how much this was affecting Sherlock, his brother would never ask a question like that but he did not reprimand him, "She spoke to John. She did not mean to tell him anything, but Jane intervened. She did not mean to."

"Of course. So they know of her," Sherlock was obviously speaking to get his thoughts in order, so Mycroft kept his mouth shut and allowed his brother to ramble knowing it was best not to interrupt, "Because they were watching John, the moment they find out about her they looked her up, possibly using my school record which I do not believe Moriarty bothered with. Which they found that I never seem to leave her side throughout school," Sherlock was careful not to say her name even though there wasn't much point now, "So they find her, watch her and the moment she is vulnerable they take her. Why would they take her? To find out more about me? I doubt it, you told them most of it. But then you didn't mention her so they think you missed out other details. Well, trying to talk about my life story without her involved is missing out major details as she helped me with most of my biggest accomplishments. So they want to find out more about me? But perhaps not, perhaps they think she knows something..." Sherlock's eyes widened, "The code!"

"Code?" Mycroft had to ask with a frown.

"The one you told my life story for."

"Ah." Mycroft knew what he was talking about, "But there is no code."

"Yes, what did you _really_ tell my story for?"

Mycroft shook his head, "Not here."

Sherlock nodded understanding; they didn't want to take the chance of anyone listening in on their conversation, what he had said so far was already pushing the boundaries to what the kidnapper would know. "But they may not know that, so they think she might know it." Mycroft nodded, but something didn't feel right about that theory. "You are correct." Sherlock stated, basically reading Mycroft's thoughts, "Something is wrong...do they want to get to me? Do they know that I am alive? What about John, is he safe?"

"Yes." Mycroft answered the only one that he knew the answer to and Sherlock understood that.

Sherlock nodded again, trusting his brothers' knowledge. At least his friend was safe.

"Right, come." Sherlock stood and walked straight out the pub with Mycroft following him. Sherlock took sudden sharp turns and strange alleyways with his brother following him every step of the way until he stopped finally at a large seemingly empty house, Sherlock walked straight inside and Mycroft once more followed looking around as he walked. People lived here that was obvious by the various belongings strayed around and the footsteps in the dust which varied in size and shape so were not all Sherlock.

Sherlock jogged up the stairs before entering a room, completely empty except for a sofa. Sherlock took a seat on the dirty couch, Mycroft stared at it critically before deciding that there was no point in caring and he took a seat beside his brother, as Sherlock opened the envelop and started flicking through the pictures, pain growing on his face as he thought about what Evie obviously went through.

Sherlock pointed at each picture easily getting the fully story. "He or she is blonde." he noted the light wisps of blonde hair beside a puddle of blood, "That is there on purpose." Mycroft nodded in agreement. "It was a he judging but footsteps and strides."

"The driver was killed?"

"Yes. Injured by the crash obvious but he was also injured in..._other_ ways."

"How?"

"Cuts, over his face and arms, done by knife."

"Steve. He was...a good driver." Sherlock remembered him; he would often pick Sherlock and Evie up from school or drive them around anywhere that they wanted to go when they were not in the mood for walking or when it was cold and wet. Sherlock was very rarely bothered so it was normally Evie who would call Steve, but there was no time to grieve for the kind man. "So, where do we start?" Sherlock hated _not_ knowing where to start; he always had some sort of idea until now. His hard drive, his _brain_ didn't seem to want to work; all he could think about was Evie and _what_ they could be doing to her right now.

"I am...unsure." Mycroft rubbed his eyes, he wished he knew. He normally had all the answers, he normally knew _exactly_ what needed to be done and how to do it but right now he didn't have a clue.

A buzzing went through the air and Sherlock pulled out his phone to glance at it, it was evident by his reaction that his phone didn't go off often but when it did it was obviously important. "Dominatrix." Sherlock answered slyly causing Mycroft to raise an eyebrow as Sherlock clicked answer, "...Yes, who?...When did you hear of this?...how?...Where has she been taken?...Thank you." Sherlock cut off the phone and looked at Mycroft, "Irene Adler, she has been very helpful theses months. She has received information from the underground that someone, a female, has been taken to New Zealand."

"How did she hear?"

"Over heard."

"Moran would not allow that information to be '_accidently_' over heard."

"He wants us to know." Sherlock realised. He should have known immediately, he was being too slow, he needed to _concentrate_, but how can he concentrate when his best friend could be in so much pain right now?

"Or perhaps...just me." Mycroft said, "If he still believes that you are dead." Sherlock nodded in agreement with his brother. "But it is the only lead we have."

"So, New Zealand." Sherlock stood up and looked back at his brother who still sat on the sofa still deep in thought. "Are you coming?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the middle of May. She had been gone 5 months.

Moran had now had her in his possession for almost 5 months and he could be doing _anything_ to her but Sherlock refused to think about it too deeply, if he did he felt catatonic. They had leads; they always followed _every_ single lead that they got no matter how small but every time it was a dead end. Lestrade was working just as hard as them to find her but from England along with his usual job, Lestrade found out about Sebastian Moran from John without telling him why he was asking for this information, according to John he was a Colonel with a dishonourable discharge but he didn't tell Lestrade why or what he did.

Mycroft had to go back to England often, he had the country to run but it was mostly done over the phone with ever faithful Athena, he put up his usual calm and collected form when he was with John who had started to act differently, still grieving obviously, but more _alive_ than before. Lestrade looked after John most of the time, updating Mycroft when possible.

Lestrade kept asking Mycroft where he was going, why he left the country for so long, but Mycroft just said it was business or a lead. When it was a lead Lestrade wanted to come with him but Mycroft always had to refuse. He wanted to tell Lestrade that Sherlock is alive, but he couldn't risk the man's safety, he knew he could trust Gregory but he couldn't risk the DI being killed.

Killed like his parents.

His parent's bodies were found a few weeks prior, it was again Lestrade who went to Mycroft's house to find the bodies in the sitting room. The bodies were placed on the sofa leaning on one another. Both had been cut and horribly injured before stabbed in the chest and murdered. Neither Mycroft nor Sherlock had any grief or anger at their death but they had quickly realised Moran liked using a knife-it was how Steve was killed and now their parents. Both had to now work on to not thinking about it too deeply.

Sherlock and he were now in Norway, they had just been chasing down yet _another_ lead that was of course another dead end, but they had to chase them down, any chance to find her they would try. The constant feeling of Evie being missing reminded them of a time when in fact she had disappeared before, only for a few hours and she wasn't in very much danger but it was one of the worst few hours of both the brothers' lives.

_"Blood." Sherlock noted, Evie looked up at him in confusion. They were 11 years old and were exploring the forest in Dover behind the house. "Blood." Sherlock repeated, quite used to repeating himself for Evie. He pointed at a smatter of blood on a tree to their left; Evie looked and grimaced when she saw it.  
><em>

_"Human?" she couldn't help but ask._

_Sherlock stepped forward sniffed it, wrinkled his nose and shrugged looking around. "Ah." with that he took off, running, Evie sighed he rarely answered when he was on a case, she vaguely wondered if he would be a Detective Inspector one day.  
><em>

_Evie tried to follow as fast as she could but he was too fast. "Sherly!" she yelled but he didn't hear her, he was distracted and too far. "Wait!" But he was out of sight; she couldn't see him or hear him. Evie stopped for a moment to take a breath, she looked around the forest but everything looked exactly the same. "Right. No panicking." Evie murmured to herself, "Relax. If you panic your truly lost." Evie took a deep breath and pulled out the phone Mycroft had given her to use in emergencies but there wasn't any signal, "Right, no signal. No panicking. What would Sherly do? Look for clues to find the way out?" Evie spun around trying to analysis every detail but it all looked the same, she was in a small cluster of bushes and trees, pine cones and leaves covered the floor with dried mud as it hadn't rained in a few days. "No panicking." Evie took another deep breath, "Right, Mum always says, get lost stay where you are." Evie spoke out loud, half because it is easier to think like that but also it calmed her down hearing a voice in the getting dark, cold and silent forest. "But that's in a shopping centre with people around; I'm alone in a forest. Pick a direction and walk; I'll have to get out eventually right?" Evie nodded to herself and started in the direction she thinks Sherlock had gone in, just walking quickly, "They'll be able to follow my tracks can't they? Maybe I should stay still. But what if they haven't found my tracks? It's dry and the wind is blowing the leaves on to my path...can I make obvious track? Maybe I should stay still..."_

_Sherlock sighed; it was just a boring dead bird! "That's boring." he commented to Evie, "Evie?" Sherlock frowned as he didn't hear Evie commenting on making her run for fast for nothing, he turned around to find himself completely alone, "Evie?" he called louder, right, no panicking just follow his own tracks to get out, hopefully he'll see other tracks to show which direction Evie went in._

_He walked for 20 minutes until he found the edge of the forest, no Evie. Sherlock considered turning around and heading back to see if he missed something before he realised Mycroft would be able to help, "Mycroft!" he yelled running in the house to find Mycroft reading a book, "Evie's lost!"_

_"What?"_

_"We were in the forest. I got distracted with blood and ran, realised I wasn't with Evie! I can't find her!"_

_"Have you tried calling her on the phone?"  
><em>

_"I had no signal inside the forest so I doubt she does."  
><em>

_"Try now. I shall put on my shoes." Sherlock did as he was told but it just went straight to voicemail. "Come." Mycroft ordered walking out the door whilst speaking on the phone, __"Dover...yes...no...11...yes...yes...Sherlock how long ago did you realise she is missing?"_

_"22 minutes."  
><em>

_"22 minutes." Mycroft repeated into the phone. "Good thank you."  
><em>

_They left the house and walked straight into the forest, "Ah, the blood." Sherlock pointed it out. "I got curious when I saw that and followed it this way." they continued in the direction that Sherlock said he went in with both brothers looking for any clue of the direction Evie may have gone, looking together.  
><em>

_They were walking for two hours, they had been able to hear helicopters above for over an hour by now but so far absolutely nothing, they were getting worried. Every few minutes __they tried calling her but they had no signal so there wasn't much point, it was starting to get cold and Sherlock shivered._

_Sighing Mycroft placed his own blazer around Sherlock's shoulders simultaneously using his umbrella to push a branch out of the way, Sherlock considered throwing it off and insisting that he's okay but he was cold and the blazer was warm so he pulled it closer to himself wishing for his scarf.  
><em>

_Mycroft struggled not to think about Evie, nothing extremely bad would have happened would it? It is just a large, dark, forest in which there are no wild animals and he doubted __any strangers would have entered the forest and found Evie so it couldn't be that horrible, she was just a bit lost._

_"What's that?" Sherlocks voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
><em>

_"Hmm?"_

_"Shh! _Listen_." Sherlock ordered forcefully.  
><em>

_Mycroft shushed and listened, a noise not far away, sobbing; Sherlock took off towards the noise with Mycroft behind.  
><em>

_Evie was curled up in on herself tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sherly? Croft?" She yelled when she noticed them standing up quickly and wincing at unseen pain, "You found me? I'm sorry! I got lost and I tried to find my way out but it all looks the same and I fell over and twisted my ankle..."  
><em>

_"Evie! Shh! It is quite alright. I am glad you're ok." Mycroft smiled as Sherlock embraced his best friend. Mycroft noticed her right ankle was swollen-a bit worse than just twisted he realised. With that Mycroft squatted down and felt Evie scramble onto his back. He rarely gave piggybacks but he would for Evie any day or time._

_For Evie.  
><em>

_As they walked back to the house Mycroft made a vow, Evie had been lost today, luckily not for long and she wasn't in danger, only escaping with an injured ankle but he would never allow her to be lost or be in any form of danger ever again._

He had broken that vow.

Right now they stopped for the first time in a week, not resting but charging and eating because they had to. They got a single room in a hotel wanting to avoid any going back and forth between the rooms, they could only get a double bed but they didn't care.

"I'm scared Myc." Sherlock said causing Mycroft startle. Sherlock hadn't called him that since _way_ before he met Evie, and Sherlock _admitting_ to being afraid, Mycroft hated it. Sherlock was _never_ scared! But he was now, not for himself but for Evie, and Mycroft knew the feeling. He was the older brother, he was meant to _stop_ this, but he couldn't. He didn't know how.

"Me also." he admitted eventually.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Mycroft racked his brain trying to think of what Sherlock would be apologising for.

"The past few years. I have been...as John would say, a 'prick' because I blamed you for her leaving. Even after I understood that it was not your fault I still was angry at you. She talked to you, you still saw her while I had to deny myself seeing her. I hated you for it but I'm sorry now. I was an idiot for feeling the way I did."

"Sherlock, it is quite alright. I understand and no matter what, you are _always_ my brother."

"And you are mine Mycroft." Sherlock whispered in the darkness. "You're mine."

Both brothers knew this little heart to heart would never be mentioned again but it touched them both, they hadn't gotten along in _so long,_ it was nice to just finally _know_ that their brother was there for them.

No matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's..." he swallowed, "Blood. A pot of it. Delivered to my door. I had it tested."

"Is it hers?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mycroft put the phone down and explained the situation to Sherlock, before getting the next plane to England, to Lestrade and see what he can gather about the blood.

It was definitely hers, thirteen tests confirmed it.

Mycroft collapsed on couch in Lestrade's flat; the slightly older man had _insisted_ that Mycroft come over just to _eat_ and then refused to allow the man to leave until he had stopped just for a moment. Mycroft only agreed because he knew he needed to re-charge.

The moment Mycroft walked into the office Lestrade had to hold back a gasp. He had known Mycroft for _years_ and this was the first time he has ever seen the man look so...disorganized, untidy and _tired_. Extremely tired. Way to skinny for him to be healthy, so Lestrade insisted the man come over so he can make sure the 'ice man' eats.

Lestrade liked Evie, heck he loved her as a very close friend almost like a sister he never had and he was terrified, he spent every spare moment looking for leads or doing anything he can to even _try_ and help, and yes he had lost weight, but he still _ate_ and was healthy enough. Mycroft wasn't.

Lestrade dreaded to think how Sherlock would be if he was still alive.

"Tea?" Lestrade offered an already made mug of tea.

"I should get going. Follow the lead."

"Drink this tea first." Lestrade asked sitting next to the man holding out a mug. "Please. For me?" Lestrade pleaded. Mycroft searched his eyes before he took the mug and gulped it down ignoring the burning in his throat. "Thank you."

"Wha-?" Mycroft could feel and see his vision blurring. His whole body seemed to relax, he wasn't allowed to relax! Not yet. Not until she was safe.

"Yes, I drugged your tea. You need sleep Mycroft, I know you want to find her and so do I. But you can't keep looking if you faint from being so _tired_."

Mycroft tried to fight the drugs but was soon passed out on the sofa.

He woke a few hours later to find Lestrade watching him carefully as if he was afraid the man would get angry. "That was quite rude you realise." he stated fighting through the sleep and sat up. He looked at the blanket that was covering him in surprise. "Drugging me."

"I know but you needed it."

"Well, I will probably thank you when I find her safe and sound."

"I'll hold you to it. I made breakfast-Eggs, beans, bacon and toast; don't worry I used that last of the sleeping pills last night. Just eat at least _some_of it before you go. Oh and here," Lestrade handed him a clean pressed suit, "You've worn that one for a few days." So Mycroft got changed and ate before leaving quickly. A few days later he came to yet another dead end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was November.

11 months.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. They wouldn't ever stop searching, Sherlock more than him but there was a difference. Sherlock _couldn't_ stop searching. So much so, Sherlock looked very pale and very thin bordering on it being dangerous. Mycroft has talked to him about it but Sherlock explained that somewhere in the back of his head there is a thought that Evie may not be getting food to eat, they may even try to get her to have sleepless nights every night and while there was a possibility of that being true he himself couldn't eat nor sleep or even allow any luxuries.

They had found some people of Moriarty's web and gotten any information that they can before killing them. Stopping them. Doing anything and everything to stop them. Mycroft had people in England working on it also but it was mostly Sherlock and him who did it all. All the legwork.

Together.

Over the past 11 months they had grown closer in a way that neither would admit, it felt good but they didn't dwell on it. All they thought about was Evie, she was still with him.

With that _maniac_.

Sherlock wanted to tell John and Lestrade that he is alive but he knew there was no possible way to do that without it being 99.98% probable that they would be killed. Until Moran was dead, he couldn't tell them.

It was too dangerous.

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and stared into the darkness of the empty hotel they had entered, another lead surely to lead them to a dead end, but they would follow it.

Always.

Until they found Evie no matter the state.

They would find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**'Leaning Tower of Pisa. Midnight. No officials.'**

Mycroft stared down at the text, he only had his phone in order to keep in contact with John and Lestrade, and to book flights remotely. Now somebody else had his number, he showed the text to Sherlock and that's where they went following the lead and doing as told. Sherlock brought a gun with him.

To the Leaning Tower of Pisa on Christmas Eve.

As they began to climb the stairs, Sherlock found he didn't like heights since falling from St Bart's but he didn't _really_ care. He jogged up at a steady pace, he wanted to get up their quickly, he had to save Evie.

With his brother at his side.

This year had been harder than _any_ other year in his entire life, a goose chase that was apparently leading to nowhere, but maybe just _maybe_; this one wasn't a dead end. Something felt different, it felt real and true.

Moran had gotten bored of waiting.

280 steps later both brothers stopped and looked up simultaneously, they both felt strange, the tower was leaning as they attempted to stand straight. It was a very disorientating feeling, "Evie." Sherlock whispered to himself and his brother and they both full out ran up the last 15 steps onto the roof where they hoped they would find Evie.

They both had to hold back an audible gasp when they saw her.

She was lying on the floor, on the top of the bell tower; her clothes were dirty, bloody, ripped and extremely worn. Although they weren't the same clothes she had before when she was taken, she had been wearing them for at least two weeks, and they were almost full with her dried up blood. The brothers could see her ribs through her too pale skin, cuts and bruises littered her body, and she had more scars on her visible than they dared to count. The one Sherlock gave her years prior was still evident.

She was so _tiny_.

She was shaking so much. She shouldn't be that pale, her skin was normally a natural olive colour, she was never _fat_ by _any_ standards but she was a healthy weight, not this skinny.

Sherlock took a step towards her followed by his brother and he fell on his knees beside her, "Evie?" he whispered to no movement. "Evie, its Sherlock."

"Sherly..." her voice was hoarse and it sounded painful for her to speak but she was alive.

"Mycroft is here also."

Mycroft was nervously glancing around looking over the horizon for snipers but at his name he turned to Evie, he pushed back the guilt of breaking his vow he had made when Evie was only 11, his vow of promising to never allow her to get lost or to be put in danger again. "It's me Evie. I'm here."

"...Croft."

All three jumped as clapping was heard in the room, Evie jumped more violently than the others and she whimpered curling in on herself. Both brothers stood and stood protectively over Evie turning to see the source of the clapping.

"Mycroft Holmes." he spoke in a Scottish accent that wasn't very strong but it was noticeable. "And Sherlock Holmes. You're alive." they weren't sure how genuine the surprise was but they wouldn't be shocked if it was faked.

Moran was a tall man, only an inch shorter than Sherlock himself. He was armed, his chest pocket held a Jericho 941 9mm. He had bright blonde hair and a round but handsome face. His nose was bent due to being once...no, twice broken. A long scar across his left eye, a bottle had hit him at least 5 years ago. His hands and arms were bare except for the bloodied diamond ring on his left hand and Sherlock could see various scars over the years. Blood on his hands, Evie's, Sherlock had to resist a growl at that, but he also had light scratches down his face some looked old but some quite new, Sherlock felt a sense of pride wash over him, knowing Evie was the cause of it, she didn't stop fighting back.

"Sebastian Moran." Sherlock softly and calmly, "Pleasure."

Moran didn't return the greeting; instead he walked to the edge and looked down. Sherlock immediately considered pushing him off the edge but Mycroft knew that Moran would have snipers waiting in the shadows ready to kill any of them, most probably Evie if they made a single move towards him, so Mycroft put a hand out to stop his brother who almost growled in protest but understood. "It's amazing don't you think?" Moran commented looking down. "This building took 226 years to be built."

"Starting in 1173 and finished in 1399." Sherlock added.

Moran half turned to look at Sherlock giving him a croaked smile, "Ah, you know your stuff?"

"Of course." Sherlock nodded his head in acknowledgment. Moran turned to look at Mycroft who also nodded.

"What about you, 'Croft'. Why does it lean?"

"Because the soil is unstable," Mycroft explained glaring as the Scottish man used the nickname that _only_ Evie is allowed to use, "The dunderheads who constructed it did not test the foundations so they only made a mere three-meter foundation. Which is obviously not enough."

"Obviously." Moran repeated stepping away from the edge. "You didn't push me." He commented, looking at Sherlock as he said this.

"No." Sherlock shook his head. "I would obviously be shot if I had tried."

"You are clever." Sherlock wasn't sure if Moran was being sarcastic or not.

"It's not clever. It's logic. I kill you. Evie, Mycroft and I are shot."

Moran smiled faintly at him before walking towards him, both brothers took a step towards each other, in front of Evie whose eyes slowly opened as she sensed this movement. She put an arm out and tried to sit up but she just succeeded on falling back down and wincing in pain, Moran watched this in amusement as the brothers resisted the urge of comforting her; they couldn't until she was safe and Moran was gone. Sherlock vowed to save her, not just her physical body but her mentally, she would of course be horrible mentally scarred by this and that would take longer to heal. They would never again allow this maniac to hurt her. He had to _pay_ for what he had done.

"Yes." Moran was so close, almost touching Sherlock as he resisted the urge to move away, he kept his stance tall and imposing knowing his brother was doing the same beside him but with his umbrella at the ready which did actually make him look more powerful. "We are leaning almost 5 metres." Moran said suddenly.

If Sherlock was surprised at the sudden fact he didn't show it, instead he stood up straighter, "Are you trying to impress me with these…facts?"

"No, I just find the history of this tower…_fascinating_." Moran's eyes sparkled at the last word before looking down at Evie who immediately shied away from his eyes and started shaking even more violently than before. "Do you remember the first time you visited this tower, what...16 years ago now?" Moran smirked up at Sherlock, "When she almost fell off?" Moran stepped to the side, to come right up into Mycroft's face. "You grabbed her by the collar saving her and then left the tower. What if you _weren't_ able to save her? What if she fell all those years ago? What if she falls now?"

Sherlock twitched his hand wanting to kill the man in front of him more than he ever wanted to kill _anyone_, but he couldn't just yet. "Do you want to know how I found out about her when, dear old-Rest his soul-Jimmy had absolutely no clue that she even _exists_?"

"You looked. You looked in to my brother's school records, whereas _Jim_ relied on my unreliable word. Well, actually my word is reliable, except when I am _protecting my sister_." Mycroft's voice held a dangerous, deep tone, as if holding back a storm, but that didn't slow Moran.

"Clever. Have you deduced anything actually _useful_ yet?"

"You believed I was dead until a few months into this year." Sherlock begun, Moran nodded along showing that he was correct. "You didn't kill John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson though? Why? Because of a _promise_ to Moriarty? You won't kill them unless I reveal that I am alive to them. You only _need_ Mycroft, having me here is just a bonus. Literally, you'll sell my head to the highest bidder."

"Ahh correct. But why do I need you Mr Holmes?"

"The code." Mycroft realised, "You wish to know the key code he told me."

"You know, Jim told me about 164 conspiracies he was working on or in some cases _had_ worked on but what I want to know is," Moran paused, the stupid grin fading into a slight annoyed frown, Mycroft couldn't help but detect a hint of jealousy in his voice, "What did he tell _you_ that even _I_ don't know about? I mean what does that say about our relationship? He told you for God sake! _THE GOVERNMENT_!"

Evie jumped at the yell while the brothers did not react except for a quick glance at Evie. "Why take Evie?" Sherlock asked trying to change the subject back to gaining more information and away to the man's sick relationship with Moriarty, "Why not just take Mycroft?" he had to ask, not that he wanted his brother to have been taken, he would have done the same thing and searched, all year _nonstop_ to find his brother with Evie at his side.

"This tower will fall eventually." Moran was aware of Sherlock's attempt to get information, but instead he just changed the subject once more, looking pensive, "Jim promised you a fall and fall you did. He didn't expect you to survive, but you did."

"And I _will_." Sherlock promised.

"Ah I do not doubt that you till _try_ Mr Holmes."

"Answer the question." Mycroft ordered bluntly, he would have preferred to have been taken rather than Evie but he knew his brother and Evie would have searched as they have done. Right now Mycroft wanted, no, _needed_, to know _why_ Evie was the one taken.

Moran smirked at them, "Because it was _fun_. Wasn't it Evie?"

Evie whimpered quietly, she had managed to sit up slightly but she was bleeding out too much to be healthy, Sherlock reached down to lightly touch her head knowing she preferred comfort in the form of extremely light touches. Mycroft bit back a growl thinking thoughts he hadn't even _dared_ to think before. Evie's hand gripped his leg tightly and it was the only thing grounding him, stopping him from killing Moran and getting them all killed.

"So I tell you the code and you will let Evie go?" Mycroft stated.

"Perhaps."

"What else could you possibly want?" Sherlock demanded struggling to hold in his anger as he could see Evie struggling to stay conscience. She was in _urgent_ need of hospital care. He wished John was here so he could at least do _something_ to help Evie while they talked to Moran, that's what they used to do with criminals, if anyone was injured John would see to them while Sherlock did the talking, "Except to 'sell my head to the highest bidder.'?"

Moran just smirked at them as he slowly reached inside his jacket, they all tensed and Sherlock's hand flexed towards the gun in his back pocket.

"Relax, not a gun." He pulled out three clear bottles from his pocket. All three contained a single pill inside. Sherlock immediately knew _exactly_ what Moran had in mind.

"No." He almost yelled. Mycroft stared with wide eyes as it took him a moment longer to understand, but when he did he wanted to copy his brother's reaction, grab Evie and leave.

"Oh yes. I've wanted to play this game for such a _long_ time and now's a better time than any. You will take a pill. Mycroft will take a pill. I will take a pill. If not Evie dies." To prove this, Moran snapped his fingers in which a red laser was aimed at Evie's head. He threw the bottles at Sherlock.

Sherlock caught them both and looked at them. "What if I swallow them all?"

"Then she still dies."

Sherlock poured on three on his hand glancing at them all close up. Mycroft looked just as closely and looked towards Moran who was watching them with his face unreadable. "You will swallow one?" Mycroft wanted to be certain.

"Whichever one you choose." Moran promised.

"Even if it is the poison?"

"Even if it is the poison." Moran repeated with confirmation, his smirk widening, "Just think of it this way, it's a kindness. If one of you dies the other will still be there for her. Oh and you have the chance to kill me easily." Moran told them with a knowing smile on his face, the smile that never seemed to leave, and the same one that the brothers wanted to wipe off his face one and for all.

Mycroft took each pill from Sherlock and inspected them just as closely. Sherlock glanced down at Evie who was just staring with wide, curious eyes. She knew what was going on and wanted to tell them to throw it or not to bother but she couldn't, she was so weak, the dark coolness of the unconsciousness was calling to her and she wanted to go, it hurt less there, it _always_ hurt less there.

"If you are the one to take the poison, we are free to leave?"

"I won't be around to stop you."

"And your…hit men will not shot us on the way down?"

"They will leave you alone."

"What if one of us has the poison?" Sherlock asked. "Then you are still alive, can we leave?"

"Along with the body and her."

Sherlock took one look around the horizon before he sat down beside Evie who almost immediately leant into his side giving her back a moment to relax. Mycroft copied his brother and Sherlock gestured to Moran to sit and to his surprise Moran did exactly that, sitting down in front of them. "Have you decided?"

"One more moment."

"Take as long as you need." He sounded kind and calm but there was an edge in his voice that made the others distrust anything he said, more than before.

Sherlock and Mycroft stared down at the pills, glancing at each other seeming to have a silent conversation. Evie could almost see the cogs turning in their heads, and then they both nodded simultaneously and handed them out, one to Moran keeping one each for them.

"Hmm, surprising choice." Moran commented. Sherlock knew it was just to attempt to throw them off the decision, at least he hoped it was.

Evie tensed, she wanted to call out, tell them to stop but she couldn't, it just wasn't coming out.

"On three then?"

"1." Sherlock began glancing towards Evie to give her a reassuring nod.

"2." Mycroft said next.

"3." Moran finished.

In sync they lifted their hands containing the pills towards their mouths.


	16. She's Home?

**AN: Like the new image? It's Summer Glau, she is how I view Evie. Warning, mild swearing and descriptive injuries, torture and hinted rape.  
><strong>

They all swallowed the pill simultaneously and then just stared at each other. Waiting.

The penny was in the air.

One side death, the other life.

In what felt like a life time, they waited for the penny to drop.

_Waiting_.

Nothing happened.

It seemed the penny was never in the air.

"Ah, just as I expected." Sherlock's deep voice stated calmly, Mycroft nodding at his side, while Evie had to try and calm her fast beating heart as she felt as if it was about to beat out of her chest, although honestly she was surprised her heart was still beating judging by how much pain she is in, she felt like she was on fire, a white hot agony searing through her whole being to the point of unconsciousness. She wanted the burning to stop but it wasn't going to, it never did, for a whole year she was on fire. So much _pain_.

"Wauggg?" Evie tried to ask what they were talking about, why nobody died, but it just came out as a pain-filled noise, luckily Sherlock still understood.

"All the pills were safe. You," he referred to Moran, as he placed both his hands behind his back, "Would not risk your life like that."

"Clever." Moran congratulated sarcastically.

"And I am not _allowed_ to die because you need me alive." Sherlock added as if reading Evie's confused thoughts. "As for my brother, he has the code."

Moran suddenly jumped up, everyone tensed at the sudden movement, Evie more than anyone. Mycroft followed his movement whilst being wary of Evie. Sherlock looked apologetically at Evie as he untangled himself from her and stood up, this was a power play and he had to stay on top. Moran walked away from them wandering towards the edge looking down once more as if he had a plan, something ready at the bottom. Mycroft slowly walked towards him but careful to keep his stance unimposing so he would not be mistaken for wanting to push Moran. Mycroft glanced down but he couldn't see anything worth noticing, "Do you know how far down that is?" Moran asked Mycroft curiously as if he was a friend talking to another friend.

"Fifty four point five Meters." Mycroft answered matter of fact, "Give or take a foot or so."

"Correct. Now, do you know what I _reallllly_ want even _more_ than the code?" Everyone was silent for a moment waiting for the answer. "To succeed where dear old Jimmy failed. To give Sherlock what he is owed."

"A fall." Sherlock realised almost immediately.

'I owe you a fall. Sherlock.' the voice taunted him from James Moriarty.

"So go on then." Moran motioned towards the edge.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Moriarty threatened to kill my friends. Aren't you going to? What is your threat? Your _promise_?"

"That wasn't obvious?" Moran looked genuinely confused as he thought back over the conversation, "You fall, and they can go." He pointed at Mycroft and Evie in turn, "I will leave them alone. _Done_. Sorted."

"Without the code?"

"Oh, I still want the code but watching you fall will be much more _satisfying_."

Sherlock glanced towards the edge but a whimper and a hand on his leg caused him to look at Evie. That same whimper made Mycroft furious, oh he was already angry, but this, _this_ brought on the waiting storm. The storm that he had been holding in all year, he let it out along with a tornado only willing to leave a path of destruction behind him. Sherlock tensed as Mycroft came back to stand beside him, Mycroft had always had an air of power around him even when he was younger, but now it changed, _power_ is an _understatement_, Sherlock looked away from Evies begging eyes to looking into his brother own darkened eyes.

"_Enough_." Mycroft spoke quietly but his whole demeanour was chilling, Moran even frowned in slight shock and awe, Sherlock saw a flash of fear in his eyes. "Sherlock take Evie and _leave_." Mycroft ordered his voice full of that _pure power_ that held no argument. Sherlock would normally attempt to protest as he was one of the few that could ignore Mycrofts power but this was _too_ much, it made Sherlock_ feel_ small and powerless. He could feel Evie's weight leaning on his leg and she was growing weaker, she needed _urgent_ hospital care, so he did as he was told and bent down to gather Evie into his arm, ignoring her blood sleeping into his clothes, when a dangerously quiet voice stopped them.

"She will be shot."

"No." Mycroft's still quiet voice stated, "She will _not_. You will call off your men and it will just be you and I. _Alone_." Mycroft ordered, his voice terrifying Moran to the bone but instead of showing his fear Moran tried to hold the power and clicked his fingers _confidently_, the red laser pointed at Sherlock and Mycroft disappeared, "Good. Now Sherlock, _go_."

Sherlock continued through the door ready to go down the stairs when Moran attempted once more to stop them, "Wait," Moran's voice floated towards them and the click of the safety reached their ears. But Sherlock didn't stop, they heard footsteps, scraping on the ground and gunfire simultaneously, Sherlock automatically flinched from the gunfire protecting Evie at the same time, the bullet hit into the rock above them. The sound of a body falling and a roar of protest hit their ears and Sherlock turned his head to see Mycroft with the point of his umbrella against Moran's chest and foot on pushing on Moran's neck, the gun was across from them hanging on the edge of the building. Moran was still grinning from the floor, obviously trying to stay outwardly confident.

"Leave." Mycroft ordered with an unnaturally calm voice.

"I shall kill you if you die." Sherlock promised to Mycroft, a strange promise especially coming from Sherlock but it meant more to Mycroft than Sherlock would ever know.

With that Sherlock continued down the stairs with Evie in tow. She was too light, _way_ to light. She curled further into his chest with a grunt of pain, seeming to trust him for the moment which was a surprise judging by all the trauma she must have gone through, when she wakes up and will be more aware than now, how will she be? Will she trust him? Things like this can be different for different people, and Evie was strong, he just wasn't sure just _how_ strong.

All the way down he could hear faint murmurs above and then he could hear them moving around, something or someone scrapping across the ground, Sherlock felt like kicking himself when he realised he still had the gun, Mycroft was unarmed! Sherlock still had the gun. He was so annoyed at himself but he couldn't stop here nor could he turn around, he considered putting Evie down and running back up to give him the gun but he couldn't. They were 53 steps down when two gunshots rang out and they could see a body falling past them, past the building, down towards the floor, towards the 54.5 meters below.

Sherlock almost felt his heart stop, No..._NO_! Mycroft not _now_! Not after _everything_. Not after they have finally started to rekindle their brotherhood.

Sherlock waited just a moment almost praying to hear his brother's voice counting the seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Moran and Sherlock exchanged their quick disagreement of Sherlock leaving, Mycroft slowly and _carefully_ edged his way closer to Moran, Sherlock obviously noticed subtly but Moran didn't, as clever as he was he was not as quick as the Holmes' brothers or Moriarty. Moran pointed the gun at Sherlock and Evie so Mycroft took action, a quick step forward. A whack of the umbrella at the back of Moran's knees causing them to give way and Moran fell to the ground, thankfully misdirecting the bullet so that it hit a wall instead of Sherlock or Evie.

As soon as Moran was on the floor, Mycroft acted extremely quickly and whacked Moran's wrist hard causing it to twitch and let go of the gun, causing it to slide across the floor, it stopped to dangle right on the edge while they stood right in the middle of the tower. Mycroft didn't dwell on the gun instead he used his umbrella again to push into Moran's chest, hard enough to hurt and if Moran tried to sit up it would hurt even more prohibiting his standing, his chest felt harder than expected but Mycroft just placed his foot on his neck leaving enough space for Moran to breath but pushing enough for it to hurt. "Leave." He ordered Sherlock and Evie.

"I shall kill you if you die." Sherlock promised and Mycroft had to hold in a smirk. It was unlike Sherlock to say such a phrase but it was the only way for Sherlock to show that he was terrified for Mycroft's safety and Mycroft appreciated it more than Sherlock would ever know.

With that Sherlock left carrying Evie to safety. He would not admit it out loud, but Mycroft was quite surprised that Sherlock left without arguing. He could assume that was to do with helping Evie more than obeying direct orders. He mentally sighed when he realised that Sherlock still had the gun, he was completely unarmed.

"What are you going to do now?" Moran goaded after a moment of silence where Mycroft was just listening to his siblings walk down the stairs.

Mycroft ignored the question, "You went to the length of _hurting_ my _brother_ and _Evie_. Evie is territory that even the likes of _you_ should not have surpassed." Mycroft paused for a moment his eyes darkening with pure fury, his voice was quiet and that seemed much more deadly than shouting or screaming. "My question is this, _why_?"

"Straight to _business_ I see." Moran commented from the floor grinning up at Mycroft while wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes still shining despite the fact Sherlock had gotten away. "Why so serious?" He was obviously trying to keep the control when Mycroft defiantly had the upper hand.

"Answer. The. _Question_." Mycroft said through clenched his teeth resisting the urge to pick up the gun and shoot the childish man.

"42." Moran answered seriously, "Oh sorry, you mean the _other_ question. I've already told you. Either the code or your brother is to fall. Since the latter is defiantly not going to happen I wouldn't mind the prior."

"Why did you abduct her for the year?"

"It was fun. She kept me interested, hearing her _screams_."

Mycroft pushed down the umbrella harder than before, but Moran just smirked. He was trying to anger Mycroft and Mycroft knew that. He had to get his emotions under control.

The emotions that _only_ came out for her.

For Evie.

"Oh but it wasn't just me. The others guys just _loved_ to have a go. All. Night. Long!"

Mycroft tried to push back the thoughts, thoughts he never wanted or would allow himself to think, but they just pushed their way forward. He didn't rape her. Did he? That was the _worst_ thing that he could have done and Mycroft hoped to _God_ that the man was just trying to goad him and he didn't really rape her. But he could not be sure.

"But it doesn't matter now. She's _safe_ with your baby brother. Now since I couldn't make your brother jump you need to, _GIVE ME THE CODE_!"

The sudden exclamation distracted the still thinking Mycroft for just a split second, but that split second was enough. It gave Moran the chance to push the umbrella up from his chest and Mycroft's foot from his neck rolling over away from Mycroft, ready to stand up swiftly.

Mycroft cursed himself for allowing the man to stand, allowing the murderer more power but he had been distracted in thoughts of whether or not his little sister was raped. Now Moran was up, Mycroft made no move to bring him down again knowing to just go with it. Instead he asked a question, "Why all those dead ended clues? Why not just leave us no clue? No hope?"

"Because it was fun. Watching you run around like some headless chickens! With just that _hope_. Its rubbish _hope_, don't you think?"

"I disagree. Hope is one of the finest emotions, I used to think that caring is not an advantage but I was wrong. Sentiment, hope, anger and caring-_love_ they can keep you _fighting_. Love keeps you going when you should fall down. Until the end."

Moran could help but look impressed, "Nice philosophy there."

"Thank you." Mycroft had heard a similar saying before, at that point he didn't understand. He did now. He couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the gun to quickly judge the distance, Moran was slightly closer but Mycroft had a slightly smaller build than Moran, giving him the advantage in speed but neither man made a single move towards it, instead Moran walked away from it, towards the other edge putting his back to Mycroft purposely. When Mycroft saw his back he felt like kicking himself, Moran had _another_ gun hidden in the back of his trousers and...knifes in his socks.

Of course he did, a criminal like that would not come with just _one_ weapon. He would come prepared and Sherlock had the gun, Mycroft was unarmed with only one weapon that he could hopefully get in time before he was shot.

Mycroft glanced again towards the gun and attempted to calculate if he could get there in time before Moran could pull out the second gun, switch off the safety and shot him. Moran spun around to grin at him, he was stood right at the edge with the heels of his feet an inch over the edge but he looked steady enough. "What did Jim tell you?" Moran asked suddenly looking completely serious.

He couldn't tell him, not even for Evie's safety, it could start World War 3. So Mycroft made a snap decision and lunged for the gun, wrapping his fingers tightly around it before turning to Moran who already had the second gun pointing right at him. Neither man hesitated as they pushed the trigger simultaneously, a bullet hitting Moran straight in the chest causing him to fall backwards off the tower down to the ground below.

Mycroft had known what Moran would do so he was already tensed and ready to push himself to the side, so he did just that in the split second after he pushed the trigger he lunged to the right, but the bullet scraped his upper left arm deeply but not enough to cause any permanent damage except a scar which did not cause him any worry. One scar compared to Evie's many physical and mental scars is absolutely nothing.

Mycroft stood up and stepped to the archway quickly walking down the stairs hoping to find Sherlock and Evie alive. He relaxed considerably when he saw his brother looking around anxiously, "Sherlock?" He said lightly.

Sherlock turned to stay at him his entire body relaxing.

"You're alive." Sherlock stated the obvious which was terribly unlike him. "You've been hit." Sherlock looked at his shoulder that was slowly building with blood.

"Just a scrape I believe." Mycroft insisted, "Come."

Without replying they simultaneously broke into a run once more back down the stairs, "Moran?" Sherlock asked as they ran.

"He fell." Mycroft told him, he would explain in detail after Evie was safe and cleaned up but for now he needed her to get hospital care and rest.

It didn't take too long before they reached the bottom and found Moran's blood but the man himself was gone.

"Alive?" Sherlock asked, he knew the answer, he himself had jumped off a tall building and survived.

"Most probably." Mycroft sighed, "I hit his chest but no blood splattered and I am quite sure he would wear some form of protective clothing. When my umbrella was on his chest it felt harder than I would have expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took 20 minutes of non-stop jogging but they _finally_ made it into a hospital, Evie was _immediately_ taken to be stitched up and she went for an X-ray and MRI scan on Mycroft's order. The Doctors wanted them to wait in the waiting room or go and speak with the police but the brothers point blank _refused_ to leave Evie and eventually they were allowed to sit with her or while she was being scanned they waited in the observation room, they watched as they stitched up Evie's many wounds and examined her fully. They asked the brothers some questions about her in which they could answer quite easily; they were both fluent in Italian so language defiantly was not a problem.

She wasn't raped.

That was the biggest relief of all, nor was she permanently physically injured in anywhere that will change her life such as physically paralysed, except for that she will most likely be mentally scarred for the rest of her life, but the brothers vowed to help her get through it and allow her to live her life properly.

Her back and bum apparently look as if she had been whipped often. Her fingers have been broken many times and have healed in the wrong position, the Doctors had to re break them for them to heal properly which they should within a few weeks, but they said that they may have developed arthritis and be painful to use them to much and do minor things for a long while such as writing and typing if doing that for too long. In some places of her skin, the skin didn't heal properly due to re-occurring 3rd degree burns while in other places her skin broke and was completely, painfully dry. All the rest of her injures were deep knife wounds in various places, some old some new, but none have injured a vital organ or caused nerve damage.

None of that was permanent, it would all heal.

Then the worst bit was over. She would physically be ok, her body was healing, right now she was in a coma but the Doctors believed that it was only temporary while her body heals up so that she is not awake for the worst pain and will wake when that begins to subside. The Doctors allowed the brothers to stay by her bedside, although it didn't actually matter if they weren't allowed, they weren't leaving.

Once they were finally alone, they both stood by Evie's bedside neither wanting to sit just yet while she was in pain and they did not want to luxury of relaxing. Instead they turned to look at each other, "We found her." Mycroft spoke first.

"She is alive."

With that, they simultaneously moved closer and pulling the other into a quick tight hug. The first time they had ever hugged since children-except when Evie forced them into a group hug-it was only a short hug, barely lasting a few seconds but it gave them both the comfort and closeness they craved but would never ask for.

With that they decided to sit down to wait until Evie awoke.

Mycroft's eyes were drawn to Evies face, smattered with cuts and old scars, and forming bruises along with already visible bruises. Her mouth was obscured by an oxygen mask and her body was basically strapped to the bed to ensure that she did not fall. Her skin was too pale and skinny; they could see her unsteady breathing in her chest and the gas in her mask as she breathed out. She was covered up past her chest up to her underarms, her arms above the cover at her sides, with wires going under the cover from all angles attached to a heart monitor and various over machines behind her. A large clip was attached to her finger to keep a measure of the oxygen in her blood and a saline drip ran into the back of her hand.

Sherlock took her free hand that was not attached to any form of equipment into his and just stared at her, Mycroft who sat on the other side of her bed copied his movements and carefully took her other hand, careful not to touch or move anything attached to her hand.

They stayed in Italy so that Sherlock would not be recognised by anyone as they had to stay hidden until Moran is defiantly dead.

To make matters worse, Evie's parents called Mycroft a week after Evie had been found, on New Year Day, which is quickly becoming Mycroft's worst day, in which David told him that Masie-Evie's cousin and Amy-Evie's sister had both been out to a party the night before together and they were found in an alleyway not far from the club. Both badly cut, Masie was dead but Amy still alive, she was in a coma. Both sisters in a coma. It just got worse. Mycroft knew he would have to break the news to Evie but not immediately, he would have to allow her to recover first.

Both brothers wanted to find Moran and kill him, Mycroft also wanted to visit Evie's family but they both full out _refused_ to leave Evie's side. Mycroft had to tell Lestrade that she is alive but he told the Detective that he can't visit her just yet as there was no point on him making the flight and coming down to Italy until she was conscience. Mycroft promised to tell him when she was conscience. He trusted Lestrade and wanted to be in the man's comforting presence but he couldn't leave Evie.

Three _long_ weeks passed in which the brothers spent every waking minute at her side, only eating when the Doctors forced them to and only doing as they were told because she would want them to. She had been taken out of ICU last week, she was breathing on her own but she still had things monitoring her blood levels, heart rate and Oxygen in her blood. But she was mostly free of the hundreds of wires that were covering her.

Today wasn't any different, Sherlock at her left, Mycroft at her right.

But then today _was_ different.

They were silent as normal when Sherlock felt her hand twitch, then the other hand twitched.

"Evie?" Sherlock spoke, occasionally he spoke to her as did Mycroft but they often tried only to speak when the other brother was asleep or in the toilet so not to be over heard, but right now he needed her to hear him and wake up, "Hey Evie its Sherly, are you there? Mycroft is here also. Both of us are."

"Hello Evie." Mycroft spoke, "I am here. You need to wake up, it will all be okay I promise. I'm here for you." Evies eyes flickered, "You are almost awake, we can go home and it will all be okay. I promise."

Sherlock felt her grip his hand tighter, "I-I love you Evie." Sherlock blinked at himself shocked at the statement, he hadn't meant to say it but it just came out, he didn't retract it though it was completely true. Mycroft couldn't stop himself from smiling lightly at the statement and when he noticed the shocked look in Sherlock's eyes.

"As do I but most likely in a different way than Sherlock does." Mycroft put in with an amused smile.

The two continued goading her awake carefully until her eyes slowly blinked open slowly and carefully, she blinked a few times before she caught sight of both the brothers at her side and she screamed, not in pain but in complete an utter pure _fear_. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth stopping her screams as quickly as they started, before she attempted to curl in on herself but she only succeeded in tangling herself in the cover that was around her. They saw the absolute _panic_ enter her eyes as she struggled desperately to free herself ignoring the obvious pain she must be feeling from so much movement so suddenly, and she was pulling out most of the wires still attached to various parts of her body. She didn't seem to be able to hear them try and calm her.

The people running into the room didn't help, the more people that entered the more panicked she looked and obviously wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"_EVERYONE OUT_!" Sherlock yelled. He had to yell above the noise of everyone who was trying to calm her at once they immediately did as told except for one Doctor, Evie calmed marginally but she was still struggling.

"Leave." Mycroft ordered to the last Doctor, "Strangers will not help." Reluctantly the Doctor did as told and Mycroft turned to see Sherlock talking to Evie to calm her, trying to reassure her that it's him and he isn't going to hurt her.

"Mycroft is here also."

"Hello Evie, recognise me? It's your Croft." He was aware he sounded slightly patronising but it seemed to work so he went with it.

Evie slowed in her struggling, until she moved to a stop just staring at both the brothers almost expectantly but fear still shining in her eyes. Mycroft slowly and carefully moved to untangle her but that only caused her to freeze and stare forward any recognition disappeared at that moment.

"Evie?" Sherlock continued speaking softly whilst Mycroft cautiously picked up the cover untangling it from her limbs until it was completely free and Mycroft folded it up on the end of the bed. "We're not going to hurt you. And we're never letting you get hurt again okay?"

Evie was staring forward but with that statement she turned her head and looked right at Sherlock, right into his eyes before doing the same to Mycroft. She knew them. She recognised them and believed them.

Progress.

Evie turned her head again but this time her eyes focused on something behind them, Sherlock turned and saw a jug of water, "Are you thirsty?" he slowly stood up and poured some water in a plastic cup before stepping back to her, careful to be as small as possible and not scare her. He held out the cup and Evie's hand slowly came up taking it from him and carefully taking sips, watching the brothers as if afraid they will change their mind and take away the water.

"Alright, Evie. I need to reattach some of these wires yeah?" Mycroft said once she handed the cup back to Sherlock, "They monitor your organs to check that you are healing ok."

Mycroft carefully clipped the clip back on her finger.

The next week went in a similar fashion; Evie would not allow anyone but Sherlock or Mycroft to come near her. If they did she would go into an absolute panic attack. They brought her food and she always started to eat it slowly after smelling it, once she had figured out that it was safe she would stuff it down until one of the brothers was remind her to eat slowly and they weren't going to take it away from her. It was too much of a reminder that she was probably starved and any food she got was either bad or taken away halfway through being eaten.

She struggled walking at first and had to lean on someone to help her. The brothers helped her as she allowed either brother to touch her or to help her in anything. The brothers were extremely careful and were patient with her willing to do anything to help her.

They had to put cream on her burns twice a day which Evie tried to do herself but on her back one of the brothers had to do for her.

Evie would always tell them what she wanted or needed but never in words, only in motions and her eyes. Luckily both boys were extremely observant so they always knew.

She had been awake for a week when the Doctors decided that her body was healed and she would probably be better at home. They knew it would be difficult, but they managed to get her in a helicopter and to Mycroft's estate by the 23rd of January, almost a full month since they found her.

That's where the real progress was made, they led her into the house as she looked around the brothers saw her relax, _properly_ relax for the first time since she woke up. She walked straight past them walking straight upstairs straight into her bedroom falling onto her bed and she was asleep within a few minutes.

Sherlock covered her and Mycroft ensured the pillows were soft and comfy before they left her to sleep leaving the door open so that they can hear if anything happened. She hadn't gained much weight back yet so she was still unhealthily skinny but they would be able to fix that now they were home. When in the hospital she didn't react when she saw the scars except to stare and Mycroft had caught her poking each one as if counting, but apart from that she was physically okay.

It was mentally they were worried about. She hadn't said a single word since she woke.

After she awoke in the hospital Mycroft called Lestrade to tell him that she was awake but also explained that she wasn't letting anyone but him go near her, he couldn't mention Sherlock as Lestrade still believed that the consulting detective is dead, so he told Lestrade that when they get home he will see how she is and arrange a day for him to come and see her. Now she was home he would give her a week before he sees how she reacts to him.

He had no idea what he would tell her parents, they thought she was still travelling to get away from Sherlock's death and didn't want to face her cousins death or her sister being in hospital, that's what Mycroft had told them at least.

Sherlock couldn't help but think about over ten years previous when they were 16 years old and Evie had been forced to go on holiday with her parents. When she finally got home and saw Sherlock, excitement was an understatement for her.

_Sherlock grinned as Evie ran towards him, she had been away with her parents for 2 weeks and it was _terrible_! _

_They were 16 it was the middle of Summer, since she was about 10 she _never_ went on holiday with her parents except for once or twice to centre parks in which she quite happily swam all day, only stopping to talk to Sherlock on the phone for a few hours, avoiding her family whenever possible. In the summer when her family went abroad Evie chose to stay with Sherlock and Mycroft who were quite happy for her to stay, but this year they insisted she come with them to Turkey. Evie rung _every day_ and spoke with Sherlock and occasionally with Mycroft in which a few times she begged him to get her home and he would have, if not for her parents.  
><em>

_Today she was ecstatic, she got off the plane an hour ago, when she got home she was only there for 15 minutes and spent those minutes trying to convince her stubborn parents to let her go to Sherlocks. They were refusing because 'You've spent two weeks family time and you wanna get away now?' to which Evie replied '_YES!_'  
><em>

_Her parents technically were still saying no but Evie ignored them and stomped out the house running all the way to __Sherlocks._

_Sherlock stepped to the end of their front garden and caught her tightly in his arms hugging her close to him. "Sherly! Finally! That was _horrible_!"  
><em>

_"You really hate 'family time'. Do you not?"  
><em>

_"I guess it would be alright if the _'family time'_ included me, look!" Evie stepped out of his arms and pulled out her phone and went onto Facebook quickly searching through the pictures her sister had put on Facebook, she showed Sherlock one of her family. It was her family all sitting on a bench on what looked like high on a mountain. The only trouble was her parents and Siblings were squashed together on the front of the bench leaving no room for Evie so she was on the back of the bench, a large space between her and her family.  
><em>

_"Ah." Sherlock immediately noticed the problem.  
><em>

_"If they try and make me go next year I've promised to run through the airport screaming that I don't know these people."  
><em>

_Sherlock chuckled lightly until he realised that Evie was completely serious, "They'll be thrown in prison for a while you realise?"  
><em>

_"Yeah. Croft can get 'em out though."  
><em>

_"I can get whom out of where?" Mycroft asked coming to stand in the front door; he had seen her running down the road from his office so he came down from his office to greet her.  
><em>

_"Croft!" Evie yelled running towards him and hugging him tightly, he hugged back just as tightly for once his umbrella didn't hit her back as he didn't have it in his hand.  
><em>

_"Good afternoon Evie." he greeted with a smile as they separated.  
><em>

_"Hello!"  
><em>

_"Now, whom am I getting out of where?"  
><em>

_"'Rents outta prison."  
><em>

_Mycroft rose a single eyebrow, "Your parents are in prison? Whatever for?"_

_"They're not, but if they try and take me on holiday with them next year they will be."  
><em>

_"You will scream kidnap?"  
><em>

_"Yep."_

_"So you had fun, yes?" Mycroft couldn't help but asked sarcastically. Evie full out glared at Mycroft in answer, "And this is where I shall head back upstairs." Mycroft patted Evie's shoulder where his hand still rested and then turned to go up the stairs as Sherlock re-joined Evies side.  
><em>

_"Have you got any milk? And chocolate? Maybe some Chips and Ketchup? Heniz ketchup not that _rubbish_ Turkey one! In the airport restaurant I grabbed some packet ones but everyone else ate it even though they didn't mind the Turkey one! Or have you got Dr Pepper? Or...or..."  
><em>

_"You know where the kitchen is." Sherlock motioned towards it, Evie grinned and ran in their while Sherlock sat down waiting, he heard Evie asking Sue, their cook, to make some chips. A moment later Sherlock stood up to help Evie carry what looked like a feast in junk food and Dr Pepper. "Hungry?" he couldn't help but ask.  
><em>

_"I've been craving all of this." she explained placing it on the table.  
><em>

_"You have been craving a block of cheese?" Sherlock held it up, "Or have you satisfied your craving by taking a _bite_ out of the block of cheese?" he half laughed half frowned at the large bite mark in it.  
><em>

_"Sorry..." Evie shrugged.  
><em>

_"Quite alright. You never crave all of this when you come on holiday with us?"  
><em>

_"'Cause I'm having fun and not thinking about absolutely _ANYTHING_ else. Anyway, you guys normally get what I __like." Evie took a bite of a dairy milk chocolate bar and handed the rest to an amused Sherlock as she took a gulp of Dr Pepper. "Don't let me eat like this tomorrow. Don't wanna get fat."_

_"I doubt you will Evie. You can eat a tub if ice-cream and by morning you have not put on a pound. Except for the usual growing I have never seen you gain a _single_ pound."  
><em>

_Evie couldn't stop a small smile at that, it was Sherlock's version of a complement and Evie appreciated it, but she also knew Sherlock wouldn't want her talking about it afterward, "Thanks, but you might after today."  
><em>

_"I very much doubt that." Sherlock took a bite out of the chocolate and handed it back to her. They continued talking for a few hours whilst stuffing themselves with junk and chips made by lovely Sue. Sherlock would very rarely eat so much, often not eating for days making Evie and Mycroft worry but today he was in a good mood, his best friend was back from holiday so he was no longer bored so he thought he might as well eat casually today.  
><em>

_"How do you two fancy going out to eat tonight?" Mycrofts voice stated as he came back down the stairs, "Or we do not have to uh..._eat_." he added whilst stealing one of Evies chips.  
><em>

_"You guys can eat, I'm pretty full." Evie offered with a shrug, despite saying she is full she ate another malteser.  
><em>

_"In that case." Mycroft took the entire plate of chips as Evie grunted in protest but made no effort to try to take the back. "I shall eat these, and then we shall go out?"  
><em>

_"Go where?" Sherlock asked critically.  
><em>

_"Cinema? Pirates of the Caribbean came out last month didn't it?" Evie knew the moment she said 'Pirates' Sherlock would be in so she didn't bother looking at him instead both teenagers looked at Mycroft hopefully.  
><em>

_"That sounds...enjoyable."  
><em>

_"Very. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in the _same_ film? That would be like...Robert Downey Jr and...and Jude Law being in a film together!" Evie jumped to her feet and looked at the two males who hadn't reacted to her statement, except for Mycroft who was obviously trying to hide an amused smile behind eating another chip. "I need some female friends..." Evie let out a loud belch, "Or perhaps a gay friend...girls are a lot more fussy over burps. Anyway, we going?" Mycroft stood but before he could go anywhere Evie continued speaking, "Hold on! Gonna get changed. Still wearing my aeroplane clothes." Evie jogged upstairs leaving the brothers alone.  
><em>

_"'Aeroplane Clothes'?" Mycroft couldn't help but ask.  
><em>

_"You haven't noticed? She always wears those clothes when going on an aeroplane and she obviously wanted to get here more than she wanted to get changed."  
><em>

_"_Obviously_."  
><em>

_A few minutes later Evie jumped down the stairs, "Let's get gone!"  
><em>

_"'Get gone'? I am mistaken in my belief that I taught you the correct grammar?" Mycroft asked as they walked down the driveway.  
><em>

_"Nah, just happy!" Evie took both their hands, "Missed you both!"_

Luckily the next year Mycroft managed to convince her parents not to take her after making them realise she was serious about yelling kidnap.

Mycroft sighed as he handed his brother a mug of tea. Sherlock nodded in thanks as he relaxed on the sofa. Despite Evie now being alive and safe, neither brother had properly relaxed nor had they rested yet, they were too busy looking after her.

"Go sleep Sherlock. I will wake you when she awakes."

"No, I couldn't." Sherlock shook his head, it felt weird being at Mycrofts home, at _his_ home it was for so many years and always would be, but it was even stranger knowing that Evie is just upstairs, they hadn't been in this house together since he hit her and as guilty as he felt about it, it felt like nothing compared to what Moran did. "I cannot stop thinking about what he did. He _traumatised_ her Mycroft!" Sherlock was aware he sounded like a whiny child mixed with a pissed off adult but he couldn't help it, all he wanted to do was get Evie well and kill Moran.

"I am aware. I...I do not know what to do." he admitted hesitantly.

"I have a plan." Sherlock smirked, "Get her well and then kill the basted."

"I shall help you in that plan." Mycroft promised. "As long as you try and sleep."

"What about you Mycroft? You need to sleep also."

"I shall ring Gregory to tell him that Evie is safe at home then I will take a nap."

Sherlock looked at his brother searching his eyes before nodded, put the un-touched tea down and went upstairs into his old bedroom, he was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow sleeping for 10 hours straight.

As soon as his brother was out of sight upstairs, Mycroft pulled out his mobile and typed in Gregory's memorized number, "Myc?" Greg answered a million questions in his voice.

"Gregory, I called to inform you that Evie is home and safe. Asleep at this very moment."

"Speaking yet?"

"Not a word, I shall inform you when she does. I would wish to give it at least a week to observe how she progresses before you come and see her. Is that alright?"

Lestrade wanted to yell and say 'no it's not alright! I wanna see her now!' But he knew that would be stupid and childish. Mycroft always knew what is best for her, if Mycroft believed that staying with the only people she trusted right now and seeing how she progresses before seeing anyone else was best then Lestrade agreed with it, he trusts Mycroft more than anyone else so he nodded despite the fact that Mycroft can't see him,

"Yeah that's fine. Just keep me updated yeah?"

"Of course."

"See ya soon then?"

"Yes. See you." Both men cut of the phone Greg poured himself a strong drink while Mycroft allowed himself to falling asleep on the sofa.

**AN: I have no medical knowledge by the way, everything medical that I'm writing is from Google or Casualty which I haven't watched in a few years...  
><strong>**Please Review.**


	17. Road to Recovery

Mycroft was woken from his 4 hour light sleep by Evie, walking down the stairs. He opened his eyes and they focused on her as she carefully sat down on the arm chair next to the sofa and curled in on herself whilst staring into space in the same way she had been since she woke.

"Drink?" Mycroft offered, receiving no reaction he continued, "Hungry?" Evie looked at him and Mycroft had gathered that to be a yes, so he stood up and went into the kitchen to make something, finding it well stocked. Mycroft had ordered all the staff to leave and not turn up for a while unless asked. He knew Evie would not want them there. She wouldn't be able to deal with them; it was hard enough with just Sherlock and Mycroft.

"What would you like?" he asked, receiving no reaction, if he was honest he hadn't expected any. He opened up the freezer glancing in, before a hand touching his shoulder made him jump, Evie, she had snuck up on him. He wasn't used to that; she was known for _announcing_ her presence by noisily storming around in every room she entered, even if it wasn't on purpose. Then he realised that she had initiated touching, that was new, it had only been a week but this was good progress.

Very good.

Mycroft immediately knew what she wanted to do and he stepped back to allow Evie to see into the freezer properly. A moment later she grabbed a box of fish fingers and pulled them out regardless of all the other things on top, Mycroft had to quickly place his hand over the other things to stop them from falling, while Evie placed the box of fish fingers on the table. She then opened up the cupboard and racked through it before placing a can of ambrosia custard besides the fish fingers.

"Fish Fingers and...Custard?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Evie looked at the food before looking back at Mycroft, "Right," he didn't argue with her choice and set to it to make it for her; he warmed up the custard and cooked the fish fingers. Evie sat down on top of the breakfast bar, crossed legged watching every movement he made with wary eyes.

Once it was done he placed a plate of 8 fish fingers down next to a bowl of custard in front of her, knowing that Evie didn't like to be watched eating as she probably felt as if he was going to take the food from her. Mycroft walked away to make something for himself to eat vaguely wondering whether he should make something for Sherlock, he choose not too and allowed his brother the much needed sleep.

After a few moments he glanced over to see Evie reach forward and take a fish finger dipping it in the custard, sniffed it and took a large bite, her mouth twitched in what he would guess would be a smile as she continued eating. She looked more relaxed than she had all week, happily munching on the fish fingers, eating quite quickly but slower than before as she was now _starting_ to believe that they weren't going to take her food. But she still kept glancing at Mycroft nervously as if expecting him to vanish, hurt her or take away her food.

Evie picked up the second to last fish finger with custard dripping off the top end and held it in offering to Mycroft. He grimaced as he continued to make pasta for himself but he decided to humour his surrogate sister and try it. He already regretted reaching for it and when he came closer to reach it, Mycroft noticed her fingers twitching not wanting to touch him so he carefully took it from her and he dipped it in the custard.

It was an unusual taste, savoury but also sweet, warm, sugary, soggy and salty. Similar to savoury pancakes that are soggy. He wouldn't want this as a meal but it did not cause him to gag as he expected. Evie seemed to like his reaction to the food as she ate the last finger and walked back into the sitting room. Mycroft continued cooking his food but occasionally glanced into the sitting room to find Evie browsing the shelves of books. He ate his pasta quickly so that he can sit with Evie. The moment he entered the sitting room she immediately handed him a book.

Kensukes Kingdom.

He frowned in confusion at the book before looking up to see Evie's hopeful eyes and realised she wanted him to read it to her. He used to read to her occasionally when she was younger and especially after Sherlock's drug period. Reading to her was a good way to cheer her up and calm her down, enough for her to even fall asleep often. He took it from her waiting to see what she wanted to do, she walked to the sofa sitting down next to the corner, and Mycroft sat down beside her right in the corner.

"Chapter 1, Peggy Sue. I disappeared on the night before my twelfth birthday. July 28 1998." he began, reading it out for his sister. He glanced up to see her staring at him, eyes wide as he continued reading. As he got further into the book she moved closer and closer until she was basically sitting on his lap leaning against his chest listening to his heartbeat and his voice reading her favourite book to her until his deep voice and comforting presence lullabied her back into sleep. Finding her asleep on top of him Mycroft didn't dare move for fear of waking her, knowing that she desperately needed it and despite it being slightly uncomfortable, Mycroft soon fell back to asleep himself.

That was how Sherlock found them a few hours later. He covered them with a blanket taking the well-worn book from Mycroft's hand, placing a bookmark in it and putting it on the table. He then made himself a mug of tea and sat down to think frowning as he noticed the bowl of unfinished custard and traces of fish fingers.

A very random strange combination, he knew Evie must have chosen it because Mycroft would never put such a strange combination together. Also it was from the TV show Doctor Who, which Sherlock remembered that Evie was a fan of.

He allowed his thoughts to trail off from Evie to Moran to John and Greg, he wondered how long it would be until he could search for Moran, kill him and then go back to John but he knew it would be a while. He had to stay with Evie, look after her and fix her. He knew she would carry this forever but he wanted to be there, with her, through it all, especially through the _worst_ of it.

Sherlock shook his head clearing those thoughts and turned to watch Evie and Mycroft as they slept. Mycroft looked a lot older; this year had aged him, as it had Sherlock.

They looked like father and daughter asleep together after reading a good book and for the few times in over four years Sherlock didn't feel jealous at the thought of those two being so close. He knew that they must have grown closer in the last few years without him around but the love they had for each other was strictly platonic and Sherlock finally respected that. This year had changed him so much, he no long felt angry at anyone except Moran. For the first time in over four years he didn't even have a _hint_ of craving for his 7% solution of cocaine, all he wanted was for Evie to survive and to be ok.

Mycroft's eyes slowly opened and caught Sherlock's bringing him out of his thoughts. Mycroft smiled lightly while Sherlock smirked.

'Comfy?' he mouthed with a smirk playing at his lips.

'Not as uncomfortable as it must look.' Mycroft mouthed back. He moved his hand feeling the blanket, smiling at his brother Sherlock played dumb pretending not to notice.

Mycroft looked down towards Evie as he felt her begin to stir. She looked up, saw Mycroft and jumped backwards in shock and confusion, making the blanket fly into the air. Evie herself would have fallen backward if Mycroft didn't see that coming and grabbed her before she fell.

She caught his eyes and then seemed to recognise Mycroft as she stood straighter and walked to sit down on her armchair curling in on herself whilst yawning lightly.

Two days later the nightmares started.

All three were asleep the brothers were sleeping lightly as they did most nights to be ready for anything for Evie and on that night both brothers were awakened by screaming and crying. Sherlock was the first to enter into her room running through the connected wardrobe and found her thrashing about and screaming so loudly and crying absolutely terrified. She had tangled herself in duvet which didn't help only causing her to panic more.

Sherlock stepped forward and careful not to make her seem trapped, he ignored her thrashing arms as they hit him quite hard - most likely leaving bruises but he didn't care, leaning forward he grabbed her shoulder. "Evie, hey Evie it's me! Sherlock!" Evie stopped so suddenly Sherlock wasn't expecting it but he didn't move as her eyes opened and focused on him, she twitched away from the hand on her shoulder and Sherlock retracted it, "You recognise me Evie?"

Sherlock heard a noise and turned around to see Mycroft stood in the doorway watching them carefully ready to come in if needed. Evie turned to see what Sherlock was looking at and caught eyes with Mycroft before turning back to Sherlock hesitantly reaching towards him. Sherlock took her outstretched hand. She lightly pulled him towards her, making him climb onto the bed. He sat right beside her and she fell onto his lap hugging him tightly. After feeling a sense of security within Sherlock's arms, Evie let out the waterfall onto his shoulder with huge sobs wracking through her entire body. She let it all out – the tears, the fears, the anger, the confusion and the pain.

Sherlock held her tightly into his chest stroking her hair wishing there was something else he could do. He felt more useless now than he had in his entire life, he had seen her cry before but that was over smaller things. Things that could be fixed or over a TV program, watching her cry like _this_ was heart-breaking; it tore through him like he was the one being ripped into pieces.

Sherlock glanced up as Mycroft placed a cup of water on the side table and nodded at him as Mycroft left the room knowing there is nothing he can do.

Mycroft couldn't help but think about the last time he saw her breakdown, he wished they could go back to then, at least that was more easily fixed.

_He watched as Evie left the room, he took one glance back at his emotionless brother before Mycroft followed Evie, closing the bedroom door behind him.  
><em>

_Evie was in the living room, standing by the door with one hand on the door handle, "Why Croft?"  
><em>

_"I don't know." Mycroft answered honestly.  
><em>

_"Yeah, me neither. I'm gonna go to Rents for a bit, a few days...dunno if I'll go back to 221 B. I'll let you know."  
><em>

_"I am on the end of the phone or down the road."  
><em>

_"I'll see you."  
><em>

_Mycroft nodded as Evie left the house closing the front door behind her, it felt as if she was closing a chapter of her life, perhaps she was. It was a horrible ending and he hoped the next chapter wouldn't be too bad, he knew it would though, he wished it would be at least be short?_

_He flopped onto the sofa with a heavy uncharacteristic sigh; he wasn't completely sure what had just happened if he were honest.  
><em>

_Evie and Sherlock were like the body and its organs. There wasn't much point in one without the other. But have they separated? After 13 years?  
><em>

_Mycroft couldn't comprehend it. They grew so _close_ so _quickly_.  
><em>

_Heck Mycroft himself had grown so close to Evie. She was a little sister to him, the first time he met her he felt the connection and it never left.  
><em>

_Had Evie and Sherlock's connection left?  
><em>

_Impossible...was it? Once you eliminate the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth. Mycroft had heard Sherlock quote that once before.  
><em>

_Mycroft couldn't help but wonder when the greatness of this would hit either of them.  
><em>

_A week past when Mycroft was walking over Westminster Bridge when he heard his name being called, he spun around to see Sargent Lestrade jogging towards him. "Good afternoon Sargent." Mycroft nodded.  
><em>

_"Yes, Afternoon Mr Holmes." Lestrade smiled lightly, "I just wanted to ask, how's Evie doing?" Lestrade had to ask, he liked this girl and she was a close friend of Mycroft's-who Lestrade quite liked and believed they could be friends one day._

_Mycroft sighed lightly, allowing the emotions on his face for just a second before mentally cursing himself and place the mask up once more, he _never_ allowed his emotions to show in front of anyone but Evie-rare even then-so why in front of this man that was virtually a stranger. "She is...numb." Mycroft answered honestly, despite Lestrade being almost a stranger, he trusted the man and trusted that Lestrade was genuinely curious and concerned for Evie. "As is Sherlock. I cannot help but wonder when it will hit them, what has happened. I fear Evie will break first."  
><em>

_"That is..." Lestrade ran his hand through his hair an action that Mycroft found himself watching, "If you need absolutely anything just gimmie a call yeah?"  
><em>

_"Yes. Thank you sergeant."_

"_Please, call me Greg."_

"_Mycroft." Mycroft smiled light as he shook hands as they parted ways.  
><em>

_He was correct in who would break first. It was a month later when he walked into Evie's parents' house, "Hey Myc," Jane greeted him unsurprised when he walked in without knocking, he hadn't knocked in over 10 years, "How's Sher doing?"  
><em>

_"Still unresponsive." Mycroft shrugged, "I guess that it is better than asking for the drugs."_

_"Yeah I guess." Jane smiled lightly, "Do you want some tea?"_

"_No thank you. Is Evie-?"_

"_She's gone out...I think she's going to their flat to grab a few things."  
><em>

_"Ah thank you." Mycroft half-heartedly smiled and left the house making his own way to 221B. He greeted Mrs Hudson kindly and made his way upstairs, the door was closed but he could hear muffled sobs.  
><em>

_He didn't bother knocking; he just pushed the door open to find Evie curled into the foetal position on the floor; huge wracking sob went through her entire body. There was glass around her and her hands were bleeding but she didn't seem to notice as she just sobbed into herself. Mycroft resisted the strong urge to kill his brother and stepped forward, hearing the crush of glass beneath his shoes, lightly touching Evies shoulder she glanced up at him, her eyes wide and almost hopeful, "Croft...I cut my hands..." She held them out to show him with an almost childish tone, she was staring at him as if she believed that he could fix it all. He wished he could._

_He decided to go with the problem here and now. Her hands. "I see that, come on," he took her arm pulling her into a standing position, realising she was bare feet he swung his arm beneath her legs and lifted her over the glass into the kitchen, luckily her feet did not seem to be bleeding. He sat her down on the kitchen table and made a quick bowl of luke-warm water and got a soft cloth dipping it in the water and placing it beside Evie. He took her hand and began cleaning it down to the wrist and opened the first aid box to find antiseptic wipes and tweezers so he began pulling out the bits of glass while cleaning and placing antiseptic as he went along, she hissed in pain but didn't move her hands until he was done and wrapped her hands up, luckily none were deep enough to need stitches. As he pulled back he realised she had been full out staring at him as he worked, "Evie? What happened?"  
><em>

_"I got angry and there was a vase. You got us that vase...I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay Evie; it was not your fault."_

_Evie just shrugged, tears still streaming down her cheeks, Mycroft reached up and wiped them away with his thumb and looked her in the eye, "He's not gonna be back is he Croft?"  
><em>

_"He will Evie, one day, he will." Mycroft pushed himself up so that he sat beside her, whilst trying not to wonder what experiments Sherlock has done on this table, Evie fell into his side and he put an arm around her shoulders allowing her to be close to him. "In the meantime, you've always got me."  
><em>

_Evie giggled lightly sniffing in as if struggling not to cry again. "I don't know what to do, I wake up and think 'Oh I'll go see Sherly and Croft today' then I remember and it's so hard! It's been 13 years Croft...a month has been the longest I haven't seen him 'till now."  
><em>

_"I know," Mycroft knew there was no point in telling her that it would be ok, because he didn't know that. He _couldn't_ know that. He felt helpless as he couldn't give her any false promises, to ease the pain.  
><em>

_She sobbed into his shoulder but he didn't care instead he held her closer and vowed that he would never let her go through _anything_ like this alone.  
>Ever.<em>

Mycroft sighed, at least she wasn't alone.

Evie cried until only she couldn't cry anymore and just whimpered into Sherlock's shoulder and eventually cried herself to sleep but Sherlock didn't move, nor did he stop stroking her hair until he himself, had fallen asleep.

When he awoke it was to find her sniffing the water and then gulping it down.

The next evening Evie stood up when she was tired and stared at Sherlock until he got the message and followed her up to bed, hugging her close until she had fallen asleep and staying with her through her nightmare. He was there every night since then, every nightmare or whimper, he would pull her closer and protect her from the world-he just wished he could protect her from her own subconscious.

From then on some days were good, some days were bad, on good days she would laugh lightly at something in the book but that only happened twice in the two weeks she had been home. On bad days she wouldn't react to anything, all she would do was stare into space and jump at every small movement only moving towards the toilet but on horrible days she would get violent, more than once she had thrown a book or glass at the brothers trying to get away. They had scratches across their arms and face from Evie just panicking and getting confused.

Most days were in the middle in which anything could happen, she couldn't do much of anything but she would still be aware despite this, anything could set her off in to either a state of nothingness or a state anger.

She hadn't cried again, not since the first nightmare but she still had a panic attack at least 4 times a day, if either brother touched her with or without warning her knowing, she would jump away panicking. Either of the brothers had to remind her to breathe whilst hugging her close to him until she calmed down. Or during her panicked state Evie would begin to hit them, scratch them, just try to get away, when she was like that they would allow her to leave but they watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't in any danger. She couldn't go near sharp knives, Mycroft pulled one out to cut the potatoes for chips but Evie ran from the room with a half scream half cry it took a few days before she could go near Mycroft properly, but she still sat next to him while he read to her.

They did that every single evening, Mycroft would read at least a chapter of a book of her choice at 7 o'clock on the dot.

Mycroft had to go back to work most mornings, he tried to stay home more often than not though, but he was home everyday day at 6:32 precisely. Evie would sit by the door at 6:31 and wait.

One thing that always helped Evie was Mycroft playing the piano-which Evie had elegantly named River when she was younger, and Sherlock playing Inara the violin.

Mycroft had to get it back from John though, an act he didn't want to do as he knew John would want to keep the violin, but he had to for Evie.

Mycroft sighed as he knocked on 221B, after a moment the door opened revealing John wearing his usual jumper and jeans; he had been sleeping a lot better than the last time Mycroft had seen him Mycroft vaguely realised that it had been just under 2 years since Sherlock's 'death', closer to 18 months. Over the last years he had glanced in on John's life but he didn't take much in trusting Lestrade to keep an eye on the Doctor. He also had a long term girlfriend.

"Mycroft, hey. What...er, what are doing here?" John and he got along better than they used to but after not seeing each other for a year confusion and wariness showed on John's face.

Mycroft knew he would be angry in a minute.

"Dr Watson. My deepest apologise but I am here to collect Inara."

"Inara?" John frowned, even more confusion showing on his face.

Mycroft closed his eyes in slight embarrassment for a moment being around Evie brought out this side of him more often, including the apparent casualness of naming objects, "Sherlock's Violin. It was named Inara when he was 9 years old."

"Why do you want it? It's been a year and a half. Why now?" John looked defensive and angry; he has obviously kept the violin for sentiment and didn't want to give it away. "I thought you didn't go for all this _sentiment_ crap?"

Mycroft didn't and if it were for Evie he would allow John to keep the violin, but it helped calm her. He couldn't buy Sherlock a new temporary violin because Evie would know the difference, easily. Inara was custom made and over 20 years old. He had the piano which he played to calm her but he could not just carry it downstairs when she wanted and it was not her favourite thing to listen to. She could play it-he had taught her over the years, but she preferred to listen than play.

"I do not usually, but In-the violin was his favourite thing and I would wish to take her home."

"Why now?"

"I have been...rather busy in the last two years." that was true for the second year.

"Well you can't have it."

"John, must we really do this the hard way? I can quite simply take her from you with no trouble and within my legal rights as she was technically left to me in his will." Mycroft didn't want to threaten John but if it'll work he was willing.

"He left her to you in his will?"

Technically no, he left her to Evie but Mycroft couldn't tell him that, "Yes. With me she will also be played more."

"You play violin?"

"I prefer piano but yes, I do know a thing or two about string instruments." it wasn't a lie. John sighed and opened the door wider allowing Mycroft entrance, "Thank you John. There is nothing else of his that I wish to take. Just Inara." He quickly found the thing on the mantel piece, taking a quick glance around he saw a few pictures of John with a pretty blonde woman, various things that obviously belonged to this woman but she didn't live here. Yet. So he had a quite serious girlfriend, John had obviously been getting better and healing from Sherlock's 'death' but going by the boxes in the corner and the few things of Sherlock's that were still around, such as the Skull and Inara, John hadn't completely healed and Mycroft doubted he ever would.

He picked up Inara and the bow and he left quickly with a quick goodbye to John who just looked angry and tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every day since Evie came home Mycroft would ring Greg to update the man on Evie's progress, there wasn't much to say and when Mycroft told Greg that she was on occasion slightly violent, from fear Greg wanted to come and help him look after Evie but Mycroft refused and insisted that he was fine and meeting anyone else before she's ready would just terrify her more.

On the 7th of February, two weeks since she came home Mycroft sat down beside Evie who was eating the dinner that Sherlock had made. She was staring into space but less vacantly so Mycroft knew she would hear him if he spoke to her, "Evie?" She looked up at him from her food but her arm went around it in a slight protective movement showing again that she rarely got much to eat with Moran. She had started to re-gain her usual weight but she was still unhealthily skinny. "Do you remember Gregory Lestrade?"

A slight eye roll and nod made Mycroft smirk that was Evie's way of saying 'Of course I remember him' from kneeling beside the table Sherlock also smirked before going back to his experiment that was on the table with chemicals that smelt like rotten egg.

"Well good because how would you feel if I invited him for dinner this evening? He is very worried about you and would wish to see you." Evie looked at the bookshelf and back at him, "I shall still read you the book after dinner do not worry. Sherlock cannot be at dinner though because Gregory believes that he is dead."

Evie nodded sharply so Mycroft smiled lightly and rung Lestrade to let him know, he turned up at exactly 5:43. Sherlock had gone upstairs into his bedroom to wait. Mycroft waited downstairs watching carefully as Greg let himself in, as Mycroft had given him a key many years previous. Lestrade looked around before he focused on Evie, "Evie?" he asked softly, Mycroft had told him everything and warned him not to make any sudden movements.

Evie just nodded slowly stepping forward as Lestrade shut the front door quietly. Mycroft motioned for Lestrade not to move and too see what Evie did. Evie stepped forward until she was a foot away from him and just waved, with a smirk Lestrade waved back. With that Evie turned around and went into the kitchen seeming a lot more relaxed than she was a few minutes previous.

Lestrade turned to Mycroft, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine."

"I just...you've got scratches..." Lestrade gestured to his face.

"Yes. Yesterday Evie saw a knife and panicked. It is quite alright though; I am not surprised she is on occasion violent." With that Mycroft followed Evie into the kitchen.

All in all the dinner went well but Evie still jumped when her fingers touched Lestrade's as they both went to take the salt. Luckily no panic attack followed.

Lestrade had mentioned Sherlock which caused Evie to stare at him with a frown for a minute before going back to her food. Lestrade didn't mention Evie's sister and Mycroft knew he should tell her soon but he didn't know how she would take it. She was already nervous and worried enough. Too much had happened to her and he wanted to keep her away from the truth for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lestrade visited once a week after that evening but Mycroft asked him to call before he comes over, Mycroft explained that it is for Evie's sake but really it was so that Sherlock would not be caught out and Lestrade would not be in danger.

Lestrade did come up with a very good solution to Evie's speech problem, sign language. All three men set out to learn it as quickly as possible and taught Evie when they had a chance. It worked brilliantly; she was quick to learn and often used it to communicate with them occasionally she would use universal sign such as simply looking at what she wanted or mimed writing when she wanted pen and/or paper.

From there on, the next few weeks nothing changed, it continued as before but with Evie's panic attacks slowly becoming less violent and the sign language being a large help which Mycroft expressed his gratitude to Lestrade for that one. Mycroft and Lestrade quickly became very close, when Lestrade came over often Evie would slip off to go to bed and the two would sit and have a drink together and just talk.

It was early April when something really changed.

Sherlock awoke at 6am, as usual to find Evie fast asleep, that was quite normal and Sherlock would usually just lay there for an hour until Evie awoke, or he would get up carefully and try not to wake her. But today surprised him; Evie didn't have a nightmare last night, at least not one severe enough to wake Sherlock and he usually awoke at any small whimper. Taking that as a good sign Sherlock assumed it would most likely be a good day today. He lay there just watching her quite aware how desperate he was to pee, mentally sighing-needing the toilet was such an boring thing to do-he carefully untangled his arms from around her and climbed out of bed.

"Sherly?" Evie's voice made him jump and he looked towards her to find her looking surprised just staring at him, "Sherly?" She repeated a small smile lighting her face, "Sherly!" It felt so good to hear her voice; it was like music despite being crackly from not being used in months.

"Evie?" Sherlock found himself stating, "Evie...you're speaking." Sherlock wouldn't admit it but he had half expected her to be mute for the rest of her life he had researched about trauma and found that traumatising things often cause a person to go permanently mute; if he was honest he had dreaded that. It wouldn't be right Evie never speaking again, he was so used to her usual overly hyped up crazily, happy voice that just made anyone happy by just _hearing_ the cheerfulness in her voice. Never being able to hear that again scared Sherlock more than he would ever admit.

Evie just nodded, "Sherly..." Evie spoke again her voice almost curious before she giggled. Actually giggled. Now that _is_ music to Sherlock's ears. Her giggle! She had laughed lightly at something in the books Mycroft had been reading but she hadn't giggled in...the last time he heard that giggle was when they were on the roof just before their 'almost kiss', "Croft."

Sherlock turned to see Mycroft stood in the doorway almost gaping at Evie. "Evie, hello."

"Croft." Evie repeated, "Sherly, Croft."

"You're speaking." Mycroft stated the obvious.

Evie nodded, "Croft." With that Evie threw off the covers and stood up, Mycroft saw her frown and look around the room, Mycroft realised he was blocking the doorway and Sherlock was stood by the wardrobe door, almost blocking the second exit. Mycroft quickly stepped out of the way allowing Evie an exit before she begun to panic, smiling lightly Evie walked out and went downstairs helping herself to breakfast.

The brothers still stood in her bedroom almost speechless, "She's...speaking." Sherlock was the first to speak for them two.

"Four months...slow but it is progress." Mycroft added, "I had not expected her to speak...ever."

"I was in the same predicament." Sherlock admitted carefully. "I am glad she is."

"It gives me...hope that she may one day recover at least enough to _live_ not merely survive"

Sherlock just nodded agreeing with his brother, without another word Sherlock followed Evie downstairs, as he entered the kitchen he saw her steadily growing frustrated, "Sherly?" Her voice held frustration, annoyance and confusion, Sherlock realised for a while he would have to get used to listening to the tone of her voice more than the hearing the words, he wasn't used to doing that but he would have to, that's where anything important was hidden in her words. Sherlock noticed there was a slice of toast on a plate so he looked in the cupboard until he found the sugar and handed it to her, Evie nodded in thanks spreading it around on her toast.

Suddenly remembering that he needed the loo he went, quickly coming back to Evie while Mycroft sat in the room eating calmly.

It was only a few days after that when it changed once more, but things always get worse before they get better.

Evie woke up first and wiggled out of Sherlock's arms waking him up and they walked downstairs to find Mycroft in the kitchen, "Croft." Evie greeted, she had been using their names in many different ways to tell them when she needed or wanted something, knowing her well enough it was never hard to understand. She still used sign language though.

"Good morning Evie, Sherlock. I have made some porridge for breakfast."

Evie completely froze causing Sherlock to almost bump into the back of her, "P-Porridge? N-No! I...no!" Evie spun around and ran straight out the kitchen into the sitting room, she was heading for the stairs but her foot slipped and she tripped up the stairs, catching herself with her hands, but she still hit the stairs quite hard. She tried to push herself up but wasn't fast enough, she saw the brothers following her into the room slowly and carefully. She completely curled up on the step, curling into the foetal position, obviously struggling to breath.

"Evie?" Sherlock whispered, "Hey, Evie, it's Sherlock. I am not going to harm you." he tried to step closer but Evie lashed out slamming her hand into his face leaving scratch marks across his cheek, but Sherlock was not phased she did this often, not in the last few days and most marks had faded by now. "Evie, it's Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes? Remember me? Your best friend?"

Sherlock and Mycroft both sat on their knees trying to be as small as possible but Evie wasn't looking at them, she had closed her eyes and was rocking back and forth desperately her arms thrashing about, both wanted to stop her arms from moving but they did not dare restrain her. It would only serve to cause her more panic and perhaps stop her from trusting them for a long while, they had learnt this the hard way.

"You need to breathe Evie." Mycroft reminded her softly. "We are not going to hurt you. You need to breathe."

"Porridge!" she yelled at them.

"Porridge? You do not want it?" Mycroft guessed, "You do not have to have it. I just thought it might be tasty. I will dispose of it." Mycroft slowly stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen to get rid of all traces of the porridge.

"No, no, no." her breathing was laboured and Sherlock kept whispering for her to breathe whilst slowly inching forward ignoring her arms wildly thrashing causing scratches on his face and arms. After a moment her eyes opened and focused on Sherlock, her eyes widened and immediately dropped her arms but only crossed them in front of herself in a defensive position.

"Yeah, Evie, remember me?" Sherlock said softly, he slowly reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder she immediately leant into him staring up into his face, her eyes wide, curious and filled with full out fear. "In, out, in, out, yeah that's it." Sherlock was careful to keep his breathing slow and deep, Evie moved her eyes from his face to his chest watching his breathing and trying to copy it, "Breathing, good isn't it? In, out."

Mycroft came back to find Evie curled into Sherlock's lap as they sat on the stairs, she was staring at his chest desperately trying to keep her breathing under control, it wasn't an un-usual sight lately but Mycroft hated it all the same, the absolute fear obvious throughout Evie's entire body, every single panic attack just increased Mycroft's hate for Moran if that were even possible. It tore at his heart strings when he heard a sob wrack through her body, this was only the second time she cried but that just made it just as bad, he couldn't stand the sight of Evie's tears it was just _wrong_. He had seen her cry before and that had always touched him, but she had never had a true _reason_ to cry, only when Sherlock had been on the drugs and she left but that was absolutely _nothing_ compared to this, this was true sadness.

Sad.

It didn't feel like the right word, distraught, wretched, tired, distressed, terror, dread, anxiety, bloody terrified, they all seemed, better but they still didn't work. There are _no words_ to describe how Evie must feel as the sobs wracked through her, convulsing her poor tiny body.

Until she had exhausted herself and managed to fall asleep, Sherlock thought she would be more comfortable in bed but he wanted her near him so he picked her up and sat down on the sofa placing her head on his lap.

Mycroft sat on the armchair beside the sofa with a sigh, "Is she...?"

"Asleep. Yeah. That was the worst I've seen her."

"She said something else though."

"Porridge and no." Sherlock sighed, "What do we do?"

"That same as we have been doing." Mycroft answered, "Just avoid porridge." Sherlock chuckled lightly at his brother.

They spent the next hour with Mycroft texting Athena and Sherlock was reading, he has been reading up about people who have been traumatised for various reasons, most are seeing people die in horrifying ways or human trafficking, some from abuse, but so far nothing was helpful. Every book he read hinted or full out said that they were supposed to get her counselling but when they suggested it to her, Evie freaked and ran.

"Porridge." Evie's voice made the brothers jump bring them both out of their thoughts, she moved off Sherlock's lap, glanced at his book titled 'Putting together to pieces', she immediately curled into herself and started shaking, "H-H-He g-gave mmme porridge. S...ssometimes w-with b-bleach." Both brothers couldn't help but just gape at her, they knew he did horrible things to her, but hearing her actually tell them was worse than ever, it was horrifying. "H-Harry Potter?" She was looking hopefully at Mycroft and he immediately put his phone down and picked up the book Deathly Hallows. Evie stood up on shaky legs and sat down beside Mycroft who continued reading it. Sherlock shut his book and sat in his thinking position.

Both brothers had so many questions but they couldn't ask them yet, they were afraid of pushing her any further and knew they had to let her do this on her own. Go at her own pace. Today was a breakthrough, speaking more words she was getting better even if the nightmares weren't.

She would carry this with her for the rest of her life but she was extremely strong and she has survived the physical damage and was slowly but _surely_ pulling through mentally.

She would be ok. Sherlock knew it. He would ensure it.

She didn't speak. Not another word for the next two weeks, every day was a bad day but she was less violent, finally mid-April Mycroft shut Deathly Hallows as they finished the book. Evie just stared at the book as if willing it to continue. "Well, you finally got me to read the Harry Potter books." Mycroft commented, Evie had been trying to make him read them ever since they came out.

"L-like?"

Both Mycroft and Sherlock had to hold in a smile as Evie finally spoke since what had been dubbed 'the porridge incident.' "Yes actually, it is...different. Quite different to the movies also."

"No P-Peeves."

"No...I did wonder about that character when I began reading."

Evie smiled very lightly but it turned into a frown quickly as something seemed to occur to her, "Do my uh...parents uh...Kn-Know?" Evie managed to push out with what looked like a lot of effort.

Sherlock looked up from his experiment in the kitchen, looking through the archway where he could easily hear and see Evie and Mycroft; both brothers knew it was time to tell her about her sister and cousin. "About what happened?" Evie nodded her eyes downcast, "No, they do not. They believe that you are travelling the world as you could not deal with Sherlock's 'Death'." Mycroft explained, "You are E-mailing them once a month, but mostly I am updating them as you 'ring' me often. When you see them we will have to think of something to tell them."

"Y-You're missing something?"

Evie Rae, the only person in the entire world that can tell when the Holmes brothers are hiding something from her, "Yes." Sherlock came over and sat down on the armchair, Evie glanced at him and immediately knew it was serious and wanted to retract her statement, she didn't want to know.

"We were unsure when to tell you." Mycroft continued.

"New Year's Eve, Amy and Masie were attacked." Sherlock explained, "We believe by...him." Evie closed her eyes willing the images to go away, "Amy is in a Coma in St Barts hospital,"

"Mmm-Masie?"

"She died."

Evie shook her head almost frantically willing this conversation to be another nightmare, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard voices that sounded as if they were echoing down a long tunnel. She couldn't breathe. Her sister and cousin were attacked by the same madman that did this to her! She didn't want to deal with that, it can't be true! The one thing keeping her sane, was believing that her family were safe. Only she had to deal with the torture but now that was completely blown out of the water.

"Evie!" Mycroft's voice cut through her like glass and she jumped turning to stare at him, "She is receiving the best care possible and will continue to. If you wish we can arrange to take you to see her but that is not vital until you are ready."

Evie just nodded in answer, she wanted more details but simultaneously she didn't want to know it will most likely just bring up unwanted memories that she just wanted to delete but couldn't.

"S-Steve?"

"He died also. In that tunnel."

**AN: Are the brothers a bit too OoC? I wasn't sure but I thought that they couldn't be completely themselves otherwise that would scare poor Evie.  
><strong>**Please review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>**Beta: Sorry! I take blame for the bad editing for the last chapter. I was pre-occupied and had to edit quickly. Sorry.**


	18. When You Say Nothing At All

"C-can I talk to them?" Evie asked suddenly.

It had been three weeks since they told her about her sister and cousin, five months since she came home. Still some days were good, some were bad and some were in-between. She was dealing with it and slowly getting better. She had started talking more; keeping up full conversation on a good day but often she still got frustrated and when she spoke, she would become incoherent, making her retreat back to sign language. This was due to a server stammer she had developed since she had begun to speak.

She had begun to let down her defences and trust the brothers fully and had started to trust Greg once again. Her violent streaks happened less and were less violent which gave the few scratches that hadn't healed on the brother's body a chance to heal.

"Hmm?" Mycroft asked not understand whom she meant.

"M-my p-p-parents...just over th-e, the p-ph-phone o-or ssssomething, I uh d-don't, don't th-think I c-could deal with th-them s-seeing m-me just y-yet..." she gestured to the scars covering her body with a light grimace thinking about her parent's reaction to it all. She would have to wait a while until her parents knew the truth. It terrified her to not know how her parents would react to it all. She really wanted to go see her sister but she couldn't muster up enough strength to face it yet.

She had been slowly getting over the developed agoraphobia which was the fear of leaving the house. The first time she stepped out, she had managed to get across the front garden before having a panic attack. Two weeks later, she had managed to go to a restaurant not far from the house with Mycroft and Greg accompanying her. She knew it was a fear she had to face and would try every day to get further and further away from the house.

"Yes, of course," Mycroft nodded, he hadn't expected her to want to speak to them just yet but he wasn't going to deny her. She was making progress quicker than he had expected as of late. He lightly threw his mobile towards her assuming she still knew the number or could find it.

-Thank you- Evie signed in a quick reflex to Mycroft. She felt quite good today, this last week she had made a turn for the better, especially compared to when she first woke up in hospital. She still of course felt the constant underlining fear and confusion, it was always there. It seemed a lot easier to deal with today though, she felt _aware_. She could barely remember some of the early days from when she woke up and came back to the house. There were often blank memories, but she knew she had panic attacks during these blanks and often apologised to the brothers when she saw the scratches, but they told her to forget about it, it wasn't her fault.

She held the phone to her ear and waited five rings and then the ringing was put to a halt. Her heart started to race and found she couldn't speak.

"Myc?" her Mum's voice floated into her ear, "Hello, are you alright? Is Evie okay?" Evie felt tears spring to her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her parents until this moment. She did feel safe around Mycroft, Sherlock and Greg, but her parent's voices were so comforting and familiar. She wanted to see them in person, feel them near, feel their hugs, but she knew her parents would demand an answer to her scars and that would be too intense. It was too much for her right now. She couldn't deal with the previous year. Not yet. She just couldn't. She might try and deal with it one day but not for a long time, a _very_ long time. "Mycroft?" her mum stated, growing steadily frustrated. Evie had the feeling she had been repeating Mycroft's name for a while and suddenly realised she hadn't answered.

"Mummy?" Evie barely whispered the name out.

"Evie?" Her mum sounded disbelieving. It had been a year and 5 months since they last spoke so now it was absolutely amazing to finally hear each other's voices again.

Evie felt Sherlock and Mycroft both sit down beside her, Mycroft placing a hand on her shoulder while Sherlock held her hand in a tight embrace close to his chest, "Hey M-mummy. It's me."

"Evie! How have you been? Why haven't you rung before? You're on loud speaker, your dad's here! So is Scott, were in the hospital at the moment, you do know about Amy right? And Masie? I can't believe it, are you gonna come down and see us? It would be really good, we miss you so much! What have you been doing? Wha-"

"Jane!" Her dad's deep voice cut through her mother's rambling quickly for which Evie was grateful for.

"Sorry."

Evie had to take a deep breath to calm herself. The questions had started to make her panic but she was glad the brothers were beside her to support and comfort her, "Uh..." She coughed lightly to cover her struggle to get the words out, "I'm al-alright, just, just been s-struggling to like d-deal and ssstuff." she didn't lie but she didn't tell them the truth. She knew they would think she meant deal with Sherlock's death and she wasn't going to correct them. "I'm g-getting b-better though. C-croft told me about A-Amy and Mmmasie, I wanna c-come back to England an-and sssee you all but I'm not sure i-if I c-can r-right now."

"What's wrong hunny?" concern shone through her mum's voice as she heard Evie's stutter return which it did when she was getting nervous. "You sound off?"

"I uh th-throats hurting," Evie fought to keep her stutter in check.

"Are you sure? Are you with Mycroft at the moment? You're on his phone."

"Yeah." Evie breathed in deeply trying to keep herself calm not sure what to tell them, there were too many questions, she couldn't stand it.

"Where are you at the moment?"

"America." she lied with the first country that came to her head.

"Why haven't you rung before? What's really been happening? You'll talk to Myc but not to us?" her mum asked, worry in her voice she was obviously beginning to doubt Mycroft's word which annoyed Evie because she trusted Mycroft so much, but if she put herself in her mum's shoes she assumed, that she too would also begin to doubt Mycroft's word.

"Nothing, I've j-just b-been-been travelling around the world and ssstuff wanting to just be on my own for a while."

"You were on your own in Dover." Scott's voice pointed out accusingly.

"Too many m-memories." Mycroft had explained what he told them so Evie tried to keep with that story but she knew she would have to tell them the truth soon enough. Their reaction over the phone at the moment was enough for Evie to struggle to breathe. She was staring at Sherlock's chest and their hand in twined as he moved in front of her, it helped to keep herself calm and breathe deeply. "How's Amy d-doing?" Evie asked wanting her parents to speak so she didn't have to.

"She's still in the coma, no change in a while. _Mycroft_ has been _very helpful_ getting her the _best_ care he can afford." her Dad said, he sounded slightly angry and Evie wasn't sure who that was directed at, but she assumed at Jane for her doubt in Mycroft.

"Which is a bloody _lot_." Scott chuckled. "Bet you'll have a lot of stories to tell us when you get back?"

"Uh...I g-guess. H-how are you g-guys?"

"_Worried_." Her mum stated simply.

"It's great talking to you though. One less thing to worry about, hearing your voice." Her dad added and Scott made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah, I know wh-what you mean..." Evie _really_ did. She remembered being on the Leaning Tower and hearing Sherlock's voice say her name, it felt _amazing_ despite the pain and now with her parent's voices, it was ever better.

"I hope you're not just scrounging off Mycroft's money?" Her dad asked with humour evident in his voice.

Evie chuckled, "I'll pay him back." In her peripheral vision she saw Mycroft frown and shake his head. She did try and pay her own way in Dover, but often when she didn't have a job for a while Mycroft would pay. She did complain but after Mycroft telling her he's got more money than he actually _needs_ she agreed, but still tried to pay her own way, even if it was just to buy her own food.

Although, she refused to mope around just because the love of her life was gone. She lived quite happily and calmly, at least until she was kidnapped.

"Alright, hunny do you want to Skype? Or Facetime? It's unlike you to talk on a phone." Jane asked curiously.

Evie took in a deep breath and struggle to hold the panic back, there was no need to panic right now, she can just say no. She once again concentrated on Mycroft's hand on her shoulder and Sherlock's other arm placed at her side, the other still holding hands with Evie. She used the touch to ground herself, "No, I uh, I don't have any Internet at the m-moment." she lied.

"You're with Mycroft?"

"We're in a-a l-lit-little hut in America. Mmmiddle of nowhere." Evie could feel herself getting more and more frustrated, she wanted to sign to them instead of speaking. It often took so much effort just to speak, Sherlock had explained that it as a coping mechanism for the brain and he was doing more research on it for her, but she knew better. With Moran she hadn't spoken a word since the first time she woke up until being found on the tower. "I uh...I have to g-go now any w-way. I'll uh call you uh soon yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course,"

"I l-love y-you."

"Love you too." Three voices repeated to her as she cut off the phone and relaxed into the sofa.

She released her hand from Sherlock and signed -That was harder than expected- to the brothers.

"Alright?" Mycroft asked warily.

-Yeah I would like to see them in person but I'll wait until I'm better and we can tell them the full story- Evie shuddered at her parent's reaction to her scars, but it'll be wonderful to actually see them.

"People are working on it." Mycroft promised, Evie just nodded as she allowed her body to relax and lull herself into a light nap. When she awoke it was to the strong smell of eggs and bacon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of months flew by quite quickly with Evie slowly recovering but she still had frequent attacks, she spoke to her parents at least once a week but tried to keep them short and quick as it was still extremely hard for her to talk for very long. She saw Lestrade almost every week. He was even more fluent in BSL (British Sign Language) than the brothers as he had apparently begun learning from a very young age for his deaf cousin, so he often taught her more words and statements whenever she was lucid enough to pay attention and remember.

By late June-6 months after she had come home, Evie managed to go all the way to Soho with Mycroft and Greg; it wasn't particularly far but for Evie it felt miles and miles from her safe home.

Mycroft had again given her the option of many different treatments for PTSD-which Sherlock had diagnosed her of having, so Mycroft researched the treatment for it, it included counselling, therapy, group therapy, Behavioural or Cognitive Behavioural Therapy which looks at the ways in which a person thinks about a problem, and hypnosis which is similar to Sherlock's Mind Palace. Mycroft even asked John if he knew any good treatments, John hadn't known any other treatments that were helpful as he wasn't a specialist on this subject. All treatments Evie refused, she herself had a mind palace but she wasn't ready to sort through the memories just yet. In a way she did not want to delete the memories, they were a part of her now, no matter how terrifying, she was determined to live despite having the memories. Counselling or Therapy are _defiantly_ not for her, if she was going to talk about what happened she would.

To Mycroft, Sherlock or Greg.

Not to some random stranger.

It was mid-July and had been one of her bad days, Mycroft was supporting a fresh scratch on his cheek as was Sherlock on his arm, now Evie was staring blankly into space whilst shaking quite violently silently saying 'no, no, no' with a flinch every so often. It wasn't an unusual sight but the brothers always hated seeing it. They tried to comfort her or help her out of it but that only set her up for more panic, so they quickly learnt the hard way that it was best to leave her alone but ensure she is breathing and _cannot_ or _will not_ hurt herself.

Sherlock sighed as he went into the kitchen to make himself and Mycroft a drink at Mycroft's order. He was working in silence, filling the kettle when the front door opened causing both brothers to start; Sherlock carefully glanced around the doorway as he saw Lestrade come through the front door. Sherlock silently went into the laundry room so that he was not caught.

"Hey," Greg greeted Mycroft and Evie.

"Gregory?" Mycroft stated in surprise, he subtly glanced to the kitchen hoping that Sherlock had the forethought to hide.

"Yeah, I uh...rung earlier saying that I'll be over?"

Mycroft sighed, with it being a day worse than usual he had completely forgotten, "Ah yes, I...Evie hasn't had a very good day," He gestured towards the fresh scratch, "I completely forgot."

Greg glanced at Evie and saw her blank face immediately knowing it must be one of the _worst_, it was extremely rare for Mycroft to forget anything, "Ah, are you okay Myc? Doing this on your own?" Greg asked very carefully, he didn't want to hurt Mycroft's pride but Greg was more than willing to come over every day and help with anything. He often offered this to Mycroft who always refused, insisting that he's fine.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Mycroft was, he had Sherlock here, also he just couldn't tell that to Greg, "As you know some days are good, some are bad, this was just a...particularly bad day."

"Greg." Evie's voice made them both jump, "Greg...your...hello."

"Hey, Evie. How are you feeling?" Lestrade sat down on the sofa beside Mycroft.

"Greg..." Evie repeated, she was looking at Lestrade with a frown on her face obviously considering something, "Sherly?" She asked this in a whisper directing the question towards Mycroft.

"Sherly? Sherlock?" Lestrade looked at Mycroft in confusion.

"Sherlock's not here." Mycroft said to Evie hoping she didn't say anything. "She often forgets." He murmured the lie to Lestrade who just nodded.

"No! Sherly...he...Sh-Sherly...he drugs? No!" Evie took in a deep breath shaking her head furiously, Mycroft bent down in front of her and Lestrade stepped back not wanting to crowd her.

"Evie, it's Mycroft yeah? Gregory is here also. It would be very helpful to breathe right about now."

"Sherly?"

"Is fine." Mycroft knew that Lestrade would assume that it is a lie to calm her down, "Come on, breathe." Evie's eyes flickered down to Mycroft's chest and Mycroft forced his breathing to be deep and calm. After a moment Evie had caught up and she fell backward into the chair. "Alright?" Evie didn't react and Mycroft stepped back to see that Lestrade had made tea. "Thank you."

Greg only stayed for a few hours in which Sherlock got extremely bored in the laundry room but he couldn't be caught by Lestrade it would only succeed in putting him in more danger than he knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later in which Evie felt better so they decided to go out. Evie was shaking as they stepped inside the restaurant.

It was a 10 minute drive from home and the furthest she had gone but she was determined to deal with it. She wanted to get over the agoraphobia; it was the next step towards recovering.

Maria-her name for the day-joined them after the embarrassing time last time when Mycroft got yelled at for being in the girl's toilet. He tried to explain but she slapped him and called him a pervert. It was an interesting image to see the extremely powerful British Government with a red slap mark on his cheek and a gobsmacked look.

Greg seemed to find this hilarious.

The four of them sat together, it was slightly awkward with Maria there but for once her blackberry was away and she looked relaxed and..._human_.

"So, drinks?" Greg offered, "Coke?" he asked Evie who nodded, "Beer for me, Myc?"

"Cola."

"Cola. Maria?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine please."

"Glass of red wine. And a bottle of water." he added as he stood up and went to the bar to order.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant. In fact it wasn't even a restaurant exactly. It was a pub, a nice one but still a pub. But it was close-ish and a nice place with kind staff who knew Greg quite well.

"So Evie," Maria started, it was strange for Evie, she had met Maria before but they had never actually _spoke_ properly. She was the first person Evie had spoken to since she got back, except for of course the brothers and Greg. She trusted Maria; she didn't know why she just did.

Probably because Mycroft did.

"Hmm?" Evie smiled at the older woman.

"Mycroft has told me a lot about you."

-Good things I hope?- Evie signed hoping Maria understood, she laughed so Evie assumed she knew B.S.L.

"_Mostly_...is it true you and Sherlock once set _fire_ to your neighbour's shed?"

Evie chuckled and nodded, "P-p-pirates." Greg re-joined then and Evie looked at him curiously, "P-Pirates?" he immediately taught Evie the sign for pirates before asking curiously why she said that.

-S and I- she had shorted Sherlock to just S so that she didn't have to spell the entire name every time -Burnt down a shed because of them-

"Of course." Greg rolled his eyes.

"_Why_...may I ask were there pirates in your neighbour's shed?" Maria asked with amusement in her voice.

Evie shrugged, "M-made sssence at the-at the time. We...we w-were...only 10..."

"I still struggle to understand why you would go to the neighbour's shed when it was a mile away. I suspect that you both enjoyed giving me a _lot_ to apologize for..._often_." Mycroft added making the others chuckle.

"What has Myc done then?" Greg asked as the drinks came, they ordered their pizza, Mycroft asked for it to already be cut and not to bring them any knifes. The waiter looked confused but agreed to it, and everyone thanked the waiter.

"Croft?" Evie asked with a smirk, replying to Greg's question.

"_Evie_." Mycroft warned.

She took a thoughtful sip of her drink winking at Mycroft as he glared warily at her. "Lets j-j-just ssay, never t-take his sssocks."

"What?" Greg laughed.

"He h-h-hated it wh-whenever we t-took h-his sssocks."

"Why did you take his socks? Weren't they too big for you?"

"Th-they mmmade p-p-perfect sssock p-p-puppets." Evie said it completely and utterly _seriously_. Greg tried to hold in his laugh but he snorted which was followed by a loud bellowing laugh.

"My favourite pair of socks got turned into a Kermit look alike and not even a good look alike mind you." Mycroft frowned at the memory. Causing them to laugh a little more.

They chatted causally for half an hour until Evie made a light noise of pain dropped her fork and then looked at her hand which had a small scratch upon it, it wasn't very deep but a small amount of blood escaped slowly dripping down her hand. Evie's eyes widened as she looked at it, watched the single drop slowly slide down her wrist. After a moment a hand grasped her wrist and pulled it towards her before another hand reached other with a napkin and wiped the blood away with it. Evie looked up the arm to the shoulder, over the neck and locked eyes with Mycroft.

"Bbbblood..."

"Let's get you home." Mycroft stated, Evie could only agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were _extremely_ bad but then she eventually woke up feeling a lot better.

Evie woke up and she felt completely aware and quite happy. Straightaway she saw an almost healed scratch on Sherlock's arm when she awoke with him, wide awake beside her. She could barely remember the previous few days, which was quite normal, she knew Lestrade was there at some point but wasn't completely sure.

She hated not remembering these things but that happened quite often even when Moran had her, she would blank out so that she didn't feel the pain, go to her mind palace and when she did that it usually caused her to not even remember how many days had passed. All she knew was that she was in so much pain and apparently now that she was safe, she still blanked out. It had become a defence mechanism which was quite annoying but she could deal, they happened less these days. "Oh sorry..." she stated to Sherlock.

"Hmm?" Sherlock glanced at her curiously smiling as he saw that she looked more alert than the day before.

"Your arm."

"Ah, quite alright. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good," Sherlock decided that it was time to do what he had wanted to do for a few weeks now, "I have an idea for today. That I think you may enjoy,"

"Oh, what's that?" Evie asked with interest cuddling closer to Sherlock's warm body, she had grown used to sleeping beside him, it seemed to be the only time she was comfortable with touching someone for so long.

"You'll see. It is downstairs."

"But I'm comfy..."

"I'm bored."

"Comfy."

"Bored."

"Warm."

"Bored."

"Sleepy."

"Bored."

"Comfy."

"Bored." Sherlock gave Evie a puppy look this time and knew he had won.

Evie glared up at his smirk, this was an argument that used to happen weekly whenever they fell asleep in the same bed or room.

Sherlock hated just lying in bed doing nothing he saw no point in it but Evie loved it. But curiosity over won her warmth so she then placed a hand on his stomach and used it to push herself into a sitting position bringing a little 'ooph' from him.

With that she climbed out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. Sherlock watched with an amused smile on his face for a few moments before climbing out of the bed to get dressed, ready to meet Evie downstairs.

She walked warily into the kitchen, she often looked wary, as if waiting for someone to spring at her.

"Wh-what's your great idea?" she asked sitting down on top of the breakfast bar. Sherlock had worked out that she liked to sit or stand higher than the others just to feel more powerful, she didn't want anyone to be able to loom over her. "I'm c-curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

-Good thing I'm not a cat fan-

Sherlock's smirk widened as he opened a cupboard pulling out a bag of desiccated coconut. "We haven't made our coconut cake in too long."

Evie grinned; -Ok, now I'm starting to believe that you are a genius-

Sherlock just winked at her with a grin on his face as he collected all of the ingredients.

-Although I thought you didn't go for all this- Evie paused with a frown not being able to think of how to sign the next word, "S-s...sentimental ssstuff?"

"For you, yes. For anyone else, no."

Evie couldn't stop a huge grin spreading across her features, she tried to hide it but Sherlock obviously saw. Both their minds went back to Dover almost 2 years previous-was it really such a _short_ time ago?

Sherlock was extremely tempted to make do on his promise at that moment but he didn't want to overwhelm her with anything, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ scare her away. They both looked up catching each other's eye, both knew what the other was thinking but neither wanted to say it out loud just yet, "Flour?" Sherlock asked after a few moments, he coughed lightly to clear his throat.

Evie blinked and nodded slowly sliding off the breakfast bar and grabbed the flour, she couldn't resist flicking some at him so he returned with sugar, grinning Evie grabbed the butter sticking a finger in it and stepping towards Sherlock who gave her a 'don't you dare' look, she just grinned and reached forward wiping it across his scowling face.

Stepping forward careful not to loom over her too much, he reached over her shoulder and took a glop of butter on his finger and grabbed her shoulder so she couldn't escape, but his eyes showed that he would allow her to if she felt scared. Her eyes widened as she tried to take a step back but she couldn't, she looked at his hand in slight shock as if she hadn't realised he placed it there then she looked at the hand with butter and shook her head mouthing no but she had a smile plastered on her face. Sherlock had no mercy as her spread it on her face and then took a hand full of flour, she squealed trying to take a step back but Sherlock saw that some butter had dripped on the floor, he tried to pull her away from it but she thought he was going to throw the flour at her so she took the step back and slid on the dropped butter. Sherlock tried to catch her but he also trod on the butter and slipped also.

They laid there on the floor with Sherlock on top of her for a moment. Both looking into each other's eyes but the spell broke when someone started to cough. They hadn't heard Mycroft enter the room, he was standing near their heads while leaning on his umbrella.

"How I've missed these moments!" he said with a smile on his face while looking around at the mess. At that point they both started to laugh, Evie rolling around uncontrollably.

"Hey Croft." Evie spoke through the giggling. She loved the feeling, she hadn't actually laughed properly in a long time and it just felt amazing. Sherlock thought the exact thing as he glanced towards her, Evie had butter across her face, the flour that Sherlock had held had luckily missed them-mostly-but Evie had a wide smile on her face and her eyes were dancing and bright, that was the best sight for Sherlock and Mycroft.

"No! _CROFT_!" Evie laughed loudly trying to stand up but failing. Mycroft was holding the bowl of flour above them.

Sherlock looked back at his brother and his eyes widened! How did he miss that? He started to stand up but he was too late as the flour was dropped across him and Evie. He immediately stood and held out a hand of flour covered Evie and they smirked at each other and stepped towards Mycroft with grins across their face. Mycroft's eyes widened and stepped backwards.

"No need for that..." Mycroft warned walking quick out of the kitchen with Evie and Sherlock following ruthlessly. Mycroft tried to jog up the stairs but at the bottom Evie caught him and pulled him in for a tight hug getting flour all over his suit.

All in all the cake wasn't made until well into the afternoon after having to go to the shops for more flour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening after they put the cake in the oven, they all went to clean themselves up whilst waiting for it to finish cooking. Evie was the first out of the shower and heard the oven beeping, she took it out of the oven and went to find Sherlock so he can cut it, she still can't deal with knifes, they were just...so _sharp_.

Evie put her hand on Sherlock's bedroom door handle when she heard Sherlock playing a familiar tune on Inara, after a moment she realised it was one of his own, but she recognised it...her song.

It was her song.

"You are allowed to come in you know." Sherlock's deep voice made Evie jump; she had gotten so lost in the music, "I can see your shadow Evie." Sherlock added when Evie didn't move.

She slowly pushed open his bedroom door to find Sherlock stood in the middle of the room, Inara propped on his shoulder and the bow in his right hand hanging lazily.

-Wasn't hiding, just distracted- Evie signed, -Wondering when did you get Inara back?-

"Mycroft knew it would help calm you so he went to 221B and took her. John apparently tried to protest but there was nothing he could do because technically it belongs to Mycroft as I left her in my will to you but as John does not know about you Mycroft had to lie to him. He left most of my belongings with John bu-" Sherlock cut off seeing that Evie had stopped listening.

-You left Inara to me?-

"Well, of course. Who else do I trust to look after her properly?"

Evie grinned; she knew how much Sherlock loved that violin. -Promise me you'll try not to die and I promise to cherish her with my life-

"I...uh promise?"

"G-good." Evie plonked down on the bed and looked expectantly up at Sherlock who knew what she wanted and immediately began playing, soft melodies occasionally making a comment to when he composed it or if she recognised it whether it be a 'famous' song or one of his old composed music. She was correct in most, all except the 'famous songs'.

After 30 minutes of playing Sherlock's arms began to ache so he set her down on the desk, "Not a mini guitar." He commented with a smirk.

Evie giggled, -I had never been near any instruments except for guitars and things I saw on TV-

First time Evie came to his house she saw Inara on the desk and stated that it's a cool 'mini-guitar' Sherlock had been very offended.

"Yeah, yeah." Sherlock chuckled sitting down beside her leaning against the wall in the same way that he used to do when they were younger. Evie immediately lent into his side with a content smirk.

"A-are..." She swallowed, it seemed to be really hard to talk after this morning but she was too comfy to move and sign to him, "Y-you b-b-bbbored?"

"Sorry?"

"B-b-board. Y-You've b-been sss...s-st-stuck," Evie sighed and sat up because she couldn't speak, -stuck here for months, you must be getting bored without being able to do much?-

"Ah, I have been doing experiments and helping Mycroft's people over the phone. I have been thinking about it a lot trying to find any clue I may have missed. Molly has been keeping me updated with anything that is important-John has a girlfriend apparently but she, Molly I mean- does not see John often anymore. Also..." Sherlock hesitated, "You are here. With you it is easier to..._concentrate_. It's just _easy_. I feel like I did a few years prior. Before University...before it all went..._wrong_."

Evie frowned, not thinking of what he said but she didn't know how to sign what she wanted to say, she huffed in annoyance at herself, not for the first time Sherlock wasn't completely sure what she was thinking but he waited for her to speak or sign. – S?- she rose her eyebrow to show that he spelt sign was a question.

"Yes."

-Why?-

"Why did I start taking them?" Evie nodded, "I was bored. You were at university then at work and I had nothing to concentrate on except for my experiments. It seemed like a good idea at the time and I believed that I would be able to stop. I am clean now though, 3 years and 8 months." He added as an afterthought.

-If you've been clean so long, since before John. Why didn't you come back to me?-

"I was unsure that I could keep it up...I was also unsure that you wouldn't want me back."

-I'll always want you back Sherly- they smiled lightly at each other. –Oh the cakes down B T W-

"B T W?"

-By the way-

"Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie decided after that day that it was time, time to tell him about how she really felt, it had been 15 years since she realised and now she needed to tell him. But it was just over a week before she was lucid enough to set her plan into motion.

Mycroft frowned as he got home to see a note attached to the door with Evie's handwriting across it.

**'Sherly and I are on the roof, (Hopefully) don't interrupt. Not having dinner, left you some sandwiches and stuffs though, two chapters tomorrow! Evie xxx'  
><strong>

Mycroft smirked having an idea at what Evie was doing; he took the note down and entered the house. It would be weird; he had read at least one chapter every day since they brought Evie home but he was also glad if she was doing what he thinks she'll be doing with Sherlock.

_Finally_ talking to him.

Sherlock however, 14 minutes before Mycroft returned home, had just finished an experiment and placed it in the freezer ready to check it in a few hours, and he looked around to see that Evie wasn't there; she was sat on the sofa in the sitting room earlier, reading.

"Evie?" he called out as he entered the sitting room, nothing. Worry shot through him but as he looked around there was absolutely no sign of a struggle or anything out of place except a bit on paper on the stairs, he walked towards them and looked at the note.

**'Come on up Sherly xxx'  
><strong>

His worry lessened as a smirk grew. He remembered the time in Dover almost two years ago now (He swears it's been longer?) and he went up the stairs, arrow shaped notes were stuck on the walls down the hallway past their bedrooms and to the spiral staircase.

**'Glad you got it cleaned up, the roof all those years ago. Why did it take so long? :P xxx'  
><strong>

He grinned as he continued up the stairs and followed the arrows down the third story hallway, he was about to continue up the next staircase onto the roof when a note on Mycroft's bedroom door stopped him.

**'Inara's in here. Please bring her xxx'  
><strong>

Sherlock entered his brothers room to find Inara on top of River the Piano. He picked her up along with his bow and left the room closing the door behind him and up the next staircase going through the door onto the roof to find Evie sat in the middle of the roof on a red blanket and a picnic basket. Her iPod was beside her on shuffle just as before, it sounded like...Gareth Gates Spirit in the Sky? Sherlock wondered how he knew the song and then remembered that Evie was a fan of that singer when he was in that singing show years prior.

"H-hhello." Evie grinned patting the seat beside her which Sherlock took without hesitation.

"Evening." Sherlock chuckled lightly as Evie opened up the picnic basket and began pulling out various food items; sandwiches, crisps and other things.

They quickly fell into a casual conversation, talking until it got dark and they both laid down on the red and black blanket to look up at the stars, Evie resting her head on him chest. "O-only...only once I...I saw the s-stars." Evie stated after a moment of silence, she felt Sherlock stiffen and then relax; he rubbed his arm up and down her shoulder for a moment silently asking to continue but promising not to push her. "He...he...I..." Evie stopped to take a deep breath coping Sherlock's chest movements. "I...I w-w-wasss in-in...inside o...often." Evie closed her eyes for a minute, "All the t-time act-actu-actually. He-he th-threw mm-me out-outside o-one n-nn-night. C-c-cold." Evie stopped to relish in the touch of his hand against her shoulder.

_(Listen to the song Sound the Bugle Now by Bryan Adams; it inspired me for this flashback.)_

_It was a _freezing_ cold night, the coldest of the year, it must be around December-it had been snowing all day but now the snow let up and the clouds faded away to show an unusually bright sky with a few clouds but the stars clearly showing, the wind was still strong against the buildings side.__  
><em>

_That was when Evie-only wearing a thin T-shirt and jogging bottoms-was dragged by her wrists to the dog's house outside and chained up only with two meters of freedom._

_Chained too tight for a chance to escape.__  
><em>

_She did _consider_ chewing her arms off but she decided against it. It would take too long and she would probably die of blood loss before she could find any help._

_She had already lost too much blood.__  
><em>

_She was _inside_ the dogs shed-the only place free of snow-but she could move around for two meters and found herself crawling out of the dogs house, onto the snowy garden. Ignoring her bleeding arms and back-she barely noticed the pain anymore; in fact the cold snow was nice on the burning pain-she lay on her burning back and stared up into the sky._

_She knew she must be somewhere far, _far_ away from home because the constellations were different and wrong for the time of year. _

_She assumed December going by the cold but she lost track of time _months_ ago, the only way she could tell the date was by the weather, but she didn't even know if they were in England so the weather could be different._

_The change of seasons._

_She still recognised most of the constellations._

_She smiled at she remembered Sherlock telling her about them, going into such detail as if he really did _care_.__  
><em>

_She thought about him telling her that he only learnt about stars for her and despite the blinding pain and cold around her, she found herself smiling, seeing Sherlock's face in her mind.__  
><em>

_She thought about the telescope Mycroft bought them for Christmas when they were 12.__  
><em>

_She thought about when Sherlock dropped that telescope off the roof of a 20 story building 2 years after they got it.__  
><em>

_She thought about Mycroft's anger but also amusement when Sherlock sheepishly told him that it was for an experiment.__  
><em>

_She thought about her own anger and amusement.__  
><em>

_She thought about the time Mycroft joined them in looking at the stars._

_She thought about the last time Sherlock and she had looked at the stars together._

_She thought about the time that Sherlock tried to find a new star and name it after her but he couldn't find one._

_She thought about the promise he made her._

_She thought about the past months, the pain, the fear, the anger, the confusion._

_She hadn't spoken since the first day she was here, there was nothing to say._

_She knew he wouldn't stop, even if she begged, she screamed-she couldn't stop it-but never begged._

_She fought back but it had been getting increasingly harder._

_Maybe it was time to _give up_? She was just _SO TIRED_ and lost. Everything just _hurt all the time_. And when it didn't it was only a matter of time. It was cold and if she fell asleep in this temperature outside the dogs' house, she would almost certainly not wake up._

_But then a cloud floated past. It was long, slightly pointed with a fluffy bit right at the top and Evie smirked imaging it as Sherlock._

_Then she imagined him edging her on, promising to be there soon and that she can make it until then. He told her to remember who she is, she was solider and she can _fight_, she _will fight_ and she will _stay alive_ until he finds her._

_So she kept her eyes open and named all the stars she could, all the constellations._

_She imagined herself floating up, away from Moran and his _team_._

_She imagined the chains falling away and she reached the warm, welcoming sky.__  
><em>

_She felt someone taking both her hands and knew it was Sherlock and Mycroft._

_Both holding her tight and safe.__  
><em>

_Safe in the sky made of diamonds.__  
><em>  
>"That was the only night I felt free."<p>

Sherlock closed his eyes for the moment and for the first time in years; he didn't know what to say.

"Until y-you and C-c-croft found me."

"We _never stopped_ looking. Never will." Sherlock stated, it being the only thing he could think of saying. He felt her smile on his chest and they both fell back into silence just staring at up at the sky.

After 10 minutes of silence, Evie couldn't take it any longer, "Sh-sherly...last t-time...the lassst p-p-picnic we h-had..." Evie couldn't figure out how to word it, "B-before you went to...uh...f-find uh yeah...we h-had a picnic...and uh..."

"We danced and kissed yes." Sherlock decided to be blunt with it smirked as she nodded obviously growing increasingly nervous. As did Sherlock but he tried his best not to show it.

"Yeah...W-was that a uh...one time thing?"

"I very much hope not." He said it with an air of confidence where as he felt his own pulse rate along with hers speed up.

Evie sat up and as did he and she turned to look at him in shock, catching his eye and seeing the sincerity in them. The _hope_ in them and that gave her hope, a lot of it. They stayed that way for a moment, just staring at each other.

"I believe it's time to make do as promised don't you think?"

Evie just nodded not trusting her voice as Sherlock slowly lent closer and closer, she vaguely knew she was moving as well but the moment his lips touched hers everything else switched off.

Her hand wrapped around to the back to his head pulling him closer deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue snake across her lips and she opened them along his glorious tongue to snake across her teeth. She felt herself falling backwards but for once she didn't care as she tangled her hands in Sherlock's hair pulling him closer to her, never feeling like he was close enough.

After a moment she regretfully pulled back desperately needing to breath and allowed her brain to catch up to watch just happened, they still were lying on the blanket but he was lying almost of top of her. They had just kissed, like actually kissed! She had wanted this for so many years, and after everything that happened, this was perfect, her lips were still tingling after what she could only describe as fireworks, as cheesy as it sounds the first words to come to her head, next was _perfect_, _truth_ and _love_.

"Well that was..." She couldn't find the right words as her breathing felt laboured, but she didn't fell panicked, it wasn't a bad feeling the laboured breathing, it felt _amazing_.

Sherlock slowly sat back up taking her hand and pull her into a sitting position. "Very." Sherlock said with his voice husky, whether it was on purpose or not, neither of them were completely sure.

"Mm hmm."

Sherlock leant forward to pull her in for another kiss but as much as she wanted to, there was one question she had to know the answer to before she would kiss him again, "H-Have you always kn-known?" Evie found that couldn't finish out loud so she signed the rest to him, -About my feelings towards you?-

"Ah," Sherlock leant back and shook his head, "For a long while I observed that _something_ had changed but I wasn't sure. After that no, not until we were in Dover. How long?"

-We were 13 when I first realised- Evie glanced down at her shaking hands as she signed to him, before looking back up at Sherlock's shocked face, she knew that he can't have had a clue until Dover.

"We have a _lot_ to catch up on then." Sherlock stated as he stood up holding out a hand, she grinned and took the offered hand.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>**

Evie snaked her fingers through Sherlock's and her other hand fell on her shoulder whilst his fell on her waist pulling her flush against him.

Evie had to hold back a giggle, she couldn't believe it.

**"There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me"  
><strong>

Their eyes were locked and they both knew that the other would _die_ before leaving again. They _would_ make this work this time. They had to.

Sherlock wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't have Evie.

Neither did Evie.

**"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall"**

Evie _ironically_ almost tripped at that moment but Sherlock's grip on her kept her standing making her giggle lightly as she thought about the words of the song as she tripped.

They were true.

**"You say it best, when you say nothing at all"**

As cheesy as it was, it was true for them both. They had spent most of their life being able to sit in silence together. Even when they barely knew each other, their friendship had always come easy to them. They could just look at each other and know what they were both thinking or wanted to say.

**"Try as they may, they can never define  
>What's been said between your heart and mine"<br>**

Sherlock pulled her closer and smiled lightly; he wondered what John will think when he gets back - _After_ accepting that Sherlock's alive of course.

Sherlock knew when he was around Evie he was _different_; he was _softer_, less harsh, less _Sociopathic_, a lot of the time he didn't understand what he was feeling or even the semimetal stuff but he tried for Evie. He had to, he didn't know why but he had to. When he got back if Evie stayed around, John would get to witness Sherly Holmes.

Sherlock allowed a smile at that, in some ways he guessed he could count his behaviour around Evie as Sherly and around everyone else as Sherlock.

**"The smile on your face let me know that you need me"  
><strong>

Evie couldn't believe today, she had been waiting for this for _15 years_ and now they had just kissed and were dancing together.  
>Well the dancing was normal, they used to do that quite often, Mycroft learnt that she couldn't dance and vowed to teach her. She enjoyed it and danced with either brother quite a lot as she grew up.<p>

But this was different.

This was meaningful.

**"The truth in eyes saying you'll never leave me!"**

Why him? Sherlock couldn't figure it out. He was nobody, a genius yes, but he was _always_ insulting to everyone and a he was a _junkie_.

He _hit_ her! And yet she was staring at him with complete love and trust.

_Trust_.

After all that happened to her, she trusts _him_.

Sherlock didn't-_couldn't_ wait any longer as he bent down, he felt her go on tiptoes and they met in the middle for a soft, gentle but _true_ kiss.

"**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
>The truth in your eyes<br>The touch of your hand"  
>The love in their movements.<br>"You say it best, when you say nothing at all, nothing at all"  
><strong>

_**"Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase."  
><strong>_

They both pulled away and looked at Evie's iPod in amusement.

"You have this song?"

"Yeah! Lion K-king!"

Sherlock smirked and chuckled pulling her back towards him, close to his chest.

"Why am I surprised?" Sherlock chuckled, Evie smiled as she felt his laugh go through his entire body.

This day had been amazing, Evie knew it wouldn't but she hoped to God that it would last.


	19. Awaking Storm

Mycroft woke up the next day to find Sherlock quite happily stabbing a human hand with a fork. "It's creepy enough to see you stabbing a hand, _without_ a grin plastered on your face."

Sherlock glanced up through his hair to see Mycroft leaning forward on his umbrella in the archway wearing his usual suit and an amused smile on his face. "Good morning Mycroft."

"Good morning. Is Evie awake?"

"Obviously not."

"Obviously." Mycroft took in his brother, the smile, the hair, the look in his eyes, his entire aura was extremely happy. The past months he had been extremely bored and worried but now he was so happy. They had _finally_ gotten together last night; it had taken them two decades for it to finally happen. "I'm glad you took my advice." Mycroft added as he placed a single slice of bread in the toaster gladly ignoring Sherlock as he continued stabbing the hand.

Sherlock stopped his rhythmic stabbing to look up at his brother with a confused look clearly trying to think back to any relevant advice Mycroft had given him, "Advice?"

"'Do not be an idiot.'" Mycroft repeated his statement from almost 2 years previous.

"Ah well...yes." Sherlock just nodded not knowing what to say to that, it was good advice. Sherlock went back to his stabbing and they listened to the almost disgusting sound of the fork stabbing the hand. Until they both heard footsteps above them in the hallway upstairs, knowing that Evie would not appreciate seeing Sherlock stabbing something, he quickly put the hand and the fork into a plastic pot and placed that in a cupboard which had the words 'SHERLOCK!' written in permanent marker across it. When they were 12 years old Evie kept getting annoyed at finding Sherlock's experiments near the food so she gave him a cupboard and he wrote his name across it. Without Mycroft's permission but he found it more amusing than annoying and agreed with Evie that his experiments should not be stored near food. It shocked poor Sue to open that cupboard and find rotting feet inside.

Despite Evie's efforts Sherlock still left experiments in the fridge.

After a few minutes of what sounded like Evie wandering back and forth from her room and the bathroom before her footsteps came towards the stairs and Mycroft pulled out his toast from the toaster.

Evie walked slowly inside the kitchen and both brothers watched her warily while pretending to be busy as Mycroft buttered his toast and Sherlock grabbed the newspaper to pretend to read, the morning usually told them what kind of day it was going to be.

She looked up at them and smiled, "T-Toast?"

Mycroft offered his slice of toast to her; Evie took in the sight of the slightly burnt toast with lots of butter and jam spread across it, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head while moving to put a new slice of bread in the toaster. Mycroft sat on the chair by the breakfast bar with his umbrella leaning beside him and began eating the toast watching the other two.

Evie spun around once the toast was cooking and she caught Sherlock's eyes, then Mycroft's and she knew that he knew about the both of them.

"Took you both long enough." Mycroft commented as swallowed the toast, put the dish in the dishwasher, "Just so I don't come back home later to find you in an intimate position, I'll be home at 6." He said while walking out of the kitchen leaving two flustered faces behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock and Evie were going slow in their new relationship but still progressing, it was now early September and Evie still couldn't believe it.  
>Evie had been right and could see that Sherlock was getting <em>extremely<em> bored of staying at home all day long and not being able to leave. He hid it well but Evie still saw.

He hadn't left the house in almost _9 months_ and that was a record for him. She would assume that looking after her must have kept him busy for most of these months but now she was getting better, looking after herself more and becoming more independent again. Still of course absolutely _terrified_ of almost everything and prone to panic attacks, but they have been occurring fewer as time went by.

With Sherlock around, she could cope but she knew exactly what Sherlock wanted to do.

So she decided to let him, it would be better in the long run.

She hoped.

Mycroft had just finished another chapter of the books they were reading; 'The Hitchhikers Guide' series, now. Evie got up and reached out for Sherlock's hand. She helped him up and lead him upstairs with her only speaking two words as they entered her room, "A storm" They both had entered Evie's bedroom just as the room was lit up by lightning.

Still hand in hand they walked towards the window and looked outside; at the pounding rain against window. Evie turned to look at Sherlock, her hand reaching up to rest next to his cheek. His face was lit up by another bolt of lightning and she allowed her mind to wander back years prior.

_15 year old Mycroft frowned as he flicked his bedroom light on and looked around his bedroom surprised to find 10 chairs spaced a meter around his bed with a large number of sheets spread over and round them held up by string to the ceiling on the fan, the light on the ceiling and clothe pegs; all making a large makeshift tent._

"_Well this is a turn out." He commented placing his umbrella by the door as a ball of black fluff poked out from underneath the sheet turning to grin at him._

"_Mycroft! Evie and I are sleeping here tonight." Sherlock commented trying to push his hair out of his face, "And I need a haircut."_

"_Hey Croft!" Evie joined Sherlock poking her head out under the sheet._

"_Hello Evie. Dare I ask why you chose my room as you have access to four other perfectly good rooms in the house, one being Sherlock's own room?"_

_Sherlock shrugged, "Your room's the safest." With that Sherlock and Evie both backed away their heads disappearing underneath the many sheets. "Can you switch the light off?" Sherlock's voice added._

_Smiling in amusement Mycroft switched the light off and walked back downstairs, "Sue, have Sherlock or Evie eaten?" He asked the cook after he realised how late in the evening it is._

"_Yes, they had chips at 5, then they asked me to find them about 20 sheets and when I came back the chairs were gone." The lovely older lady replied with a confused smile, she learnt years prior not to ask about Sherlock's strange antics._

"_I believe they are camping out in my room."_

"_Of course they are..." Sue shook her head in fond amusement._

_Mycroft smirked, "May you set out some small snacks-camping snacks if possible please and bring them to my bedroom along with drinks? Then you may go home." Sue nodded and Mycroft wandered back upstairs, he quickly changed into his suit pyjamas before crawling ungraciously under the sheets to find Evie and Sherlock both sat on his bed, the only light being from a torch and Sherlock looking like he was telling a very serious story using his story telling voice._

"_And nobody noticed that he was missing a hand!" Evie gasped dramatically looking around with a frightened frown on her face, "But it wouldn't really matter," Sherlock continued, this time his logical voice, "Because missing a hand would make it so much easier to fight him off."_

"_Unless he has a hook for a hand."_

"_Croft!" Evie grinned as they both turned to see Mycroft stood with his head touching the sheet, "Do you know any scary stories? Sherly just told me about the handy man, it was creepy."_

"_Well, I do know a few," Mycroft grinned as he heard Sue enter the room, "But first," Mycroft ducked under the sheet, "Thank you Sue, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Goodnight Mr Holmes, children."_

"_Night Sue!" Evie and Sherlock chorused._

_Mycroft took a seat on his bed leaning against the headboard, laying out the various nibbles and drinks out to the others delight. Evie and Sherlock moved so that they sat beside him but in reach of the nibbles. "So, scary story shall we?" Mycroft took the torch from Sherlock, "It all started when two children; one boy and one girl who decided to use their eldest brother's room for the night, the brothers name was...Mike and the children were Evan and Sam-who is a girl of course..."_

_They stayed this way for hours telling each other scary stories and creeping each other out until Mycroft found himself with two 8 year olds curled up with their heads in his lap, he smiled and lightly stood up moving the food and covering the two up so that they were warm and comfy, "Goodnight." He whispered he loved Sherlock, his baby brother and had seen Sherlock grow up, heck Mycroft had basically brought him up but now Mycroft felt himself growing closer to Evie, he had begun to love her like a little sister._

_With that he crawled out of the tent and went to Sherlock's room to sleep._

_It was a few hours later in which a loud crack of thunder resounded through the room bringing them both from sleep. Evie almost immediately sat up in shock, her head only a few inches from the sheets still hanging from the ceiling, she looked around in panic for a minute before her eyes focused on Sherlock who sat up sleepily, awoken more by the movement than the thunder, "Evie?" He asked sleep clouding his voice._

"_W-Was th-that thunder?"_

"_I think so," Sherlock shrugged rubbing at his tired eyes, he saw no point in sleep, it just made you tired when you woke up._

"_I-I don't like th-thunder."_

"_Why? It's just a noise?" Sherlock asked with complete confusion._

"_I-it's scary. The lightning's scarier."_

_Sherlock frowned, he had only known Evie for a few months and he loved finding out new stuff about her, it was quite interesting seeing how other people reacted to different things. "You have nothing to be afraid of," Sherlock promised with a small smile on his face, "Thunder and lightning are actually kinda fun to watch, Mycroft showed me a cool idea once."_

"_Wh-what?" Evie looked up at her friend, trust shinning in her tear-filled eyes. Sherlock grinned carefully stepping out of bed; he took her hand and led her out of the tent towards the window. A bolt of lightning shot down then, lighting up the room for a second causing Evie to squeak and hide behind Sherlock._

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," Thunder interrupted Sherlocks counts, "Apparently that means its 7 miles away or something like that."_

"_Really?" Evie started up at Sherlock with wide eyes._

"_Yeah, it might be more or less I'm not sure. We can ask Croft in the morning." Another bolt of lightning shot down lighting up the room and Sherlock glanced at Evie to see frightened tears streaming down her cheeks, he pulled her down into a sitting position and she leant into his side, he hugged her tightly, he had only known her a few months but she was his best friend and he had begun to love her as much as he did his own brother (Although he would never admit out loud that he loves Mycroft). He was only 8 years old himself but he would do anything for her._

"_Next one count together?" Sherlock offered, Evie just nodded as lightning flashed again._

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, sev-" Thunder interrupted them and Evie turned to Sherlock, "It's coming closer? What if it comes right above us?"_

"_We're inside it won't harm us." Sherlock promised._

"_What makes the thunder?" Evie asked curiously her stutter disappearing as her fear faded, she trusted Sherlock's promise and felt a bit more relaxed. Sherlock didn't answer immediately as there was another bolt of lightning and he waited for Evie to count the seconds._

"_Lightning is a spark of electric," he begun, he didn't know it in too much detail but he enjoyed reading about the science and things like that, it kept his mind active. "The lighting strikes and it is so hot that it apparently heats the air around it making a wave or something, Mycroft explained it to me like when you take a bath and you hit your hand on the water and make waves in every direction?" Evie just nodded in understanding, "When the air gets hot, it does that by making a loud noise."_

_As he was saying this, another lightning bolt had struck, making Evie squeak in fright again, thunder echoed almost immediately after it._

"_Wh-why does the thunder come _after_?"_

"_Light travels faster than sound...duno why. We can find out tomorrow."_

"_Y-yeah." But this time lightning lit up the entire sky at the exact same time thunder reverberated, "Sherly?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Th-thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"'_xplaining. Making me not scared."_

"_Isn't that what friends do?" Sherlock asked it with complete confusion and innocence that it made Evie move closer into his side, glad to be his first friend._

"_Yeah...you're my best friend."_

"_Your mine also Evie."_

"_Promise you'll always stop me from being scared?"_

"_I promise."_

"Do you remember the first time we watched a storm together?" Sherlock asked softly.

"You made m-me not ss-scared."

"I promised to always stop you from being scared, I failed."

"No. You've succeeded. I f-feel s-safe with you. B-b-but you're b-bored."

"Sorry?"

"You're b-bored. Of b-being at h-h-home. You w-want to-to g-go...f-fi-find-find him. _Go_. I'll b-be ok."

"I can wait longer Evie."

"No. You c-can't. T-tomorrow, p-pa-pack, _go_. Find him. J-just...kill him? _Please_."

Sherlock pulled Evie close in a tight embrace, leaning his check onto the top of her head lightly brushing the hair out of the way as she pressed herself into his chest. "I cannot promise that Mycroft will not beat me to it."

Evie chuckled causing them to break the embrace and look at each other.

"Bed?" Sherlock asked looking at Evie.

Evie nodded while walking towards the bed, Sherlock following behind her.

They lay in bed together, Evie snuggling into his chest. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Evie." Sherlock said as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Night Sherly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So he did as Evie had asked.

The next day Sherlock spoke to Mycroft and he packed very lightly. Mycroft began organising everything Sherlock will need. A few days later Sherlock dyed his hair blonde so that the chances of him being recognised by others will limit. Evie and Mycroft couldn't stop laughing when they saw him.  
>Mycroft had everything organised. It was time to go.<p>

Evie stood by the door pressed against Sherlock, "I'll be back Evie." Sherlock promised.

"Y-y-you d-d-don't, you d-don't k-kn-know t-t-th-tha-that." Evie stated her stutter becoming worse as Sherlock's safety was on the line.

"No, I do not know. But I will try my best."

Evie nodded and allowing Sherlock to pull back after a light kiss. Sherlock turned to Mycroft, "Mycroft."

"Sherlock."

The brothers smiled at each other making Evie sigh just wanting them to hug but knowing that they wouldn't.

Sherlock turned to leave; he opened the front door and was halfway down the front garden when Evie called his name.

"Sherly?" Sherlock spun around waiting as Evie hesitated, "I love you too."

A grin appeared on Sherlock's face as he remembered telling Evie that in hospital when she woke her up. She must have heard him. He already knew by her saying it without a stutter that she ready does loves him, she's not unsure, she _knows_, it just made his heart pound and stop at the same time. It made him hesitate to leave her, but in the long run he knew what he was supposed to do would be safer for her future, _their_future. He took the few steps back to the front door and pulled her in for a deep long kiss. "I love you." Sherlock stated as he pulled away and with that he left to find Moran once and for all.

The next day, it was a bad day for Evie without Sherlock being around but Mycroft didn't tell Sherlock knowing that it would cause him more worry when his mind should be focused.


	20. What Come Around Goes Around

Sherlock winced as he moved and the 2 week old knife wound twanged. He had been gone 2 months, it was now mid-November and Sherlock knew he was getting closer to Moran but Moran was always at least 1 step ahead annoying the hell outta Sherlock. But he had managed to get more of Moriarty's web and threatened to kill them for information. He was more forceful than before and doing this got him hurt badly, the last fight he got in, he had to go into hiding for a week to recover but that was the _longest_ he stopped. As soon as he was well enough to run, he did.

He kept underground; he didn't go anywhere too public but sometimes the crowds were good to blend into.

He often thought about John and how helpful his blogger and friend would be right now.

He also thought about Evie and Mycroft, how were they doing? He hadn't spoken to either of them since a text two months ago telling them he had landed.

Sherlock sighed shaking his head to remove those thoughts and limped on hiding in plain sight but ready to run at any given moment, whether that be towards something or away from someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was following another lead taking him to China, Hong Kong to be exact, early morning, mid-March of the new year, in an abandoned warehouse within the bad part of town, most of his wounds had faded but he was still supporting a broken thumb from when he had gotten a little too close to Moran and was stopped quite suddenly.

Sherlock found himself sat on a higher level within the warehouse, his coat covering him to keep him warm in the cold weather. From his place he could see all over the warehouse except directly below, the light had been on when he entered and he didn't fancy switching it off, his eyes were darting about looking for anything useful he may have missed when he first entered.

That's when he saw it, far end of the room wooden boxes sacked atop each other at first glance that's all it was. They looked too heavy to bother and try to move but at second glance on the floor there was an arc scratched onto the floor, the boxes were pushed out of the way by the direction of the mark usually from behind them. Taking another glance encase of danger Sherlock stood up and made his way down to the boxes stepping lightly so that his footsteps didn't echo. Looking around there was no way to move the boxes from this side and when he tried to move them he was delighted to find that they were nailed together rooky mistake of someone that was trying to hide but it was actually quite clever.

Sherlock mentally marked his position while trying to work out how to get to the other side of this door, with that he quickly made his way out of the warehouse and walked around to the side to find nothing but a narrow alleyway which smelt like piss with rubbish bags stacked around.

It was hard to see in the low moon light but Sherlock saw it quickly, a door. Sherlock grinned and tested it out to find it locked but there were obvious signs all over the alleyway pointing to the obvious fact that someone came down here often. So he waited hidden behind rubbish bags-yes this person could leave through the other door but they would have to re-enter through this one if they wanted the other door to stay hidden.

The night came and went before Sherlock heard footsteps coming towards him, Sherlock tensed and the moment the man opened the door Sherlock jumped from his hiding place grabbing this person by front of his shirt and pushing him against the far wall.

It was a Japanese man in his 40s.

"Who are you?" Sherlock snarled in his limited Japanese, he had come to this warehouse because a lead had sent him here, if this man was one of Moriatys or Morans 'web' then Sherlock would do whatever he can to get information.

"Daisuke." The man replied, his voice was shaking, in fear? Sherlock took another glance at the man and everything about him almost screamed homeless, especially the smell. Sherlock took a quick glance around the room and saw that it looked lived in, small but warm and quiet, except for the rat Sherlock felt run over his foot. He resisted giving a shudder.

Sherlock released the man, but closed the door.

"You is English?" Daisuke asked in broken English, his voice confused and still shaking.

"Yes, I am. How long have you been here?" Sherlock was relieved to see that the man mostly understood English.

"Christmas come and gone twice."

"Two years?" Sherlock confirmed, the man just nodded.

"I come to China 10 years. Live happy, comfy. Job tell me leaving."

"You were fired from your job?"

"Fired?" the man obviously didn't understand that word. "No fire..."

"No...you were told to quit?"

"Yes. Are you bad man, Moriarty or Moran?"

Sherlock frowned at the question, "What? No. Where did you hear those names?"

Daisuke stared at Sherlock for a moment as if trying to figure out if he was being honest or not, after a moment he seemed to make a decision, "Men, lots of them. In there." he pointed towards the second door leading into the warehouse. "They loud. Talking about many things. Stayed two days. Said good for a hideout but English man-Sherlock," Daisuke struggled over Sherlocks name but smiled successfully when it was said correctly, "Sherlock find them because they hurt Evie. Sherlock kill them. You Sherlock?"

"Yes. I will kill them." Sherlock told Daisuke honestly. "Evie is my best friend and they hurt her badly."

"Good. They talk to kill children. Females. Males. They laugh." Sherlock studied Daisuke's face and knew he was telling the truth, this wasn't a ruse or a trap, it was true. Daisuke got angrier and angrier as he explained.

"Did they give anything else away?"

"They think you been led to France. How you say...surprise you have. They still around, few days. They left but two came back yesterday. Talked about a place not far. Bad place."

"Where?"

"Leave warehouse. Left," he gestured left, "Till you see big sign-Says food in Chinese. You know Chinese letters?"

"Not very well."

"Pen?"

Sherlock dug around his pocket before handing the man a pen and a receipt. The man drew letters, symbols even Sherlock couldn't help but appreciate the art of it. "That sign. Find. In that building, say password-Youthful in the wind." he repeated it in Chinese and Sherlock repeated it to test it out. The man nodded. "Say password. Should be in there. Careful."

"Thank you. Daisuke yes?"

"Yes."

"It means 'Big help'," Sherlock realised with a small smile, "It suits you Daisuke-Nakama." Daisuke smiled lightly at the term; used often when speaking to someone they do not know as well but consider a friend, an acquaintance. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." (Translation: Thank You-Very Polite version.) "I ask only one more thing of you?"

"Yes?"

Sherlock ripped the receipt in half and wrote down his brother's mobile number, "If you find a way, ring this number. Check that you are speaking to Mycroft Holmes and tell him the address and tell him to come as soon as possible?"

"I will do as you ask Sherlock-Nakama."

"Again Doumo arigatou gozaimasu."

"Find them Sherlock-Nakama. _Go_."

Sherlock did as he was told leaving through the second door into the warehouse remembering to push it closed. He immediately left the warehouse area, jogging straight to that building, ready to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft had been awoken by Evie's nightmares and was trying to calm her. He had taken Sherlock's place sleeping beside Evie, he wasn't a perfect replacement, Evie felt different cuddled against Mycroft's side. He was the wrong shape but it helped calm her, she hated to be alone in the dark.

It had almost been 7 months since Sherlock left, Mycroft found that without Sherlock around it was harder to look after Evie, and Evie was struggling without Sherlock. So ignoring his pride Mycroft had rung Greg Lestrade to ask him for help telling him that Evie hadn't been getting any better and he had begun to struggle. So Greg began to come over every day to help where needed but soon enough he started to get bored with travelling back and forth so he moved in, he slept in Sherlock's old room while Mycroft stayed with Evie not wanting Evie to be scared on her own.

This night just like most Evie was having a nightmare and Mycroft hugged her closer trying to calm her, when she woke he calmed her until she had fallen back to sleep. She had just gotten back to sleep when his phone began vibrating on the side table; he grabbed it before it could awake her.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone carefully climbing out of bed. He felt Evie shift and whimper but then relax, he stepped into the adjoining wardrobe so that he can still see Evie but will not wake her.

"Mycroft Holmes?" A voice asked, with a very strong accent, Japanese?

"Yes this is me, who's speaking?"

"Daisuke. Sherlock give me this number. I in Hong Kong, you must come," Daisuke told him the address of the place he had told Sherlock to go.

"Why?" Mycroft was wary of a trap.

"Bad men took his best friend Evie. Sherlock come to kill bad men. Moran and Moriarty."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You do not. Sherlock ask me to tell you address. I have done this. Please come." With that Daisuke cut off the phone and hoped for his friend Sherlock that whoever this Mycroft is, that he will come.

Mycroft sighed rubbing his eyes, this could be a horrible trap but he had to go for Sherlock's sake. He couldn't go alone but neither could he leave Evie alone.

Mycroft walked through the wardrobe into Sherlock's room where Greg laid asleep, "Gregory?" Mycroft whispered, careful to not wake Evie; well aware that her bed was right on the other side of the thin wall.

Greg's eyes opened and focused "Mycroft?" Greg asked his voice rough from sleep, "What's up? Is Evie ok?" Greg sat up on the bed.

"I have a lead on the man who took her but it could be a trap."

"Are you going?"

"Yes. Will you come with me?"

"Yes." Greg replied without hesitation swinging his legs out of the bed smirking lightly as he saw Mycroft realise that he was only wearing boxers, "What about Evie?" Greg asked as he pulled on trousers. "She can't be on her own?"

"I'll take her to John. I cannot tell him the full story but he will look after her. I'll go wake her."

Greg nodded as Mycroft walked back through the wardrobe sending a text arranging a car to be outside and quickly arranging a helicopter to take him and Greg to Hong Kong.

"Evie." He lightly shook her shoulder until he eyes opened and blearily stared at him.

"Croft? Is it b-breakfast t-time already?"

Mycroft chuckled and shook his head, "Sherlock has a lead. I have to help him. Gregory will be joining me so I will need to take you to John."

"J-J-John? He d-doesn't kn-know m-me?" Evie sat up staring at Mycroft confused.

"No, but he will protect you. He is also a Doctor so he should know how to deal with your attacks should you have one that is..."

Evie nodded, she didn't want to be alone with anyone that she didn't know but she wanted Mycroft and Greg to go, kill the basted who made her terrified of everything. So she got up quickly got dressed before she followed Mycroft and Greg into the car, Evie found herself struggling to breathe as they drove closer to 221B, but she forced the panic down and followed Mycroft as he knocked on 221B. After a few minutes they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Evie subconsciously moved closer to Mycroft as the door opened revealing John wearing a blue dressing gown, Evie vaguely wondered if that was one of Sherlock's old dressing gowns.

"Mycroft? Greg? What the hell? It's 2am!"

"2.14 actually." Evie found herself saying, John looked at her in confusion.

"What? Who are you?"

"This is Evie." Mycroft stated, "You met in ASDA."

_As John stared into the basically _empty_ fridge he realised how long it had been since he had left the flat.  
><em>

_The fridge had been empty for most of that time, he did eat but only when Mrs Hudson, Greg or occasionally Mycroft came round with food to share and they chatted to him despite the fact that he rarely replied for which he was grateful for. If it wasn't for his friends then he was pretty sure he would have joined Sherlock where ever his friend may be.  
><em>

_He was hungry now, the first time he actually had an appetite since-  
><em>

_John cut his own thoughts off and walked down the 17 steps before he changed his mind, "Mrs Hudson?" he called as he pulled his coat on.  
><em>

_"Yes Dearie?" Mrs Hudson answered pocking her head out of 221A looking shocked to see John putting a coat on.  
><em>

_"I'm going shopping. Do you need anything?"  
><em>

_"Oh some eggs and milk would be lovely." Mrs Hudson smiled, obviously trying to act causally despite her glee; John could see the joy in her eyes seeing that he was finally doing something.  
><em>

_"Anything else?"_

_"Nope that's all. Thank you dear."_

_"No problem."  
><em>

_Without another thought John left 221B to go out into the big wide world.  
><em>

_He stared around for a minute feeling almost lost, he could almost feel Sherlock at his side telling him about the woman at the bus stop going to meet the boyfriend that's cheating on her, or the widowed old lady going to her husband's grave.  
><em>

_John shook his head to clear those thoughts and limped down the road, his leg had been hurting him since...Sherlock...but he refused to let it get to him._

_He made it to the shops and grabbed a basket walking around grabbing anything he fancied along with egg and milk for Mrs Hudson, he had almost finished his shopping, picking out some ketchup when he turned around bumping right into someone. A girl, a few years younger than him. She was quite pretty, olive __skinned with long wavy brown hair and green eyes, a scar on her right cheek. John vaguely thought if he wasn't so depressed he would have asked her out. _

_"Oh sorry!" She apologised quickly as she bent down to pick up the bottle she dropped._

_"No, no. Sorry that was my fault." John found himself saying, it technically was, as he was the one who turned around at the wrong moment.  
><em>

_"John Watson." She stated and John remembered why he didn't want to come out, he'd be recognised. But this girl had the thought to look sheepish, "Sorry...I saw your name in the newspapers and read your blog, it was actually quite interesting..."  
><em>

_"Oh...yeah that's me. Thanks..." John sighed not sure what else to say and he found himself taking a step back when she looked as if she wanted to hug him.  
><em>

_"I knew Sherlock." she blurted, that surprised John, he had been excepting people to recognise him but didn't expect anyone to talk to him about knowing Sherlock, "We um...went to the same school. I just should just tell you...I believe in Sherlock Holmes." John couldn't help but smile lightly at the referenced to the infamous signs that had been going up around London. John had seen the paint on Greg's jacket; John decided to go make one himself tonight. "A few of us from school, we were never particularly close to him, but we knew him. Lots of us got together a few weeks ago and agreed that he wasn't a fake." John stared down at her for a minute, she looked uncomfortable telling him this, was it a lie? But even so John felt glad that there were other people out there who believe he wasn't a fake, "He was the exact same in school, rude but a genius, always deducing teachers lives. They hated it." Evie chuckled as if remembering a fond memory.  
><em>

_"Uh...thank you." John saw that she had finished and didn't know what to say, "I...what's your name?"  
><em>

_"Eve." she said quickly turning her almost X-ray eyes onto him again making John feel very uncomfortable. She was studying him and he felt as naked as he did when Sherlock was studying him in this fashion, he found himself standing straighter into his military pose.  
><em>

_"Ah Evie there you are!" a voice said, and older woman walking towards them, she looked similar to Eve, probably her mum she was calling her Evie? Maybe she like liked to shorten it to Eve? "And Dr Watson isn't it?" The woman said as she got closer, "I'm so sorry about Sherlock...Evie and he were quite close. More than _quite_ actually. They were practically joined at the hip." the woman looked at Evie with slight pity in her eyes, but as John looked at Evie he saw the panic in her eyes, she had lied to him then. She said she barely knew Sherlock but now this woman said they were really close? Why would Evie lie to him, that didn't make any sense to John. He couldn't think of any reason that she would need to. Then John realised that Sherlock had never mentioned Evie so was this woman lying? But then again he barely knew anything about Sherlock's past; all he had managed to gather was that Sherlock rarely spoke to his parents. Maybe if this woman was telling the truth, something must have happened between Sherlock and Evie, but even so Sherlock's gone so why did Evie need to lie to him?  
><em>

_"We weren't that close." Evie tried but now John could easily see that was a lie. Her eyes looked like a panicking animal that's been cornered and needs a way out.  
><em>

_"What are you talking about?" the other woman looked really confused and worried.  
><em>

_"Mum, we should get going." Evie quickly took her mum's hand and pulled her away.  
><em>

_"Wait! _What_?" John found his voice finally and turned around trying to follow them but they were going too fast, he dropped his basket and followed them outside but quickly lost them in the crowd almost immediately.  
><em>

_John felt so confused, what the hell had just happened?_

_John went back inside the shop and quickly paid for his shopping before rushing back home to grab his phone; dialling Mycroft's number, if Sherlock was close to someone in his childhood Mycroft should know._

_"Dr Watson." Mycroft greeted as he answered the phone, he didn't sound surprised but John didn't dwell on that._

"_Mycroft, do you know anyone called Eve? Or Evie?"_

"_No the name is not familiar."_

"_Are you sure? A closer friend of uh...Sherlock's?"_

"_As far as I'm concerned I have a __perfect__ memory, I believe I would remember her if they were _that_ close."_

"_I saw her in ASDA and she spoke to me, lied about how she knows him. Can you try and find out a surname or who she is or whatever you do?"_

"_Yes I will try. I apologize that I was not more help."_

_Both men cut off the phone without a goodbye, John had the feeling that Mycroft was lying but he hoped not and hoped that Mycroft would find something out._

As John stared at Evie he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened, when he saw her in ASDA she only had one single scar on her cheek and she looked confident, happy. But now she had quite a few scars covering her face and arms, she looked scared, glancing around nervously and she was stood close to Mycroft and Greg as if they were her shields and can protect her from anything. She was staring at John with fear in her eyes but he detected trust there. Why did she trust him? She didn't know him? John would assume because Mycroft does.

"I remember but you said you didn't know her?" John directed this question at Mycroft, he assumed that she wouldn't want him asking about her scars, whatever happened obviously changed her and John knew how that felt. He subconsciously touched the scar on his shoulder.

"I lied. I cannot explain everything right now Dr Watson but I must ask something of you?"

"Seriously? My best friend dies, you just take his violin and now you come to ask me to do something? At _2am_!"

"2.16." Evie mumbled.

"Yes." Mycroft stated as calm as always ignoring Evie.

"And you Greg? Did you lie to me as well?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I told him to. John I do not have long and cannot explain. You must trust me," Mycroft noticed John glance at Greg who just nodded silently, "I need you to look after Evie." Evie frowned slightly at the wording but didn't comment.

"Why?"

"She cannot be left alone for her own safety at this moment and I need to leave the country, Gregory is joining me. Just protect her please." John sagged hearing the desperation in Mycroft's voice; he had never heard Mycroft sound like that, so desperate and pleading.

"Okay. You have to explain when you return?"

"Of course." Mycroft nodded as John stepped back to allow Evie into the flat. Evie turned to Greg pulling him into a hug.

"B-be c-ca-careful and l-look a-after him?" John frowned; in ASDA she didn't have a stutter either. John felt a sudden urge to kill whoever was at fault for whatever happened to Evie.

"Always." Greg promised her.

Evie turned to Mycroft and hugged him tightly, Mycroft whispered something in her ear but John couldn't make it out, Mycroft pulled back and he kissed her lightly on the forehead to John's undisguised surprise, "I will see you soon Evie." He promised.

"You b-b-better Croft."

With that Mycroft nodded and John and led Greg into his car.

"Come on in then eh...Evie." John closed the door locking it behind him, he couldn't help but notice Evie panic at the locked door but she calmed herself with the thought that it wasn't to keep her in but to keep others out and distracted herself with looking around, she hadn't been here in years but it hasn't changed much, "I'm assuming you can't explain anything either?"

"N-n-no." Evie sighed, "N-not y-yet. S-sign L-l-lllang-"

"Sign language?" John guessed, Evie nodded pointing at John curiously, "Do I know it? The basics yeah. Mary knows quite a bit though...my wife Mary." John thought to tell Evie as they walked up the stairs to find a woman, a few inches taller than Evie, blonde and green eyes with a kind but curious smile; she was wearing a pink dressing gown.

"Evie?" Mary almost shouted.

"M-mary?" Evie couldn't believe her eyes as she allowed the woman to pull her into a tight hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock checked he had a gun on him before stating the password and was allowed into the dingy pub filled with smoke and the stench of alcohol was almost overpowering.

It was full of an estimate of 13 people-men, no-15, two were in the men's toilets.  
>At least 5 of the men were completely all out drunk and others ready to pass out with another drink which Sherlock very graciously bought, telling the bartender to tell them it's on the house.<p>

Two more of the men were slightly drunk, too far gone that their aim and strength would suffer for it.

The other 8 were either sober or slightly tipsy in various places about the grimy pub. Two were playing pool in the corner laughing about something Sherlock couldn't hear and didn't particularly want to; the other three were in a group slowly getting drunk.

The last man was the barkeeper; he didn't look like he wanted to be there and kept glancing around nervously and he was shaking, most men wouldn't see the shaking it was subtle but there, he was the one who allowed Sherlock in. As Sherlock brought drinks he caught Sherlock's eye and blinked, he immediately knew Sherlock wasn't one of them but didn't say anything, just stayed silent and continued pouring drinks pretending to laugh as one of the men from the pool table yelled something particularly rude that made even Sherlock blush.

Sherlock's eyes searched everyone, they were almost all armed, but unprepared, they thought they were safe in the password protected pub in the middle of China and the thought that Sherlock was in France. Sherlock resisted a smile at that thought, he had almost gone there but saw something else a hint to China, with the help of the woman that's where he came.

Most of the men had a stronger build than him but slower.

Sherlock quickly planned his movements, they had to be quick, shoot him, him, he'll try from behind, kick in the balls, elbow in head, but those two will try from the side, poke in the eye for both, shoot him, head butt, use chair to knock him, he's quite strong so I'll need to shoot him as well.

It was planned but with one problem.

Morans not here.

Get information from the injured then.

Ah the two in the toilet, there out, doesn't change the plan much.

Hold on, as the toilet door swung closed Sherlock noticed another door inside there, leading towards Moran perhaps?

There's probably an escape route down there so Sherlock knew he'll have to be extremely quick, slightly change of plan, see if he can get into the toilet first.

He walked towards the toilet with an air of confidence but was stopped by one of the men who had come out; his breathe smelt of smoke but was sober. "Who 're you?"

Smirked Sherlock didn't reply, instead he elbowed the man in the balls as he pulled out the gun, he did just as he planned, as soon as they were all either unconscious, dead or just pass out Sherlock glanced at the barman ready to shoot him if he tried anything, "Moran?"

"Through that second door." He pointed into the toilets, "There's another door behind a large poster of Moriarty. He'll have gone through it to get out."

"Thank you."

Sherlock rushed down grabbing a spare gun off a dead man and jogged through the toilets into the second room to find one large man pointing a gun at him but Sherlock didn't waste a second before shooting him and he took a quick glance around the room, elegantly made, pigs head on the wall, red couches, blood on the carpet. Big disturbing picture of Moriarty, Sherlock pushed the poster out of the way to find a large corridor. Sherlock jogged down it keeping an eye out for doorways or traps easily seeing that four men were with Moran.

He eventually came out in a dirty alleyway, looking around he saw obvious signs they went right, so he followed them.

Ah, the same warehouse that Daisuke was in. Perfect!

Without hesitating Sherlock rushed into the second alleyway and knocked on the door, "Daisuke, it is Sherlock." He whispered, after a moment the door opened and Daisuke's head peered around.

"Sherlock? You bring the men here?"

"I followed them here." Sherlock corrected pushing into Daisuke's small room, "They must have chosen this location as a safe house. I need to be careful this time. I lost the air of surprise, I need it back. Is there any other way into the main warehouse?"

"Main door. This door," Daisuke pointed at his second door, "Or the roof."

"The roof?"

"Go back to alleyway. Walls very close, hard but possible to climb. Hand holes. Get to roof, door, go through stair case go down and be inside."

"Did you get in contact with my brother?"

"Mycroft?"

"Yes."

"Yes. I am unsure whether he will come. He asked trap?"

"Ah, knowing Mycroft he will be here soon. Thank you." Sherlock nodded and quickly left the small room glancing up at the walls of the narrow alleyway, it would be difficult but he could see hand holds, without hesitating Sherlock grabbed them and began the long climb up the warehouse walls feeling vaguely like Mario as he often had to jump from one wall to the next. His hands and arms were throbbing and his fingers and broken thumb hurt like hell but he didn't stop until he reached the roof hoping that the men were still inside.

Eventually he reached the top and grinned shaking his aching arms out and saw the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you going to explain anything to me?" Greg asked feeling increasingly frustrated, "How did you get this lead?"

"A phone call." Mycroft stated.

"From?"

"I do not know."

"Why are you following it then?"

"It's a lead."

"Yes, but you don't normally follow them personally, don't you normally get a lackey to follow it?"

"Yes..." Mycroft sighed and rubbed his face just wanting the plane to hurry up. He couldn't decide, is it safe enough to tell Greg right now? What if this was a trap or they don't manage to kill Moran then Greg will be in more danger. Although since Greg had joined him to Hong Kong then he will already be in a lot of danger whether they kill Moran or not. "Sherlock is alive."

"_What_?"

"Every time you come over he has been hiding because it is too dangerous for you to know."

"But...I saw him dead...his dead body..."

"A fake. Molly is involved, she helped."

"Molly? Really?"

"Yes.

"This actually explains a lot of what Evie has been saying. She knows I'm assuming then?"

"Yes, Evie has known since after the funeral." Mycroft explained, "It was actually very difficult keeping him hidden from you."

"That's why you wanted me to tell you before I came over?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say Sherlock left in September, that's when it started to get difficult for you and you asked me to help a bit more?"

"Correct." Mycroft nodded. "I got a phone call earlier this morning telling me that Sherlock has found a lead."

"He's your brother you had to come." Greg nodded in understanding, "How did he survive?"

"I cannot explain it all right now but once Moran is dead, then Moriarty's web is destroyed and it will be safe for Sherlock to come back to the public."

"John's gonna be pissed."

"You are not?"

"Yes. Very but I think I'll let the anger out on Moran."

"Ah good choice." Mycroft smiled lightly before continuing his pacing up and down the planes length.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock double checked his bullets in both guns before entering the warehouse stepping carefully and slowly down the stairs, he could see them all, at least 5 men, one being Moran who looked as if he has a cast on his leg-something went wrong in the fall perhaps?

Two men were stood near Moran talking to him while guarding him the other two were looking around, they tried to move the boxes guarding Daisuke's room but after seeing that they were stuck they shrugged and walked away. Not the brightest of men then.

Sherlock continued carefully walking down to the bottom floor.

"We can't stay here." Morans angry voice carried up to Sherlock. "He came too close! We can't let that happen again! Jim was right; having people around just slows me down!"

"I think that might be more your leg slowing you down." Sherlock commented loudly jumping down the last few meters landing with a perfect roll holding the gun out at the ready.

"Sherlock Holmes." Surprise was evident in Moran's voice but he tried to hide it.

"Something go wrong on the way down?" Sherlock pointing the gun towards Moran's leg covered in a white cast.

"Surprisingly no," Moran drawled motioning for the two men at his side to calm but Sherlock saw their hands ready on the hidden guns, "This happened later."

Sherlock nodded without hesitating Sherlock spun in a perfect circle pressing the trigger four times killing each body guard.

"That was un-necessary." Moran commented calmly as ever but his eyes told a different story.

"I'm in no mood for games." Sherlock spoke once he was facing Moran once more.

"You still haven't worked it out have you?"

"Worked what out?" Sherlock had to ask.

"Why I did it. Why I tortured Evie."

"To get to Mycroft and I."

Moran laughed loudly, a full body laugh whilst shaking his head, "Have you read the works of Shan Yu?"

"The Disney Character?" Sherlock couldn't help but ask.

Moran laughed again wiping at a fake tear on his eye, "No. Although he was a psychotic dictator. He thought of himself as a warrior poet, he wrote many volumes on war, torture and the limits of human endurance." Sherlock's eyes widened as he realised where Moran was going with this, "One of his works stated 'Live with a man 40 years. Share his house, his meals. Speak on every subject. Then tie him up, and hold him over the volcano's edge. And on that day, you will finally meet the man.' That was me; I was holding Evie over the edge, I wanted to see how far I could take her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wanted you to know, I took her so far, she screamed so much. It was so fun to see her screaming, to hear her screams!"

Sherlock pulled back his arm and hit Moran so hard his chair fell backwards, Sherlock stepped forward and fear shone through Moran's eyes as he failed to hide it, anger shone through Sherlock's eyes. Anger that was so pure, so terrifying that Moran was reminded of the look in Mycroft's eyes on the leaning Tower of Pisa, they really were brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It normally took 11 hours to get from London to Hong Kong. It took only 6 for Mycroft and Greg. Greg couldn't help but wonder if they were travelling illegally, before he remembered that Mycroft may well be far above the law and had most likely had any air traffic stopped or moved to allow them the quickest route.

They arrived at the address that Mycroft had been told to find a pub full of men who were dead, they had been shot.

"Sherlock." They both said immediately seeing Sherlock's work all over.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I had the call tracked. Try there first. Come on." Mycroft spun around, umbrella in hand Greg followed without question into the unknown wondering if this is what John feels like following Sherlock around. It wasn't long before they made it to a narrow alleyway full of rubbish bins with what looked like a well hidden door, Mycroft tried opening it but found it locked.

"It's a warehouse; go in through the front door?" Greg stated the obvious making Mycroft roll his eyes but nod in agreement.

"Sherlock, you started without us?" Mycroft asked as he took in the sight around him, four men lay dead in various places around the room. Moran was scrunched up in a tight ball in agony on the floor. He was breathing heavily, his nose was already bleeding and his face sported various bruises in different colours. A piece of wood had been snapped in half and stabbed into the cast on his leg.

"There's still plenty for all of us." Sherlock smirked and then looked over to Greg. "Greg." He acknowledged giving a slight nod while Mycroft went over to Moran.

Greg came up to Sherlock and raised his arm towards Sherlock's face. "Sherlock?" He poked Sherlock on the cheek. "Mycroft told me you're alive but it still hasn't sunk in."

"Yes, I can see that very..." Sherlock stopped at the sound of Moran's scream. Mycroft was stepping on Moran's broken leg.

"We better…" Greg motioned towards going over to Moran.

"I shall leave you both for a little bit; I need to gather a few things." Mycroft commented while walking out of the warehouse.

**(From this point on, don't read if you're light hearted. Lots of violence and gore. All you need to know is the three of them beat up Moran and he dies.)**

Sherlock motioned for Greg to go first. Greg went closer and the closer he got the angrier he became. He stooped over Moran, straightened his face so that it was facing up towards the ceiling and started punching him. After he got up and kicked psychotic man in the stomach and sometimes the balls. After a few minutes of doing so Greg stopped to walk away.

Moran murmured and finally broke to the physical pain. "Please…please, stop." He begged.

Mycroft had come back with some bags. He took out some four bits of rope. He tied each individually to a limb and then tied the other ends on bits of steel around Moran so that he was lying horizontally in the air, face down. At this point Greg had had his fair share and walked out of the warehouse for fresh air.

Sherlock came over to Moran, and held his face with one hand, forcing Moran's mouth open. "Stop?" Sherlock let out a slight chuckle of anger. "_STOP_? Like you stopped for Evie? You broke her. And now we're going to do the same. She never begged and we've barely been going for 10 minutes and you're already _begging_? We're going to give you a year of torture in one night plus more. Mycroft?" Sherlock turned.

"Ready when you are." Mycroft stated, standing next to Sherlock with a pair of pliers. One by one Mycroft yanked out each tooth while Sherlock held his mouth open. Once they finished Sherlock looked at Moran's face. By now his ears were blocking Moran's pleas. His face was red, tears of pain streaming out of his eyes. It was enough for him, he decided.

"I need some air." Sherlock told Mycroft with a nod and walked out to find and join Greg.

"Well, I guess it's just you and I." Mycroft went over to his bag and pulled out a lighter, spirit and pieces of clothing. He then grabbed the other half of the piece of wood and wrapped the top end with cloth, spilt some spirit on to it and then lit it alight. He walked over to Moran, who was squirming and trying to wiggle away from Mycroft.

Before burning Moran, Mycroft revealed a hidden knife and quickly stabbed Moran in places other than his organs. Then with the fire he burned Moran in various other places that weren't yet hindered. After a few times Mycroft stopped. This wasn't him. He wasn't Moran. He didn't take any joy in pain.

"I'm not you." Mycroft stated to Moran's face. He through the piece of wood a couple feet away from anything and with the same knife he slit Moran's throat.

He walked over to the bag and pulled out some wipes. Cleaned his hands and face. Then walked out of the warehouse towards Sherlock and Greg.


	21. A Reunion and an Announcement

**AN: Hello! We're nearing the end now, few more chapters to go. I have been thinking about writing a Prequel and/or a Sequel, I've put a poll on my profile please vote if you want either or neither thank you.**

**P.S Extremely long chapter for you! I'm going away to Soul Survivor for a week, won't be able to nag my beta to read through the next chapter so it could be a few weeks until that's done. Enjoy!**

Mycroft left the warehouse to find Sherlock and Greg sat down leaning against the wall just outside just _staring_ forward, "It's done. He's _dead_." He threw them the bag, "There's some spare clothes and wipes."

They both wiped blood off their hands and arms and got changed where they stood knowing that there was nobody around to see them, just changing their bloody shirt and jacket. "There is a shower on the plane." Mycroft told them, "It's not a particularly good one but it works, and we all have spare clothes. Clean up properly when we get home."

It wasn't long until they climbed onto the plane and Mycroft went for a shower first, he tried to hide it from the other two but he was shaking, he was thinking of what just happened, what he had just _done_. He didn't regret it but it was a lot to take in.

He came out of the shower to hear Sherlock and Greg talking.

"You're alive then." Greg stated.

"Yep." Sherlock nodded.

"I can't wrap my head around it...you're _alive_."

"That's the 8th time you've said that."

"I know but...you're alive!"

"9th."

"John is going to be so pissed with you."

"I know."

"What about Evie?"

"What about her?"

"Well Mycroft said that she knows your alive, but you've been gone...will she be excited to see you home?"

"I hope so."

Greg smiled lightly, "Are you two...?"

"Together? Yes actually."

"_Finally_."

"Shower is free." Mycroft made himself known as he dried his hair and sat beside Greg.

Sherlock and Greg looked at each other, "You go." Greg offered.

Sherlock didn't hesitate, immediately standing up going to the shower, he felt strange, it had been almost 3 long years since he 'died' and he was going to go back to the public within the next week about faking his death. He was extremely nervous on how John was going to react but he was really looking forward to seeing him and seeing Evie.

As Sherlock stepped out of the shower he thought about what he had just done, killed Moran, _tortured_ him, he deserved it but still so much had just happened and he had helped his brother do it. Sherlock shook his head from that thought and came out the shower, "Lestrade?"

"Thanks." Greg stated standing up to enter the shower.

He let the water rush over him as he thought about the previous day, Sherlock is alive! He felt like jumping for joy but he also felt like hitting the man, and he probably would if his knuckles weren't already sore from giving Moran a beating. He couldn't help but think doing that sort of thing made them just as bad as him, but not really because they wouldn't torture him for a whole year for _fun_! This was revenge. Nor would they terrify him so much that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. All they did was give him the beating he deserved and then killed him-being an officer of the law he knew that Moran should do his justice but then he also knew a man like that would escape and prison would _never_ help a man like that.

Death was the only way.

They left him there, for everyone to read the message clearly; hurt Evie and this is what you'll become.

He knew it was the right thing to do, maybe they should have just killed him and if Greg was on his own he would have but Mycroft...the storm and anger in Mycroft's eyes terrified Greg. He knew Mycroft would never turn that on someone who didn't deserve it but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

As Greg went into the shower, Sherlock took the seat opposite his brother and stared at him, "How has she been?"

"Quite bad." Mycroft answered honestly, "Looking forward to your return,"

"And she's with John at this moment?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to convince him to let her in?"

"I asked. _Nicely_."

Sherlock smirked at his brother but chose not to comment, after a few minutes Greg came out of the shower and took the seat beside Mycroft in silence.  
>The three men sat back silently, it was strange how beating a man to within an inch of his life can bring about such a bond but it did. They felt closer than ever, they seem to have made a silent agreement not to tell anyone the complete truth of what they did and how they did it, but they would know.<p>

They would always know

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Evie_? What are you doing here?!" Mary asked softly as she pulled out of the hug and took in Evie's appearance, Evie suddenly felt extremely self-conscience of the scars covering her body. "What happened to you?"

"C-croft th-th-" Evie sighed, she felt too nervous to speak, –Mycroft had to go out, he needed me to be safe so brought me to the safest available place, with John- she signed, pointing at John instead of spelling his name. –What are you doing here?-

"I live here," Mary stated well aware that Evie avoided her second question, "I'm Mary Watson now."

-So you married John?-

"Yeah, why are you signing, and what happened?" Mary gestured to the scars covering Evie.

-I can't explain right now- Evie shrugged apologetically, -I can tell you though, you remember my friend I told you about who was on drugs?- Mary just nodded while John struggled to keep up with Evie's signing, part BSL part universal, -Sherlock Holmes- she spelt the name and both Watson's eyes widened with realisation.

John had told Mary everything about Sherlock that he knew, he had cried many a time over watching Sherlock jump of that building and Mary had hugged him until he calmed down, and now hearing that somebody else knew Sherlock, well that blew the boat out of the water.

"So you _did_ know Sherlock?" John asked joining into the conversation; the women looked at him in shock as if they had forgotten he was there. Evie nodded and was about to explain when Mary put her hand on Evie shoulder to stop her, Evie twitched away from the touch before looking apologetically at Mary; it was strange and slightly terrifying to be around other people. The only people she had let touch her in the past year and 3 months were Mycroft, Sherlock and Greg, having someone else around was quite scary.

"How about we all go to bed and you can explain in the morning because I'm tired and you don't look much better?"

"Yeah," John agreed not completely sure what had just happened, "I'll uh..."

"Sherlock's room?" Mary stated softly.

-I can sleep on the sofa?- Evie offered with a raised eyebrow to show her question after seeing John's hesitance.

"No, no," John shook his head, "You can sleep in his room." Evie nodded as Mary led her into the room and Evie stared around at Sherlock's almost empty room except for the various cardboard boxes which he assumed help his belongings. The room still smelt of him, John hadn't touched it. She smiled lightly as she looked at the periodic table poster _still_ hanging on his wall.

-Thank you- Evie signed, John nodded distractedly leaving the room. Evie climbed into bed feeling quite relaxed as Sherlock's scent washed over her but it was still a restless night plagued with nightmares of Moran storming into 221B killing John and Mary before gloating about having killed everyone else.

Evie woke up the next morning and panic immediately hit her looking around and not recognising where she was, and then Sherlock's scent washed over her and everything came back to her. At 221B with John and Mary who are apparently married. Evie vaguely remembered Greg saying something about a wedding but she didn't realise it was John's.

Taking a deep shaking breath Evie climbed out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up quickly; as she came out she smiled seeing a red T-shirt, jeans and red jumper on her bed, one of Mary's she would assume. She got changed before heading into the sitting room to see Mary and John sat together talking quietly, "Good morning Evie," Mary greeted as John nodded.

"M-morning. T-th-thanks f-for t-these." She motioned to the clothes she was wearing, Mary shrugged.

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"A-a-alright."

"Breakfast?" John offered but Evie shook her head.

"N-not h-hungry t-thanks. I s-s-sh-should e-explain a-about S-sh-Sherly and I."

"You can explain _with_ food?"

Evie smiled lightly at Mary's mothering, "I-I'm okay th-thank y-y-you." She really wasn't hungry, just extremely nervous.

So then she begun to explain in a mixture of speaking and sign, from meeting Sherlock to what happened with the drugs, why they hadn't spoken in years and why John had never heard about her.

"Then we met in Dover." Mary grinned.

Evie chuckled and nodded, "Yep."

"Why did you lie to me in ASDA then?" John ask curiously, "And then run away?"

"I-I'm s-s-ssorry a-about t-t-that," Evie shrugged, "C-can't e-ex-exp-explain y-yet, b-b-but it w-was f-for a, it w-_was_ for a r-r-_reason_."

John nodded in understanding but it was annoying him, he just wanted this to be _simple_ but nothing with the Holmes was just '_simple_' and never would be.

-Don't be angry at Croft or Greg- Evie thought to add. –They had to lie-

"When you spel T-'Croft' you do mean Mycroft right? An Y-'Sherly' is Sherlock right? Then obviousl is Greg Lestrade?" John asked with an amused smile, shaking his head while Evie replied with a nod.

"Right." Mary stood up getting their attention, "So who wants lunch?" Mary offered realising the time, she felt a bit overwhelmed, her husband's dead best friend, best friend was her own friend back in Dover, who was now scared and obviously terrified of something judging by her stutter, and going by the scars Mary wasn't surprised she was scared.

It was all a bit confusing really.

"Yeah that sounds good." John put in and Mary saw that he was just as overwhelmed at her. "How about we go out?"

"_No_!" Evie basically yelled making the other two jump, "S-sorry. I-I c-can't...c-c-can't g-go o-out...n-need C-croft, Croft n-n-n-needs t-to-to, he n-n-needs..."

"Hey Evie, _shh_," John tried, he now understood why Mycroft was asking him about panic attacks those months ago, "We don't have to go out," Evie looked up at John as he bent down in front her to catch her eye and be lower than her, "We can stay in, come on, breathe yeah?" Evie looked down at his chest and John realised that she was trying to follow his breathing pattern so he forced his breathing to be calm and deep, "Yeah, breathing, Sherlock found it boring but it's helpful and good isn't it?"

Evie chuckled lightly as she found herself calming down, almost grateful that she hadn't blacked out yet or as far as she could see she hadn't gotten violent, "S-sorry." She apologised once she was calm enough to speak.

"It's okay." John smiled lightly, "Do you like pasta?" Evie just nodded silently, "Mary could you start some please?" Evie saw Mary nod and stand up to go into the kitchen. Evie tapped her wrist lightly to ask the time, "1 in the afternoon."

The three of them relaxed for the next few hours, Mary went out shopping an hour after lunch, leaving Evie with John. John felt awkward and confused while Evie just felt confused but was surprised that she felt almost comfortable with him, nervous but comfortable. By midnight they still hadn't arrived home so John ordered Evie to go to bed and that he would wake her when Mycroft and Greg returned.

Evie just hoped Sherlock returned with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three men went straight to Mycroft's house to clean up properly and get changed. "John's next?" Sherlock sighed, he was looking forward to it but at the same time, he was extremely nervous, what if John didn't want him back? What if John told him to piss off and never come back? Sherlock wasn't sure what he would do.

"It's 5 am." Greg commented, "Should we go now?"

"I don't think I could sleep." Sherlock commented.

"Me neither." Mycroft shook his head.

Greg sighed, he wanted to sleep so badly but he wanted to be there when John finds out that Sherlock's alive. So at 5 in the morning they went to 221B Baker Street and walked inside, Greg had a spare key from Mrs Hudson which he used to let them in. They walked silently up the 17 steps into the living room.

Sherlock looked around the room; it hadn't changed much, except that it was tidier, a _lot_ tidier. The skull was still on the mantelpiece along with a picture of John in a tux next to a blonde woman about John's height, wearing a wedding dress.

"John's married?" Sherlock murmured.

"Yeah, few months ago." Greg answered, "I was the best man."

"Should we wake up John?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm gonna wake Evie first." Sherlock decided, "I'll be back in a minute," Sherlock assumed that she was in his old room because she didn't seem to be in the sitting room, he pushed the door open and gasped, immediately seeing that John had barely touched this room except for putting boxes of his belongings in it, although it looked as if some of the boxes had been opened quite often.

He then glanced at the bed to see Evie curled up in the middle shaking and murmuring to herself. Sherlock climbed into the bed sitting beside her, leaning again the wall he pulled her into his lap and started softly stroking her hair. Evie stiffened and her eyes opened.

First thing she saw was Sherlocks deep blue shirt and looked up to see his smiling face, "Sherlock?" She pulled out of his arms and turned so that she sat right in front of him, switching the light on and facing him, "Wh-what...?"

"He's dead." Sherlock told her.

"Completely dead?"

"Completely dead."

Evie giggled slightly hysterically, the man of her nightmares is _gone_! She pulled him forward meeting him in the middle for a deep passionate kiss, she felt herself falling backwards on the bed, Sherlock leaning over her, kissing her passionately. He moved onto her neck kissing it softly and Evie ran her hands under his shirt and gasped as she felt Sherlock kissing her neck.

Sherlock pulled back suddenly and Evie whimpered in annoyance, "Mycroft and Greg...are waiting," he told her slightly breathlessly.

"Ah," Evie sighed but nodded, "We should..."

"We should..." Sherlock agreed but he didn't move. The stared at each other for a few minutes until a knock on the door distracted them and Sherlock quickly climbed off Evie.

"Evie? Are you okay in there?" John's voice called, "I heard..._something_."

"Yeah, I'm g-good," Evie looked at Sherlock questioning whether or not John should come in, Sherlock nodded, "But uh...you might uh...wanna come in."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah,"

The door slowly opened and John poked his head around, he glanced over Evie and saw that she was okay, before his eyes focused on Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock and Evie both stood up out of the bed and Evie stepped away from Sherlock reluctantly as John stepped towards him, "Hello...I'm not dead." Was all Sherlock could think of saying.

"Sherlock?" John repeated as he took a hesitant step towards Sherlock who stood completely still as if he was trying not to scare an animal. Sherlock's eyes were questioning, worried about what John was about to say. John poked Sherlock in the chest lightly as if to confirm that he wasn't a ghost, but then without warning John right hooked Sherlock across the cheek causing Sherlock to fall backwards on the bed and look up at John slightly shocked, "_Not Dead_! 3 bloody _years_ and all you have to say is '_I'm not dead_!'" John yelled.

Sherlock sat up and touched his cheek lightly, slightly shocked but at the same time he had been expecting something like that, "I know John I ha-"

John was tired, confused and angry, he couldn't help himself from pulling his fist back and hitting Sherlock across the cheek again, he vaguely heard Evie calling out for 'Croft' but it didn't register as he pulled back and hit Sherlock again.

Sherlock's mind caught up with what is happening and grabbed Johns wrists, "John, stop." John stopped and stepped back, away from Sherlock but locked eyes with him and just stared at the slightly younger man who's eyes looked so much older.

Sherlock was first to move when he sat up and touched his cheek to find a bit of blood and his nose was bleeding but other than that John's punches were weak, not done out of malice but out of confused anger.

Mycroft, Greg and Mary all came running into the room and Evie subconsciously stepped closer to Mycroft feeling relaxed in his comforting presence.

"What...who are you? What are you doing here? What? Who?" Mary asked staring between Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg. "Greg? Evie? _John_?"

"Hello, sorry for popping in so late but we couldn't wait." Greg shrugged apologetically, being the only one in the room except for John obviously, that knew Mary quite well.

"What?"

"Sherlock's alive," Evie commented softly pointing to Sherlock, her voice slightly breathless and Sherlock realised that John's moment of anger had scared her but luckily not enough to give her an attack.

She is getting better.

"And you're here at 5 in the _morning_?" Mary asked incredulously.

"We couldn't wait...I apologise miss...Watson?" Mary nodded at Mycroft assumption, Mycroft had met her but at the time her and John had just been dating and Mycroft hadn't realised that it was so serious.

"Okay...shall we go into the sitting room?" Mary looked around Sherlock was still sat on the bed watching John, he was waiting for his next movement, while John just stared at him breathing hard, Evie had moved to Mycroft side hugging into him, "Honey, I think you should calm down, let Sherlock explain." Mary commented feeling extremely confused but put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Calm down?!" John yelled, "He _faked_ his death! He let me believe he's dead for three years and oh great Greg you knew about this didn't you?" John turned to Greg with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Not before yesterday." Greg said sincerely as he offered a hand to Sherlock pulling him into a standing position. John watched Greg as he answered and could easily see that Greg was telling the truth, so John nodded to show that he believed Greg. "Dunno how he done it yet either, so we could calm down and let him explain shall we?"

"Come on, sit down," Mary said un-fazed but her husband's anger, she led him to the sitting room and into his chair sitting on the arm.

"Sherlock?" Greg asked, "First aid kit needed?"

Sherlock shook his head as he walked out the room, "Weak punches."

"Evie?" Mycroft whispered glancing at her as she took a deep breath.

"Yep, sorry, I'm fine." Evie nodded, Mycroft led her to the sofa sitting down beside her and Greg sat beside him while Sherlock took a seat on his old chair with a sigh of comfort.

"So how the hell did you do this?" John spat angrily at Sherlock.

"Uh...Evie, did you tell them about us two?"

Evie nodded, -From when we met to the drugs- since she didn't know the sign for drugs she motioned sticking something in her arm which made everyone frown and then chuckle at her expression of being high, except for John who was still staring at Sherlock in almost wonder and anger.

From there Sherlock began to explain everything from after Evie left him because of the drugs to his death and what had happened in the past three years pretending to be dead. When he got to Evie's torture, he hesitated but Evie nodded at him to continue taking Mycroft's hand for comfort.

"And here we are. I'm sorry John, I didn't want to cause you any pain but I had to for your safety, for _everyone's_ safety. Moriarty threatened you, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson; I couldn't let you all die." Sherlock finished sincerely.

"So you're alive." John said after a minute of silence.

"Yes." Sherlock resisted the urge to say a scathing 'Obviously' but the word was left hanging in the air.

Slowly and careful John stood up and walked towards Sherlock, everyone in the room tensed in case he hit him again but instead John held out a hand which Sherlock took, John pulled him into a stand position and lightly poked him in the chest, Sherlock swung back on his feet for a moment before standing straight and John laughed pulling the taller man into a hug which Sherlock gratefully accepted and returned. "You're a fucking bastard you know that right?"

Sherlock laughed, relieved, "Yep."

"We need c-cake." Evie announced making everyone stare at her in confusion except Mary who knew what she was doing. "C-Croft, G-Greg." Evie grabbed their hands and pulled them up.

"What? Four people aint needed to get cake." Greg stated in confusion.

"_Are not_ needed." Mycroft corrected. "It's 5 am?"

"5:39." Evie put in precisely, "And oh well ASDA 24/7. C-c-come on." Mary laughed as Evie grabbed Greg and Mycroft's arms leading them both downstairs and out the door leaving the two alone.

John and Sherlock watched them all leave; Sherlock didn't want to be away from Evie after not seeing her for so long but he let her go, knowing that she's safe with Greg and Mycroft and he needed to talk to John.

"So, you're married." Sherlock started after a moment of silence.

"Yep. Apparently." John nodded, "Girlfriend."

"Yep. Apparently." Sherlock repeated his words with a smirk on his face.

"I was beginning to think that you were gay."

"I thought you were," Sherlock protested, "Asking me out first time we met."

"I wasn't-" John rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Evie seems like a really nice girl. I wish you had told me about her."

"It was...confusing for me." Sherlock tried to explain, "I found it hard to talk about her."

John nodded in understanding, "She makes you happy?"

"I love her."

John chuckled, "You're not as sociopathic as you try and make people think."

"Yes well..." Sherlock wasn't sure what to say to that and just shrugged.

"So, you're not dead." John decided to change to subject from Evie seeing that Sherlock was feeling awkward, "Sorry about you're uh..." John motioned towards his bruised cheek. The bleeding had stopped a couple minutes after it started.

"It's alright, I should have expected it. At least you avoided my nose and teeth," Sherlock smirked and John rolled his eyes knowing what Sherlock was referencing too, "I _am_ sorry though."

"I forgive you Sherly." John grinned and Sherlock chuckled.

"Soon after we met she decided our-Mycroft and my-names are too long so she shortened them. Croft and Sherly." Sherlock felt the need to explain.

"Brilliant names." John laughed.

The two men fell into silence for a minute when a question came to Sherlock, "So you kept most of my stuff?"

"Almost all of it...packed up in your room, I guess I just never believed that you were dead. Although Mycroft took your violin..._Inara_?"

Sherlock chuckled, "Evie, she named her Inara soon after we met. Mycroft's piano is River."

"Mycroft plays piano?"

"Yes, he is...quite good."

"You just _complemented_ Mycroft?"

"Ah...yes...well we have grown closer in the past few years. We were close before...everything happened with Evie but it went wrong then and now...here we are." Sherlock shrugged well aware that he probably didn't make much sense but John seemed to understand.

"I missed you Sherlock."

"I missed you also John." They smiled hesitantly at each other both afraid to say the wrong thing. Sherlock settled back in his seat allowing himself to actually relax for the first time since...he can't remember the last time he actually relaxed, he had rested, slept, allowed himself moments to himself, but no. He hadn't _relaxed_ since at least _before_ the drugs.

"Has it been hard?" John asked suddenly, he saw the relief in Sherlock's face as he settled back and suddenly realised that he had _never_ seen Sherlock so relaxed, he was always bounding around or stressed or bored but right now he was calm and relaxed and John had to know how hard it was for Sherlock.

"Sorry?" Sherlock didn't understand.

"Since Evie left you after you uh...hurt her and well you mentioned her being taken, _tortured_ which explains her scars and earlier today, Mary and I suggested going out for lunch but Evie started panicking. It wasn't too bad but I can imagine it being worse." John explained, "Has it been hard to...deal with _all_ of this happening? I've never seen you so..._relaxed_."

Sherlock hesitated, "Yes...I did find it particularly difficult. When we were young I never felt bored around Evie, even if we just sat in silence I was never bored, when she wasn't around I got bored. And drugs helped that boredom, when she left I had _nothing_ to distract me except the drugs, so that's what I went for, for years...then I started helping Lestrade on his cases which helped _a lot_. And met you, after I uh...'died' and went back to her I had all this with Moriarty and Moran. She was taken and spent most of last year recovering physically and especially mentally which was extremely difficult at times but...I love her and I would do anything to help her. Even learn sign language. But your right today is probably the first time that I have actually relaxed since before University if I'm honest."

Johns eyes widened, "That was..."

"Almost 10 years ago, yes. It's been a long time but I hope it's over now."

John nodded hoping for Sherlocks sake that he was right. "I'm assuming the stutter comes from Evie's fear?"

"I assume so." Sherlock nodded, "At first she didn't speak for months. Mycroft and I believe that with Moran she didn't ever speak to him, I know that she never begged him to stop which I am incredibly proud of but I would not think lower of her if she did. But she is getting better. She had begun to develop agoraphobia-cannot leave the house-which we have tackled by taking it slow. I would not be surprised if she has developed Claustrophobia but it has not been mentioned, if so I am unsure how sever it will be. She still cannot go near knifes-aichurophobia. We-Mycroft and I, believe that knifes were Moran's favourite torture weapon. He killed Steve-Evie's driver, my parents and Evie's cousin, almost killed Evie's sister Amy, who is in hospital in a coma."

"Your parents?" Johns eyes widened in concern for his friend.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded and then realised what Johns expression meant, "Oh no. Do not worry. In my entire life I could probably count the few times I've seen them. Mycroft brought me up more than they did."

John nodded but he still couldn't help but feel concerned for his friend, "What about Evie? She hasn't spoken about it?"

"Various uh...bits but no. Not really." Sherlock shrugged, he didn't want to discuss it in too much detail, it felt like invading Evie's privacy. "What have you been doing these past few years?"

"You can't deduce it?"

Sherlock smirked, "Easily, but I would rather you tell me."

John was mostly finished explaining when the front door opened, some rustling and then footsteps up the stairs. "W-we b-bbrought s-stuff for c-co-coconut cake." Evie announced cheerfully as she entered the room.

Sherlock chuckled as everyone came to sit down except for Evie who stood in the kitchen staring at Sherlock until he joined her. "You can make coconut cake?" John asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a-actually a g-g-good c-cook." Evie put in amused at John's surprised face.

"It's easy, simple chemistry, but extremely boring." Sherlock added.

Sherlock and Evie quickly and easily fell into their usual routine of making the cake whilst everyone else fell into a casual conversation, Evie and Sherlock commenting whenever they felt they had add something in to the conversation going on.

Evie stared up at Sherlock as she beat the eggs; she was in a really good mood. The star of her nightmares is _dead_, her best friend is alive and her closest friends were around her, she is making her favourite food. "I love you." She found herself stopping what she was doing to look at Sherlock to tell him completely, confidently.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied without hesitation and gave her a small kiss on her lips, both smiling contently.

John heard this and grinned towards them, it was a bit insane. Crazy enough that he found out Sherlock was alive and now he's in love? John felt a bit overwhelmed, confused and he was waiting to wake up and realise this was all a dream but this felt different to most of his dreams about Sherlock being alive, he had never seen Sherlock have such a look of love in his eyes as he does when looking at Evie, and Mycroft, he looked...human, he was sat beside Greg just chatting to Mary causally like normal humans do, John had to admit he wasn't expecting that.

Mycroft himself felt relax, it had been a long few years but now it was _over_, it was the start of a new era. Mycroft had a feeling that all 6 of them would be friends for a long while, and this was the start of that.

Then John thought of something, _Mycroft_, when Sherlock died John had just realised that Mycroft told Moriarty all about Sherlock's life; did he tell Moriarty about Evie? Is that why Moran got to her? Sherlock hadn't properly explained how they found out about Evie and _why_ they took her and John wanted to know but he knew that Evie would not want to discuss it. "Mycroft?" Mycroft looked up at John curiously. "Can I uh...?" he gestured towards the door and Mycroft nodded standing up to follow John out the door with everyone watching them curiously, Sherlock had an idea what John wanted to talk to him about but kept his mouth shut.

"Yes John?" Mycroft asked leaning against the wall by the front door after following John down the stairs.

"Before Sherlock...uh...jumped, when we spoke..."

"Yes, I gave Moriarty 'the perfect ammunition'. I am aware, as if Sherlock. I am extremely sorry; I had never dreamed that what happened would happen..."

"Yeah, I know...I guess if Sherlock forgives you for that then I can. But I was gonna ask...did you tell him about Evie?"

"Ah," Mycroft shook his head, "No, I knew Sherlock would know, he would work it out and be safe. Evie is less likely. I could not put her in danger like that."

"How did they find out about her?"

"When she spoke to you, there were people watching you-hence the reason Sherlock could not tell you he is alive-and they heard what Jane said...uh Evie's Mother, so Moran did more research into Sherlock's school life and found out about her."

John nodded, he wasn't sure how to answer that, "Alright...I just...was wondering I guess."

Mycroft nodded, "I assumed, but John...I am sorry, about what I did."

John smiled at Mycroft softly, "I forgive you Mycroft." He put his hand on Mycroft shoulder and Mycroft smiled at him, it was a weird moment especially for John who was always slightly intimidated of the older man despite not showing it, but it was a bit of a bonding moment. "We should go back up,"

Everyone looked at them curiously as they walked in but Mycroft just shook his head and continued talking to Mary about her job in IT at St Bart's hospital.

"Evie," Greg called as Mycroft sat down beside him, "Sherlock tells me you two _finally_ got together after riding this bloody roller-coaster for almost 20 years?"

Evie and Sherlock chuckled and caught each other's eye over the table, "Yep, we fi-finally g-got together." Evie stated.

"Good, took you both long enough." Mary basically yelled at them. "In Dover Evie wouldn't stop telling me about you, although she never showed me any pictures otherwise I would have put it together that you're John's friend as well."

"Th-there were p-p-pictures all over m-my house." Evie frowned in confusion.

"I never paid attention did I?" Mary shrugged, "And never told me that, those pictures were of him I just assumed they were 'Croft'."

"Th-there are l-lots of him as w-w-well."

"I didn't think about it." Mary shrugged again and then her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! You also called him Sherly so I didn't realise his real name is Sherlock." Evie shrugged in reply and the others took that moment to speak.

"You two know each other?" Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg said at the same time.

"We met in Dover, I moved down here after my father died and I met John not long after that."

"How did you meet?" Sherlock asked motioning between Mary and John, he had been trying to figure it out and had deduced quite easily and quickly that they were married and both lived here in 221B.

"I uh..." John looked down at the floor, "After you uh 'died' I was a bit..."

"Board line depressed." Greg finished for him.

"Yes, thank you Greg." John stated with a glare towards Greg, "I went back to my uh therapist for a bit and she sent me to a group thing to talk."  
>"I was there as well because of my Father." Mary added. "Neither of us was very willing to speak but I asked him if he wanted to go drink."<p>

"And we got talking. Found out we got along."

"We helped each other grieve and get through it."

"Fell in love on the way."

"T-th-that's so c-cute." Evie grinned while all the other men looked at each other.

"Thanks I think." John laughed.

"You got married within the last 7 months?" Sherlock guessed as he washed his hands and placed the cake in the oven, "Otherwise I would have heard about it."

"4 months ago, but we have been engaged for a while and lived together even longer." Mary answered moving her leg so that Evie and Sherlock could get past, Sherlock sat down on his chair whilst Evie sat on the sofa beside Mycroft who placed his hand on her knee in a comforting brotherly manner.

"What about you two?" Mary asked looking at Mycroft and Greg, "Are either of you two seeing anyone?"

Everyone heard this question and turned to them with curious eyes. Both men glanced at each other as everyone stared at them waiting for them to answer, "Well actually..." Greg spoke softly taking Mycroft's hands in his.

"We are." Mycroft finished with a small smile glancing up nervously, that was a weird feeling, he rarely felt nervous but it was Evie's reaction he was nervous about, did she know already? He thought it had been quite obvious that he's gay but Evie normally missed the obvious when it came to him or Sherlock. What will she say if she didn't know? He first looked at Sherlock who looked indifferent, obviously he had known, Mary was grinning and seemed to be satisfied with that answer, John looked shocked but didn't seem to care, then he looked at Evie who was beside him and caught her eye and she was staring at them mouth agape.

"Your _gay_?!" Evie spoke eventually, directing the question more at Mycroft but slightly at Greg, "Who-what-when-how?"

Mycroft chuckled at her reaction, "You did not know?" he tried to act calm and confident about her reaction but he couldn't judge what she thought about this new information.

"It has always been quite obvious Evie." Sherlock stated.

Evie frowned trying to think back over the years, she had never seen Mycroft with a girl, but never with a boy either. He always dressed in a suit, but straight men dress in suits, he carried an umbrella but straight men can carry an umbrella, the way he holds himself? Powerful-like. "H-how?" she couldn't help but ask Sherlock, knowing the Holmes brothers it was 'obvious' by the type of dirt on his shoe. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and Evie couldn't help but laugh in slight shock, she didn't care that he's gay, it makes absolutely no difference to her but that fact that he is in a relationship with Greg shocked her more than the fact that he's gay, "Well, _con-grates_!" she stepped forward to pull both men into a tight hug, "H-ow d-d-did it h-ha happen? _When_ d-did t-th-this ha-happen?"

"We have sorta been dancing around each other for years." Greg replied. "Literally."

_Mycroft poured himself and Greg a glass of wine and settled down on the sofa, they had returned from the restaurant and Mycroft couldn't get Evie's face out his mind as she stared at the blood, in wonder, shock and _acceptance_, he knew that she would just want to go home. Greg and he took her home and Mycroft placed her in bed making sure that Sherlock joined her before he then joined Greg back downstairs._

"_That was..." Greg sighed slightly, "She stared at the blood like..."_

"_I know." Mycroft nodded staring at the red wine as if it held all the answers._

_Greg shook his head, "You think it'll be a bad day tomorrow?"_

"_Most likely."_

"_Want me to stay over? You know, be there in the morning and stuff..." Greg was hesitant as he asked but Mycroft shook his head, Sherlock couldn't be caught._

"_It is fine. We'll be fine."_

"_If you're sure."_

"_Thank you for your offer Greg," Mycroft thought to add, "It's thoughtful of you."_

"_It's no trouble," Greg shrugged as they fell into a silence for a minute, "Can you dance?"_

"_Sorry?" Mycroft blinked at the sudden random question._

"_Dancing, are you any good?"_

"_Uh...yes I believe so; I have been learning most of my life."_

"_What about Evie? Can she dance?"_

"_Yes, I have taught her. Sherlock and she used dance together a lot. May I ask why the random question?"_

_Greg shrugged, "I was just wondering."_

"_Can you?"_

"_My pa taught me but he died when I was 18, I haven't danced since then."_

_Mycroft smirked, they needed something fun after today so he put his wine down and stood up, he put Greg's wine beside his own and held out a hand. Greg chuckled and took the offered hand, "There's no music?"_

"_And?"_

"_Who will lead?"_

"_Me obviously, as I have more experience."_

_They clasped hands and placed the other hand on the others shoulder and began swaying side to side, Mycroft lead them to waltz around the room until they both felt back on the sofa laughing. "Well thank you Myc, that was actually quite fun."_

"_You sound surprised?" Mycroft smirked making Greg chuckle._

"_Well you know...I haven't danced in years, since Pa."_

"_I don't know much about your family?" Mycroft stated in a questioning manner._

"_Not much to tell really, grew up in London, if you knew me as a kid you never would have seen me to work as a D.I or anything do to with the police. But my Pa was my hero; he was murdered when I was 18, never found out who killed him. That's why I wanted to become a Detective Inspector; I don't want anyone else not knowing who killed someone they love." Greg looked at Mycroft and smiled, "I've never told anyone that."_

"_Well...thank you for telling me."_

_Greg smiled softly suddenly noticing how close he was to Mycroft, without letting himself think about it anymore, he lent forward and pressed his lips against Mycroft's. Mycroft froze in shock for a moment and Greg was about to pull away when Mycroft began kissing back._

"I was obviously shocked," Mycroft smirked, "But I didn't mind."

"That's qu-quite c-cute!" Evie giggled.

"So it is okay?" Mycroft couldn't help but ask, that one question showing his nervousness.

"W-w-whhat d-do you m-m-mean?" Evie frowned looking offended that Mycroft had to ask, "C-course its okay! Y-y-your s-se-sexuality isn't g-g-gonna c-ch-change the w-way I love you. Like a b-b-brother of c-course." She added glancing towards Sherlock.

"Well...good." Mycroft found himself relaxing more now that Evie didn't seem to care. "Your sister knows."

"My s-s-sister? Amy?"

"Do you have another sister?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "No, b-but Amy k-kn-knows?"

_"Die Hook _die_!"  
><em>

_"Never! I will beat you Peter Pan! You...you..._Codfish_!"_

_"Me the codfish? You're the codfish!"  
><em>

_"How dare you!"  
><em>

_Sherlock swung the old umbrella toward Mycroft in a perfect arc which Mycroft easily blocked with his own umbrella.  
><em>

_"Haha!" Mycroft laughed and jumping onto the sofa pointing the umbrella at Sherlock's chest, "I've got you now Hook! Drop your sword!" Sherlock held his arms by his side and let the umbrella fall on the floor, "Repeat after me, 'I am a Codfish!'"  
><em>

_"Never!" Sherlock yelled, Mycroft poked him harder in the chest.  
><em>

_"Say it or walk the plank!"  
><em>

_"I will never say it."  
><em>

_"Then so be it," Mycroft grabbed Sherlock by his shirt trying to lifting him onto the sofa, before spinning him around and poking on the back leading him to the end of the sofa. "Tick tock, tick tock," Mycroft mocked under his breath.  
><em>

_The door opened making them stop in their steps with Sherlock about to step off the sofa, Evie and Amy had entered and they just stared at the two, "Hello," Mycroft greeted with the umbrella still poking into Sherlocks back.  
><em>

_"Hello..." Amy rose a single eyebrow, "Having fun?" Mycroft shrugged in reply.  
><em>

_"Peter! You finally got Hook!" Evie laughed.  
><em>

_"Course I did! I am a genius!" Mycroft poked Sherlock in the back once more. Sherlock spun to face Mycroft.  
><em>

_"I'll be back." with that Sherlock jumped backwards onto the floor before spinning and grabbed Evie's hand dragging the giggling 9 year old upstairs. Mycroft jumped of the sofa and grinned at Amy._

_"Thanks for bringing her round, would you like a drink?" he offered as he normally did when Amy brought Evie around, he wondered if Amy would still come when Evie was allowed to walk here on her own. Mycroft found himself slightly hoping that she did, he quite enjoyed her company.  
><em>

_"Yes please," Amy smiled as Mycroft lead her into the kitchen, they both greeted Sue.  
><em>

_"Tea?"_

_"Yes please." Mycroft nodded switched on the kettle to boil, "You're really good with him," Amy commented looking towards the living room where Mycroft and Sherlock were just playing a minute ago.  
><em>

_Mycroft shrugged, "He's my brother."  
><em>

_"Still, he loves you, you love him as well."  
><em>

_Mycroft chuckled as he handed Amy her drink and poured himself one, "Only because he has to, as family. I love him of course."  
><em>

_Amy rose an eyebrow, "You pride yourself in being extremely observant but you miss the most obvious things,"  
><em>

_"Like what?"  
><em>

_"The look in his eyes, the way he talks to you, plays games with you. It's obvious. Heck _Evies_ even starting to get the same look in her eyes with you."  
><em>

_Mycroft didn't know what to say and Amy laughed seeing Mycroft embarrassment. "Well uh...thanks I think..." Mycroft handed Amy the brewed tea and took a sip of his own, "So, you've just in your first year of sixth form correct?"  
><em>

_"Yep. Got my results two days ago."  
><em>

_"Oh? How did you do?" Mycroft took a seat on the breakfast bar, Amy sat down beside him._

"_Straight A's!"  
><em>

_Mycroft grinned, "Congratulations! Art, Drama and Media yes?"  
><em>

_"Yep. I wanna work in the media."  
><em>

_"Well I may be able to arrange that for you when you've finished sixth form."  
><em>

_"You can?" Amy frowned, Mycroft is a year younger than her which she often forgot, he acted a lot older and she knew he had finished school since he's a genius but from there she didn't know what he did, "How? What do you do, work or school wise?"  
><em>

_"I have a minor position in the government."  
><em>

_"How'd you manage that at this age?"_

"_My uh...father has connections."  
><em>

_"Well done I guess."  
><em>

_"Thank you." Mycroft smiled lightly but he noticed something seemed off with Amy, she looked nervous. He had only known her for less than a year and at the beginning she seemed a bit in awe of him which didn't surprise him, most people acted that way, he's only 15 but shows that he has power. But since then she seemed to have relaxed around him, she hadn't looked this nervous since the first time they met.  
><em>

_"I actually wanted to uh ask you if uh...you wanted to go out?" Amy glanced at Mycroft hopefully.  
><em>

_"Sure, I'll let Evie and Sherlock know, they'll be fine on their own for a while, well Sue's here."  
><em>

_"No, no...I mean on a date?"  
><em>

_"A _date_?" Mycroft repeated in shock, he wasn't actually sure how to answer that, but he went with the truth, "Amy...I uh...I'm sorry you're a really nice girl and all but I uh...I'm kind of gay. Well not 'kind of'...I _am_ gay." Mycroft looked up awkwardly at Amy. He wasn't embarrassed about his sexuality and knew that Amy wouldn't care, at least, if she didn't apparently have a crush on him then she wouldn't care.  
><em>

_"You're _gay_?" Amy's eyes widened in shock, "I uh...of course you are, I didn't mean on a date I meant just out for drinks...saying that I was gonna meet this other uh person for a date...I should..." Amy pointed towards the door.  
><em>

_Mycroft nodded knowing exactly that she was just embarrassed for herself so he went along with it, "Of course. Have fun on your date." He followed her to the door.  
><em>

_"Yes, I will...see you."  
><em>

_"See you." Mycroft nodded as she closed the door behind herself but she seemed to forget there were windows in the door and he saw the outline of Amy put her head in her hands before walking away. Mycroft watched her go for a moment not sure if he should feel guilty or embarrassed or both. He settled for being embarrassed for Amy and upset knowing that for a while at least Amy will be too embarrassed to stop for a chat.  
><em>

_"Croft?" Evie voice floated down the stairs and he turned to look at her in question, Sherlock stood beside her. "Can we go out?"  
><em>

_"Sorry?" Mycroft frown, _Evie_ wanted to go on a date with him now?  
><em>

_"To the park?" Evie stared at Mycroft as if he was insane for not knowing what she meant immediately, "Sherly and I?"  
><em>

_"Oh right, yes of course. Don't forget your coats."  
><em>

Mycroft chuckled in fond amusement he thought back to that day and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, t-th-that actually m-makes m-more ssence n-now." Evie commented.

"Hmm?"

"Amy w-was an-angry at m-me f-for a f-few d-days, re-refused t-to b-bring me over."

"Angry at _you_?"

"I t-th-think she t-th-thought I kn-knew and she h-had t-told me t-that she l-likes you. I j-just s-said eww."

"_Eww_?" Mycroft asked looking offended.

"Well y-yeah. F-for a 9 y-year old w-wanting to g-go out wi-with a b-boy is dis-_disgusting_."

"You were best friends with a boy." Mycroft motioned to the amused looking Sherlock beside her.

"D-d-different."

"How?"

"I saw Sh-Sherly as a g-girl until w-we w-w-were t-th-thir-thirteen."

"What?" Sherlock joined into the conversation. A few chuckles were let out.

Evie shrugged, "D-don't w-wo-worry, I s-see you as a _man_ n-now."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, "So Lestrade, are there any cases for me?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Greg replied, amusement obvious in his voice, "Since you 'died' the crime rate has heightened quite a bit. Although I _cannot wait_ to see Donavon and Anderson's reaction to this."

"I have to be there." John laughed.

"Where would I be without my blogger?" Sherlock repeated his statement from years prior before he realised did John actually _want_ to continue helping him with detective work? The two friends glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I guess I'll have to set up the website again." John grinned, Sherlock grinned in return, John wanted to join him again, be his blogger and his partner, Sherlock couldn't have asked for a better result. "So," John spoke after a few minutes of silence, he felt awkward, he wanted to go back with helping Sherlock with his consulting detective business but he knew he wouldn't be able to be on Sherlocks every beck and call now, he had a wife and a proper job now. "Evie, since Sherlock refuses to mention it, what was he like in school?"

Evie laughed, "He was...not much different, as I said in ASDA, always deducing teachers lives, they _hated_ it."

"Sherlock as a little kid. I can't imagine it."

"N-next t-time we c-c-come I'll b-b-bring a p-ph-photo a-album."

"Uh oh..." Both Sherlock and Mycroft groaned simultaneously.

**AN: Well there you go, the reunion. What do you think?**


	22. The Family

**AN: I realise Sherlock and Mycroft are slightly ooc in this chapter but when are they ever in character around Evie?  
>Also is anyone reading this that went to Soul Survivor week A, B or C?<strong>

The next morning was the best morning that had ever occurred for Evie; for the first time in _years_, she woke up _happy_, she was with Sherlock, spooning her in her room, in Mycroft's house. They had been chatting for a few hours longer at John's before everyone begun to get tired. Evie had begun to fall asleep against Mycroft and Greg wasn't far behind so Mycroft made the decision to go home.

Evie, Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg all slept for over 12 hours straight.

It was all over; everyone could just _stop_ and _relax_. It was the first time since last January that Evie didn't have a nightmare, over a whole year.

He is _dead_.

The man who ruined her life, is _dead_.

Evie couldn't stop a giggle escaping which awoke Sherlock. "Good morning." He spoke, his voice rougher than normal due to just being woken from his slumber.

"Morning, Sherly." Evie turned around in Sherlock's arms and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Mm, I missed that." Sherlock remarked.

"Me too." Evie giggled, "Is it r-really t-true? Is he r-really g-g-gone? Is it over?"

"I would never lie to you." Sherlock promised, "He is dead as are most of his associates. There may still be one or two around but they would have seen or heard about what we did. They would _not dare_ come near us-_you_ again. Mycroft, Greg and I would not hesitate to kill them."

Evie wanted to ask what they did but realised that she didn't _want_ to know so she chose to ignore that part and she sighed in contentment. She had been recovering but now she felt like it was really and truly _possible_ to live not merely survive. She would always carry this with her but now that he's gone she felt _safe_. "Are we g-gonna ask J-John and M-Mary about m-moving b-b-back to B-Baker S-st-street?"

"You want to?" Sherlock wanted to ask John about moving back to 221B but he wanted to ask Evie first because he wanted her to feel safe, and he also didn't want to bring it up to John so soon after he had just forgiven him.

"If y-you wanna m-move th-there th-then I will."

"Are you sure? I would love to move back there but I want you to feel safe?"

"It w-was _our_ h-home f-for a while. So y-yeah. If J-John and M-Mary will let us t-th-that is."

"Yes." Sherlock shrugged before stretching and sitting up, Evie followed his lead.

"I n-need to g-go s-see my p-parents soon."

"Do you want to go today? You're looking and sounding better than normal?"

"I feel so _g-good_, h-he's g-gone. It f-feels _a-mazing_. Yeah, t-today seems g-good." Sherlock lent over to kiss her forehead feeling ecstatic for her.

The two eventually climbed out of bed and wandered downstairs to find Mycroft and Greg both sat on the sofa eating cereal, Evie couldn't help wondering _where_ Greg had slept last night thinking about it whilst smirking. "Good morning." Mycroft greeted them both, "How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed." Sherlock answered first.

"H-happy. Calm." Evie answered with a smile plastered across her face. "I uh...we were j-just talking about g-g-going to see my p-parents today?"

"Yes of course, I believe they would be working but we can go this evening?"

"Talking about work, I should get to the office..." Greg sighed, "What should I tell people if they ask where I was the past few days?"

"Helping me with official government business." Mycroft answered without missing a beat, "We'll go speak to Evie's parents this evening, if that's okay with you Evie?"

Evie nodded silently. Nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mycroft pressed his finger against the door bell, he heard the small buzz and a few moments later the door was pulled open, Jane smiled at him, "Myc, hello? Lost your key?"

Mycroft returned her warm smile with his own, "I felt that politeness is needed today."

"Politeness? Myc, you do know we think of you as family?" Jane said that stepping back to let him in.

"Yes, I know." Mycroft walked in slowly and greeted David but detected a hint of confusion and wariness. He assumed that was because they were still worried about Evie, but that would be explained in a moment.

"Hey Myc," David greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Hello," Mycroft smiled sadly, "I'm doing ok. I uh...have something that I need to tell you. Scott is on his way, I asked him to come."

"Something to tell us? What? Is it important?" Jane's eyes widened in an almost panicked look, she could tell it was serious from the look in Mycrofts eye; he tightened his grip on his umbrella knowing this was going to be hard.

"_Extremely_."

Despite his confusion and worry David somehow kept a calm mind set, "Shall I make tea whilst we wait for Scott?"

"You may need something stronger. Have you anything?"

"Uh...single malt whiskey?"

"That will do. Neat please."

David poured four glasses for himself, Mycroft, Scott and Jane and then sat back in the living room to wait for Scott, that were quite for a few minutes, Jane bouncing with nerves and David was just staring into his glass while Mycroft was deep in thought when Scott let himself in to the house.

Jane, David and Scott sat on the sofa opposite Mycroft, eying him up curiously waiting to hear what Mycroft had to say. Mycroft struggled to find the right words, how the hell were they going to react to finding out their daughter been _tortured_? They reacted badly enough with Amy's torture which was one night let alone and entire _year_!

"It's about Evie isn't it?" Jane started, worry shaking her voice.

"Yes..." Mycroft answered slowly, "Before I explain, please can you try and be patient. Do not interrupt or ask questions, it will all be explained." the Rae's all nodded and waited, "She didn't go travelling...at least not..._willingly_," and Mycroft explained it all, from Sherlock's 'death' to Evies kidnap to the present.

The Rae's kept silent through Mycroft explaining everything but a look of anger was growing on all their faces.

"Where is he?" Scott stood up and yelled once Mycroft finished.

"Dead." Mycroft answered.

"That bastard deserves more than just _death_!"

"Don't worry Scott, I _know_."

The look in Mycroft's eye made Scott stop and sit down, what they hell did Mycroft do? Scott had never felt as scared of Mycroft as he did at that moment.

"What did you do?" David asked calmly also seeing the look but knew Mycroft would never hurt them.

"It's better for everyone if you don't know." Mycroft answered seriously.

"Can we see her?" David asked after a moment.

Mycroft nodded sending a quick text to Sherlock, "They are on their way...but please, do not ask her questions about it. We are allowing her to go at her own pace; she tells us things when she wants to. She's been having a good day yesterday and today but it may change at a single word."

"How much has she told you?"

"Bits and pieces. I believe she has told Sherlock more."

"The same guy that hurt Amy and...killed Masie?"

"Yes."

Scott and David nodded but Jane didn't stay as calm as them. "Where were you in all this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have all these..._people_! All this power! You say and act like you care about Evie but how can you let _this_ happen? And then to _Amy_ as well?"

"_Jane_!" David scolded but Mycroft shook his head at David.

"I did not _allow_ that to happen." Mycroft found himself spitting angrily at Jane, his voice was quiet but deadly and Jane took a step back. "You said that you didn't see me much that year, because I spent the entire year looking, _searching_ for her. Following every _single_ lead, I did not rest. Greg had to physically _drug_ me to make me sleep but I haven't rested or relaxed in almost two years before yesterday. I have spent the last year looking after her, helping her heal and recover despite her blank or violent streaks when she panics because I love her, you're her family and you love her but I _chose_ to be her family and I love her like my own sister. I know you all would have wanted to be there to help her but it was to keep you safe. I love Evie and would do anything for her, I have broken vows I made years prior and feel incredibly guilty but there's nothing more I can do except for trying to help her. So _Jane_. Blame me if you wish but I have been trying my best and that is all I can do."

Jane opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the front door opening, Mycroft was first to stand and entered the hallway to see Evie looking around in wonder and excitement but her nervousness was obvious. Sherlock and Greg were behind her.

Evie caught Mycroft's eye and Mycroft nodded stepping back to allow her to come into the living room. She was immediately bombarded by her family hugging her tightly, she laughed loudly and hugged back they stayed this way and Mycroft took his brother and boyfriend into the kitchen to make them a drink and let them have a private moment. After a minute they heard weeping but left them alone knowing they need to get it out.

Evie and her family had all fallen to their knees still in a group hug and Evie was crying, tears of happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, nobody knew which or all. But she was so glad to see them, her _family,_ around her now.

She just needs to see Amy next.

After 5 minutes Evie pulled away and looked at her family, "Oh God how I've m-missed you l-lot." she stated.

"Yeah..." David reached forward and wiped the tear from her cheek, "Us too."

The others re-entered the room and Evie saw Mycroft and her mum lock eyes for a moment. "So, what uh...I mean how...uh..." Scott didn't know how to ask.

"H-h-how h-have I g-go-gotten t-th-through it?" she asked and they all nodded. "H-haven't g-got a c-clue. A-all I know is t-th-that w-without t-these t-th-three, I c-couldn't." she pulled Sherlock to sit down beside her, Mycroft and Greg followed that lead.

"Have you two made up then?" David asked, "Haven't seen you two together for _years_? Well...and Sherlock was dead but I'm going to assume that it doesn't count,"

Evie and Sherlock both chuckled and Evie snaked her hand through his, "B-bit more t-th-than 'made up'." Evie smiled

"Took them bloody long enough." Greg murmured making Evie lightly slap him in the arm and Greg flicked her back grinning.

"This feels...almost _insane_." Scott murmured, "Everything that's happened, and Sher's alive. I mean...I don't know what I mean, all we need is Amy now..."

Evie chucked, "I d-do. I am s-s-stil a b-bit overwhelmed b-by the p-p-past f-few years."

"I can imagine. So all those things you told us about over the phone...?" Jane said.

"W-were-lies. Yes."

"And the E-mails?"

"Were me." Mycroft answered.

"D-don't b-be a-angry at h-him." Evie told her parents seeing the anger grow in her mum's eyes.

They fell silent for a minute before David stood up hoping to defuse the tension, "Do we want something to eat then? I'll put a pizza in the oven?"

"Sounds good." Scott answered for everyone.

David left the room as Greg's phone rang, "Sorry, gotta take this," he apologised, "Hello?...Now? Yes of course...on my way..." He cut off the phone and looked at everyone, "I've gotta get going. Back to work. I'll see you guys later?"

"Murder?" Sherlock asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out then I might call you if it looks intresting?"

"_Or_..."

Greg smirked; "Come on then," Sherlock grinned and jumped up, excited that he can _finally_ go back on just a simple case that isn't going to put Evie in danger (hopefully).

"I'll see you out." Mycroft commented standing up.

Evie stood and grabbed Sherlocks hand, "See you later Sherly," She pulled him down for a peck on the lips, "Be c-c-careful."

"You too."

Sherlock wandered downstairs at the wrong moment seeing Greg and Mycroft flush against each other, he cleared his throat loudly and the two jumped back.

Mycroft turned to see his brother and just nodded silently holding back a blush at his brother's amused face and went back into the main sitting room, "Ready?" Sherlock asked without a comment to Greg.

They climbed into Greg's car and he drove them to St Barts Hospital where the murder had happened just behind it, "So what we got?" Greg started climbing out of the car to find a team of people huddled around a body lying on the ground a gunshot wound through his chest. Anderson was kneeling beside the body and Donavon stood by the police car.

Greg and Sherlock climbed out of the car and a few people glanced at them then looked away before taking a second glance and freezing, everyone just turned to stare at Sherlock and Greg as they walked onto the crime scene looking as causal together as they did almost 3 years ago, perhaps even more causal and comfortable together.

Nobody moved as Greg and Sherlock both knelt beside the body and began looking around the crime scene silently.

Donavon was the first to react, "The freaks alive?" her eyes were wide as if she was staring at a ghost. "What the _hell_? How did this happen? _When_?"

"Nice to see you to Donavon." Sherlock commented, "Anderson, what have you found? It won't help but what have you got?"

Anderson looked at Greg who nodded, "Uh, a white male, shot in the chest with what looks like a 9millimeter, from at least 50 yards by a man about 6ft."

"Wrong." Sherlock commented leaning beside the body, "It's a browning 9x19. High powered by the looks of it. The person who shot him, a woman, around 5ft 2 shot him from no more than 30 yards away. She's blonde and wears a ring on her right hand, a diamond ring...this is a domestic case." Sherlock stepped over the body and looked at the wall behind which the person obviously was stood in front of and slid down judging by the blood covering it, a bullet was at the top of the blood, it had gone all the way through this man. "This is a great shot, someone that's a fighter, her hand was steady." Sherlock leant in closer, "No, not that steady, she has used a gun before and killed but not like this. This was a cold blooded kill then. So find out who this man is, find his wife. As long as she's got history of military service it's her."

"How?" Greg asked curiously.

"Look at the ground, footsteps, too small and narrow to be a man, about 30 yards the marks are deeper, she stood there for longer than she did in any other spot, blonde? Yes blonde. Look at the ground, blonde hairs, blonde hairs on him as well. Domestic murder? The shape the ring made in his cheek, exactly the same as the ring he's wearing, wedding bands. The angle of the short, she's shorter than him but it's gone through him in a steady line, she's a good shot, she's used a gun before but the angle the bullets gone in the wall-cold blooded murder. Or perhaps revenge, he could have cheated on her."

"Well, seems like you've still got it," Greg commented with a small smile.

"Course I've still got it." Sherlock stated with a confused glare towards Greg who shook his head fondly.

"Hold on," Anderson's voice cut in and the two looked towards him and they realised all of the officers and medical team were still staring at them.

"Yes?"

"You're alive?"

"Obviously."

"How?"

"I would explain but a mind as tiny as yours probably wouldn't get it."

"But...Lestrade did you know about this?"

"Only for a few days." Greg shrugged.

"B-but-but...he was _dead_."

"No, I faked my death."

"Isn't that illegal or something?" an officer piped up hopefully.

Greg shook his head, "It wasn't an insurance deal. He didn't disappear which means we didn't have to search for him so no cost except the clean up outside Bart's which Mycroft paid for."

"Why did you do it?" Another officer asked.

"To find Moriarty's web, which your band of idiots that call yourselves 'officers of the law' would never have been able to do successfully. I should get back to Evie. The wife did it."

"Evie?" Someone asked curiously.

Sherlock smirked knowing this would shock them more than him being alive, "My girlfriend," with that he nodded at Greg before turning and stalking off.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock heard one of the officers say a moment later.

"Yes, he's alive. He'll be back to consult with us again, let's face it, without him it did become slightly more difficult. If you have your own personal issues just deal with it. Oh and yes Evie is his girlfriend, a close friend of mine so dare hurt her and I will demote you."

Sherlock smirked at Greg's reaction and continued down the road. He was about to call for a taxi when he saw someone that he recognised also looking around for a taxi, "Molly!" he called jogging towards her. Her eyes widened and she turned towards him.

"Sherlock? Wh-what are you d-doing, uh I mean..."

"It's done." Sherlock nodded, "It did not all go as planned but it is done."

"Wh-what happened?"

"I'm sure it will all be in the papers soon. I just wish to thank you."

"Thank _me_? What for?"

"You helped me fake my death."

"It wasn't that difficult..."

"It was _extremely_ helpful Molly. Thank you." He smiled lightly at her as an idea popped into his mind. "I am going to see some old friends. Would you wish to come? You and Scott would get along splendidly." They would, and Scott was single, he had been for at least 2 years now.

"Uh...Scott?"

"My uh...friend, Evie. Her brother."

Moly frowned in slight confusion, was Sherlock trying to set her up with someone? She didn't know but decided to go along with it, finally seeing Sherlock after 3 years and he was asking her to come and spend some time with him, she wouldn't argue, "I guess...I'm not exactly dressed to meet anyone."

"Neither is Scott." Sherlock smiled and stopped a taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was barely gone 30 minutes, he came back just in time for the pizza to come out the oven, "That was quick." Evie commented.

"Easy. Domestic murder." Sherlock shrugged as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is Molly. Molly this is Evie, you know my brother Mycroft, Scott, Jane and David."

"Hi..." Molly waved nervously, she was very confused, what was Sherlock doing and he looked extremely close with this _Evie_.

"M-Molly? You're th-the one t-th-that h-helped Sherly r-right?"

"Uh...a bit yeah I guess."

"Th-thank you." Evie grinned taking her hand and moving her to sit between her and Scott.

"Scott Rae," Scott smiled at her and Sherlock grinned seeing the look in Scott's eye.

-Match making?- Evie signed at Sherlock hoping Molly couldn't sign but luckily her and Scott had fallen into an easy conversation and hadn't noticed. Sherlock shrugged but a smirk on his face showed that he had been playing matchmaker for the first time in his life.

A moment later David brought out some pizzas on a plate, they had been mostly cut but a pizza cutter lay atop one pizza, Evie's eyes widened and she backed away towards Sherlock, she seemed to be trying to climb inside his coat while breathing hard muttering 'no, no, no' under her breath. Mycroft stood up, took the pizza cutter and threw it in the bin without a thought before bending down beside Evie along with Sherlock while everyone else stared in confusion and worry but nobody wanted to interrupt seeing that Sherlock and Mycroft seemed to know what to do.

"Evie, hey Evie it's gone. Shh it's okay now," Sherlock was whispering softly rubbing her back, "Mycroft got rid of it you see. Never to been seen again yeah?"

"It...it..." Evie muttered that softly, "I c-can't...it c-can't...I m-m-m-m-me-He l-l-liked th-th-them they r-r-r-rolled ea-easier."

"It's gone," Sherlock repeated, "You need to breathe yeah? In, out, in out, like that, good, in, out, in out." This continued for another few minutes until Evie backed away from Sherlock but stayed close. Mycroft had moved to her other side and Evie took his hand wanting to feel the safeness and comfort that he always gave by just being close. She wasn't looking at her family, she just looked down at the floor breathing hard and just concentrating on the feel of Sherlock rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"I...uh..." Evie said softly but she didn't actually know what she was saying so just shook her head.

"Pizza?" Scott offered and Evie glanced up at him nervously smiling to just see his curious eyes. He seemed to know that Evie didn't want to talk to about it so he changed the subject. She took the offered slice and allowed Scott to start telling her about his job and various other things.

After a while Scott offered to make drinks and Mycroft stood to help him, "Thank you." Mycroft commented.

"Hmm? For what?"

"Changing the subject. Not commenting on her panic attack."

Scott turned to look at Mycroft with a small smile on his face, "She's my sister too."

Mycroft chuckled softly, "Yes. Well..."

They all chatted for a while, Scott and Molly seemed to be getting along very well. Evie finally stood up, "So uh...c-can we g-g-go see A-Amy?" Evie asked after a moment of silence, "I've b-b-been r-re-resisting till I c-could uh...c-come see you g-g-guys encase you s-ssaw m-me without ex-exp-explanation of e-everything..."

Nobody knew what to say to the last part so David glanced at his watch and said, "It's a bit late...why don't we go tomorrow?"

"I can get us in," Mycroft offered, "But not all of us."

"It's fine, you four go," David spoke for all of them, "But we need to see you soon Evie? You dare get hurt again and I will hunt you down I promise."

"I'll t-try my b-b-best, I love you dad, mum, Scott," Evie hugged them all tightly as Mycroft and Sherlock said their goodbyes, Molly and Scott exchanged numbers before all four of them left, Mycroft made sure that Molly got home safely before they went to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie walked slowly into the room with the brothers closing the door behind her.

Evie took in the sight of her sister lying across the bed, pale with various wires stuck into her, Mycroft and Sherlock were immediately back to it being Evie on the bed and both felt weak. Mycroft sent a small smile to Sherlock trying to cheer his brother up and remind him that this time it isn't Evie, and as sad as it is to be Amy, they prefer it over Evie.

"Amy..." Evie fell onto the chair and ran her hand over a scar on Amy's arm, "I'm _so_ s-ssorry, I t-th-thought that if I w-was the one g-g-go-going t-th-through it all...you g-g-guys would all b-be s-ssafe. B-but n-n-now...I'm s-so sssorry. I love you Amy..."

"It's not your fault." Sherlock said softly putting his hand on Evie's shoulder.

"I s-sh-should h-have...I c-could h-ha-have..."

"Done _what_? There was nothing you could have done; you could barely look after yourself in the beginning."

"B-but..."

"_Evie_," Mycroft spoke forcefully, "It was not your fault."

"B-but..."

"L-listen to him..." a voice said very softly. All three of them turned to look at Amy with wide eyes, her eyes were slowly blinking open and focused on Evie and Sherlock. "Not your fault."

"Amy!" Evie exclaimed, "Sherly, Croft! G-get a n-nurse and..._people_!"

Mycroft obediently jogged out the room, a moment later a nurse walked in and check over Amy, Mycroft then rung Evie's parents who turned up at the hospital less than 20 minutes later, they couldn't believe their eyes, first one daughter comes back then another daughter wakes up still in the _same day_.

"So how long have I been out?" Amy asked once everything calmed down and the nurse had left claiming that Amy's okay, she should be fine within the next few weeks but should go to counselling once she was well enough. Amy sounded extremely tired and was mumbling, which was only to be excepted after the year in a coma.

"It's March...2015."

"Uh...how long?"

"A year and 3 months." Sherlock answered with amusement in his voice.

"Great." Amy closed her eyes, "How's Masie?" She asked carefully.

"She…umm, she didn't make it..." David answered sadly and Amy closed her eyes in regret.

"Well I'm glad everyone else is okay...but uh...Didn't Sher like..._die_? Months before...this happened?"

Sherlock chuckled, "Long story."

"S-s-shhort v-ver-version, it was d-done to k-keep others s-ssafe." Evie added, she was nervously waiting for Amy to mention her scars or stutter but Amy hadn't yet and was already drifting off again. Her eyes were probably not completely focused just yet Evie would assume.

"Right...tell me the long story later...sleepy time...night..." Amy's eyes closed and her heart rate calmed as she fell back to sleep but this time her hands twitched whenever someone touched them to her parents obvious relief.

"She's awake." Scott stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep." Jane giggled.

That night nobody wanted to leave, they all wanted to be there for Amy if she woke up again, so Mycroft arranged for them to stay overnight, only one night though which everyone was extremely gratefully for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John," Sherlock called letting himself into 221B, he was about to climb the stairs when a voice stopped him, a voice that caused a grin to spread across his face.

"Sherlock?"

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock exclaimed gladly, "You got back this morning from visiting your family yes?"

"I think I did..." Mrs Hudson stared at Sherlock not believing her eyes. "John?"

"Yes Mrs Hudson?" John appeared at the top of the stairs, "Oh, hullo Sherlock."

"They were just _soothers_ I had this morning weren't they?"

John chuckled, "Yes Mrs Hudson they were. You're not hallucinating. Sherlock's alive."

A grin spread across the old lady's face as she turned back to Sherlock, "Oh come here then!" Mrs Hudson pulled the laughing Sherlock into her arms, "I knew you were alive. Mrs Tuner said I was crazy but I _knew_ it."

"Yes well," Sherlock wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Are you going to move back in?" Mrs Hudson asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I actually came to talk to John about that." Sherlock glanced nervously to John who stood up straighter, a defence mechanism.

"Well I'll make you some tea shall I?"

"Yes. Tea would be lovely," Mrs Hudson trundled off into 221A and Sherlock looked up the 17 steps to find John still watching him.

"Come on up then," John grinned, Sherlock hung his coat up before jogging up the stairs to join his friend, John sat down in his seat while Sherlock took his.

"Mary?"

"She's in the shower."

"Ah," Sherlock nodded.

"So, you wanna move back here?"

"Yes. With Evie also, we'll share my room of course...but if you don't want us to, it is fine we'll find somewhere else and we can stay with Mycroft for now."

"So, you and Mycroft have gotten over your childish spat then?" John asked with a smirk on his face, Sherlock was well aware John was changing the subject but he allowed it for now.

"Yes...we spent a year together searching for Evie."

"Will you tell me why you seemed to hate him?"

Sherlock hesitated, "I was angry at him...he got to see Evie when I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"About the drugs yeah, that she told you to find her when your clean. But you were clean when we met...weren't you? Why didn't you go find her?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, "And...I was afraid."

"That she had changed her mind...that she didn't _want_ to see you?"

"Yes."

John nodded in understanding, "Does she want to?"

"See me again?" Sherlock asked with an extremely confused frown, "Well...she seemed happy enough-slapped me but-"

John chuckled, "No, sorry. I meant move in here. Does Evie want to?"

"Oh, yes. She said she's willing if I want to. Which I do."

"Well, I guess Mary and I weren't planning to live here forever, when we decide we're ready for kids we wanted to move out, so as long as Mary doesn't mind I guess yo-."

"Mary doesn't mind what?" Mary's voice asked coming into the room wearing a dressing gown, "Hello Sherlock."

"Good evening Mary. Evie and I were thinking about moving back here?"

"Oh, uh," Mary shrugged, "Yeah I don't see why not, then when we move out you'll have the flat to _yourselves_."

Sherlock grinned, "We'll get our stuff moved in...Evie still has most of her belongings in Dover but I believe Mycroft will collect them as soon as he is aware of Evie and my next move."

"Well, good." John smiled lightly, "You've changed a lot."

"Is that a good thing?" Sherlock asked carefully.

"Yes actually,"

"In what way?"

"You ask me things, you don't just tell me. You look nervous, worried about what I think and want. You _look_ happier and sound it. The way you are with Evie. It's different. Sentimental, _empathetic_."

"I have always worried about what you think and want...even if I haven't shown it."

"Evie brings out the best of you,"

Sherlock nodded, "I cannot argue with that. She does the same with Mycroft." Sherlock chuckled remembering a fond memory.

"_Boo!" Evie yelled as Sherlock came out of his bedroom, he turned at her and just blinked at her._

"Again_?"_

"_I _will_ make you jump Sherly! _I will_!" Evie vowed loudly glaring at Sherlock for his non reaction; she had been bored so she ran over to Sherlock's house. She was 10 years old now and was allowed to walk over on her own, her parents only allowing it knowing that Sherlock's neighbourhood being an expensive part of London and safer._

"_Evie." Sherlock sighed, "You can't make me jump; I know you're there,"_

"_Not always. I've walked into a room and you were surprised I was there."_

"_Name _one_ time that happened?"_

"_Uh...when I was ill that time!"_

"_I was ill also," Sherlock put in, "Doesn't count. Anything can make an ill person jump."_

"_Well...it _will_ happen."_

"_Have fun trying."_

"_Oh I will." Evie stepped backwards into the shadows, "_Muhahahahaha_!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Sherlock turned around to walk downstairs, "Sue can you make some pancakes?" He called as he walked down them grinning to himself. Evie stood in the shadows but she paused in her movements when he said that._

"_Sure dearie, just for you or is Evie here?"_

"_She's here but she's too bus-"_

"_Yes please!" Evie ran straight down the stairs, into the kitchen and jumped onto Sherlock's back making him laugh. He was ready for this and grabbed her beneath her legs hitching her up on his back steadily. Sue raised her eyebrows but just nodded, more than used to the strange antics of the two friends._

_This continued for the next few days with Sherlock leaving a room and is bombarded with Evie jumping at him yelling boo, she tried wearing scary masks, hiding around corners, even hung from the ceiling at one point but to no avail._

_Until she just stopped, she made as much noise as she used to and stopped trying to make Sherlock jump hoping that he'll let his defences down._

_He knew she was doing this but didn't comment. Mycroft had mentioned that it would be easier just to pretend that Evie made him jump but Sherlock refused that, he wanted to see if she actually _could_ do it._

_It was a few weeks since she accepted the challenge of making Sherlock jump when she came over, letting herself in as usual since being given the key earlier that year, to find Mycroft on the sofa reading a newspaper, her mum had just told her that she bumped into Sherlock at the shops so she rushed here as fast as possible._

_Mycroft was too immersed in the newspaper to look up but he knew Evie had come in by her footsteps, he was about to tell her that Sherlock was out but then her head popped up right in front of him, coming through his knees coming to a stop in front the newspaper he was enjoying._

"_Hello." She greeted using his knees to pull herself up until she was sat completely on his lap curled up in the foetal position leaning against his arm so that she was facing towards the door._

"_Evie?" he spoke softly._

"_Hmm?"_

"_May I ask what are you doing?"_

"_Hiding from Sherly,"_

"_Why?"_

"_I need to make him jump." As Evie said this she mimed Sherlock jumping in shock almost knocking the newspaper from his hands, "Woops. Sorry."_

"_May I ask why my lap seems like a good hiding position?"_

"_You've got a bit newspaper hiding me." Evie said it as if it was completely obvious. They both fell silent for a moment as Evie shifted on his lap moving his tie around._

"_Comfy?"_

"_Very, I could fall asleep." Evie snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm where she lay._

"_Evie?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I was enjoying this newspaper."_

"_You can continue when Sherly gets home."_

"_How about I find you a better hiding place?"_

_Evie frowned in thought for a moment before tilting her head up to look right at him, "And a lollypop?"_

"_And a lollypop." Mycroft promised. Evie grinned before crawling out from under his arm onto the sofa._

"_Where's my new hiding place?"_

_Mycroft took a glance around the room before seeing the cupboard under the stairs, "In here," he opened the latch and glanced inside, there was enough space for Evie to sit comfortably. Evie frowned as she glanced inside but finally shrugged and crawled in without another word._

_Mycroft closed the door careful to leave the latch open and sat back down to continue his newspaper and tea._

_It was only a few minutes later when two things happened at once; the front door opened and at the exact same moment a scream ran through the house as Evie ran out of the cupboard, "SPIDER!" Evie screamed running towards Mycroft who dropped his tea in shock at Evie's scream. Sherlock had dropped his shopping bag as Evie had finally successfully completed her challenge and made Sherlock jump._

_There was a moment of silence before Evie spoke again, "Spider...it was humungous!" Evie held her hands at least a foot apart and looked up at Mycroft, "Croft...can you kill the spider?"_

"_What?" Mycroft paused as Evie once more clambered on his lap, "Uh...sure." He lightly nudged Evie until she realised that she needed to get off his lap so that he could kill it._

_Evie then turned to Sherlock and saw the shock on his face and shopping bag on the floor, "I did it! I made you jump!"_

"_You're _screaming,_ made me scared you were hurt." Sherlock attempted to correct._

"_I still made you jump!" Evie sang, "I made Sherly jump! I made Sherly jump!"_

"_Evie?" Mycroft voice caught her attention as he back out of the small cupboard. "I think you and I need to have a discussion about sizes." He held out his hand with a dead spider sat a top, smaller than the tip of his little finger._

"_Uh...it was huge in the small space." Evie defended with a shrug, "Come on Sherly," she grabbed Sherlock's hand dragging him up the stairs, they were halfway up when she turned back to Mycroft, "You still owe me the lollypop."_

_Mycroft couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face amused with this girl antics, he doubted he would ever get used to it and he was quite okay with that._


	23. Three of them?

**AN: I had a different Beta for this chapter, thank you Catherss for beta'ing this chapter.**

Sherlock walked into the silent flat and frowned, he presumed Evie would've come home by now but apparently not. His frown deepened in disappointment, he was _bored_ and hoped she'd be a distraction.

It had been 6 months since Sherlock had come back to 'life' Evie and he moved back into 221B Baker Street. It was strange at first; the last time they lived here together was before Sherlock's drugs.

Sherlock had gone back to being the consulting detective, and John occasionally his blogger and assistant. The first month however was the strangest, when Sherlock came back into the public and suddenly the dead sociopathic consulting detective was a livingconsulting detective plus a girlfriend.

_Sherlock and Evie were carrying boxes full of Evie's stuff into 221B when suddenly they were surrounded by people. "Sherlock Holmes? Is it true you faked your death?"_

"_Is it true that Richard Brook was really the fake?"_

"_How did you do it?"_

"_What have you been doing the past few years?"_

"_Evie Rae yeah? Is it true that you're Sherlocks girlfriend?"_

"_You've known each other for most of your life?"_

"_Why have you been hidden?"_

"_Where have you been since Mr Holmes became a web celebrity from Dr Watson's blog?"_

"_Why weren't you there?"_

"_Are you any good as Mr Holmes as a detective?"_

"_No comment!" Greg yelled as he helped the two move in, he put the box down that he was carrying and held up his badge, "Detective Inspector Lestrade. I order you to leave now. Mr Holmes will have an interview when he's ready."_

"_Detective Inspector, did you know that Mr Holmes was alive?"_

"_No comment!" Lestrade smiled when he saw a few black cars turn up and a few huge men in black tie suits joined them, managing to heard the journalist's and paparazzi away for the time being._

_Two weeks later Sherlock sat down in front of a crowd of journalists with Greg on his left Mycroft on his right. He didn't want to be here, he hated having to explain himself but Mycroft convinced him it was the only way to get everyone to leave him alone._

"_Right. Questions?" Greg asked calmly, quite used to sitting in front of a crowd like this. Hands shot up and Greg pointed at one._

_Sherlock sighed and spent the next hour answering various questions and getting kicks from Greg or Mycroft anytime he began to get rude or sarcastic, so by the time he came out of the room his legs were covered in bruises. Evie found it amusing._

By the second month things began to die down, to Evie's relief. She had struggled with all the attention around her and Sherlock; it was hard enough having just her friends around her.

Once everything died down Evie started to be able to go out on her own, three months after Moran died Evie got a job in Scotland Yard in the IT department with Mary, so she or Greg could take her to and from work every day. However, she did spend time on her own and managed to go shopping by herself without panicking. By the 5th month after Morans death Evie had begun to go back to normal, even if it waswith the occasional panic attack and frequent nightmares.

Her stutter had faded and on good days she could speak with only a small stutter although it depended on who she was speaking to and how nervous she was. To Sherlock or Mycroft she usually spoke completely normally on a good day. Bad days still came and they were always horrible, so much so that she got violent and unresponsive.

First time she saw Donavon and Anderson whilst she was stood next to Sherlock was a...interesting experience for all parties involved.

_She had gotten the job a week ago. Evie walked out of the office she shared with Mary and towards the tea room. She _really_ needed a cup of tea. She grinned seeing Sherlock, Greg and John already there, too deep in conversation to notice her as she made everyone a cup of tea._

"_You found anything freak?" a scathing voice spoke walking into the room and Evie frowned seeing a rat faced man stood next to a girl with dark skin and mean looking eyes. She knew she worked with Greg and had seen them around but had never been introduced to them or spoke to them purely because Evie had never had a need to._

"_Good afternoon Donavon, Anderson." Sherlock greeted, "How long is your wife away this time?"_

"_Come on!" Anderson sighed, "What told you this time?"_

_Sherlock just smirked and turned to get a cup of tea, "Evie," he spoke with a small frown wondering at what point she had entered the room._

"_Hey," Evie grinned at him and__handed him a cup of tea and quickly gave him a peck on the lips and grinned wider when she saw Donavon and Anderson's jaws drop. She motioned to John and Greg that she had made them tea as well, John grabbed them as Evie lent onto Greg's back, "You're D-Donavon and An-Anderson?" Evie asked leaning on Greg's shoulders._

"_Yeah, what's it to you?"_

"_I work in the same b-b-building and you know m-my b-boy-boyfriend and my f-fr-friends, I would like to kn-know you as well," Their mouths fell even wider as Evie spoke the word 'boyfriend' motioning to Sherlock as he sat down beside Greg, Evie moved to lean on his shoulders instead of Greg's. "I guess you d-don't watch the news then?"_

"_What?"_

"_Or read newspapers," Evie shrugged._

"_What?" Donavon repeated with a glare._

"_I've been mentioned a lot in the news since Sherlock came back." Sherlock glanced up at her when he heard his proper name but he knew why she did it, "Now if you would excuse me," she winked towards her friends and moved past Donavon and Anderson, "Oh yeah, Donavon, it would be better if you didn't wear trousers that are _obviously_ two days old and a man's shirt, one that I'm assuming Sherlock had seen on Anderson beforehand." She winked and left the room clutching her mug of tea. The other men watched her go with grins plastered on their faces._

"_My job is done," Sherlock smirked, "Lestrade, if the sister had a Barbie girl without a head it's the brother. Donavon, Anderson, see ya! Come on John."_

_John smirked and followed his friend with a grin towards the perplexed Greg._

After Evie asked him in hopes that it would help her in any form of recovery, John told her about his near death experience at war and the Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder he had suffered from for a while afterwards. But it was under such different circumstances to hers that it didn't really help much. John told her that just getting back into the world, just doing and helping have saved him - especially with Sherlock, the running around and crime solving had really saved him. He had never told Sherlock that. Evie was touched by it.

Quite quickly, all 6 of them became very close friends and saw each other often**. **Greg had moved in with Mycroft permanently and saw the other four quite often. Evie spent time with her family as often as she could and Amy was recovering greatly and was seeing a physiatrist. After finding out what happened to Evie she tried to convince Evie to come see her physiatrist too, but Evie refused, insisting that she was healing and getting better on her own and she didn't _want_ to talk about it to a stranger. She spoke to Sherlock when she wanted to or on her particularly bad days.

Mycroft and Greg came over more often than they used to and the four of them went to Mycroft and Greg's. At first John and Mary seemed uncomfortable at Mycrofts large house but they quickly relaxed. Soon after everyone had a cute, but cheesy, reunion, and Sherlock went to see Greg. There was one question he had to ask. He walked into their house without knocking and was glad to see only Greg at home.

"Did you suspect me?" he asked without a greeting.

"Sorry?" Greg asked looking perplexed.

"Did you suspect that I had kidnapped the children? That I _invented_ Moriarty?"

"Ah," Greg sat up and shook his head, "For a moment, yes, I did. You taking that gun and forcing everyone on their knees didn't help."

"You told them to do as I say?"

"Yes because you had a gun and I knew that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone and whatever you were thinking in that stupid head of yours was something resembling a plan."

"So you trusted me at that moment?"

"I trusted you, yes. But I also was unsure if you were guilty. When you uh...died...and John told me what you said, that you were a fake, I know you, I know that you couldn't have made all these cases, done so much and faked it all. I mean, you've done some stupid things since I've known you but nothing on that scale. I uh...I felt that I was the one that caused you to jump..."

"You did not."

"I know that now! But at that time..." Lestrade shrugged, "I was never certain of anything."

"And you warned us."

"Hmm?"

"Before you came to arrest us, you texted John to warn us when you were on your way to arrest me."

"Yes. I did." Greg shrugged looking embarrassed. "I don't suspect you of anything now though. I realise how _wrong_ and _stupid_ I was to believe anyone that thought you were a wrong-doer."

The door opened before Sherlock could reply and Mycroft walked in, "Sherlock," he greeted genuinely surprised; he glanced between them both he saw that he had just interrupted an important conversation and he smiled apologetically. "I'll be in my office?"

"It's fine, I should get home." Sherlock stood up, "Thank you." He spoke to Greg before he left the house without saying goodbye.

Mycroft watched Sherlock go feeling slightly confused but he let him go and turned back to Greg, "Everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Greg smiled, "Yeah, it's fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John found it the strangest and most difficult adjusting to the way everyone seemed to have settled into a routine as friends, seeing the way Sherlock had changed was the strangest for him. Seeing Sherlock and Mycroft act like brothers instead of enemies. Seeing Sherlock loving Evie instead of the cold sociopathic man he met in Bart's.

Sherlock smiled thinking of Johns reaction to coming home to find them two laughing together. John looked as if he was going to faint. Mycroft made him sit down and forced him to drink tea, it was quite amusing to watch.

The past six months Greg couldn't help but observe how Sherlock acted around Evie and Mycroft, Greg realised Sherlock is human, not a psychopath. Only _slightly_ sociopath**ic**. But Evie was the one, the one to take Sherlock from a _great_ man to a _good_ man.

A few weeks prior Mary had fallen pregnant - how do people _fall _pregnant? Sherlock vaguely wondered but shook his head to clear the stupid thought.

After a long discussion John and Mary had decided to move out, it was what they always planned to do as soon as they decided to start a family. They wanted to live in an actual house with a garden, but still in London because John wouldn't be able to live anywhere else, at least until he's too old to run around and get cabs every day. So right now they had gone out house hunting.

Sherlock looked around the flat once more; it was messy with four peoples possessions scattered around the space, but it looked homey and lived in. Sherlock preferred it this way; he hated it tidy he couldn't find _anything_. He kept it an organised mess.

Sherlock sighed as couldn't find anything in the flat to keep him entertained so he decided to check a few of his experiments, the ones Evie _hadn't_ thrown out. They had gotten him a separate mini fridge for his experiments after Mary found half a brain in the fridge and then being immediately sick upon seeing it.

Sherlock sighed, Evie was sick also, a few weeks prior and it scared her, _terrified _her.

_Sherlock had just come home from helping Greg with another case; quite an interesting one involving some transvestites and actors, he somehow managed to convince John to join him at a gay bar. John made a very convincing gay man much to Sherlock's entertainment._

_When they returned home after solving the case Sherlock heard sobbing from the bathroom, curiosity and worry took over Sherlock's thoughts, he knew John was in the kitchen and Mary had gone out to dinner with some friends, and there was no sign of Greg or Mycroft coming over so it must be Evie, he jogged to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Evie?" He asked softly with worry in his voice, "It's Sherlock, alright?" there was no answer so he pushed the door open glad to find that it was unlocked._

_He glanced inside to find Evie curled up in the foetal position on the floor beside the toilet; puke was spattered around the toilet seat and floor but Sherlock didn't care, he had knelt in worse, so he knelt down beside Evie moving her hair out of her face, "Evie?"_

_She looked up at him fear and bewilderment in her eyes, "I threw up,"_

"_I can see that." He paused and took a sniff, "And smell that." Sherlock felt her forehead and she felt cold so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom tucking her under the sheets. "Are you alright now? Do you need John?"_

"_Jawn?" Evie asked looking confounded, Sherlock smiled softly._

"_He's a Doctor."_

"_Oh. No. I...I'm going...I'm slipping and I can't hold on," her voice was rough from trying to hold back tears; Sherlock could see the fear glowing in her eyes and it terrified him more than anything else, he _hated_ seeing Evie so scared but there was nothing he could do._

"_What do you mean?" Sherlock didn't understand._

"_I was good this morning, I walked and heard and saw and did. The sun came up, and it was good but I hate it cause I know it will go away! I can feel it...my mind switching off and I don't want to! I see him and he's hurting me and I can't do it!" Evie was yelling and sobbing, "At night I hate to sleep, he's gone but not in here," Evie touched her forehead with her finger tapping it almost manically, "The sun goes down and it's _chaos_! So much chaos at night!"_

_Sherlock pulled her close rubbing her back, he didn't know what to say, he never knew what to say when she had a day like this. The guilt ripped at him. This would _never_ have happened if she didn't know him._

Sherlock sighed as he remembered that day, he thought the same thing often, felt the same guilt rip through him, what if she never met him, she would probably be happy and married with kids and her normal happy bouncy self never to have known the torture. But then if she didn't come up to him in year 3 and ask to be friends where would he be? Would he still be on drugs? Would he be here, happy, with John? Would he be _dead_?

Despite all this Evie was quick to tell him that she wouldn't change this for a boring life with some other dull man. That she loves _him_ no matter what.

He shook himself out of that mind-set and thought about the previous day, 23rd of September. 20 years since they met, they had been on a rollercoaster with ups and downs, the last 10 years have been extremely difficult since University and worse after that but now hopefully the worst was over.

Yesterday was a perfect day that Sherlock completely stopped being Sherlock Holmes but became _Sherly_ and took her on the perfect date (with help from John, Mary, Mycroft and Greg).

The front door opened and closed bringing Sherlock out of his thoughts. Evies footsteps came up the stairs; she was carrying a small bag and inside it held a couple of small boxes but from here Sherlock couldn't see what the boxes were but by the way Evie was holding it she didn't want anybody to know what was inside. "Ah Evie, you've returned _finally_." He watched as Evie physically jumped and spun around to stare at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"Sherly! Didn't see you there." she stared at his chest a moment just to make sure that she was breathing properly, but she was a lot better and just a little accidental scare didn't cause an attack anymore.

"I assumed, from your 2.34 centimetre jump into the air."

Evie rolled her eyes at his precise number, having a feeling that he guessed the decimal – though he would never admit to it. "I'm going to assume that you are bored?" She asked with a smile playing around her lips.

"Extremely."

"Well give me 10 minutes." Evie winked but Sherlock detected something else in her smile - nervousness, Evie was nervous for some reason. Perhaps it was something in the bag that she is holding protectively. She quickly turned holding the bag slight behind her - she didn't want Sherlock to see what it was, his curiosity peaked, she obviously went shopping and wandered around for an hour before she actually bought something, and only what was in that bag, nothing else... no she bought a drink. She then walked around the park for a while before coming home.

Sherlock nodding as he thought over that deduction.

As Evie wandered into the bathroom, Sherlock stood still as he listened but all he heard was rustling of the bag and the silence. Just over 10 minutes later the bathroom door opened and closed then their bedroom door opened, the bedroom door closed and Evie came back into the sitting room and grinned when she saw Sherlock watching her, "How long was I? 11 minutes?"

"10 minutes 57 seconds."

Evie chuckled and rolled her eyes, obviously having a good day mentally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply running her hands through his hair and shuddering when he did the same to her. "Mm." she pulled after a moment and Sherlock groaned in annoyance. "I need a shower."

Sherlock sagged, "Fine." he turned away back to his long forgotten experiments. Chuckling Evie grabbed his hand, "You coming?" Their physical relationship had begun progressing soon after they moved into 221B and since then they had barely stopped.

Sherlock grinned thinking of the first time.

_It had been a month since they moved back to 221B and they were sat on the sofa watching The Amazing Spider Man together. Sherlock had long since stopped paying attention__** - **__ it was obvious what was going to happen but Evie seemed enthralled, even to the point of gasping at every moment something bad happened._

_He was too distracted by watching Evie. He still couldn't believe the past few months, and kept expecting to wake up and he was still on the run with John from the police and looking for Moriarty._

"_Stop thinking, you're giving me a headache." Evie spoke up making Sherlock grinned._

"_I apologise."_

"_Apology excepted." Evie chuckled and turned to give Sherlock a peck on the lips, Sherlock pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Evie pulled away for a moment to breathe causing Sherlock to groan with annoyance, he opened his eyes to look at her with confusion in his eyes, Evie grinned and paused the film before standing up taking his hand, "Should we take this somewhere more...comfortable?"_

_Sherlock's eyes widened as he saw what she meant and he couldn't have stood up faster letting her lead him slowly upstairs stopping only to make sure he had protection as she fell backwards on the bed and he fell on top of her kissing her deeply, "Are you sure?" he asked her hoping to God she was._

"_Yes. Oh God yes!"_

"Lets hope Mycroft doesn't walk in on us this time,"

"As much as I love your brother, mentioning him before sex isn't a huge turn on,"

"Ah Sorry,"

Evie chuckled as Sherlock pulled her top over her head and took in her naked form, despite it being months since the first time, she still felt nervous at him seeing _all_ the scars scattered around her body. Sherlock barely noticed them. He only took in her beautiful form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie smiled and lent into Sherlock shoulder as they cuddled on the sofa, when John found out Sherlock..._cuddled_, he almost passed out in shock, which seemed to be a frequent thing since Sherlock has returned. But he was finally starting to get used to the way Sherlock had changed since having Evie back in his life.

Evie suddenly grabbed his wrist to look at his watch, "Ah. Back in a minute." Evie stated with a nervous twang as she jumped up from the sofa and basically ran into the bedroom leaving Sherlock feeling very confused. It was too do with what she had earlier, obviously, but what was it? A small box in a plastic bag.  
>Sherlock waited a minute, and then he waited 2, then 3, then 4, when it got to 5 minutes he stood up and followed Evie into their bedroom.<p>

She was sat crossed legged on the bed, and was shaking violently, Sherlock could hear her struggling to breath. He joined her in three immediate strides and sat down in front of her, "Evie, Shh, come on _breathe_." it was a lot easier now that he knew what to do, after two years of calming her during a panic attack but he never liked that he had to, "Breathe, in, out, in, out. Yeah that's good. Alright?" Evie nodded still staring at his chest as he forced himself to breathe deeply.

"I..." she held out her hand and Sherlock looked down at it but he didn't understand; a small white stick that smelt faintly of pee and had a black cross on it.

He glanced back at Evie confusion written all over his face, she just twitched her hand and suddenly it all made sense. The boxes in the bin helped, there were at least 5 boxes but she was only holding one stick.

With a black cross on it.

A cross is positive.

Positive.

Pregnant.

"Ah." was all that could come out of Sherlock's mouth. He swallowed and forced his breathing to stay deep; stay calm if he panicked then it would not help Evie as she was still staring at his chest, copying his breathing.

As she managed to steady her breathing her eyes moved up to catch his, her eyes were full of fear, she was terrified, but also joyful, hopeful, happy and confused.

Sherlock frowned taking this all in as his brain worked overtime. She was happy but also scared. But who wouldn't be? She was happy, she wanted this, and after a moment Sherlock realised, so did he, his really did. He hadn't realised how much he wanted to be a dad more than anything else despite not having a clue on how to be one. He _wanted_ to be a dad.

It took exactly 3.57 seconds for his brain to come to that conclusion.  
>"We're pregnant..." Evie said carefully speaking slowly her voice showing how she was struggling to stay calm. "Th-there's more..."<p>

"Sorry?" Sherlock didn't understand, Evie silently opened her side table drawer and Sherlock saw four more pregnancy texts, all slightly different but all of them had a positive sign on them. "We're pregnant." Sherlock confirmed as it suddenly felt even more certain, "I'm going to be a..."

"D-d-daddy. And I'm g-g-gonna be a m-mmm-mmummy. I d-don't kn-know how t-to b-be a mm-mm-mmummy! I...m-my p-panic attacks m-might harm it. I d-don't wanna harm it, I have p-p-panic at-attacks! I c-can't do this! B-be p-p-pregnant! I c-can't be a-"

"Evie!" Sherlock grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes, she stopped speaking immediately.

"I do not know how to be a dad. I don't..._understand_ children, it also does not help that I did not have my father around whilst I was young, I only had Mycroft who, yes he _tried_ to be a Father-figure but he isn't my actual father. So I do not know how I am meant to be a father. But we can learn together ok? We can learn together, I enjoy learning as do you."

"W-wh-what a-about m-my at-attacks? It m-might n-not b-b-be g-good for the b-b-baby."

"We'll have to be more careful for a few months. We can ask John his opinion, but how would you feel about talking to a specialist just to find out about how it may affect the baby?"

Evie hesitated; she didn't want to talk to a specialist, but for the baby. She has to think about that from now on, forever, rest of its life. "Evie," Sherlocks voice grounded her and she nodded.

"Yeah. We s-sh-should s-s-see a uh...s-sp-specialist I g-g-guess. For the b-baby."

"We will _not_ be alone in this. Mary is also having a baby, Mycroft and Lestrade will be here to help so we will not be alone."

"You're r-r-right." Evie nodded calming down slightly, coming out of shock. "Are you...h-h-happy?"

"Extremely. Are you?"

"Defiantly."

They both chuckled lightly as Sherlock reached behind her head and pulled her closer meeting in the middle for a deep, extremely passionate kiss.

Sadly the moment was ended by the sound of the front door opening and Johns voice shouting out to ask if they were home. "S-sh-should we t-tell t-th-them n-now?" Evie asked her stutter returning in full force showing her fear.

They knew they shouldn't tell too many people until they had been to the doctors and were sure about it. But they live with John and Mary so it would be almost impossible to hide it and they both trust them with their life, and vice versa. So they knew they should tell them and of course they would tell Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft would probably deduce it within a few minutes next time they saw him anyway.

They both walked into the sitting room to find John making tea and Mary relaxing on the sofa, "Tea?" John offered them.

"G-gr-green tea p-p-please." Evie craved one badly and she felt herself shaking lightly, she couldn't help but glance at Sherlock's chest ensuring that she was breathing deeply.

John noticed her stutter returning in full force but didn't comment as he made her tea. She had started drinking green tea when she had read up that it's good to help you stay calm and that it's healthier than normal tea.

"T-th-hanks." Evie smile nervously as she held the warm mug tightly in her hands a few minutes later.

John sat back down between Mary and Evie on the sofa whilst Sherlock sat on his own seat. "We found a nice house, it's not too far from here an-"

"We're pregnant." Sherlock suddenly blurted out. Both Watsons paused in their movements and just stared at Sherlock for a minute before glancing at Evie then back at Sherlock.

"Sorry?" John was the first one to recover, "You're uh...pregnant?"

"We s-st-still n-need t-to g-go to th-the D-Doctors and s-st-stuff b-but yeah, we-we're p-pre-pregnant."

"We're gonna be cot buddies?!" Mary basically yelled in excitement pulling through her shock.

"We're g-g-gonna be c-cot b-b-buddies." Evie confirmed.

John grinned and patted Sherlocks shoulder but Sherlock saw a worried look in his eyes. "We should get a take-away tonight. Celebrate?" John offered, "I'll go buy it now. K F C or pizza?"

"K F C." three voices chanted back at him and John nodded.

"I'll join you." Sherlock offered after glancing at Evie to check if it's ok. Evie nodded. John looked surprised at Sherlock offer but nodded grabbing his coat. "We'll be back soon." Sherlock placed a light kiss on Evie's forehead before following John out as John stopped a taxi.

"You have concerns." Sherlock spoke after telling the driver where to go.

John hesitated a moment, "What about her attacks?" John burst suddenly, "Or bad days?"

"I honestly do not know. We weren't planning on this; also I am pretty sure we've been careful." Sherlock's eyes widened and his body sagged.

"What?" John asked, worry in his voice.

"Evie, she was sick a few weeks ago. If you are sick within 2 hours of taking the pill it is not digested properly, the next day was a good one for her so we had sex at lunch time - she takes the pill before she does her teeth in the evening. I do not remember putting on a condom."

John cringed at the detail but he forced himself into Doctor Mode and forget that it was a friend he was talking to, but he couldn't help but ask, "Please tell me this was in your bedroom...not in the kitchen while _making_ lunch?" Sherlock didn't answer and John cringed again. "Well, have you given any thought about her attacks?"

"We wanted to ask you what you think and perhaps ask a specialist. But I will not make Evie do anything that she does not wish too, she doesn't want to go see a specialist but I believe that she is willing for the foetu-" Sherlock hesitated, "_Baby_."

John didn't mention Sherlock's confusion of words. "Well, there are pills you can take that will help her stay calm, which I have mentioned before, but Evie didn't want to take them."

"She wants to try and control it at her own pace." Sherlock nodded, "But for the baby I think she will. Will they harm the baby?"

"I don't think so. But I'm not specialised in pregnancies so I would go to a specialist to ask them about pregnancies _and_ a specialist for her mental attacks if I were you." Sherlock nodded in agreement. "And she's going to have to be more careful, we'll have to get rid of any knives in the apartment," Evie had gotten better with them and had been able to use buttering knives but the sharper they are the more likely she will panic. They quickly found out the name for it: aichmophobia – the fear of sharp objects. "Better safe than sorry. Anything else you can think of that may cause her to panic we have to be more careful to avoid. These are probably going to be a difficult few months but if you want to keep-"

"Yes." Sherlock never even considered getting rid of the baby and wouldn't, his and Evies child. John didn't want him to get rid of the baby but as the medical Doctor he felt that he needed to mention all options just in case.

"Ok. Good. Then we need to be extra careful."

"You've said careful 3 times already."

"That's because we - _you need_ to be. Mary and I have found a place not far from here, actually just around the corner from where Irene Adler lived. Long as we get it-which hopefully Mycroft will help us with, we will live close, so you won't be alone in this, but we won't be there all the time so you need to take this seriously Sherlock."

"When do I _not_ take something seriously?"

John didn't get a chance to answer as the taxi stopped, they climbed out and told the taxi to wait, keep the engine running though.

They ordered a bucket and three chips-Sherlock knew he wouldn't eat many so him and Evie would share, and got back into the taxi. "I'm terrified." Sherlock admitted once the taxi was back on the road, "I...I never had my father around, I had Mycroft but he's not my father."

"You will be a brilliant father."

"You think so?"

"_Yes_." John nodded, "I'll be honest and say that a few years ago...before I saw you with Evie, I would be probably more scared than you, but now I see how you are with Evie and I know you will be a _fantastic_ father."

"Wow...thank you John." John just nodded feeling slightly awkward.

"I'm quite scared as well...I've had longer to deal with it, Mary and I had been planning for a baby for a while and I did have my dad around, he died when I was in Afghanistan - did I ever tell you?" Sherlock shook his head, "Yeah, Terminal Cancer. He didn't tell anyone. I got a letter from him saying goodbye. Still got that letter."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock knew that's what people normally said in situations like this, John smiled at shook his head.

"You didn't do anything. Mum went soon after, that's when Harry started her drinking. But the point is that my dad was brilliant, he was my _hero_, you remind me of him at times actually...will I be as good as him?"

"John, I don't want to sound as if I am repeating your words but you will be _fantastic_. I've seen you with kids, you're really good with them, you know what to _do_, what to _say_. You have the patience you need with children, that has been proved with _me_. Your kids will love you. You will make your father proud."

John nodded believing Sherlock, "Thank you Sherlock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later when Mycroft and Greg invited them all to their house as they had an announcement. So the 6 close friends all sat together there. Sherlock and Evie decided they may as well tell them then and there about Evie's pregnancy.

She had seen a specialist with Sherlock, Dr Felangi and she had told them that panic attacks don't often harm the foetus unless she is quite far in, it can trigger and early , but it better to be safe than sorry and if she does have a panic attack to contact her immediately. She told them of some exercises they can do together and Evie can do on her on. Evie was reluctant but with thoughts of keeping the baby safe, she tried them. They weren't many pills that didn't have the risk of harming the baby, so Evie refused them; she preferred to take her chances, with the exercises and the extra carefulness of everyone she felt that she will be able to stay calm for the next 9 months. She also researched it and most people with anxiety disorders while pregnant normally didn't have as many attacks while pregnant because they were too focused on the unborn baby to be worried about themselves but on the occasion they did have an attack it didn't affect the baby. Evie was still careful just in case.

"Thanks Sue." Evie smiled taking the large tray of drinks from the kind old housekeeper; Sue smiled and then disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone helped themselves, Mary and John had become more comfortable in Mycrofts house after being there a few times.

"So, C-Croft, G-Greg. You t-two h-have an announcement?" Evie started them off. The two had been together for almost a year now and since they came out 6 months ago they had become more serious.

_Evie and John let themselves into Mycrofts house; Evie knew they were out so she didn't bother knocking, not that she would've anyway. She couldn't find her red T-shirt and wondered if she had left it at Mycrofts; she had moved into 221B a few weeks prior. Most of her belongings from Dover had been moved but there were still quite a few things in Mycrofts house. She still hadn't managed to go out on her own but she was slowly getting there, so John was willing to bring her over to get what she needed._

_Evie jogged upstairs to her room, John watched her go for a minute feeling uncomfortable. He had only been in Mycrofts house a few times and never without Mycroft knowing. It was still weird getting used to seeing the _real_ Mycroft when he wasn't working or worrying about Sherlock. Thinking about Sherlock, John realised Sherlock's childhood room is upstairs and curiosity got the better of him. John walked slowly up the stairs, the house looked so expensive he was scared of breaking something but it also looked more..._homey_ that he was expecting with Mycroft. He assumed that was more to do with Evie and Greg than Mycroft or Sherlock._

_He reached the top of the stairs to see that there were four doors spread evenly, two on each side, at the end of the corridor was a spiral staircase, the door opposite the staircase on the right was open and John walked towards it, "Evie?" he knocked on the door and glanced around, a bed in the corner, a desk underneath the window with papers a top it and draws that John had a feeling were full of various things, and bookshelf on the wall beside the door full of books with a comfortable looking chair beside it. The walls were a soft cream and the bed covers were red. A picture on the bedside table caught John's eye and he picked it up, it was a picture of what looked like an 11 year old Sherlock and Evie with an 18 year old Mycroft, they were stood together in front of the Disney Castle, Evie looked like her face would split in half with a smile so wide, Sherlock was smiling almost as widely his eyes were glancing towards Evie. Mycroft had turned his head to look at them both and the smile of his face was one of love more than excitement._

"_I had n-never b-been to D-Disney Land, and when Croft f-found t-th-that out he t-took me. We t-took l-loads of p-pictures. S-Sherly g-got th-that one f-framed after he s-saw how m-much I l-liked it."_

_John smiled, "That's quite sweet. This is your room?" John asked curiously._

"_Yep."_

"_I didn't realise that you have a bedroom here."_

"_Yeah," Evie frowned, "I lived h-here all l-last y-year. You k-kn-knew th-that r-right?"_

"_Yeah, I thought you slept in Sherlock's room...or maybe a spare room."_

_Evie chuckled, "No, Sh-Sherly and C-croft s-sorted th-this r-room o-out wh-when I was 11, soon after t-th-that p-picture was t-taken actually. I m-may well h-have l-lived here, I was h-here s-so often. Sh-Sherly stayed at m-mine occasionally, b-but n-not as m-much." Evie grinned as if remembering a fond memory, but quickly shook herself out of it and motioned to the built in wardrobe, "Sherly's room is th-through here," Evie led him through the walk in wardrobe into a room similar to Evie's. The books on the shelves were more of the non-fiction kind, the bed covers were blue and the room looked lived in and warm. John was surprised; he didn't expect Sherlock's room to be like this._

_John was about to reply when they heard the front door open, "Ah, we should get going." John commented, "You got your top?" Evie held it up in her hands, they opened Sherlock's bedroom door but closed it quickly realising Mycroft and Greg were stumbling up the stairs in a passionate embrace. Evie put her fingers to her lips, John frowned wondering, why didn't Evie go through now and apologise for interrupting them__**? **__Evie put her ear to the door and gestured to John to do the same. He glanced at Evie curiously as all he could hear was them two kissing as they slowly made their way up the stairs. After a moment they seem to reach the top level and they stopped, John frowned, hoping they wouldn't have sex right outside the door. _That_ would be awkward._

"_I love you," Greg's voice said breathlessly, Evie covered her mouth quickly but John could see her grin behind her hand._

"_I love you too." Mycroft replied, his voice showing how happy he was that Greg had said it._

_A few minutes later John heard them go up the next set of stairs towards Mycrofts room and Evie quietly opened the bedroom door and they tiptoed downstairs and out the door._

"_That was so _sweet_!" Evie squealed as they got onto the street, John rolled his eyes with a smile playing at his lips._

"We want to be parents." Mycroft stated bluntly bringing Evie out of her thoughts.

"We've been thinking about it for a while," Greg continued before anyone could say anything, "And you two," He motioned towards John and Mary, "Having a kid just prompted it. We found a woman that is willing to be the surrogate mother and apparently Myc is the most fertile out of us both."

"We thought we'd wait to tell you until it's been successful which it has, Summer - the surrogate mother - is pregnant."

"Well, th-three b-babies all coming around the s-same time." Evie stated making the two men to stare at her with wide eyes.

"You're...?"

"Yep."

"Uncle and Daddy Mycroft..."

"Uncle _Croft_." Evie corrected with a small glare making everyone else chuckle.

"Well this is fantastic," Greg stated.

"Yeah...it r-really is." Evie agreed.

"I don't want to be a uh...party pooper but what about your attacks?" Mycroft had to ask.

"We've g-g-gone to sp-speak to a sp-specialist." Evie told him hesitantly, "Th-there are some exercises I c-can d-do to k-keep calm, the on-only p-pills th-they offered have a r-risk to the b-baby so I p-prefer to t-take my ch-chances."

"This is...unexpected." John was the one to speak.

"But it seems a little perfect in a cheesy romance novel kinda way,"


	24. Four Babies and a Wedding?

**AN: Here we go, last chapter before the epilogue.**

Summer Knight-the surrogate mother for Greg and Mycroft lived in Essex but she visited as often as possible so that the men could check her over and bond with their son. Mycroft insisted to pay for her travel expenses. This was her first time being a surrogate mother and she was extremely nervous but she seemed to be doing okay.

John became the home Doctor for all three women but they had a usual midwife which they met with as often as needed. Evie did daily relaxation techniques including meditation and yoga - as much yoga as a pregnant woman can do – this was helpful to keep her calm and hold back her panic attacks.

Evie had managed to get through the months with only _one_ panic attack when she found out that she is having twins. "Two babies?" was Sherlock's shocked statement later that day when John had come to 221B to see how they were doing, "_Two_?!"

Evie managed not to blank out at all during these months, some days she woke up and felt so depressed, so _wrong_, but the ever growing bump reminded her that she needs to stay with it and protect them from everything, even herself more often than not.

Sherlock helped her pull through those days more than the others.

John then looked at his own wife - she had grown so much from when he met her, as had he, they helped each other deal through their grief together and come out the other side alive and well.

John had struggled in the beginning, after the war he had been in come close to being in deep depression. He had no friends or family that he could talk to, no money, no job, no danger, no excitement, and he missed it; the danger and excitement. He had missed it so much but his therapist had thought that he was _traumatized_ by it, how wrong she was. Then he stumbled into Sherlock Holmes (Or did he stumble into John?) and dragged him about crime scenes John had felt so excited and had the feeling back that he hadn't felt since coming back from war.

Sherlock fixed him.

Then he 'died'.

Sherlock was ripped away from him without a moment's notice. And _everyone_ tried to convince him that his best friend was a fraud when John _knew_ he wasn't. John couldn't work out _why_ Sherlock would do this.

Why he would kill himself when John knew he _wasn't_ -_couldn't be_ a fraud. John came to the conclusion that Sherlock had given up that anyone would ever have faith in him or believe in him once more.

So John blamed himself for this, blamed himself for not finding a way to _help_ Sherlock. Thus the depression started – worse than the depression he had before. He lost himself in his guilt and remorse for the man who had saved him was dead.

John was on the point of suicide.

Then he met Mary.

She had saved him. He had told her everything, more than he could tell anyone and it felt amazing.

He was over the moon when she agreed to marrying him.

_They had met almost exactly a year after Sherlock's death anniversary and got together soon after that. A year later, he knew without a doubt that he wanted to marry this woman. They had moved in together in 221B a month before that, they have had a couple of arguments but they fixed it every time. It was late July and the weather was perfect, not to hot but not too cold. So that night, while she was watching TV he grabbed her hand and led her out of the house ignoring her questions as they climbed into a car - graciously lent from Greg - and he drove her to Saint James' park. It wasn't too far but he had a lot to carry._

_The most important thing felt like it was burning a heavy hole in his pocket._

_He set out the picnic perfectly carrying everything from the car, he glanced up at Mary and she looked shocked, "I feel like I'm on TV."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Cause this is too romantic."_

_John grinned and winked at her, "That's because I'm a romantic person."_

_Mary giggled and leaned into his side as they sat down and began to eat the food, in the middle of the park. They were almost alone with a Pond in front of them, the full moon's light was glistening across the Pond along with the stars and it just looked beautiful._

"_You can see the stars here," Mary stated looking up in the sky. "They look magnificent."_

_John smiled sadly remembering Sherlock looking up at the sky, he didn't know much about the solar system but he appreciated the beautifulness of the night sky. "They do," John agreed._

_Mary lent back pulling John with her to look up at the sky, "I had a friend, in Dover, Evie Rae. She took me to the roof of her house once and we did this, just lay on a blanket and watched the night sky, she told me loads about the stars and different constellations. Apparently she learnt it all from one of her old friends...Sherly I think was his name."_

_The name rang a bell but John assumed that was because Sherlock once yelled at someone for calling him that, Lestrade had just patted Sherlocks shoulder but Sherlock stormed off and didn't speak for a few days. John was about to voice this when he glanced at Mary and realised that she was crying silently, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Mary shook her head, "Evie...she uh...I haven't been able to get in contact with her for over a year...you know when I went down to Dover a few months ago to visit my brother?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I went to her house, I have a key so when she didn't answer the door I let myself in, everything was dusty, she hasn't been there in _months_."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Mary shrugged, "There wasn't much to tell. Anyway what could you do?"_

_John shrugged, "I wish I could." They fell silent for a few minutes before John decided that there was no time like the present, he sat up before he lost his nerve and Mary looked at him curiously. "Mary, I love you so much and I can't express it anymore without sounding like a cheesy idiot. So Mary...will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_Mary's eyes widened and she just stared at John for a moment before a small squeal of excitement came from her lips, "Yes! Yes I will!"_

Thinking of that now, in hindsight, John realised he should have known or worked out who 'Evie' and 'Sherly' were, if it were the other way around Sherlock would have but then again that was Sherlock's speciality; he probably would have worked it out from the way Mary typed on her phone.

Their wedding was almost perfect, just John's closest friends. Harry had managed to stay sober for the entire day, Clara was also there and they got along which made it even better. Along with Mary's closest friends and family. John had invited Mycroft but he didn't come which John now knew that was because of Evie.

The only thing that he wished for to happen was for Sherlock to be there as his best man.

Mary had taken everything that had happened with incredible grace, even Sherlock coming back to life and them moving in. When she became pregnant she was incredibly happy and they found a perfect house still within London and not too far from everyone else, he was actually closer to Mycroft's house than Baker Street.

Evie and Mary had the usual mood swings. John found it fascinating to watch the way Sherlock dealt with a pregnant Evie, it was very well done, better than John had expected Sherlock to do it.

He had gotten so used to seeing Sherlock as a sociopath who didn't seem to care about anyone or anything thing except for a few friends and even then he didn't always show that he cared. In fact he insulted everyone more than complemented them, but since Evie came back he was a completely different man, of course he was still insulting, still conducted his stupid, disgusting experiments and did basically all the things Sherlock normally did. But the moment Evie walked in to the room, a glint could be seen in his eyes, his lips would hold a light smile on his face and he would jump up to greet her every day without fail. He would hug her and kiss her and just be a normal boyfriend with a strange job and a genius brain.

John also noticed a change in the way the brothers acted around each other, of course there was still that underlining sibling rivalry but the brothers would laugh together and joke and just be _brothers_.

Evie told him that she hadn't known how bad it had gotten between them and it was quite normal to see them like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary's baby came first, Simon Gregory Watson born on the 2nd June. With no complications thank goodness, Mary's mother had died at birth so they had been extremely worried about complications but the Doctors had been confident that this would be an easy birth which it was.

Summer's baby came next, Evan Timothy Lestrade-Holmes born on the 5th June. She spent all of May living with Mycroft and Greg.

Evan was born late at night; Greg was the first to hold his baby boy and stared at his tiny face followed by Mycroft. Summer sat up just long enough to look at her son but she refused to hold him. She knew if she held her son she wouldn't want to give him away. Technically he was also Mycroft's and he was having full custody along with Greg, she was only the surrogate mother. She didn't want a contact but she did say that if he wanted to meet her when he's older she wouldn't mind.

She cried as her son was taken away but she didn't move to get him, she knew he would have a fantastic life, she just wished she was the one giving it to him. Mycroft and Greg thanked her greatly and Mycroft offered to add a few zeros to the money she was receiving but she refused saying that she would rather just go home and rest.

That was the last time they would see her for over 15 years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5am on the 10th June 2016 Evie woke up and yelled at Sherlock that they were coming. They got out of bed, Sherlock rung John and Mycroft as they clambered down the stairs waking up Mrs Hudson, there was a car waiting, one of Mycroft's, he had someone waiting 24/7 until needed.

They got to St Bart's within 10 minutes of her water breaking, Evie had to give birth almost immediately as she was ready and completely dilated.

John, Mary, Mycroft and Greg met Mrs Hudson in the hospital and Mycroft ran to join Sherlock and Evie in the room.

Sherlock stood by her ignoring the pain she was causing him by squeezing his hand tightly, Mycroft stood on her over side, "Push!" The midwife ordered, "Come on, just a few more."

"Yeah, then a lot more for number two," Evie giggled almost hysterically.

"Come on Evie, you can do it." Mycroft cheered on.

"This is easy isn't it? You've had worse." Sherlock joined in.

"Yeah, this is easy!" Evie basically yelled, "How about you try pushing a baby through your penis?!"

Sherlock chose not to reply to that as Evie gave one more push before they heard a cry, Evie glanced up to see the Midwife hold a tiny baby in her arms, she cut the cord before putting the baby in a blanket, "Congratulations it's a boy," the midwife told them before handing him to Sherlock. "You got a name?"

"Michael Hamish," Sherlock said softly staring at his beautiful son and leaning down so that Evie could see him, she reached up to lightly stroke her sons head; they hadn't discussed the names too much and decided that they would know when the babies are born. Sherlock knew.

That name came to his head almost immediately

"What?" Mycroft asked, his eyes wide, 'Michael' it wasn't completely obvious but Mycroft knew that it was Sherlock's adaptation of 'Mycroft', "Thank you brother." Sherlock just nodded awkwardly and hesitantly handed his son to the waiting nurse to check over him.

"We've got a problem." The midwife said softly, "Breech birth."

"She's facing the wrong way?" Sherlock knew.

"We're going to have to go for a C-section; she's too weak for this,"

"What?! No." Evie started at Sherlock her eyes wide, "I...it's sharp! I can't...Sh-Sherly?!"

"Is there any other way?" Sherlock asked.

"Without huge risk to the mother and baby, this is the safest way, we need to go _now_!" The midwife began to unlock the wheels to roll Evie out.

"Mycroft, look after my son!" Sherlock ordered as he followed the midwife, Mycroft wanted to follow them so much, his little sister was about to go into an operation but he listened to his brother's orders and took Michael from the nurse. Mycroft held his nephew in his arms and prayed silently for Evie and his niece to be okay.

"Is it safe for her to be placed under general anaesthetic during the operation?" Sherlock asked as they jogged.

"It's not recommended," the midwife told him. "Often the mother can wake up and not feel the bond towards the baby after not seeing the birth herself."

"Evie has aichmophobia, meaning that she is deathly afraid of knives." Sherlock explained quickly nearing the operation room, the midwife hesitated before nodding, "Evie, breath deep okay? It's going to be fine. You're going to go to sleep while our baby girl is born yeah?" Evie nodded just trusting Sherlock, her eyes were wide as she panicked wanting nothing more than to just having this over and done with. She knew what a C-section was, and she was terrified but Sherlock looked calm so she nodded.

"Michael?" she asked weakly.

"Is fine. Croft is looking after him." Sherlock knew using Mycroft nickname would be better for Evie to help calm her, then an idea popped into his head, he hadn't thought about it much and honestly before Evie he never thought he would bother but now he thought about it he wanted it so much, "When you get outta here with _both_ our children, we're getting married, yeah?" he knew that was the least romantic way to propose but Sherlock couldn't imagine himself doing it in a conventional way and knew that Evie would not want it in a particularly romantic way, it wouldn't be right for them.  
>"Yeah..." Evie replied weakly staring at his chest trying to remember how to breathe, she was drugged and weak.<p>

Too weak.

"Good. Good. Now come on. Get through this. I've almost lost you too many times to count and I am not losing you again. Not now. Not ever. Mrs Holmes."  
>"Alex...is Sher...ly." Evie added obviously getting tired as the general anaesthetic was given administered "Call her Alexis Sherly."<p>

"Alexis Sherly and Michael Hamish. Holmes. Done." Sherlock promised.

"Rae as a m-middle name...for both."

"Yes, of course,"

"Good..." Evie struggled to keep her eyes open, "Good I..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael Hamish." Mycroft stated as he walked into the waiting room a tiny baby in his arms.

"What? _Really_?" John asked his eyes wide with surprise. "Hamish."

"Unconventional middle name," Greg commented, holding Even in his arms. "Although Mycroft and Sherlock are unconventional first names..."

"It's my middle name." John stated softly, stepping forward to see tiny Michael.

"They named him after the both of us," Mycroft spoke moving towards Greg and Mary. "Hey Michael, meet your cousins Evan and Simon."

The two babies gurgled happily while Michael stared with wide eyes that looked too large for his tiny face before he yawned and his eyes began closing, all the parents couldn't help but grin. "He looks like Sherlock," Mrs Hudson commented lightly stroking Michael's small amount of dark hair, she had a parental look in her eyes; the same look she had with Evan and Simon.

"Where are they?" Mary asked carefully, "And shouldn't there be another baby?"

"There was a problem, breech birth." Mycroft sounded hesitant to say it out loud.

"Can the midwife not turn her around?" Greg asked, he knew some about breech births but he wasn't a Doctor.

"Occasionally yes." John answered, "Often that can cause problems with the umbilical cord getting stuck around the baby's neck, but I'm going to assume that Evie is too weak and they've taken her for a caesarean section."

"Evie does not want a caesarean because of the uh...sharp objects involved but it is essential. If the midwife attempted to physically turn the baby around it will cause too high of a risk to the mother and the baby, because Evie is too weak." Mycroft explained, he pulled Michael closer to his chest, "Sherlock asked me to look after Michael while he stays with her during the operation."

"Can she be put under general anaesthetic?" Greg asked, looking towards John.

John hesitated before nodding, "It's not recommended because the mother may not feel the connection to the baby after not seeing the birth, but I would assume they will if there's a reason. Sherlock would have explained Evie's case."

Michael whimpered so Mycroft pulled him tighter to his chest, "Hey Michael, I'm your uncle Croft." John's eyebrows rose at the soft tone Mycroft used. The older man had used the same tone before with the other children but John knew it would take a while to get used to, "You are named after me did you know? Your daddy chose the name; your middle name is after your uncle John,"

"Hello," a voice caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Molly stood behind them all.

"Molly," Greg greeted her warmly, he had spoken to her a lot since she worked in the morgue and he was there a lot due to cases. He still couldn't believe she had known about Sherlock from the beginning.

"Is Evie in labour?"

"She's having a caesarean," John answered, "Michael has just been born," he gestured to Mycroft who smiled awkwardly at Molly as she cooed over Michael.

"Michael...that's a nice play on names." Molly noted, "Mike for short."

"Or knowing Evie, Chael."

"Oh God, poor kid." Molly smiled teasingly, "Have you rung her parents?"

"Evie's? Yes but they did not awake."

"I'll try and get a hold of Scott?"

"That would be very kind of you,"

Molly smiled softly, she and Scott had started going out soon after they met and they have been going steady for the past year. Molly had struggled for a bit seeing Sherlock so happy with someone else but with Scott she managed to get over Sherlock and finally be happy with someone else.

She walked away to call Scott and the rest of them were just pacing around and calming the babies and themselves, until finally a Doctor walked towards them, "Is uh...Mycroft Holmes here?"

"I am," Mycroft stepped forward.

"Evie is okay, still asleep; she had a healthy baby girl called Alexis. I'll show you to her room," he glanced at the group, "Sorry but only close family is allowed. So unless you're related-"

"Or close friends with someone working within the Government," Mycroft said it calmly and casually while looking at Michael letting him play with his finger but everyone heard the threat in his voice, Mycroft wouldn't do anything to the hospital, it was a good hospital just following the rules, but it was late. He was tired and he wanted to see his brother, sister and niece and wanted the rest of his strange family to come as well.

"Of course...I'll show you to the room," the Doctor had suddenly become nervous as he walked to the room and Mycroft thanked him kindly and offered to send a donation to the hospital.

They opened the door slowly to find Evie lying in bed fast asleep with only one machine that checked her breathing and heart rate connected but still Mycroft was taken back to 2 and a half years ago. Last time Evie was in the hospital.

Sherlock glanced around to them holding a tiny baby in his arms, "As you can see it all went well,"

"The Doctor said Alexis?" Greg asked softly standing beside the bed placing his hand on Evie's arm.

"Alexis Sherly Rae Holmes. Evie spoke the name before she went under."

"Alexis _Sherly_?!" John chuckled; Sherlock smirked and nodded his eyes searching for his son before stopping on Mycroft.

"Michael?" Mycroft stepped forward allowing Sherlock to see his son, "Alexis meet Michael, Michael meet Alexis, you two are twins." Sherlock spoke sweetly cuddling his daughter close. Everyone turned away from the baby or Evie to stare at Sherlock; this was the strangest thing ever; seeing Sherlock like this. He was sweet around Simon and Evan but around his own children this was different, "I proposed." He stated casually turning his eyes back to sleeping Alexis.

Everyone just fell completely silent staring at one of the babies or Evie and then slowly in sync they all turned their heads to stare at Sherlock, he just twirled his finger in front of Alexis as her eyes opened.

After a moment Sherlock glanced up and stared back, "Yes?"

"You...proposed?" John was the one to speak.

"Yes. She said yes." Sherlock spoke as calmly as if he was telling everyone that it was raining.

"Well...uh...congratulations?" Mycroft chuckled and everyone else slowly recovered from their shock.

"Trust Sherlock, to propose in the least conventional way," John commented as he patted Sherlock on the back in congratulations.

"Greg, take Alexis,"

Greg held out his arms smiling as he realised Sherlock called him Greg, Sherlock seemed to find it hard coming out of the habit of calling him Lestrade. He held Alexis close relishing the fact that he was the second to hold this baby girl. Sherlock took Michael from Mycroft holding his son close.

Everyone stood in silence; they didn't know how long they were there until they heard a noise come from Evie. They turned to her as her eyes opened slowly, Evie was taken back to over two years ago when she woke up in hospital to find people surrounding her and her first reaction was to panic and found herself curling up in the foetal position ignoring the pain on her stomach.

Everyone around her took a step back allowing Evie a moment to calm and work out where she was, "It's just us Evie," Sherlock spoke, Evie caught his eye before studying everyone around her and after a minute she physically relaxed, breathing softly and her body stretched back out leaning against the wall.

"Mind if I check your stitches?" John spoke quietly; Evie suddenly felt the pain in her stomach come back at full force so she nodded silently. He passed Simon to Mary and pulled back the cover and her hospital wear, everyone else looked away as John checked her over quickly before covering her again, "All looks good, you didn't rip any stitches."

Evie nodded silently breathing heavily, she was confused at everything around her and she felt a bit foggy but she trusts John and especially relished in the fact that Sherlock and Mycroft were there.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Evie thought for a moment, she closed her eyes trying to think, she felt tired and sluggish and her entire body ached, and then it all came back to her.

"Labour. C-section." She answered, her voice rough, a glass of water was passed to her from someone and she drunk it down quickly. "A-are th-they ok?"

"Meet Alexis Sherly Rae and Michael Hamish Rae Holmes," Sherlock commented leaning over so that she could see Michael, Greg sat on the foot of the bed so that she could see Alexis.

They waited with baited nervous breathe hoping that Evie was not one of the mothers that didn't feel the connection, "They're beautiful." She commented with a tired grin on her face and everyone relaxed, "Can I uh..." She couldn't decide who she wanted to hold first, Greg offered her Alexis so that she didn't have to choose.

"Hello Lexi, it's your mummy here,"

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief at the simple nickname – to think it could have been Ale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie gasped walking into the house a few blocks from John's house. They walked straight into the largely decorated living room with the calm cream colour patterns and the warm looking sofa in the corner, it led into the large kitchen which connected into a dining room, and a conservatory, there was another door leading to a small office/laboratory.

Back into the living room had stairs leading to a hallway with 4 doors, one led into the bathroom and one into Evie and Sherlock's bedroom with an en-suit, the other side of the hallway had two bedrooms similar to how Evie and Sherlock's were with a connecting wardrobe for the twins. There was another set of stairs at the end of the hallway leading to the attic which was mostly full of skylights so that they could look at the stars on a clear night.

The entire house was decorated perfectly and had all of Evie and Sherlock's belongings around the place along with the two cots in the twins' rooms that were previously in Johns' old room.

"C-Croft?" Evie spoke softly.

"This is your house, you and Sherlock. I have also bought 221B so that Mrs Hudson can stay there comfortably." Mycroft explained.

"Why?" Sherlock demanded, studying his brother, did he want something?

"Because yes 221...B is a nice place to live but I think it's better for your children to grow up here."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do _this_? Buy a house...decorate it...nicely?"

"Because Sherlock. You are my brother whether you like it or not, this is an act of kindness. You know what they are, do you not?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Well...thank you Mycroft."

"Yeah, Croft...this is...unwordable,"

"That is not a word."

"Exactly!" Evie turned to hug him tightly, well as tightly as she can with a baby in her arms and stitches in her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock managed to surprise everyone including himself. He had been _terrified_ of being a father, he didn't have a clue of how to look after a child let alone baby, but once he held his son and daughter, he knew what to do and he knew that he loved them more than he'd ever loved anyone.

He still struggled of course, two children to look after was insane. Evie and he argued a few times but then they would just walk away each with a child and come back later when they had calmed down. It was stressful but every moment was worth it.

The thing that he struggled with the most was asking for help, he wasn't used to doing so but he managed it, John was the one he would ask, the man he could trust the most in their sudden slightly strange friendship group.

Evie was doing extremely well, she was allowed out of hospital 3 days after the operation, it was 3 weeks before she had completely physically recovered, she kept up with her exercises and stayed calm, she was extremely tired as was Sherlock but they got through it and managed to look after their children.

All six parents spent most days together so in some ways there were 6 parents looking after 4 babies which often made it easier except when Sherlock and Mycroft were at each-others' throats leaving Evie and Greg to pull them away.

Today, less than 4 months since they were born, Sherlock was walking down the road with Alexis and Mike in a pram while Evie slept at home, when he walked past someone he recognised but hadn't seen in at least 5 _months_. Anderson. Sherlock stopped going to crime scenes when Evie was 8 months pregnant and the babies were not yet 4 months old. Sherlock knew he would at some point continue being the consulting detective, but he had already decided to be the stay at home dad and probably look after all four once everyone else starts going back to work. Evie was worried he would get bored but Sherlock knew he wouldn't.

He had never really considered children, never taken the time to try to understand them, so now he found it oddly fascinating to watch how they learnt and took in new information and sights, as they grew he knew it would change and forever it will be entertaining to watch this growth. Evie learning of his new 'fascination' worried that she would one day come home to find the children being experimented on but then shook the thoughts away with the look Sherlock made when he looked at Alexis and Mike.

He had a bonded with all four children, one that he had never before experienced, he had come very close to it with Evie but never as much as he did with this children.

Mrs Hudson offered to look after the babies with Mrs Turner if need be.

"Holmes?" Sherlock looked towards the voice, Anderson. He nodded politely, holding back any comments about Anderson's wife cheating on him, with another woman or his recent night with Donavon, "I thought Greg was with your brother?"

"_What_? Yes he is. What does that have to do with..._anything_?"

"Why have you got Evan?"

Sherlock frowned and glanced at Michael realised that he did look similar to Evan. "Firstly, Evan is my nephew so why _shouldn't_ I look after him? And secondly this is Michael, _my_ son."

Anderson winced at the mental images that he did _not_ need nor want. "So that freak had kids with _you_?"

"No, Evie - my fiancée has two children with me."

"Fian-You're getting married?!"

"Yes. And _my_ wife _won't_ cheat on me." With that Sherlock pushed the pram around Anderson, continuing around the block until he reached his home which he was still getting used to after moving in a few months prior.

Anderson watched him go for a minute finding it the strangest image he had ever seen, Sherlock Holmes pushing a pram around, occasionally glancing inside the pram as he walked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had only just started planning for the wedding, having twins to look after rarely gave them a moment to just stop and _plan_ but now Evie couldn't wait any longer, Sherlock couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

Sherlock was willing to have anything Evie wanted in the wedding so to get Sherlock's input she would often gave him tasks to actually get him to participate otherwise he would've left it all for her to do; decide which flowers to use, what table decorations, order things and various other tasks. Whenever she gave an order for him to do, Sherlock would find himself immediately going to John's side for aid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping as she stared at herself in the mirror, she was getting married!

Today!

_They were all sat around Mycroft's house, everyone except Greg and Mary held a 7month old gurgling baby when Sherlock started speaking, "We have an announcement. I told you that I proposed, we decided on a date."_

"_When?" John asked._

"_26__th__ December." Evie answered, "C-Christmas time hasn't b-been very g-good for us since the d-drugs but we w-want a happy m-memory for Christmas."_

"_Boxing day technically, but this way Evie decided that we can spend Christmas all together." Sherlock obviously did not care for that idea but it's what Evie wanted and he just agreed to it as long as he could do his cases. "We will go on our honeymoon that night."_

"_If you g-guys d-don't m-mind look after Alexis and Michael that is." Evie added._

"_Of course," Mycroft was first to answer, "Well fantastic."_

"_I actually w-wanted to ask you C-Croft..." Evie hesitated a moment, "I m-mean like my d-dad will actually be th-there and stuff b-but I also w-wanted to ask if you c-could also w-walk me d-down the aisle at th-the same t-time?"_

_Mycrofts eyes widened, "Really?" Evie nodded, "Yes Evie...I would be honoured." He pulled her in for a hug which everyone watched with a smile playing at their lips._

Evie Rae Holmes.

She decided to keep her old name as a middle name; she preferred the sound of 'Mrs Holmes' and for the first time in her life she would have a middle name. She still couldn't believe it, Sherlock had proposed-while she was having a C-section. Trust him to choose the least romantic time, but Evie wouldn't have it any other way. It was perfect.

They hadn't discussed any names for the babies before the birth but Evie loved on what they were now called, Sherlock had chosen Michael Hamish whilst Evie chose Alexis Sherly, she wasn't expecting Sherlock to agree to 'Sherly' but he did, so Evie was glad.

It was quite strange though, 3 couples, 6 people, 4 babies. It was insane and completely hectic all day, _every day_, at 7 months old they already knew that Simon was the quietest out of the lot, then Evan, the twins were the loudest, always prompting each other.

They could all crawl around by this time so they had to be careful what they left on the floor.

With a small smile Evie couldn't help but compare them to the Rugrats, Alexis and Mike were defiantly Phil and Lil, Simon would be Chuckie but without the constant fear, while Evan was Tommy, even with the escaping all the time, she had no idea how he did it but whenever she was looking after him he somehow crawled out of the small pen in the corner of the room in all of their houses.

She even checked his nappy for a screwdriver to Sherlock's amusement.

A knock on the door dragged Evie out of her thoughts, "Come in." she called turning to see Mycroft walk in.

"Evie, you look..." he stared at her looking her up at down a few times before catching her eye, "Stunning."

Her dress was long but it hugged her lean body, the top was just shiny silk strapless, while it slowly expanded around her legs stretching out behind her. It had a cute flower pattern that began at her thighs and flowed to her feet dragging just above the floor, along with a simple white veil. Her hair was straightened but long down her back with a Legolas plait in the back.

"Thanks." Evie smiled looking him up and down, he wore a tux which wasn't much different to normal but it was nice, "You look pretty good to; Bond, James Bond." Mycroft smirked; Evie chuckled stepping away from the mirror so that she could pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Croft."

"Whatever for?" he asked hugging her in return just as tightly.

"_Everything_. You've just been amazing through it all, you didn't have to let me live in Dover, or buy so much furniture and well give me so much money, I know you have more than enough but I'm not family but you treat me like it even when I was I was younger, you've had so much patience with me, since you obviously weren't used to having such a hyper kid around but you didn't care. And heck I sound like I'm saying my vows to you but I don't care," Mycroft chuckled lightly but Evie could see the tears in his eyes, happy tears, "I've known you for most of my life, you've been like a brother, uncle, dad and friend wrapped into one, and yeah my dad's gonna be joining us to walk up the aisle, I would be happy if it was just you. I love you Croft,"

"Thank you." Mycroft said so softly, so _sincerely_ that Evie knew he was touched by her words and she didn't stutter, not once while saying that making Mycroft _know_ that she really meant it, she never stuttered when she was extremely confident in what she was saying.

They stayed in that position until another knock alerted them to where they were and they pulled apart as Evie called for the person to come it, David stood in the doorway, "Honey you look beautiful,"

"Thanks dad," Evie pulled her dad into a hug as Mary and Amy joined them in the room.

Her bridesmaids.

Evie had realised that she doesn't have many girl-friends, and thinking about it her daughter was going to grow up surrounded by boys. But it didn't matter, Evie couldn't be happier at that moment despite all the crap that had happened over the years, she was about to marry her best friend, had two beautiful children and there were two other beautiful children in her life-in which she was the God mother of them both.

She wouldn't change it for _anything_.

"You ready?" Mary asked with a small smile.

"Yep." Evie replied.

"Nervous?"

Frowning but still smiling Evie shook her head, "No, actually, I couldn't be more confident of anything in my life."

"No stutter, it's true," Mary chuckled.

"Well then. Come on!" Amy cheered.

Evie walked out the back garden - they had decided that they should get married in Mycrofts back garden-the garden that the two friends used to spend _hours_ in, often falling asleep. It was just so _perfect_!

"Don't let me trip?" She whispered.

"Never." Both men whispered back. Mycroft stood at her right while her dad stood at her left.

As she walked out the doors her eyes and Sherlock's immediately locked and his mouth dropped open, a look that was so uncommon on his face Evie had to hold back a giggle.

He was wearing a black tie suit-but refused to wear any form of tie whether bowtie or normal but Evie allowed him that. To be honest, she wasn't picky about the dress code-she just wanted the time and place. Although the dress she wore showed off her arms, upper chest and face, all covered with scars, she wanted to show them off, show that she wasn't worried about them or self-conscience, she didn't care. All she cared about was the man a few metres away.  
>John and Greg both stood as the best man; Mycroft would join them when he reached them as the third best man.<p>

They reached Sherlock and both Mycroft and David placed one of Evie's hands in Sherlock's, "Don't be an idiot." Mycroft whispered to Sherlock causing his brother to roll his eyes but Sherlock's grip intensified on her hands as the minister began speaking but the moment Sherlock took her hand nothing else mattered.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together Sherlock Holmes and Evie Rae in holy matrimony."

She knew the Minister was speaking but she could barely hear him, all she could see was Sherlock.

She had been _dreaming_ about this day since she was _thirteen_ years old, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. Was it? Evie was half expecting to wake up in a crazy hospital and Sherlock had really died, she had just gone crazy after that.

But it wasn't going to happen; she was really here with Sherlock. She was getting _married_ to the man she had loved since she was 8 years old!

"Now I believe that you have prepared your own vows?"

John stepped forward and Evie felt a ring being pressed into her hand, just gold bands-simple but inside each one had an engraving written by the other, to Sherlock it said 'You are all my stars.' and to Evie it said 'I love you.' It was a simple statement that meant what it said and nothing else.

Typical Sherlock.

"Evie Rae," Sherlock began his vows holding her left hand tightly and Evie forced herself to listen rather than stare at Sherlocks eyes, "I am not very good with words," a disbelieving chuckle ran through the small crowd, "I spent ages trying to write this but I don't quite do sentiment. So all I will say now is I love you and our children. There is neither question nor equation about it. I love you Evie."

"Sherly," Evie stated a causing another small chuckle, "I remember being terrified about starting a new school but you caught my eye the moment I entered the classroom and you've never let go. I don't want you to. We've gone through a lot but I think about it and there's an awesome quote: 'Life is a pile of good and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things. But vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant.' And you are one hell of a good thing, so much...crap has happened to me...to _us_ but I wouldn't change 1 second of it if it meant losing you. I love you Sherly Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes," the minister continued, "Do you take Evie Rae to be your wife, in the good and bad times, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"No." Sherlock said causing a complete shocked silence throughout the entire audience, "I'm not one to believe in life after death, but change that to forever." Evie couldn't stop a grin spreading across her face.

"Uh..." the minister seemed a bit dumbfounded and glanced at Evie to find her shaking her head in amusement and grinning before nodding at him to continue. "Sherlock Holmes," the minister repeated, "Do you take Evie Rae to be your wife, in the good and bad times, in sickness and health until uh...forever?"

"I do." Sherlock replied more confident about it than he was about anything else. He was terrified, of course he was, he had messed up _so_ many times, but he wouldn't let that happen again.

He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Evie Rae," the minister continued, "Do you take Sherlock Holmes to be your husband, in the good and bad times, in sickness and health in forever?"

"I do." Evie said with just as much conviction as Sherlock slipping the ring on his finger.

"I now declare you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, you may kiss the bride."

Sherlock reached forward slowly pulling back her veil and he did.

He kissed her senseless until loud applause caught there attention and they reluctantly pulled away and grinned at the cheering audience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening party was simple, a few more people there than at the actual wedding such as Donavon and Anderson, who surprisingly wished the couple a happy marriage-and it seemed to be quite sincere.

Their first dance went well thank goodness; they danced to 'Could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano, a song Evie had watched in 'Kim Possible' and she realised it was perfect for them.  
>'I know we've been friends forever but now I think I'm feeling something totally new'<br>Evie heard that line and knew it was the right song, she listened to the rest and she couldn't imagine having a different song.

The next song was 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Coblie Calliat. Everyone found the lyrics 'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend' amusing but perfect.

Neither of them could believe it, they were dancing together at their wedding. They both thought back over 21 years prior to when they were 8 years old and Evie came over to ask Sherlock to be her friend.

And now they were married.

Still best friend and in love.

They had spent 3 years apart then more not by choice, but those years didn't matter. Their lives may have gone wibbaly wobbly but that didn't matter either. What mattered was the outcome, where they are now.

Later during the wedding breakfast a tapping of a spoon on glass caught everyone's attention as David stood up. "Hello, if any of you don't know I'm David, Evie's dad. I remember first time Evie brought Sherlock home, they were 8 years old and she introduced him as 'Sherly best friend Holmes' I knew from that moment that they would be together. My confidence only wavered when Sherlock died." the audience chuckled, "But I was right, I have two beautiful grandchildren, two more that may as well be my grandchildren and a new brilliant son." The audience applauded and Sherlock smiled at David feeling a bit overwhelmed, he had told John that he never had a father figure but now he realised that he did. He always had a father figure he just never realised. David Rae.

Michael gurgled happily in his arms as Mycroft stood up, "Ah, hello. I shall admit, I had a speech that was similar to David's, although my confidence never wavered, although I think that is to do with the fact that I knew Sherlock was alive. I remember when I first met Evie, I had rarely been around anyone so..._happy_ and it took me a while to get used to it, but I will say that I found it increasingly amusing and fascinating to watch how she reacted to everything and how she acted in different situations, it was more amusing watching Sherlock with her; he seemed to find it as amusing as I did but she never noticed, too lost in her own little fairy world. At first I would have believed that they are polar opposite, but I assume opposites attract and I could not be happier for them. That is all."

Another small applaud went through the audience as John stood up, "Well, guess it's my turn then. I'm rubbish with words-but I feel privileged to be this fantastic mans, best man and I just wish he could have been mine-if he wasn't too busy being dead an all." every fell into an awkward silence thinking that it was John making an angry dig but Sherlock and John chuckled knowing that it was becoming a bit of a joke now, "But oh well. I only just met Evie about two years ago now, but I feel like we've known each other so long and I am so glad she is in our life," John gestured to the large head table, from left to right; it held David, Jane, Greg, Mycroft, Evie, Sherlock, John, Mary, Amy and Scott. "Con-grates guys."

Another applaud went around and Greg stood up, "You think you're bad with words John, wait till you hear this..." everyone chuckled and Greg grinned, "I've known you both for quite a few years now, we didn't meet in the best of circumstances but somehow I ended up being friends with both of you, and I'm so glad because you are both two of the best friends I have had and ever will have and I couldn't be happier for yer both. I saw you both go through all the difficult times but somehow despite the twists and turns you ended up together with kids and are married! The fact that Sherlock's married and has kids…well it just gives me hope for all of humanity. Congratulations you both. Well done and have fun in marriage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cut the cake!" someone yelled soon after dinner had finished, the cake was brought towards them, Evie and Sherlock both stood up and Evie hesitated as she realised that cutting the cake meant using a sharp knife, she had used knifes but none that were too sharp.

"Alright?" Sherlock whispered as he saw her eyes lock on the knife, Evie nodded shakily as she reached towards the knife her hand shaking, Sherlock took her hand into hers holding it tightly as they both held onto the knife and cut the cake. Everyone cheered and Evie quickly put the knife down as the cake was cut all the way and passed around.

The rest of the party was nice and calm. They did the Macarena which Evie dragged Sherlock and Mycroft into doing, until the car came and they left to go to their honeymoon.

"Hey Evie," Sherlock whispered in the car, a smirk playing across his features. She looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna be friends?"

**Beta's Note: The author wrote 'Their weeding was almost perfect, just John's closest friends.' Instead of wedding. It had me in stitches just thinking that John's closest friends were weed and that they were awesome at weeding. xD**

**AN: The chapter does seem a bit rushed; I wanted to get the birth and marriage done with soon as.**

**Only the epilogue left. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! :D**


	25. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry for the lateness! My Beta took AGES despite my complaining at her...**

**I've started a new facebook page called 'Mycroft's name literally opens doors' I'd be very grateful if you could like it please!**

** MycroftsNameLiterallyOpensDo ors**

**Link if you want to use it! Just remove spaces and a dot.  
>Thank you!<strong>

"Oh, he was awesome."

"What?"

"Him. The dead guy. He's a fantastic actor,"

"In what? I've never seen him."

"From Emmerdale."

"Si, seriously? We've told you it's not _cool_ to watch Emmerdale!"

"Well I like it."

"The body,"

"Right, sorry dad,"

"35mm bullet,"

"You're looking for a male,"

"Male? Yes obviously, have you seen the marks on his shoe?"

"About 6 foot 3,"

"30-35 years old,"

"Murderer works in Tesco,"

"Yes Tesco, look at this man's hair."

"Murderer also has long blonde hair,"

"They obviously had a struggle."

"I'm sure even Anderson could have seen that."

"Fingernails, dur!"

"So the murderer will have scratches on his face or arms or even both."

"Murderer, left handed."

"Entry of wounds, really Dad did your guys even _look_ at the body?"

"Yes, Evan they did."

"Obviously not very well."

With that the four 13 year olds and one 43 year old stood up straight and left the crime scene with a goodbye to Greg who waved them off in amusement.

"Well," Greg shouted to his team, "Didn't you hear them? A blonde, left handed man, 6 foot 3, scratches on his face and/or arms, works in Tesco. On with it."

His team got on with it quickly after hearing the simplified version, Donavon could never understand how Greg actually understood the five consulting detectives when they got on with a rant about the murderer.

The taxi took them straight to Sherlock's house where they knew everyone else was already, except Greg but he would join them later. Sherlock had barely handed the driver the money when he heard a scream from inside the house, a scream he sadly knew all too well.

Evie.

They all immediately took off running straight into the house, pushing the door so hard it slammed into the other wall, their eyes darted around the room looking for the danger. To find Evie standing on top of a table and everyone was staring at her in a confused manner. John was holding a gun; tea was slowly spreading around Mary's feet and 4 year old Amelia had stopped playing with her teddy bear to stare at her mum.

"Spider!" Evie yelled. Everybody in the room sagged in relief, John put the gun away carefully, Mary begun to clean up the tea and Mycroft stood to help her, "Croft! Spider!"

"_Really_?" Mycroft asked, looking where she was pointing to a spider on the floor beside the table, it was quite large but not enough to actually be terrifying.

"K-Kill it! Or get rid of it!" Evie ordered her voice shaking; Mycroft rolled his eyes but obeyed, placing a glass on it and got paper underneath throwing it outside. "Thank you." Evie relaxed, falling into a sitting position still on top of the table and waving at Sherlock and the kids who were all attempting to calm their breathing and take in the fact that Evie and everyone are safe.

"You're still afraid of spiders?" Mycroft couldn't help but ask, "After _everything_ you've been through? Spiders? _Really_?"

Evie hesitated, glancing at Sherlock who knew what she was about to say, "H-he p-put me in a ro-room full of th-them once," Evie looked back at Mycroft who looked shocked, she had told him a lot of what happened with Moran, but nowhere near as much as she has told Sherlock. She never told them the worst of it though and didn't plan to. "Little one's I'm fine with b-but b-big one's l-li-like th-that, r-reminds of it." She shuddered, "They're creepy." Mycroft held out a hand to help her climb off the table silently. He never knew what to say when she told him something about her time with Moran.

"Who's 'he'?" Amelia spoke up curiously looking at her mum for help, Mary smiled at her 4 year old daughter, they hadn't planned on having any more children but when she got pregnant again with Amelia everyone immediately fell in love with her and the four other kids were very protective of her. She was born at 30 weeks and had to be kept in an incubator in NICU for over a month before they finally allowed her to go home, since then she had no problems, she spoke, walked and crawled at the right times growing up and was just like any other 4 year old, just smarter.

"A very bad man that hurt your aunt Evie many years before you were born."

"Oh, did unc-y 'Lock stop him?"

"And Uncle Croft." Evie answer grinning at Mycroft, "At least I'm not scared of Butterflies!" Evie said that at the wrong moment as the door opened and Greg walked in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Sherlock was helping Mary make the second batch of teas and the kids were about to turn the TV on while Evan pulled Amelia onto his lap, and Greg froze as he closed the door. Slowly everyone slowly turned towards Mycroft who closed his eyes in embarrassment. Over 13 years they had managed to get through without anyone knowing.

"He's scared of butterflies?" Greg was the first to speak, his voice rough with holding back a laugh.

"Yep." Evie confirmed poking her tongue out at Mycroft who glowered at her, she just grinned in reply.

"Why Evie? Why tell _everyone_? 13 years without that being found out. _Thirteen_!" Mycroft moaned falling backwards onto the nearest chair.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo, I'll get a butterfly and put it there," Greg reached behind himself pointing at the small of his back.

"Why on your back?" Amelia asked innocently.

Nine pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, John even looked at his newspapers he had begun 'reading' and nobody knew how to answer that question to a four year old. "We'll uh...tell you when you're old." Simon answered carefully, looking vaguely disgusted. All four kids cringed; thinking about their parents having sex was just weird!

"To change the subject quickly," Evan spoke loudly making everyone chuckle, "Why are you scared of butterflies dad?"

"Hundreds of them attacked me when I was younger."

"I was there; I think you need to take your own advice with exaggeration." Sherlock commented, staring at the tea he was stirring intently.

"You were 2 years old."

"I still remember it, we were in the garden you were taking me around the woods we were stuck there. While you were freaking out, I played with the _few_ butterflies until the gardener found us." Mycroft scowled, Sherlock was correct in every aspect of it.

"Although anything like that happening could begin a deep fear in anyone." Mary spoke up, "Like Batman."

"So you're saying Mycroft is going to be 'butterflyman? Or just butterman?" John chuckled, everyone else laughed at the mental image except for Mycroft who put his head in his hands stifling a groan, he lost his 'ice man' image at home many years prior but he attempted to maintain it in some ways. This did not help.

"This reminds me; I never got my lollypop." everyone sobered up in their confusing staring at Evie as she moved to lean against Sherlock on the sofa, who placed his arm around her before Mycroft let out a burst of laughter that shook through his entire body.

"I've given you quite a few lollypops Evie." He managed to say after calming down.

"Yeah but not _that_ Lollypop. I want that one. My options were either to stay sitting on your lap or for you to go into the cupboard and grab me a lollipop which I still haven't got." She frowned looking at Mycroft.

"We are talking about the _sweets_ right?" Greg thought to make sure, always the one with his mind in the gutter, making both Evie and Mycroft cringe in disgust.

"Yes! The sweets." Both stated at him looking repulsed.

"Although, Sherly can give me a 'lollypop'." Evie spoke slowly and snuffled closer to her husband.

"And we're gonna leave before this gets too disgusting!" Alexis spoke for all four kids, they stood simultaneously and all but ran towards the door with Amelia in Evan's arms, making all the adults laugh but call them back.

"Sorry, we'll stop."

"You sure?" Evan didn't believe them but slowly returned to his place on the floor leaning back against the wall next to the TV with the other three doing the same. They always sat there when they were together, it was their spot. Amelia sat in front of them oblivious to what was going on.

"Of course," Evie thanked Mary for the tea she had just made for the second time.

"I have one question," Mary spoke up as she sat down next to Greg on the sofa, "Who the hell let acid burn through the mug cupboard?"

She looked between the four kids and Sherlock, all looked way too innocent. "All of them," Evie answered, "I came home yesterday to find them moving the mugs to the shelf above and studying the green...goo."

"Technically I should arrest you for letting minors handle acid." Greg murmured. "Especially my son."

"I think your many years late." Simon spoke with a small laugh in his voice and Greg nodded.

"Maybe I could get him a 20 years sentence or longer,"

"Hm, Croft maybe you could get help to get it longer." Mike grinned cheekily.

"Oi! Why am I going to do in prison?" Sherlock spoke with wide eyes, "And Mycroft is my brother, and he's finding me a good lawyer!"

"He may be your brother, but my dad and he'll listen to me first."

"Jawnn!" Sherlock moaned softly looking towards his friend for help.

John glanced over the newspaper than he obviously hadn't been reading, "Don't look at me."

"Evie, they're being mean."

Evie put on a stern face and looked around the room, "Okay everyone. Stop planning to get him into prison." Sherlock nodded with his arm around Evie, "You can sort that out tonight after he goes to bed." Sherlock pulled away from Evie glaring at her, she just stared back cheekily, everyone laughed at Sherlock's offended look.

"Oh, yeah! Dad, did you catch the killer?" Evan changed the subject and looked at Greg.

"Yeah, some uniforms have gone to collect him from the airport, he was about to leave the country. But I wasn't needed any longer, just complete my paperwork tomorrow."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, just watching TV or reading, when Simon's voice caught everyone's attention. "So what's happening for dinner?"

"Hopefully Lexi doesn't try and cook." Mike answered with a cheeky grin on his face making Alexis whack him on the arm.

"I so can cook!"

"Oh yeah, and what happened to the beans yesterday?"

"They...uh...burnt."

"And the toast?"

"It was soaked."

"Soaked? How did you do that?"

Alexis shrugged looking very confused, "I didn't defrost the bread when I put it under the grill to toast..."

"And it got wet." Mike finished grinning at her sister as she pouted.

"And the cake a few weeks ago?" Simon poked.

"Blew up." Alexis answered with a sigh.

"I was wondering why the kitchen smelt of chocolate." Evie murmured, "Made me crave some."

"So what's happening _today_?" Simon asked, his stomach rumbling as if to force the answer out of someone.

"Pizza." Mary answered, "It should be here soon actually,"

The doorbell rung and everyone turned to stare at it critically; they could clearly see through the frosted glass that it was a man carrying four large boxes. "Speak of the devil," Greg murmured standing up to answer the door.

Evie and Sherlock stood and went into kitchen; Evie got the different sauces whilst Sherlock got the plates and a pizza cutter. A few years ago, this would have sent Evie running and screaming. But not now. The last remnants of her year with Moran where drifting into nightmares, only bothering her occasionally. The year that never was, she called it. It was all done and dusted and in the past: it was rarely talked about, it wasn't mentioned and she was quite happy that way.

Happy with Sherlock, with Alexis, Mike, Mycroft and all the others.

_Happy_.

**THE END**

**AN: There we go. It's over. Whoa, scary...**

**I'm starting the prequel to it which will be called 'Good Friends' and I'll start posting soon.  
>I'm also writing 'Case in Naples' which is set a few years in the future when the kids are 10, but it focus' more on Sherlock and John on a case.<strong>

**There will also be a sequel to 'Old Friends' but there probably won't be started for a while as I've got the other two to concentrate on for the moment, but it will be started at some point! **

**Thank you to my Beta and various people that have helped 'Catherss' and some friends at school **

**Thank you to my usual reviewers:**

**Gwilwillith**

**Annabeth Black**

**Amirizar20003**

**Agent077Tomato**

**Hiding in the Shadow**

**And everyone else that has reviewed and read.**


End file.
